diario de una mente
by ficquito25
Summary: los cullen reciben un libro, no saben quien lo ha enviado, sienten curiosidad y deciden leerlo, en Phoenix vive isabella una adolecente de 16 años quien vive su vida con mucha dificultad, sin saber que sus pensamientos, están siendo leídos por una familia de vampiros. (aclaro que el libro NO es crepúsculo)
1. Chapter 1

**prefacio: **

ya era tarde, estaba por anochecer cuando el romper de unos cristales alertaron a todos, edward estaba en su habitacion escribiendo en su pauta de notas de piano, estaba muy frustado por no poder encontrar aquella nota que le faltaba para que su ultima melodia fuera perfecta, sin embargo un ruido en el vestíbulo lo distrajo.

alice estaba en su habitacion junto con Rosalie, eligiendo de sus armarios lo que deberia quedarse y lo que no, mientras que emmet y jasper jugaban playstion en la sala del segundo piso, esme y carlisle estaban en del despacho de este leyendo montones de libros cuando escucharon aquel ruido, se levantaron con expresión de resignación pensando que tal vez emmet y jasper estaban jugando a las luchas otra vez, pero cuando salieron los vieron sentados uno al lado del otro muy tranquilos y sin jugar, se miraron entre ellos y luego miraron a sus padres confundidos.

_¿que fue eso?_aparecio edward por la esquina, con expresion de extrañesa por que el tambien estaba seguro que habian sido sus hermanos quienes estaban causando desastres como era habitual.

_nosotros no fuimos_dijeron al mismo tiempo y temiendo claramente que no les creyeran, pero no fue asi.

_lo sabemos_dijo esme con su dulsura habitual.  
_¿entonces quién fue? no creo que alice y rosalie por que dicen que se les estropea la ropa y el cabello si jugaran a las luchas_dijo emmet con expresión aburrida.  
_por supuesto que no fuimos nosotras idiota, no soy tan bestia para estar jugando asi_dijo alice.  
_bueno entonces vamos a ver que fue eso_dijo edward bajando las escaleras pero esme le detuvo.  
_espera hijo, no sabemos quien pudo haber roto algo, y si es peligroso..._edward no la dejo terminar.  
_tranquila mama, ademas no hay nadie por los alrededores, lo se_dijo y se toco la cien con el indice. esme asintio no muy convencida.  
_vamos, nosotros vamos primero,_asi bajaron los hombres y despues las chicas. y cuando llegaron abajo pudieron ver como la pared de cristal de la entrada estaba hecho añicos en el suelo, se oyo un jadeo de esme, adoraba su casa y no soportaba verla destruida.  
_¿quién hizo esto?_dijo hecha una furia, por un momento sus hijos creyeron que era a ellos a quien les preguntaba enojada, pero no era asi, salió a toda velocidad al patio delantero y miró a todos lados hechando chispas, los otros la siguieron temiendo que el que habia destrozado la pared de cristal estubiera por allí cerca y pudiera atacarla si la veía sola y desprotegida, carlisle la rodeó con un brazo trantando de calmarla, mientras los demas inspeccionaban a su alrededor, mas la vocesita aguda y tintineante de alice llamo su atención.  
_miren esto, es un roca_y levanto la piedra ovalada de color gris que tenia una nota atada a ella_con esto debieron romper el cristal  
_ten cuidado alice, tal vez estén las huella digitales_le dijo jasper y se la arrebato para inspeccionarla cuidadosamente_no no tiene, que raro  
_veamos que dice_dijo emmett, carlisle asintio y tendio la mano para que jasper le diera la piedra, jasper se la tendió pero antes de que pudiera separar la nota de la piedra edward interrumpió.  
_tal vez sea mejor que vallamos dentro, a si es mas seguro _ todos asintieron y entraron, antes que nada levantaron los cristales rotos y cuando estubo limpio esme presiono un boton de la pared y con un chillido unos grandes postigos metalicos comensaron a sellar la pared vacia en la que antes estaba el cristal.

_bueno, veamos esa nota_dijo esme ya mas serena, carlisle le sonrió y desató la cuerda que enrollaba la piedra, desdobló el papel y leyó:

_para la familia cullen:_

_tal vez esten muy sorprendidos por esto y querida esme te pido mil disculpas por haber roto la pared de cristal que se cuanto te gusta._

carlisle hizo una pausa para mirar a su esposa, ella se veia confundida y lentamente negó con la cabeza  
_parece que la persona que nos envió esto nos conoce bien_dijo emmett_o al menos a ti mama,_ a carlisle no le gustó para nada escuchar aquello, si bien confiaba en su esposa, no podia evitar sentirse celoso, jasper lo calmó.

_sigue leyendo, quisas podamos saber quien es el autor de esto si conocemos la totalidad de la carta._dijo jasper posicionandose aun lado de carlisle, el asintió. pero al bajar la mirada se mostro bastante sorprendido.

_y carlisle no te preocupes que nadie conoce mejor que tu a tu esposa, no hay motivos para sentir celos._

y ahora ya se mostraban un poco asustados,carlisle siguió leyendo.

_pero bueno haré que los cristales rotos valgan la pena, no deseo que vean esto como una amenaza, y esto va para ti rosalie, no hay muchos humanos implicados en esto._

_¿que? ¿pero como se atreve ese... el que sea que aya escrito esto?_pregunto la rubia con furia, emmett se acercó a ella.  
_tranquila bebé, practicamente esta diciendo que te preocupas mucho por nosotros, no hay razón para ofenderse ¿mm?_la besó y consiguió calmarla. carlisle volvió a mirar la nota.  
_ok lo mejor será no interrumpir sea lo que sea que diga esto.  
_¿porque?_preguntó alice, carlisle le respodio leyendo otro trozo de la carta.

_buena jugada emmett cada vez admiro más ese talento que tienes para tratar a alguien como rosalie, no te enojes, lo se es una gran mujer, pero no te preocupes se que es totalmente tuya, bueno me estoy desviando, como ya no van a interrumpir les dire lo que pasara ahora, se los pondre interesante, aqui va sera muy sencillo_

_a mitad de la ocuridad, cuando las estrellas esten en su punto mas alto, _  
_miraran hacia arriba con los ojos muy abiertos,_  
_sera como una estrella fugas, la sentirán pero no la verán, _  
_y cuando crean que solo va de paso, oirán lo que deje a su paso,_  
_y sera como ver estrellas,_  
_cada una contando algo diferente._

_bueno espero no haberme pasado, un saludo cordial a todos y esme mis disculpas otra vez._

_pd: si no hay sentido la primera persona lo soluciona y no todo lo que parece malo ahora puede ser malo para un futuro cercano._

_ahí finaliza_dijo carlisle muy sorprendido. todos guardaron silencio no sabiendo que decir o que pensar.

_¿y bien, que hacemos ahora?_preguntó emmett, con expresion entusiasta,_tenemos que descubrir lo que pasara ahora.

_si_dijo carlisle reaccionando,_bien por donde empesar...  
_por el principio_dijo emmett con su habitual forma de ser  
_emmett_dijo carlisle con tono de advertencia, emmtt puso los ojos en blaco y le arrebato la hoja.  
_aquí dice " en mitad de la oscuridad, cuando las estrellas esten en su punto mas alto" ¿que quiere decir eso?_pregunto mirando a todos, ahora fue rosalie quien rodo los ojos.  
_pues la medianoche, ahi dice media oscuridad, estrellas en su punto mas alto, esa esta facil es a medianoche.  
_bien entonces a medianoche,_jasper le arrebato el papel.  
_me toca_leyó la segunda linea_ "miraran hacia arriba con los ojos muy abiertos"  
_tal vez a media noche tengamos que mirar las estrellas, talvez pase algo._dijo emmett  
_oh, no creo que eso sea asi, aqui dice claramente_dijo esme acercandose a jasper_que haría que valiera la pena haber roto MIS cristales, asi que no creo que aya echo tanto alboroto para decirnos que miraramos las estrellas para observar un impresionante acontecimiento astronómico.  
_bueno esme tiene razon, no creo que se refiera a algo tan literal_dijo edward_ estar con los ojos muy abiertos me hace pensar en estar atento, tal vez poniendo atencion a cualquier cosa.  
_si eso me convense mas_dijo esme  
_oye edward, me tocaba a mi_le dijo jasper  
_pues piensa entonces_le dijo edward  
_ya chicos, no es momento concentrémonos_dijo carlisle. alice se acercó y tomó el papel.  
_mmm lo siguiente es "sera como una estrella fugas, la sentirán pero no la verán" _leyó_bueno las estrellas fugases si se pueden ver, al menos nosotros si las vemos, de todas formas las estrellas fugases no se sienten pero si se ven_

rosalie se le acerco y le señalo abajo _ mira no tomamos en cuenta el consejo de la pd, sin sentido la primera persona lo soluciona, y esa frase es totalmente sin sentido _ ellas se miraron y sonrieron.  
_bueno es claro que hay que leerlo en primera persona.  
_¿como es eso ?_ pregunto emmett como siempre perdido.  
_así, las estrellas fugases son muy rápidas ¿cierto? _ preguntó alice y los demás asintieron _ si fuera en primera persona seria, seré muy rápido.  
ahora lo otro tal vez si se pueda leer en forma literal, será tan rápido que lo podremos sentir y no ver.  
_si eso parece ser_dijo edward que tomo el papel._" y cuando crean que solo va de paso, oirán lo que deje a su paso" mmm esta claro, en el corto tiempo que lo sintamos nos dejará algo ¿pero que?  
_¿como lo haces? yo no logro entender nada _dijo emmet haciendo pucheros  
_si sacaras de tu mente a rosalie por un momento tal vez podrías usar tu cerebro en algo mas que tratar de imaginártela en ropa interior_le dijo edward observando el papel pero con una sonrisa en la cara, igual que rosalie que le encantaba saber que emmett pensaba en ella constantemente. emmett le sacó la lengua a su hermano pero también sonreía.  
esme tomo el papel  
_"y será como ver estrellas, cada una contando algo diferente"_carlisle y ella se miraron y los dos al mismo tiempo susurraron:  
_un libro.

**hola hola a todos, estoy muy emocionada (y nerviosa) esta es mi primera historia, espero haberlo hacho bien, y si no les gustó ya saben sus criticas me servirán para mejorar y hacer algo que les guste, de todas formas este es solo el principio así que denle una oportunidad por fis, **

**bueno, nos leemos prontito.**

**adiós.**


	2. capitulo 1

_hola, aquí les dejo el primer capitulo espero que les guste, debo advertir que es un poco largo y en algunas partes contienes palabras fuertes (pero no demasiado)._

**_el texto en negrita: pensamientos de Isabella, el contenido del libro._**

el texto normal: comentarios de la familia cullen.

_ **DISCLAIMER: crepúsculo y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer yo solo me divierto con ellos.**_

**Primera parte: algo muy interesante.**

y ya sabiendo más menos lo que pasaría todos esperaron a la medianoche para averiguar si estaban en lo cierto, también Jasper, Emmett y Edward estaban trazando un plan para poder atrapar al que haya enviado la nota para cuando llagara la hora, miraron el gran reloj del vestíbulo, eran las 23:55 ya era tiempo no faltaba mucho pero cuando trataron de abrir la puerta principal, no pudieron, trató Emmett y tampoco pudo, incluso la golpearon pero nada paso, y entonces trataron de abrir la puerta trasera pero tampoco cedía, ni siquiera las ventanas ,estaban atrapados dentro de la casa. Y cuando ya se estaban descontrolando Alice dijo.  
_ya es hora, son las 12 _y justo al terminar lo sintieron, Edward no pudo leer los pensamiento de nadie, ni Alice podía tener visiones de lo que pasaría y jasper dejo de sentir las emociones de todos los demás y entonces escucharon un zumbido, el mismo sonido que hace una cuchilla cuando la haces cortar el viento, todos sintieron un tibio aire soplar en sus caras, esta vez no había pared de cristal pero la puerta antes cerrada se abrió y cerró muy rápido, todos se miraron confundidos y es que había sido tan rápido que ni si quiera ellos que eran vampiros pudieron ver que pasó, luego bajaron la mirada y allí había un libro, Carlisle se apresuró a recogerlo, había una nota pegada en la portada, Carlisle la desdobló sin despegarla y leyó:

_Solo léanme_

_que extraño _dio vuelta a la portada y pudo leer "_**diario de una mente" **_  
_¿diario de una mente? ¿Es el nombre del libro? _preguntó Edward acercándose al doctor, el asintió _¿quién es el autor?

_mmm déjame ver _Carlisle abrió la portada y buscó _aquí esta dice..._Carlisle frunció el ceño_no es un nombre parece un mensaje **" no serás capas de cerrar tu mente" **que extraño,¿lo leemos? _preguntó, su familia asintió._ bien sentémonos entonces.

Acomodaron los sillones de una forma circular de modo que todos pudieran verse las caras.

Carlisle empezó a leer.

**Prologo: la puerta **

_ ¿la puerta? ¿Los epílogos también tienen título? yo creía que no _dijo Emmett confundido  
_lo sabrías si alguna vez leyeras uno...emm ¿Emmett? ¿Sabes leer? _le pregunto jasper burlándose de él, pero Emmett levanto el puño y mirándolo amenazadoramente asintió sonriendo.

**ahí estaba, en el centro de mi habitación mirando aquella puerta que solo de noche se dejaba ver, y solo que yo estuviera sola, recuerdo haber visto antes esa puerta, la recuerdo más grande y en una habitación diferente, es extraño, es difícil, por las noches cuando estoy quedándome dormida la siento abrirse y a los segundos me llaman, pero al voltear y mirar o ya no está, o simplemente está cerrada, he intentado abrirla pero es imposible, aunque no se nada sobre esa puerta, puedo intuir que algo me falta para poder entrar, mientras no tenga eso que no tengo o no viva aquello que me falta por vivir no poder entrar y averiguar qué es eso que de mi necesita para poder existir.**

_pero que epilogo tan extraño _comento Alice _aquí está claro que lo sobrenatural se sentirá por todos lados, ¿pero cómo es posible que pueda ver una puerta que nadie más ve? _preguntó  
_tal vez este enferma, o algo así _le contesto jasper  
_está claro también que es una chica _dijo Rosalie  
_pero... ¿que tendrá que ver con nosotros esta historia? ¿Será real? _preguntó Edward  
_no tengo idea, pero tal vez si seguimos leyendo podremos averiguar mas ¿les parece? _todos asintieron _ ¿quién quiere leer el primer capítulo? _pregunto Carlisle.  
_yo _dijo Emmett  
_ok

**Capítulo 1: traumas**

**Aquí estoy otra vez, en este maldito consultorio, para mi cita con la psicóloga**

_ ¿ves? te dije que tal vez estuviera enferma _dijo jasper rara vez con aire de suficiencia.  
_que vaya al psicólogo no quiere decir que este enferma jasper, pero tal vez tenga algún trauma como dice el título. _le respondió Edward, jasper asintió ya que sabía bastante de psicología

**Siento que es una pérdida de tiempo total, no me ayuda en nada**

_ ¿pues cómo le va a ayudar si piensa tan negativamente? _ahora pregunto molesto jasper  
_jasper querido ¿quisieras dejar de interrumpir por favor cielo? _dijo Alice dándole una sonrisa encantadora, jasper asintió con una sonrisa tonta.

**La mayoría de la veces intento ser lo más sincera posible pero me cuesta, ya que me da miedo que al contarle a la psicóloga lo que veo por las noches, me mande a un manicomio o algo peor**

**_**en ese caso le ayudarían _dijo Carlisle

** ya que mis citas con la psicóloga no me estaban ayudando en nada, mi madre René estaba pensando seriamente a mandarme al siquiatra también, pero sé que tampoco ayudara, como tampoco ayudó la hipnosis. **

_parece que su madre está desesperada ¿qué tan grave puede ser? _se preguntó Edward

**yo creo que para poder superar mis traumas necesito saber qué es lo que la causa, y en mi caso no hay causas al menos no que yo recuerde, de hecho puedo recordar perfectamente mi cumpleaños número cinco, recuerdo una mesa larga muy larga, con un montón de niños pequeños sentados en esas sillitas especiales con sus madre atrás de ellos vigilando que no se fueran a tragar algo sin masticar, pero eso es lo único que puedo recordar de mi infancia luego no recuerdo nada más, hasta más o menos cuanto tenía siete años, de esa edad es cuando vuelvo a tener recuerdos...**

_ ¿que habrá pasado para que haya perdido sus recuerdos? _se preguntó Carlisle  
_tiene que ser algo muy chocante, aunque para una niña de 5 años se me ocurren muy pocas cosas _dijo Edward  
_perdió dos años de recuerdos, tal vez haya tenido un accidente y estuvo en coma por esos años. _dijo Rosalie tratando desesperadamente de no pensar en algo peor, solo era una niña. ¿Cuantos años tendría ahora, en aquel momento del libro?  
_quizá lo sepamos luego _le dijo Edward contestando tanto a su comentario en voz alta como también a la pregunta que leyó en su mente, Rosalie asintió.

**_Isabella swan!_oí mi nombre y me levante de un salto, mientras más rápido llegara a aquella sala brevemente iluminada mas rápido llegaría a mi casa.**

**Cuando entré la psicóloga Sanders, estaba sentada en la silla reclinable detrás de su escritorio, ella era una mujer más o menos de unos 40 años con pelo corto y liso, llevaba lentes la mayoría del tiempo, era alta y delgada y muy simpática pero por mas simpática y agradable que pudiera ser como persona, yo lo único que deseaba era no verla nunca más en mi vida o al menos no aquí.**

**_siéntate, cielo _me dijo, llevaba 9 años con ella. Mi madre y ella era muy amigas y siempre que me miraba lo hacía con ternura y con un poco de lastima, era lo que más odiaba de las personas, que sintieran lastima por mí, yo no necesito la lastima de nadie. **

**_**puede que no tenga muchos amigos _dijo Emmett_ pero la lastima sirve para cuando quieres desesperadamente algo.  
_dignidad Emmett, dignidad _dijo Rosalie mirando a su marido con desaprobación.  
_ ¿quién? ella no se llama dignidad se llama Isabella, aquí lo dice _y le señalo con el dedo el nombre en el libro, Rosalie suspiro fuerte  
_solo sigue leyendo Emmett. _Emmett se enfurruño pero le hizo caso.

**_hola _le dije cuando me senté, ella dejo los papeles a un lado y me sonrió. **  
**_ ¿cómo te has sentido cielo? _me pregunto maternalmente **  
**_bien _conteste con desanimo **  
**_bueno, por lo que eh estado leyendo en mis informes has estado mejorando en el último tiempo. _ me dijo contenta.**

**_ **¿cómo puede estar mejorando tan rápido? _pregunto jasper, Emmett se apresuró a leer antes de que empezara con sus discursos de psicología

**Claro que ella lo notaria ya que yo hace un par de meses atrás había decido dejar de contarle sobre aquella puerta, jamás le dije que era real, en un principio cuando le conté, ella luego me pregunto si en mi sueño yo siempre estaba sola y entonces aparecía aquella puerta, entonces comprendí que ella solo pensaba que estaba teniendo pesadillas tan vividas que yo las confundía con la realidad, y siempre al hablar de ello, me alteraba mucho, todavía no se la razón de aquello. Solo sé que para nadie más que para mí era real aquella puerta, que solo aparecía de noche luego de acostarme y apagar la luz. Luego de que pasara la hora entre sus preguntas y mentiras por mi parte me fui a reunir con mi madre para ir a casa**

_se puede engañar a un psicólogo jasper? _pregunto Emmett  
_no, puede que solo le esté siguiendo la corriente para que ella pueda ser más sincera, no funciona si estas mintiendo, pero como allí dijo, su madre y la psicóloga son muy amigas puede que sea más que un compromiso profesional  
_aahh

** en el trayecto ninguna de las dos hablo, nos bajamos del auto y entramos a casa, ella cerró la puerta principal, y se volteó a verme ,yo ya estaba emprendiendo la retirada a mi habitación, estaba cansada y lo único que quería era ver mi linda y cómoda cama.**

**_Isabella _me llamo mama muy bajo, ella sabía cuánto odiaba hablar de las sesiones con la psicóloga, y ella lo respetaba**  
**_me voy a mi cuarto mama estoy cansada _le dije sin voltear a verla y subiendo otro escalón**  
**_pero cielo..._vaciló _no has cenado y además has estado recostada en tu cama todo el día_dijo todavía detrás de mí y al principio de las escaleras.**  
**_pero quiero ir a mi cuarto _proteste _y no tengo hambre, gracias mama, hoy no quiero cenar. _subí otro escalón y mama me volvió a llamar. Seguí subiendo lentamente.**  
**_cielo. Es viernes**  
**_ ¿y?**  
**_ ¿no tienes pensado salir con tus amigas?**

**Me quede estática por un segundo, era extraño ya que yo jamás salía de noche, jamás salía los viernes con ninguna amiga, no es que tuviera muchas, para ser sincera no tengo amigas... amiga es una palabra fuerte, yo sé que la verdadera amiga esta siempre apoyándote y aconsejándote viviendo las penas y alegrías contigo, esas que daría su vida por ti o menos dramático no se metería con tu novio y sufriría sabiendo el daño que eso podría causarte. Yo no tengo de esas amigas, más bien conocidas y sé que no les caigo bien, solo están obligadas a hablar conmigo cuando la profesora nos da trabajos grupales y esas cosas pero sé que si de ellas dependiera no me mirarían ni de pasada. Es algo triste pero no me preocupa... mi madre sabe lo difícil que es para mí conservar amigos, no soy nada sociable y me gusta ser así aunque mis padres están preocupados con mi situación, los dos están convencidos que es solo por la adolescencia y que por eso nada me importa. Pues tienen razón no me importa lo que piensen de mí. Me di la vuelta y la enfrente... pude ver en su rostro su arrepentimiento en cuanto vio mi cara de fastidio.**

_parece que aparte de sus padres está bastante sola _dijo Esme sintiendo lastima y luego recordó que Isabella odiaba que sintieran lastima por ella, aunque no la conocía sentía que al menos debía respetar eso.

**_no, mama no voy a salir _le conteste con toda tranquilidad, odiaba que me trataran como si de un momento a otro me fuera a poner a gritar y a chillar, no estoy enferma, si lo acepto, tengo algunos problemas psicológicos y de personalidad , pero no estoy loca ni soy retrasada ni nada de eso.. **

_ ¿y dice que no está enferma? _dijo Emmett  
_Emmett _dijo Esme

**_bueno cielo, ¿te acostaras? _dijo mi madre con un alivio que me molestó**  
**_si _solo conteste **  
**_ok si necesitas algo solo me avisas**  
**_ok, gracias **

_parece que trata de ser amable y no faltarle el respeto _dijo Rosalie  
_eso es bueno, es su madre debe respetarla _dijo Esme

**me di la vuelta y subí a mi habitación, entre y cerré la puerta, me quede de pie observando todas mis cosas, lo primero que observé fue aquella pared de color blanco que tenía en frente. Estaba apoyada en la puerta y a mi derecha tenía mi cama con un edredón rojo, que es mi color favorito. Todas las paredes son blancas todas tienen fotos y poster excepto una... todas están decoradas excepto una, y es la pared de enfrente de mí y de mi cama**

_¿porque no habrá decorado esa pared? _pregunto Rosalie  
_puede que sea en esa pared donde vea aquella puerta _le respondió Alice

**a mi izquierda tengo mi baño no es ni muy pequeño ni muy grande solo tiene el espacio justo para mí, y me encanta... entre en él y abrí el grifo de la tina, mientras se llenaba me quite la ropa ya cuando estuve desnuda y la tina llena cerré el grifo y me hundí en el agua. Estaba deliciosa, me relaje y comencé a pensar en muchas cosas, en lo que era mi vida en esos momentos, el daño que le estaba haciendo a mis padres, muchas veces eh tratado de ser una chica normal, pero todo sale mal y termino mucho más traumada que antes, amo a mi padres y estoy consciente de todo lo que están pasando pero no puedo hacer nada porque no sé qué es aquello que está mal conmigo... **

_vaya, es admirable que trate de mejorar por sus padres, pero tal vez debería hacerlo por ella misma _dijo Edward los demás asintieron dándole la razón.

**Realmente no lo sé. Cuando el agua se enfrió me enjuague y salí para secarme, luego me vestí con mi pijama que solo consistía en una polerita corta y un short ya que estaba haciendo bastante calor. y me acosté, me quede mirando aquella pared blanca no sé por cuanto tiempo pero para mí fue como si solo hubieran pasado unos minutos... la cuestión es que luego entro mi madre a darme las buenas noches, beso mi frente y me arropo... puedo tener 16 años pero aun así me encanta que mi madre todavía me dé el beso de las buenas noches, me da una seguridad que nada ni nadie en este mundo puede darme**.

Esme sonrió con aquello, si bien ella no tenía hijos biológicos para ella los chicos significaban mucho, era como si fueran parte de ella, los amaba tanto que podía intuir perfectamente lo que podría estar sintiendo la madre de Isabella al no poder ayudar a su hija, Edward leyó sus pensamientos y le sonrió diciéndole con esa sonrisa cuanto para el significaba como madre.

**_buenas noches, cielo **  
**_buenas noches, mama**

**Entonces ella se paró y se quedó viendo la pared blanca y vacía luego se volvió a mirar las demás paredes que estaban llenas de color y fotografías de los personajes que más me gustan, frunció el ceño pero no comento nada ni tampoco preguntó. Volvió a mírame y sonrió se dio la vuelta cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta para salir sentí un impulso por decirle tres palabras:**

**_ mamá, te quiero**

Esme suspiro feliz.  
_es bueno que tenga buena relación con sus padres, así no esta tan sola. _dijo la última frase con pesar. Carlisle la abrazó para confortarla.

**Ella al escucharme me miro sonrió mas y salió diciendo**:

**_yo también te quiero cielo, duerme tranquila**

**y dicho esto salió. Me quede pensando en lo que haría mañana, me di la vuelta y me acomode para dormir… cuando en eso siento un leve ruido en el pasillo, seguro será mama apagando las luces y así era, me senté en la cama mirando la puerta de mi habitación vi como la luz del pasillo que se filtraba por las rendijas de mi puerta se apagaban, volví a acostarme me puse de lado y cerré los ojos. Unos diez segundos después volví a sentir un ruido, como el sonido que hace una puerta al abrirse, pero sonaba demasiado cerca, era en mi habitación, volví a mirar mi puerta y estaba cerrada, fruncí el ceño, pero me encogí de hombros y me acomode para dormir, luego cuando me estaba quedando dormida volvió el sonido pero acompañado con una voz que decía: **

_hay dios, esto ya parece una peli de terror _dijo Emmett fingiendo estremecerse de miedo, luego sonrió ampliamente _¡me encanta!  
_Emmett por favor, quiero saber que pasa _dijo Alice tirándole un cojín.  
_ está bien enana, pero que agresiva _recibió un gruñido por parte de su hermanita pequeña, Emmett sonrió.

**_Isabella... isabeeellaaaaaa **

**_**Emmett por favor ya deja de jugar _le dijo rose  
_no pero si aquí sale así, yo no estoy distorsionando las palabras _dijo con su carita de niño bueno.  
_dice la verdad _dijo Edward

**Luego me quede profundamente dormida. Estaba tan cómoda, desperté antes de que el maldito despertador sonara ya que hoy era sábado y por obligación pero solo por este sábado todos debíamos ir para recuperar unas clases que todos habíamos perdido por culpa de un grave accidente en la escuela, solo sabía eso, nada mas**

_ ¿por qué no sabe nada más? ¿Acaso no fue en su misma escuela? _pregunto Rosalie

**Jamás estoy al tanto de todo lo que se cose en la escuela **

_ ¿eso responde a tu pregunta mi rossie? _dijo Emmett con tono suave tratando de no molestar a su muy temperamental esposa  
_si _solo contesto mirándose las uñas.

**Pero en fin, me aliste para la escuela y me fui antes de que mi mama se levantara, llegue a la escuela justo a tiempo, aunque no con el suficiente, creo que todo sería mucho más fácil si solo pasara desapercibida, si no le importara a nadie**

_ ¿cómo puede pensar eso? ¿Y sus padres? _dijo Esme

**De mis compañeros claro esta**

Esme sonrió.

**Pero no... No era así habían unas chicas que siempre se estaban metiendo conmigo simplemente por ser diferente porque no me gustan las mismas cosas que a ellas, y también porque soy la única que no se comporta como una perra en celo, aunque debo reconocer que no todas son así. cuando entre al salón ya todos estaban sentados, el profesor todavía no había llegado, así que trate de no prestar atención a nada y me fui a mi asiento pero antes de que incluso pudiera dar un paso una bola de papel me dio justo en el rostro, me lleve las manos a ella sintiendo húmedo el labio, mire al suelo adonde estaba el supuesto papel simplemente para darme cuenta de que no era solo papel, adentro dé el había un montón de piedras que estaban amarradas por un cordón de zapato**

_oh ¿pero cómo pueden hacerle eso? _pregunto Esme molesta

**Casi la mitad de mis compañeros se estaban riendo en su mayoría todas mujeres, algunos hombres solo negaban con la cabeza con desaprobación pero ninguno de ellos se acercó a mí para ofrecerme ayuda**

_que crueles _ dijo Edward enfadado, jasper lo miro de forma extraña.

**no es que la necesitara tampoco, sabia quien había arrojado el papel con piedras, se llama Jessica, es baja de tez blanca pelo rubio, no es muy agraciada y es bastante creída , es muy vanidosa y no agrada en ningún lado pero es popular, se ha metido casi con la mitad de los estudiantes, no tiene respeto por ella misma la verdad es que me da mucha lastima , me ataca solo porque sabe que no le are nada, es una cobarde, pero la mire sin ninguna expresión en el rostro, ella se reía junto con los demás sintiéndose en ese momento la reina de todos simplemente por golpear a una persona en la cara, me agache y recogí la bola de piedras envueltas en papel, la mire y dejo de reír supongo que pensó que yo se la tiraría de vuelta**

**_**que lo haga, que lo haga _dijeron Emmett y jasper sonriendo  
_Emmett, jasper _dijo Esme  
_lo siento ma _dijeron los dos  
_pero la están agrediendo, tiene que defenderse _dijo Edward todavía muy molesto, si había algo que Edward no toleraba era que agredieran a una mujer en este caso una niña sin justificación.  
_ella no parece una persona violenta, y puede que salga mucho más lastimada, porque son las mayoría de las mujeres en su contra y está sola..._no alcanzo a terminar Alice  
_de todas formas Alice, no puede quedarse de brazos cruzados _dijo Emmett serio ya que tampoco le gusta esa situación.

**Pero no**

_aaah_dijo jasper desilusionado, Esme negó con la cabeza a veces jasper era tan crio como Emmett

**La guarde en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta y me dirigí a mi asiento que era la tercera mesa de la fila del rincón muy cerca del escritorio de la profesora, siempre me eh sentado sola así es mucho mejor**

_estoy de acuerdo _dijeron todos los jóvenes cullen, luego se rieron.

**Jessica estaba sentada en la fila del centro. Claro ella siempre dice que en el centro de la sala están las divas, las reinas, las que de verdad importan. Sabía que el golpe en la cara no era lo único, así que solo espere sentada**

_ ¿cómo puede estar tan tranquila sabiendo que la van a agredir? _pregunto Rosalie incrédula

**ya me estaba cansando de esto ayer no había tenido un buen día estaba de mal humor, y no creo ser capaz de poder aguantar a Jessica hoy. ella se levantó y se dirigió a mi mesa se puso a mi lado pero yo no levante la cabeza fingiendo no saber que ella estaba allí, me di la vuelta dándole la espalda para sacar mis libros**

**_**creo que eso no servirá de nada _dijo Edward inquieto

**_dame el cordón de mi zapato _ dijo ordenándome, la ignore y puse mis cuadernos en la mesa _ te estoy hablando traumada, dame mi cordón. _sin mirarla le respondí**  
**_si tanto quieres ese Cordón no debiste usarlo para atar esas piedras. _le dije con tranquilidad. **  
**_tu no me dices que hacer maldita, dámelo ahora**

_oh oh y empiezan los problemas _dijo Emmett  
_los problemas empezaron hace rato Emmett _dijo rose

**se comenzó a alterar y el profesor seguía sin llegar, no es que le tuviera miedo a ella, tenía miedo de explotar, de golpearla y luego meterme en problemas, y luego llamarían a mis padres y entonces sería otro disgusto para ellos y es lo que yo no quiero**

**_**vaya, incluso en un momento como ese está pensando en los demás y no en ella _dijo Edward negando con la cabeza.

**La ignore y abrí mi libro de literatura ella lo tomo y lo arrojó al suelo con fuerza, eso me molesto a un mas y cada vez me importaba menos lo que pudiera pasar si solo por esta vez me defendía**

_mierda, ¿eso quiere decir que nunca se defiende? _dijo Emmett  
_Emmett cuida tus palabras, ya sabes que no me gusta que digas groserías, _lo regaño Esme  
_lo siento mama, pero es que me impresiona _se disculpó  
_a todos nos impresiona, pero no por eso estaremos a cada rato diciendo palabrotas _le dijo Carlisle, Emmett asintió.

**Aun sentada intente recogerlo pero ella le puso un pie encima.**

**_quiero mi Cordón ¡AHORA! _me grito _me apesta tener que dirigirte la palabra, eres como una maldita peste**

_lo siento mama pero ahora creo que se vienen palabras fuertes _le dijo Emmett a su madre esperando así que luego no lo regañara

**a medida que ella hablaba yo me fui irguiendo en la silla y la mire _ estoy harta de ti y de tus malditas mentiras con eso de tus malditos y falsos traumas solo has conseguido beneficiarte, los profesores te tratan diferente y no es justo para nadie no es justo para mí que por tu culpa los profesores no ven mi potencial y no valoran mi inteligencia ni mis esfuerzos... jajaja eres una estúpida de seguros tus padres te mandan al psicólogo para no tener que ver tu fea cara, y poder hacer sus vidas sin tenerte cerca, y sabes qué? estoy segura que tu madre utiliza muy bien ese tiempo para ir se de fiesta con otros hombres si tiene una pinta de puta que no se la quita nadie, o acaso piensas que ella podría tener tanta paciencia como para aguantarte JAJAJA...eres una ilusa**

_oh por dios ¿cómo puede tratarla de esa manera? _pregunto Esme con una mano sobre su boca.  
_pues de seguro la maldita es estúpida, tal vez por eso los profesores no ven aquel "potencial"_dijo Rosalie enojada.  
_solo espero que no se deje golpear, o algo eso ya sería el colmo. _dijo Edward  
_pobrecita _dijo Alice enojada y triste, jasper la abrazo

**ya estaba enfurecida así que ni siquiera lo pensé me levante aparentando tranquilidad, no demostrando lo mucho que sus últimas palabras me habían afectado. Ella dio un paso hacia atrás y pude notar en sus ojos un pequeño rastro de temor**

_pero si la muy perra es una cobarde, le grita cuando la otra está sentada. _dijo Rosalie  
_Rosalie _dijo Esme  
_es cierto mama, es una maldita cobarde...pero si la tuviera yo enfrente _dijo Alice. Emmett se carcajeo imaginándose a la pequeña Alice peleando como nena. Aunque sabía que ella no peleaba así.

**No sé cuál sería mi expresión y tampoco me importaba ya, si ella me volvía a golpear estaba segura de que en esta ocasión me defendería. Aun así trate de calmarme**.

**_escúchame bien Jessica, pon mucha atención por que no lo volveré a repetir, vas a dejarme tranquila porque este no es precisamente un buen día y no estoy de humor para aguantar tus estúpidos momentos de superioridad, estoy harta de que te metas conmigo y la próxima vez solo voy a devolverte lo que me hagas ¿quedo claro? _aunque mi voz se escuchaba tranquila no lo estaba, estaba muy furiosa**

_aunque no le dijo ningún insulto, sonó bastante amenazadora _dijo Emmett asintiendo pero esperando más.

**Conmigo podía hacer lo que quisiera, pero con mi familia no se mete**

Rosalie sonrió sintiéndose más que de acuerdo con esa chica

**Todos estaban callados, notablemente sorprendidos ya que era la primera vez que me defendía al menos solo con palabras _así que ahora vas a dejarme en paz antes de que se me acabe la poca paciencia que me queda... **

_eso de la poca paciencia me recuerda al alguien..._dijo Emmett mirando a Edward así que todos lo miraron también  
_¿porque me ves a mí? _pregunto Edward con mala cara sabiendo muy bien lo que había querido decir su hermano.  
_"déjame en paz antes de que se acabe la poca paciencia que me queda" siempre dices lo mismo hermano, ya va siendo hora de que cambies tu repertorio ¡no Eddie? _dijo Emmett burlón, los demos rieron.  
_NO ME DIGAS EDDIE _le grito Edward molesto, jasper trato de calmarlo, siempre se peleaban por lo mismo.  
_ya chicos Emmett sigue leyendo _dijo Carlisle.

**Hubo un momento de silencio, supongo que me veía demasiado tranquila, me senté y como ya no estaba frente a ella **

**_**está en desventaja _dijo Alice

**y en desventaja volvió a insultarme**

**_pero que te crees pequeña zorra, que tú puedes venir y darme órdenes a mí, yo voy a dejarte en paz cuando a mí se me pegue la gana, ¡ me escuchaste!_ella estaba gritando a no más de 10 centímetros de mi oído se había inclinado un poco para poder gritarme mientras yo luchaba en mi interior con tres partes de mi **

_mira Edward podrías dividir tu interior en tres partes, ¿eh? tal vez te sirva para equilibrar tu humor _le dijo Emmett riendo  
_cállate, y sigue leyendo _le contesto Edward de mal humor todavía.

**La primera: la mala, la que estaba enfadada, dolida por sus palabras y lo único que quería era darle un buen golpe en la cara para que se callara**

_yo escogería la primera, es la más efectiva, aunque no conozca las demás _dijo Emmett

**la segunda: la buena la que me decía que era mejor no hacer nada, para no acarearme problemas y estaba la tercera: la cual no le importaba nada la cual me decía que simplemente la dejara insultarme hasta que se cansara, darle la razón salir corriendo y quedar como la estúpida, la cobarde. Hasta ahora iba ganando la primera, mientras me debatía en mi interior la seguí escuchando._ eres una estúpida, jaja... ¿crees que con esa cara algún chico se va a fijar en ti. Maldita traumada de mierda!? Eres una mugrienta mentirosa, cochina zarrapastrosa, hija de la gran p...**

_¡Emmett!_dijo Esme parándose de la silla  
_no no si no la termina, escucha

**Y ya no aguante más, hasta ahí había llegado mi limite, no podía mas, sentí la adrenalina por todo mi cuerpo en cuanto decidí que ya era suficiente, esta vez no aparente tranquilidad. puse las dos manos en la mesa y la empuje hacia adelante ella se asustó por lo repentino de mi acción y se hizo para atrás, me pare y la mire a la cara mientras con las dos manos la agarraba de la camiseta y sin soltarla la empujé hasta que su espalda choco contra la pizarra, en ese momento mi furia era tal que me cegué, ya no me importaba nada, ni los problemas si después de esto mi madre decidía internarme pensando tal vez que esto se debía a mis cambios de temperamento**

_mira mama podríamos internar a Edward, para sus cambios de temperamentos _dijo Emmett, Edward se levantó y parecía haber perdido el control igual que Isabella, se lanzó encima de Emmett golpeándolo todo lo que pudo, Emmett le había lanzado el libro a jasper para que no se estropeara, Emmett recibió a Edward con los brazos abiertos para después devolverle los golpes cayeron por el piso rodando y rompiendo unas cuantas cosas, cuanto estuvieron a punto de romper un jarrón de mucho valor sentimental de Esme, ella se levantó, los dos al escucharla pararon de pelear al momento, Esme se acercó y tomado de una oreja a cada uno los levanto.  
_ya no quiero que vuelvan a pelear, tu Emmett dejaras de molestar a tu hermano _tironeo de la oreja de Emmett para poner énfasis a sus palabras  
_ok ok mami pero no tires tan fuerte  
_y tu Edward dejaras de perder el control por cualquier cosa, _también tironeo de la oreja de Edward pero este solo hizo una mueca sin rechistar, y miro a su madre con un puchero, que hizo reír a Esme, los dejo a cada uno en sus asientos y luego fue a sentarse con Carlisle, luego los apunto con el dedo.  
_no más peleas_ les advirtió, todos los demás miraban la escena tratando de contener la risa.  
_no te prometo nada _dijo Emmett en voz baja, pero siguió leyendo rápidamente para que Esme no lo regañara.

**No me importaba si el profesor llegaba y me veía así. Estaba tan enojada y verla y sentir su miedo me enfureció mucho más así que la levante de la misma camiseta quedando suspendida en el aire, dicen que cuando una persona se enfurece a tal grado de cegarse por completo, saca fuerza de flaqueza, lo había oído pero no lo entendía ahora podía comprender exactamente que querían decir con eso, no sé cuál sería mi expresión, pero ella se veía aterrada y ahora comprendí que ella solo me atacaba porque pensaba que era más débil**

**_**ja que equivocada estaba esa pequeña cobarde, se metió con la chica equivocada _susurro Emmett con una sonrisa.

**Que jamás me atrevería a hacerle nada, no sé porque en el preciso momento en que decidí soltarla de un brazo para golpearla se me vino a la mente aquella puerta que se me aparecía de noche**

**_ **¿qué? ¿Y que tiene que meterse esa puerta aquí? ahora ella no hará nada _dijo Emmett molesto  
_eso no lo sabes _le dijo jasper  
_pero que extraño _dijo Alice

**fue extraño**  
Alice sonrió al libro.

**y me desoriento a tal punto que me calme y la baje, pero sin soltarla, me acerque a ella y la mire fijamente, tenía claro que no podría golpearla, ya no estaba tan enfadada y pues la parte más racional de mi estaba tomado ventaja por sobre las otras, pero estaba molesta y ella seguía con miedo en sus ojos y rostro cuando le advertí:**

_y veremos cómo ataca ahora _dijo jasper, Edward lo miro de mala manera, pero este no se dio cuenta.

**_escúchame bien, porque no voy a repetirlo otra vez no creas que me agrada demasiado tener que dirigirme y gastar mi tiempo en un persona tan desagradable y miserable como tú, no quiero que te metas más conmigo, no quiero que me molestes ni me golpees otra vez, no quiero que me mires ni me hables, si tanto te desagrado entonces es fácil, solo ignórame y ya, pero si vuelves a insultarme a mí o a mi familia te va a ir mal y te aseguro que esta vez no voy a dudar en golpearte _estaba más calmada y ella lo noto trato de zafarse de mi agarre sin conseguir moverse un centímetro, apreté mis uñas contra su cuello y volvió a quedarse quieta, me acerqué a su oído y le susurre: _ya estas advertida.**

_¡wooow!_gritaron Emmett y jasper luego de unos segundos _esa chica da miedo, y la otra se lo merece por estúpida, ya se mama, papa no se insulta a una mujer pero...demonios esa se lo busco _murmuro Emmett levantando las palmas con el libro sobre sus piernas. Lo recogió y volvió a leer.

**cuando me aleje de ella toda su cara estaba empapada en lágrimas, me di la vuelta y todos estaban mirándome, no me importo recogí mi libro lo guarde, tome mi mochila y salí de allí no me importa si luego llamaban a mis padres preguntando la causa por la que había faltado a clases, salí de la escuela y me puse a caminar muy lento, ahora que ya estaba mucho más tranquila vino el arrepentimiento porque sabía que estaba muy mal lo que había hecho, pero de todas formas por primera vez en mi vida me sentí orgullosa de mi misma, porque siempre me había quedado allí sentada solo esperando que a ellas se les acaban las palabras insultantes, y poder calmarme, jamás me defendí ¡jamás! pero ahora a pesar de saber que estaba mal lo que había hecho me sentí bien muy bien**

_eso está bien, que se sienta orgullosa de sí misma, _dijo Emmett  
_Emmett la violencia no es buena y lo sabes _le dijo Esme

**llegue a mi casa y me fui a la cocina a buscar algo de comer, mis padres estaban trabajando así que estaría toda la tarde sola, mientras estaba comiendo un plato con cereal, en el fondo de mi mente estaba algo preocupada ya que cuando el profesor pasara la lista y notara mi ausencia estaba segura de que Jessica y sus secuaces no perderían la oportunidad de acusarme por 1 casi golpearla o 2 haberme fugado de clases, tal vez fuera por las dos, ¡aich que importa! me dije total, que más pueden hacer que suspenderme o castigarme con trabajos extras? nada me respondí así que seguí comiendo, no recibí llamadas en todo el día por lo que supuse que Jessica se había quedado callada ( que lo dudo) o si habían llamado a mi madre pero en ese caso ella sabría que yo estaría en casa y hubiese telefoneado o no? como sea cuando mis padres llegaron yo estaba en el sofá viendo una peli de terror, estaba buenísima supe que ellos ya sabían lo de la escuela en cuanto pude ver sus caras en un primer momento **

_uy ahora se viene lo peor de todo ¡el regaño!_dijo Emmett de forma dramática.

**ellos no me vieron pero yo si a ellos y sus expresiones eran de preocupación y enfado pero cuando me vieron, sus rostros cambiaron mi padre ya solo se veía como resignado como si pensara que era imposible enojarse conmigo, sacudió la cabeza y sonrió un poco pero no se acercó mí y mi madre estaba en las mismas se quedaron parados mirándome luego se miraron entre ellos consiente de que yo los miraba también, papa se encogió de hombros y mama se acercó a mí se sentó a mi lado y me miró fijamente yo estaba algo recostada en el sofá, ella miro hacia abajo, me sonrió y pregunto:**

**_¿que ocurrió hoy en la escuela? _lo dijo en apenas un susurro, no entendía por qué nunca ocupaba un tono de voz alto conmigo o al menos un tono normal así que fruncí el ceño sin poder evitarlo. Mire a mi papa que todavía no se había movido en la entrada del living, me devolvió la mirada pero no se acercó o hablo, mire a mi madre y conteste.**

**_me fugue de clases. _lo dije en tono tranquilo y normal.**  
**_ ¿porque? _esta vez pregunto mi padre, le mire**  
**_por qué no me apetecía quedarme allí**  
**_ ¿porque? _mi madre pregunto **  
**_discutí... tuve una discusión al llegar a clases**  
**_¿con quién ?_mi padre**  
**_con Jessica**  
**_¿porque? _mi madre**  
**_porque me insulto **  
**_¿qué te dijo?_ mi papa pregunto, me mire las manos no queriendo repetir lo que Jessica me había dicho.**  
**_cosas... bastante... desagradables**  
**_¿ y porque?_ mi madre pregunto**  
**_porque me odia... por eso _les confesé**  
**_¿porque? _esta vez preguntaron los dos**

_¿pero qué diablos? ¿Este es el día de los porque? Maldición _ maldijo Emmett demasiado fuerte.  
_Emmett una palabrota más y ya verás _le amenazó Esme y Emmett asintió asustado, sabía que hablaba en serio.

**Pero qué diablos sucedía con ellos, acaso este era el día de los "¿porque?" **

_¿ves mami? ella también dijo palabrotas _dijo Emmett y Esme le entrecerró los ojos.

**No entendía por que se comportaban así, ¿porque simplemente no me regañaban y me enviaban a mi cuarto? no es que me castigaran muy seguido, ahora que lo pienso jamás me habían castigado, bueno es que también jamás me había metido en problemas en las escuela pero en fin, su comportamiento me estaba molestando bastante ellos se dieron cuenta y parecía como si mi padre me hubiera leído la mente porque dijo:**

**_vete a tu habitación _claro faltaba el regaño pero de todas maneras sabía que ellos no lo harían así que me levante despacio y tranquilamente me fui a mi cuarto**

**_**vaya se saltaron el regaño, que injusto _se lamentó Emmett  
_sigue leyendo Emmett y déjate de interrumpir _le dijo Rosalie ya alterada  
_ok ok vaya mujer

**estaba acostada en mi cómoda cama pensando en lo que haría mañana ya que era domingo y no tenía nada que hacer ni siquiera trabajos para la escuela para mantenerme ocupada y no aburrirme, de todas formas no importaba, me metí al baño a ducharme, estaba secándome cuando de repente sentí un ruido en la habitación me quede quieta, tal vez era mi madre verificando si estaba bien, espere otros segundos a ver si ella golpeaba la puerta del baño pero no fue así, pasados unos cinco segundos sentí una puerta cerrarse, que extraño, me dije, me encogí de hombros y seguí secándome para ponerme la ropa para ir a cenar, estaba en eso cuando de pronto mi celular sonó no era una llamada era un mensaje, vi el remitente pero era un numero privado, lo abrí con mucha curiosidad pero también con un poco de temor no sé porque, era bastante extraño el mensaje no decía nada, solo habían unos números, estaba tan confundida que tarde como dos minutos en darme cuenta que esos números estaban señalando una hora, "11:30" mire en una esquina de la pantalla de mi celular en donde se mostraba la hora y para mi sorpresa eran exactamente las 11:30, que raro y no solo por el mensaje sino porque yo creía que eran solo las 6 de la tarde y en un rato mi madre me llamaría para cenar por eso pensé que era ella cuando sentí el ruido en mi habitación** **¿y si no era ella ni papa? ****ridículo, me conteste regañándome ¿quién más podría ser? pero también quedaba lo del mensaje, si era alguien que quería gastarme una broma para asustarme pues lo estaba logrando,¿ pero cómo aquel extraño sabía que yo no iba a captar de primera debido al impacto que no solo eran números si no la hora exacta de ese momento, para enviarlos unos minutos antes (los minutos exactos que yo necesite para darme cuenta se ese hecho) para que coincidieran para que cuando yo viera la hora fuera la misma?**

**_**pues es como si supieran exactamente la hora en que ella se daría cuenta, _comento Edward _Alguien que tuviese...visiones  
Alice se tensó.  
_yo no tengo nada que ver, ¿porque estás diciendo esto? además ni siquiera sabemos de dónde ni si la historia es real, también eh estado pensando y no recuerdo haber oído nunca el nombre de Isabella swan en forks.  
_tal vez es un hecho venidero, en un futuro cercano tal vez venga _dijo Edward  
_ya pero ¿porque yo querría mandarle mensajes asustándola? _pregunto enojándose  
_yo no eh dicho eso, simplemente dije tal vez esa persona que le mando el mensaje tenga algún poder o algo no lo sé, es demasiado raro, no te estoy acusando Alice, ¿cómo podría? además puede que tal vez esta historia no sea real, _Edward trataba desesperadamente de enmendar su error, pero Alice ya no lo miraba enojada si no con una sonrisa.  
_si está bien, yo también pensé lo mismo pero no en mí. _dijo ella todavía sonriendo.  
_lo se

**todavía no salía del asombro y más aún estaba sorprendida de que no notara el paso del tiempo, todavía con el celular en la mano y totalmente desnuda, me di una vuelta en la baño pasando una mano por mi cabello, señal de desesperación**

_vaya otra similitud _dijo Emmett pasando una mano por su cabello imitando a Edward como cuando este estaba frustrado o desesperado, Edward le gruño mostrándole los dientes.

**Mirando todo creyendo estúpidamente que tal vez aparecieran las respuestas que tanto necesitaba, no quería alterarme por esto y darle más razones a mis padres para que pensaran que necesitaba hospitalización o tal vez algo peor así que trate de calmarme respirando por la boca lentamente, y para sentirme un poquito mejor apague mi celular, saque una toalla y me envolví con ella, salí del baño creyendo que ahora estaría más tranquila pero estaba muy equivocada **

_¿y ahora qué? _dijo Edward

**se me cayeron el celular y la toalla que hasta ese momento sujetaba con tanta fuerza, ahí en frente de mi estaba aquella puerta tan extraña y para mi sorpresa estaba entreabierta, mi corazón empezó a latir tan rápido y fuerte que creí que se me saldría del pecho, me acerque un paso y la puerta se abrió bruscamente hacia atrás y cerrándose de golpe, me asuste y salte hacia atrás, luego salí del estupor que envolvía mi mente y me acerque rápidamente a ella ya que no había desaparecido pero cuando lo hice al pestañar la puerta ya no estaba, me acerque más y levante la mano como si fuera a tocar la pared donde unos segundos antes estaba la puerta, pero no lo hice, deje mi brazo colgando flácido a mi costado y baje la cabeza cerrando los ojos fuertemente, esta situación estaba superándome, pero yo no quería que eso pasara así que me obligue a calmarme y a recordarme que todo estaba bien que nada había pasado que no había sido real eso sería exactamente lo que mis padres o la psicóloga Sanders me dirían si les contaba lo que me había pasado esta noche, me senté en orilla de la cama mirando el suelo y después la pared blanca en frente de mí, sacudí la cabeza extrañamente más cansada de lo habitual y de pronto no entendiendo nada, ya era bastante tarde como para cenar y sabía que mis padres ya estaba dormidos debido a la hora, en mi mesita de noche había un reloj pequeñito eran las 12 exacta, media hora había pasado pero yo solo lo sentí como minutos, suspire sintiéndome enfadada conmigo misma y después busque mi pijama para acostarme y dormir, cuando estuve lista prendí la luz de mi mesita de noche y apague la otra luz para estar más cómoda, me metí a la cama tapándome solo hasta la cintura de cara a la mesita de noche y la pared blanca, de pronto sentí un impulso de levantarme**

_ayy noo, no lo hagas _dijo Emmett mirando el libro con susto  
_cálmate Emmett _le dijo jasper y así fue

**e ir a la puerta la habitación estaba brevemente iluminada pero todavía se podía ver, camine hasta ponerme en frente de la puerta que para todo el mundo si era real, toque la manija y trate de abrirla pero estaba cerrada, que extraño no recuerdo haberla cerrado con pestillo y no creo que mi madre lo haya hecho ya que no hay forma de salir y dejar la puerta con llave, debe cerrarse y luego echar el pestillo, así que la única explicación que no me parecía una locura era que la que había cerrado con llave había sido yo y no lo recordaba, pero y el ruido que había escuchado mientras estaba secándome en el baño, ¿si no había sido mi madre (y era imposible que hubiera cerrado la puerta con llave) quien había estado en mi habitación? me sentí tan asustada cuando de repente escuche otra vez el sonido de un puerta abriéndose a mis espaldas**

Todos contuvieron el aliento, expectantes

**No me di la vuelta, pues había quedado totalmente paralizada y en eso siento una respiración en la parte más alta de mi cabeza y empezó a descender hasta parar en mi cuello, sentí un escalofrió ya que el aliento era demasiado frio**

_¿qué? los humanos no tienen el aliento frio si no cálido _dijo Carlisle.  
_tal vez ese ser no sea un humano _dijo Alice.  
_¿un vampiro? _pregunto Edward  
_tal vez, no se me ocurre nada mas ya que para los humanos debemos de tener el aliento frio, por nuestra temperatura corporal, y aparte que no hay sangre caliente circulando por nuestras venas. _dijo Carlisle.  
_más bien no hay sangre circulando por nuestras venas, ¡estamos muertos! _dijo Rosalie  
_¿qué? eso no es cierto osita, los muerto no hablan ni leen libros y yo lo estoy haciendo _dijo Emmett.  
_si y tampoco piensan _dijo jasper en voz baja sin embargo Emmett le escucho y le gruño.

**escuche un susurro pero que no sonaba a nada solo era como un "mmm" y nada más y entonces para mi sorpresa aquel ser de mis espaldas pronuncio una sola palabra:**

**_isabellaaaaaaa**

**Tan bajo pero lo suficiente para que me desvaneciera hay mismo, todo se volvió más negro en ese mismo instante. a la mañana siguiente me desperté muy desorientada, pero sabía que estábamos a domingo y hoy sería un día muy largo y no sé porque pero me pareció tener esa sensación de un muy mal presentimiento como si supiera que lo mejor sería quedarme en cama todo el día y no levantarme, pero después de asimilar la sensación lo único que pude hacer fue sentarme en la cama y mirar al rededor, sabía que si hoy me quedaba en cama solo seria para preocupar a a Mis padres y que sospecharan de que algo malo estaba pasándome, por unos segundos no recordé muy bien lo último que había hecho anoche antes de acostarme pero entonces lo acontecido la noche anterior me asustó ya que podía recordar el mensaje, la hora, la puerta, la sorpresa, el miedo, el impulso que sentí, y luego la certeza de que anoche no estaba sola en mi cuarto como yo creía, no sabía cómo había llegado a mi cama en la que ahora estaba sentada mirando a la nada, sabía perfectamente que me había desmayado al lado de mi cama y frente a mi puerta la cual estaba cerrada con llave, ¿y si todo había sido un sueño? ¿qué tal si lo que paso anoche realmente no paso? algo en el suelo llamo mi atención, era mi celular, recuerdo que se me había caído cuando vi la misteriosa puerta, al lado estaba la toalla, que al parecer tampoco recogí, entonces lo de anoche si había pasado. pero... si me desmaye entonces ¿quién me acostó en mi cama? me recorrió un escalofrió cuando me di cuenta de que tal vez ese ser que había salido anoche de la misteriosa puerta grande de color rojo que en contraste con la pared blanca, a veces me daba la impresión de que fuera una gigante mancha de sangre, me había cargado y puesto en mi cama y me dio otro escalofrío mucho más violento cuando me di cuenta de que si él hubiese querido podría haberme llevado a cualquier lugar que quisiera y nadie podría haberlo detenido, mis padres no estaban cerca y yo estaba inconsciente**

_oh no, no tendrá una buena reacción después de eso _dijo Esme

**comencé a mecerme hacia adelante y atrás en un intento desesperado por calmarme pero no podía y a causa de la frustración y miedo que sentía comencé a llorar, era lo único que podía hacer, cuando me calme un poco decidí levantarme, recogí mi toalla y el celular que seguía apagado, me metí al baño a lavarme los dientes, y también la cara, eso me ayudo a despejarme un poco, me vestí y luego baje antes de que mi madre me llamara a desayunar eran las 10 de la mañana, mi mama estaba en la cocina de espalda a mí, terminando nuestro desayudo mi papa también estaba, pero sentado en la mesa del centro de la cocina en su puesto leyendo el diario, también estaba de espalda a mí, no me oyeron entrar, siempre me decían que era muy silenciosa y yo no sabía cómo si siempre me parecía que hacía mucho ruido al caminar o que mi respiración era demasiado fuerte**

_tal vez por eso es muy silenciosa _dijo Carlisle  
_¿porque? _preguntó Emmett  
_porque como ella cree que hace demasiado ruido al caminar o al respirar, se silencia así misma y por eso no hace ruido. _termino de explicarle a Emmett, este asintió estando de acuerdo.

**De todas formas no importaba, me quede por unos segundos ahí observándolos silenciando un poco mi respiración para que no me descubrieran mirándolos**

_¿ves? _dijo Carlisle. Emmett asintió con ceño fruncido, Edward rio.

**por un momento sentí temor, ¿y si todavía estaban enojados conmigo? y mejor aprovechaba que no me habían visto ¿y si me iba a mi habitación a esperar que mi madre me llamara?, negué con la cabeza como si las preguntas las hubiera hecho otra persona, no seas cobarde me dije, así que sin pensar me adelante los dos pasos que harían que mi padre notara mi presencia, corrí la silla de la mesa haciendo bastante ruido cosa que me molesto, mi padre al oír el chirrido pego un salto del susto, fingí no darme cuenta de eso en cambio lo mire sin expresión alguna y susurre:**

**_buenos días **  
_**buenos días hija _me quedo mirando como si estuviera tratando de descubrir que era lo que pasaba conmigo _¿cómo amaneciste?**  
**_bien _solo respondí, el frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada más.**  
**_¡ah! Hija que bueno que te levantaste, ya tengo preparado el desayuno ¿lo quieres ahora?_mi madre hablaba demasiado fuerte o eso es lo que creí yo y al escucharla sentí una molestia en mi estómago y un leve dolor de cabeza, no pude evitar la mueca que me salió, mi madre miro a mi padre y vi con mi visión periférica que este le hacía un gesto con la palma de la mano hacia abajo, claramente le estaba diciendo que bajara el tono de voz. Mi madre se tapó la boca y luego dejo su mano sobre la mesa _¿estás bien cielo? _dijo mi madre en apenas un susurro. trate de que eso no me molestara, no creía que ellos pensaran que mis gestos de molestias eran porque habían hablado fuerte, ¡que absurdo!. **

_tal vez ella no se da cuenta, pero si le molesta los sonidos demasiado fuertes _dijo Edward.

**_si mama estoy bien, no es nada es solo una pequeña molestia, me quede dormida algo tarde_hice un gesto con la mano quitándole importancia, y luego me pase la mano por el pelo, exasperada, no con mis padres, sino que conmigo misma, ni siquiera podía levantarme aunque sea una vez sin tener problemas, mientras yo me lamentaba por mi patética vida-si muy de adolecente- ellos se miraron y suspiraron al mismo tiempo, sabía que se preocupaban, pero yo estaba harta así que también suspire tratando de calmarme para no arruinarles el desayuno a mis padres_ y si mama quiero comer ahora_ le dije sonriendo tratando de transmitir una tranquilidad que en realidad no sentía para nada.**

_pobre niña, siempre preocupándose por otros y no por ella. _dijo Esme con la mano en el corazón

**_ah por cierto cielo, ¿ya estás bien del estómago? _no sé a qué venia esa pregunta, ¿cuándo demonios le dije que me dolía el estómago?**

**_¿qué? _le pregunté, mirándola, ella le dio una mirada a mi papá, y pude notar preocupación e incomodidad, pero no entendía ¿por qué?**

**_es que anoche te fui a buscar para que cenaras y me dijiste que te dolía estómago y que no tenías hambre. _me dijo, y luego forzó una sonrisa**

Todos los cullen estaba muy confundidos ahora, ya que sabían con seguridad que Isabella no le había dicho a su madre que le dolía algo**.**

**La mire confundida.**

**_¿qué estaba haciendo yo cuando te dije eso? _le pregunté asustada, pero al ver la alarma en su mirada trate de calmarme.**

**_estabas... en tu cama, yo te pregunte y me contestaste eso _dijo con tono inseguro, para mí no era suficiente. así que tuve que seguir preguntando. no entendía porque me tenía que pasar esto.**

**_mama ¿puedes decirme exactamente cómo fue? _pregunte como que no quiere la cosa, mirando la mesa. Ella suspiro y comenzó a explicarme.**

**_estabas sentada en tu cama, aun con la ropa con la que fuiste al colegio, y me extraño porque tú siempre te duchas, te pones el pijama y luego esperas la cena para luego irte a dormir , pero pensé que tal vez te habías atrasado con algún trabajo para la escuela, o que simplemente no te querías acostar todavía, y no me gustó porque ya sabes lo que pasó cuando fuimos a ver a tu tía Isabel, te quedaste dormida demasiado tarde y luego ya no podías dormir y a la mañana siguiente te levantaste con muy mal humor por no haber dormido lo suficiente ya que te tuve que levantar temprano porque teníamos que regresar..._odio cuando mi mama hace eso, le pregunto algo y se desvía completamente del tema, me agarre la cabeza con las dos manos ya que me había empezado a doler al escucharla hablar cosas que en este momento no me importan, ella se detuvo al verme.**

**_mama podrías por favor decirme que fue lo que ocurrió a noche, por favor, _la mire suplicante, ella asintió algo avergonzada.**

**_bueno la cosa es que te pregunté qué ¿que ibas a hacer? y me dijiste que tomarías una ducha y luego te acostarías a dormir, estabas llenando la tina porque podía escuchar el agua de la ducha, así que te di las buenas noches y ya ¿no lo recuerdas? _preguntó con preocupación. Negué con la cabeza _bueno la verdad es que estabas como ida, o muy pensativa, te pregunte también si querías ir al médico pero..._ella se detuvo y miro la mesa**

**_¿qué?**

**_te molestaste y me dijiste que estabas bien, que solo querías ducharte y dormir _ella dijo con tristeza, tal vez había sido más grosera de lo que ella me estaba contando, ¿pero cómo es posible que no lo recuerde? y además ¿cómo era posible que le haya respondido de mala forma? si, acepto que me molesto muy a menudo pero, siempre controlo el tono de voz y las palabras para no faltarle el respeto, yo nunca haría eso. es tan extraño. **

**_**exacto, es muy extraño porque todos hemos notado que se enoja mucho y por cualquier cosa_dijo Esme, y Emmett le sonrió a Edward pensando "_como tú"_ Edward le ignoro_ pero aun así no es grosera y menos con su madre, así que la persona que haya hablado con su madre no era Isabella pero entonces ¿quién?  
_pues eso es algo difícil de descubrir y por lo que dice su madre, escucho el agua de la ducha asi que Isabella si estaba, pero en el baño ._dijo Carlisle.  
_tal vez ese fue el ruido que escucho Isabella cuando se estaba secando _dijo Edward tratando de darle sentido a todo.  
_si tal vez. Solo esperemos que no sea malvado _dijo jasper.

**_lo siento mama, de verdad no quería ser grosera, y si me siento mejor_ le dije para hacerle creer que ya había recordado, pero estaba segura que realmente eso nunca pasó, yo no estaba con dolor de estómago y si fuera así lo recordaría, además estoy segura que tampoco vi a mis padres después de que me mandaran a mi habitación, pero bueno que se le va a hacer. no saco nada con hacerme preguntas que sé que no podré contestar, solo ganaría un insoportable dolor de cabeza._ así que ¿puedo comer ahora mi desayuno? _le pregunté de la forma más sutil y suave que pude.**

**_¡claro !_exclamó, otra vez demasiado fuerte, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a sacar platos y servir para que comiéramos, ya estábamos los tres sentados desayunando, habíamos consumido casi la mitad de nuestra comida cuando sonó el teléfono, mi padre se levantó antes de que lo hiciera mama y contesto, no preste demasiada atención a lo que decía, luego cuando se sentó solo pude darme cuenta de la mirada de disculpa que le dirigía a mi madre**

**_¿otra vez?_ pregunto ella con desanimo. papá asintió de la misma forma _pero Charlie, es domingo..._ protesto**  
**_lo se mi amor, pero ya sabes que no tengo opción, te lo recompensare, te lo prometo**

Esme suspiro ya que sabía exactamente que se sentía, su amado esposo tampoco tenía opción cuando se trataba de trabajo incluso si es domingo, Carlisle le sonrió como si supiera bien lo que su mujer pensaba.

**él**** le tiro un beso y mi madre se sonrojo, yo estaba muy perdida, no tenía idea de que hablaban, mi madre se dio cuenta y se apresuró a explicarme:**  
**_a tu padre lo llamaron del trabajo y tiene que ir hoy _dijo con desagrado, ahora entendía, mi madre se me quedo viendo, y note como sus ojitos café clarito se iluminaban, oh oh no es cierto._ya se lo que haremos hoy... ¡compras!**

_ ¡siii!_exclamo Alice_ ¡le gustan las compras!

**Ella levanto los brazos y sonriendo de oreja a oreja, mi padre la miraba divertido y trataba de no reírse y burlarse de mi desgracia, yo suspire fuertemente recargando mi cabeza en mi mano derecha, papa no soporto más y soltó unas cuantas carcajadas,**

**_ya que _dije y terminamos de desayunar**

_ooooh _dijo Alice desilusionada _a ella no le gusta.

...

**_mama no quiero probarme eso**  
**_es cosa no me gusta **  
**_demasiado grande**  
**_demasiado pequeño**  
**_muy ajustado**  
**_ni loca me pongo eso**  
**_aahhhhh estás loca mama esa cosa es para bebesssss **

Emmett casi se cae de la silla al leer esa frase.

_**ja! ni muerta es muy atrevido _protestaba y ni caso me hacía, estábamos en el centro comercial, haciendo las "dichosas" compras, llevábamos como tres horas caminando, estaba agotada y eso que faltaba todavía.**  
**_pero cielo, yo creo que se te vería divino _protestaba ella. Solo me limite a mirarla con reprobación, ni siquiera podía mirar la prenda que tenía mi madre en las manos, estábamos en una tienda de ropa interior y ella estaba convenciéndome de que me comprara lencería, estaba toda sonrojada, esta era la peor tortura, aun así seguí acompañándola, luego por fin decidió que era hora de comer y salimos de ese infernal lugar. No sé por qué pero tenía un horrible presentimiento.**

_bien hay acaba el capítulo _dijo Emmett _esta chica es divertida, pero piensa mucho, ¿te has dado cuenta cuantas paginas tuve que leer? Uf _dijo pasándose la mano por la frente.  
_claro como tú piensas muy poco, unas cuantas hojas te parecen demasiado _le dijo jasper ganándose un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Emmett.  
_¿quién quiere leer ahora? _pregunto Emmett con el libro en alto.  
_yo _dijo Rosalie.

* * *

_bueno pronto subiré el segundo cap. tal vez sea algo complicado o tal vez no, pero de todas formas si no entendieron algo, pueden preguntarme lo que sea respecto a la historia, con gusto responderé sus dudas, saludos _

_nos leemos prontito_

_adiós. _


	3. capitulo 2

_hola a todos, aquí con el segundo cap. debo advertir que contiene una que otra escena fuerte. me gustaría aclarar que el recuerdo no es un flash back, ya que va a la par con la realidad. espero no sea demasiado complicado y logren disfrutarlo. _

**_el texto en negrita: pensamientos de Isabella, el contenido del libro._**

el texto normal: comentarios de la familia cullen

**_este texto : recuerdo de Isabella_ **

* * *

**Capítulo 2: abrir**...leyó Rosalie

**A mi madre se le olvido comprar un conjunto de lencería que había visto, yo no quise acompañarla, con una vez que pisara esa tienda ya era más que suficiente, ella se levantó y me miro preocupada**.

**_no me moveré de aquí, te lo aseguro_ le prometí  
_está bien solo promete, prométeme que te quedaras aquí hasta que vuelva. _insistió. Puse los ojos en blanco  
_si mama lo prometo, ve tranquila que aquí te espero _dije mirando por la ventana que estaba al lado de nuestra mesa, la oí suspirar  
_está bien no tardare ¿te compro algo? _pregunto esperanzada, pensando tal vez que me podría engañar con eso, pero yo sabía perfectamente a lo que ella se refería. La mire con una media sonrisa  
_no mama gracias _ahora fue su turno de rodar los ojos.  
_está bien._ se fue o eso creía ya que apenas pasaron unos segundos le oí gritar:  
_ ¡¿SEGURA QUE NO QUIERES LENCERÍA?!_**

Emmett se calló del sofá en el que estaba sentado, riéndose a carcajadas e imaginándose la cara que pudo haber puesto Isabella, Edward no pudiendo resistir también se comenzó a reír junto con jasper, Alice y Rosalie solo sonreían y Esme y Carlisle negaban con la cabeza sonriendo levemente.

**Abrí los ojos muy grande ¿cómo diablos se le ocurría preguntar eso así, aquí, con toda esa gente?, de seguro nadie sabía a quién iba dirigida la pregunta pero la duda quedo disipada al instante ya que por la ira y sorpresa ¡CONTESTE!**

Ahora todos estaban riendo.

**_¡NO MAMA!_al momento que me di cuenta de lo que había hecho, me arrepentí, todos me observaban, me sonroje furiosamente, escuche la risa despreocupada de mi madre mientras se alejaba y yo solo pude negar con la cabeza al tiempo que me la tomada con ambas manos, pensando en lo loca que estaba mi madre. No pasaron ni 20 min y ya me había aburrido y cuando hubo pasado mi sonrojo decidí pagar e irme de allí**

_eso está mal le prometió a su madre que la esperaría _dijo Esme seria.

**Tal vez pudiera encontrar a mama de camino. Estaba oscureciendo, no podía creer cuanto se había demorado, mire mi reloj y la sorpresa que me lleve al darme cuenta que no habían pasado 20 min, sino ¡¿TRES HORAS?! No era posible, ¿y mi madre donde estaba? iban a ser las 9 de la noche ¿era posible que se haya olvidado de mí? **

_no claro que no _dijo Esme.

**Si, era posible **Esme suspiro fuerte.

**Aahh esta loca mujer nunca cambiaria. Pero lo que me sigue sorprendiendo todavía (aunque ya ha pasado muchas veces) es como el tiempo parece desaparecer, como 20 min para mí en realidad sean 3 horas para los demás,**

_si eso es de lo más extraño _dijo Carlisle

**De seguro mi madre ya no estaba en la tienda de lencería, ella dijo que no tardaría, pero entonces ¿dónde estaba? si han pasado ya tres horas. ¿Por qué no regresó al restaurante? Me negaba a creer que se haya olvidado de mí, aunque sabía que era posible, en fin solo tenía tres opciones: la primera, ir caminando a casa, esperando encontrar a mama en ella, la segunda, esperar y ya! Y la tercera llamar a mama y pedirle una explicación y que me venga a buscar, creo que llamare, saque mi celular y marqué, ¡demonios! Sin saldo, que suerte la mía, ahora solo me quedan dos opciones, mmm creo que opto por la primera ya que no me apetece pasar aquí toda la noche esperando a mi madre, aunque no sé por qué, pero en el fondo de mi mente esa vocecita que me previene que algo está mal me dice exactamente eso, la primera y la segunda opción están mal, oh boberías me digo, puedo llegar a casa caminando además no tengo dinero, ni saldo en el cel. Así que ¡a la porra! Bien, entonces a casa **

_esto no me gusta _dijo Edward repentina y sorpresivamente angustiado.  
_tampoco a mi _dijo Rosalie y luego se apresuró a seguir la lectura.

**estaba caminado por una calle pobremente iluminada y no lo digo porque sea una calle de una barrio podre si no porque los focos de algunos de los postes de luz están apagados, más bien cuando paso por debajo de ellos el vidrio que protege la ampolleta se ven quebrados como si les hubieran lanzado piedras o algo así, no me preocupa este hecho, se exactamente dónde doblar para ir a casa pero todavía faltan unas 5 manzanas que recorrer para llegar y ya son las diez, apresuro un poco el paso al notar la hora, entonces llego a una calle muy oscura me detengo justo ahí al no reconocer muy bien mi alrededor, pero miro hacia delante y me doy cuenta que la calle todavía no termina y que lo que yo creía que era una calle oscura era un callejón, bastante oscuro y muy ancho por lo que para pasar por delante de él me llevara por lo menos unos diez pasos y es bastante, no sé por qué pero siento como si al pasar por delante del callejón (pero no adentrarme) es como si realmente fuera a tirarme de un avión sin paracaídas y sabiendo que no lo tengo, tomo tres respiraciones profundas para calmarme y me repito **: _**no seas estúpida, solo es un callejón, no hay nada ahí, ¡no hay nada ahí!**_

_**_**_tal vez debería hacerle caso a su instinto más a menudo_ dijo Alice  
_tu no tomes ese consejo jasper _susurro Emmett burlándose del pobre autocontrol de jasper, este le gruño.  
_idiota

**y con esa convicción doy un paso pero oh ¿qué es eso?, el ambiente parece cambiar como si el aire se volviera denso, más pesado y caliente pero frio a la vez, no hago caso a esto y doy el segundo paso, esta vez nada pasa, el tercero entonces capto algo, es como si supiera que al echar un vistazo por el callejón pudiera ver a alguien allí mirándome fijamente, sabiendo lo que pienso, sintiendo mi emociones, sabiendo lo que voy a hacer, burlándose de mí, pero a la vez mirándome con indiferencia**

_que extraño es como si nos estuviera describiendo _dijo Edward  
_imposible, no nos conoce, en ese caso eso quiere decir que la pobre está loca _dijo Emmett

**Si, tal vez pienses que estoy loca **

Emmett abrió los ojos muy grande. Los demás se rieron de él, pero aun así estaban muy sorprendidos, porque era como si Isabella les estuviera hablando a ellos.

**pero es lo que sentí al dar ese tercer paso, yo también lo creo, y si te lo preguntas no mire al callejón, tal vez sea demasiado cobarde, cuarto paso y ya supe que no estaba loca, sentí otra presencia y esta vez sabía que sí, que realmente estaba allí, porque lo escuché, esta era muy diferente a la primera, cuando di el quinto paso, parecía seguirme de cerca ya que podía escuchar su rápida respiración y un olor a putrefacción se coló por mi nariz obligándome a llevar mi mano derecha para taparla pero no pude hacerlo por mucho tiempo como tampoco pude dar el sexto paso ya que una mano que salió del callejón me tomo por el codo de mi brazo derecho y me adentró en el callejón oscuro, ahora yo también era parte de aquella horrible oscuridad, sabía que era un hombre pero no uno de mi mente ni tampoco aquel ser que se colaba por mi habitación, este era mucho más horrible y malvado, me empujó hacia atrás desandando los cinco pasos que había conseguido andar y me pegó a la pared, sujetó mis brazos a mi costados para tratar de inmovilizarme y aplicó un poco de fuerza, se inclinó y susurró:**

Las manos de Rosalie temblaban de miedo y rabia, tomo varias respiraciones profundas antes de continuar.

**_a ver a ver a ver, ¿pero que tenemos aquí? _su asqueroso aliento se coló por mi nariz, voltee mi rostro hacia la izquierda para no tener que olerlo y ahora podía ver la calle pobremente iluminada, pero seguía sin ver dentro del callejón por lo tanto no le podía ver la cara a aquel hombre que quien sabe cuáles eran sus intenciones, _ ¿acaso no te ha ensañado tu papito cuan peligroso es andar por las calles a altas horas de la noche? _ siguió hablando _o si es muy muy peligroso, pero no te preocupes nena nada de esto saldrá de aquí. **

Rosalie estaba furiosa y miraba al libro como si estuviese viendo a aquel hombre susurrándole al oído a Isabella.

**Para ese momento las lágrimas ya corrían por mis mejillas, él me hablaba al oído ya que yo todavía tenía volteada la cara:**

**_ por favor sueltemeee _le suplique al tiempo que luchaba débilmente para soltarme de su agarre.  
_mmmm gueles ricooo_dijo con voz lasciva, yo solo pude sollozar descontroladamente sin saber qué hacer y llore más cuando su mano izquierda se coló debajo de mi camisa para tocarme el estómago, aproveché que solo me sujetaba con un brazo para zafarme y huir, pero el reacciono más rápido y me dio un fuerte bofetada haciendo que mi cara volviese a la calle iluminada, muy en fondo me preguntaba ¿porque no había nadie que pudiera ayudarme? ¿Porque justo ahora, las personas decidían no salir de sus casas y pasar por aquí**?

_es lo mismo que estoy preguntándome yo, ¡maldición! ¿Por qué no hay nadie que pueda ayudarla? _rugió Rosalie, un poco descontrolada, ella sabía muy bien lo que le pasaría a Isabella.  
_tranquila bebe es posible que la historia no sea real por lo tanto nadie está sufriendo eso en realidad _la trato de calmar Emmett, pero la verdad es que ni él se creía lo que acababa de decir.

**¿Tan tarde era? ¿Sería que otra vez la hora se me había pasado como tantas otras veces? parecía que así era, el siguió tocándome el abdomen y continuo susurrando palabras que para mí ya no tenían sentido, porque mi mente se había abierto**

_¿abierto? ¿Qué querrá decir? ese es el nombre del capítulo tal vez..._siguió pensando Carlisle pero sin perderse ni una palabra de lo que decía Rosalie.

**Me daba cuenta de lo que este hombre hacía con mi cuerpo, pero a la vez mi mente se había hundido en un recuerdo: el recuerdo que hizo de mi vida un infierno**.

_oh mierda, por fin vamos a saber por qué tiene esos traumas _dijo Emmett serio, sin ningún rastro de humor en la voz, Rosalie siguió leyendo después de unos segundos.  
_¿y si paramos o nos saltamos esta parte? _pregunto Esme interrumpiendo  
_¿porque? _le pregunto jasper  
_es que... puede que sea demasiado explícito y aunque me muero por saber que paso...no sé..._dijo complicada.  
_tranquila, no creo que sea tan explícita, pero si vemos que es demasiado lo saltaremos. _dijo Carlisle  
_pues yo quiero saber _dijo Emmett los demás lo miraron con furia _oigan oigan no me miren así, jamás podría ve esto como algo excitante o morboso, pero quiero saber.  
_bueno la verdad yo también, porque es muy difícil entenderla, tal vez esto nos ayude a entender mejor la historia _dijo jasper calmando los ánimos.  
_bien _dijo Esme no muy convencida

_**era mi cumpleaños, podía ver a todos mis amigos de aquel entonces, sentados en la mesa a mi alrededor, cumplía 5 años, mi pastel hermoso y delicioso con una velita en el centro, todo estaba en silencio en mi recuerdo pero se que ellos realmente estaban hablando más bien cantando, cantándome la canción de cumpleaños feliz, mas ahora yo no los escucho, pero puedo ver sus bocas moviéndose, cantando, luego todo parece ir demasiado rápido y ya no estoy sentada con esos niños, estoy sola en el baño, estoy de puntitas para tratar de alcanzar el lavabo para lavarme las manos pero no puedo, porque soy demasiado pequeña, luego escucho como la puerta detrás de mí se abre y yo sonrío, pensando que es mama, y le digo:**_

_**_****mami no alcanzo**_

Rosalie repentinamente sollozó, Emmett trato se quitarle el libro pero Rosalie lo detuvo.  
_estoy bien. _dijo con voz quebrada.

_**no obtuve respuesta pero sentí como era levantada para poder llegar a la llave y lavarme, una vez que lo hice, me di cuenta de que algo malo pasaba y que no era mi madre sosteniéndome ya que sus manos era demasiado grandes y no me tomaban con ternura así como mamá la hacía y además de que no me bajo sino que me dio la vuelta hasta sentarme en el lavabo y lo vi era el amigo de mi padre, un hombre ya mayor de unos 40 años más o menos, con barriga y dientes amarillos, me sonrío y dijo:**_

_**_****ahora jugaremos un juego**_

_**No me dejo la opción de negarme simplemente siguió hablando y sentí la necesidad de echar a correr. **_

**El hombre del callejón ajeno a lo que pasaba por mi cabeza noto que ya no me resistía y siguió tocándome el estómago pero entonces dijo algo que obligo a mi mente a sumergirse de nuevo en el recuerdo:**

**_ ahora jugaremos un juego**

_**el amigo de papa me soltó y dejo sentada en el lavabo por mi propio equilibrio, que no era mucho siendo tan pequeña, pero aun así, aunque no reconociera el peligro directamente, aunque no supiera cuales eran sus intenciones conmigo, supe que ese hombre no era bueno, él fue hacia la puerta y la aseguro con el pestillo, supongo que mi instinto de supervivencia había despertado haciendo que me lanzara del lavabo al suelo cayendo sentada, había dolido pero eso no importo por que observe con horror como aquel hombre se acercaba a mi negando con reprobación:**_

_**_****oh no, en ningún momento te dije que podías bajarte, el juego ni siquiera a comenzado, ¿acaso quieres perder? tstststs**_

_**Hizo un sonido con la lengua y movió su dedo índice negando delante de mí**_**.**_** Luego me levantó y volvió a sentar en el lavabo**_

**__no quiero jugar._**

_**dije a punto de llorar, quería irme, el pareció darse cuenta y volvió a negar.**_

**__jugaremos de todas maneras y no llores, será agradable, créeme_.**

_oh maldito desgraciado _maldijo Rosalie con voz rota, pero siguió leyendo a pesar de la constante insistencia de Emmett por quitarle el libro.

_**y entonces comenzó, su mano se deslizó hacia su bolsillo y de él saco un pañuelo el cual puso entre mis dientes y amarro los dos extremos del pañuelo detrás de mi cabeza haciendo que fuera imposible hablar, para ese momento gruesas lagrimas caían humedeciendo mis mejillas pálidas por el miedo, el amigo de papa metió las manos por debajo de mi pequeña camiseta y la levantó, pude sentir como el viento helado que entraba por la pequeña ventana del baño me tocaba la piel haciendo que me dieran escalofríos.**_

_esto es horrible _dijo Alice.

**Solo habían pasado unos segundos de que el hombre comenzara a tocarme el estómago y comprendí que la situación iba a la par con mi recuerdo, el hombre había levantado mi camiseta haciendo que sintiera lo fría que estaba la noche, por eso podía sentir tan real ese recuerdo, era extraño porque mi mente estaba recordando lo sucedido y sabía que debía hacer algo pronto pero no podía, estaba paralizada, mi mente y mi cuerpo no me permitían hacer otra cosa que estar allí, sin hacer nada.**

_oh dios mío _dijo Edward agarrándose las cienes.

_**entonces al amigo de papá me saco mi pequeña camiseta obligándome a levantar los brazos para que saliera con más facilidad y mirándome amenazadoramente cuando no quise hacerle caso, cuando estuve desnuda de mi cintura para arriba, me toco los hombros y vi con horror como se acercaba a mí, comencé a sollozar mucho más fuerte cundo sentí como me besaba en el cuello, las manos que tenía en mis hombros descendieron por mis brazos hasta mis muñecas donde las apretó muy fuerte cuando noto que lo estaba empujando para que dejara de lamerme, sentí asco hacia él y mucha rabia conmigo por no ser más fuerte y apartarlo.**_

**El hombre del callejón también había empezado a lamerme el cuello, no podía creer que lo que me había pasado hace años y fuera la causa de mi comportamiento estuviera volviendo a pasar, parecía que aquel hombre se estaba empezando a desesperar por que como no pudo sacarme la camiseta la desgarro en el medio, haciéndole mas fácil el trabajo me desabrocho los pantalones y me los bajo junto con la ropa interior.**

_oh por favor que alguien haga algo _se lamentó Esme.

_**el amigo de papa, se fue directo a mis pequeños pantalones los bajo junto a mis pantis de lana y mis calzoncitos del ratón Mickey, me abrió la piernas y metió un dedo entre ellas haciendo que gritara de dolor, comencé a patalear mientras el hacía que el dolor se intensificara, grite como pude para que alguien me ayudara, me dio un bofetada que me dejo aturdida, me quede callada ya que el golpe fue tan fuerte que me había tirado al suelo, no me di cuenta de que estaba en la fría cerámica hasta que lo vi buscando algo en los cajones del baño, luego vi como destapaba una botella que en ese entonces yo no sabía lo que era, pero ahora sé que era lubricante, mientras el hacía eso yo había tratado de sacarme el pañuelo para poder pedir ayuda, solo logre soltarlo un poco, entonces él me volvió a golpear, vertió el lubricante en mis partes íntimas e intento penetrarme, pero no podía y dolía bastante, él intento otra vez y ahora sí que pude gritar y no importo que me cubriera la boca con la mano se la mordí bien fuerte y seguí gritando.**_

_¡maldito hijo de puta! _grito Rosalie, Emmett alcanzó a quitarle el libro, antes de que ella hiciera trisas la mesa de centro, luego salió por la puerta y corrió al bosque, Emmett fue detrás de ella, los demás se levantaron.  
_no, yo iré _les dijo Emmett, fue detrás de su esposa y la encontró en medio de muchos árboles destruidos completamente. Se acercó a ella con cautela.  
_bebe, cielo, rossie, cálmate bebe, eso no es real, no paso, ¿entiendes? tranquila cielo _la abrazo y la dejo llorar por un momento para luego volver a hablarle, _tenemos que volver cielo, los demás están muy preocupados, tranquila bebe es solo una historia nada más.  
Rosalie estaba más calmada no habló solo asintió estando de acuerdo con Emmett con volver, Emmett la tomo entre sus brazos y en unos segundos estaban es casa otra vez.  
_lo siento _le dijo a Esme por la mesa.  
_oh cariño, _Esme se levantó y se acercó a ella _no importa hija, ven aquí _la sentó a su lado y la abrazo consolándola con Emmett a su lado _no tienes que seguir leyendo si no quieres...  
_no... Seguiré, estoy bien, no volverá a pasar. Lo prometo _dijo y logro sonreír un poco  
_está bien _Emmett le paso el libro junto con un apasionado beso que logro animarla un poco. Suspiro fuerte y siguió con la lectura

**cuando me di cuenta estaba acostada en el pavimento, sin camiseta y con los pantalones y la ropa interior estaban arrugados en mis pantorrillas, sin sacarlos del todo, el hombre estaba tocándome toda y cuando reaccione fue cuando vi como sacaba su miembro del pantalón, comencé a gritar igual que cuando era pequeña, le pegue puñetazos pero nada pasaba entonces a los lejos escuche las sirenas de las patrullas, de seguro alguien me había escuchado, y le daba gracias mentalmente a la persona que lo haya hecho, el hombre pareció desesperarse y trato de penetrarme y justo cuando había logrado situarse entre mis piernas, se quedó paralizado y cayó sobre mi yo seguía llorando y gritando, cuando me di cuenta que alguien me lo sacaba de encima y sentí un par de brazos tratando de levantarme comencé a luchar otra vez , me di cuenta que había muchas personas afuera del callejón con linternas y varios se acercaron, entre el grito de algunas personas y murmullo de voces pude distinguir el llanto de mama y a los policías que trataban de contenerla, vi a mi padre que estaba furioso, y sentí que una manta caía sobre mí. y al ver a mis padres y los policías mi mente volvió al recuerdo.**

Los cullen respiraron un poco más aliviados sabiendo que no habían conseguido hacer daño a Isabella, pero ¿y cuando era pequeña?

_**Entonces pude ver como la puerta era aporreada por alguien y cuando cedió mi padre entro enfurecido se le tiró encima a su "amigo" y comenzó a golpearlo, también vi a mi madre llorando y acercándose a mí, me tomo en brazos y me acunó contra su pecho, llego la policía bastante rápido y con esas imágenes en mi cabeza perdí la conciencia cerrando mi mente al dolor, el asco, la humillación, la rabia, el sufrimiento por dos largos y eternos años. **_

_ahí está la razón de su falta de memoria _dijo Carlisle. Todos tenían una expresión de enojo, pero eso no era nada comparado con la furia y dolor que se mostraban en las caras de Rosalie y Edward.  
_ese es el final del capítulo _dijo Rosalie, _ ¿ahora quién?  
_yo _dijo Edward.

* * *

_pronto subiré el tercer capi, ya que este salió un poco corto,_ _ya saben si no entendieron algo de los capítulos anteriores solo pregunten, ah e Isabella si es hija de Charlie y Reneé._

_nos leemos pronto. _

_adiosito. _


	4. capitulo 3

_hola a todos, aquí les dejo el tercer capi, espero sea de su agrado. con respecto al cap. anterior la verdad es que igual me sentí un poquito mal, al hacer sufrir de esa manera a bellita, pero era necesario para el fic, créanme y también sentí mucha rabia conforme lo iba escribiendo, en serio si de pendiera de mi mandaría a castrar a toda esa basura andante, pero bueno..._

**_el texto en negrita: pensamientos de Isabella, el contenido del libro._**

el texto normal: comentarios de la familia cullen

* * *

**Capítulo 3: locura****... **leyó Edward con el ceño fruncido.  
_no me gusta cómo suena aquello _ dijo jasper  
_ni a mi _le respondió Edward.

**cuando desperté, estaba en mi habitación, muy desorientada pero luego de unos segundos recordé lo que había estado a punto de pasar en ese callejón, casi me habían violado, por suerte habían llegado personas que escuchando mis gritos pudieron llamar a la policía para ayudarme, sentí que me faltaba el aliento, comencé a sudar y a temblar…, empecé a llorar maldiciendo mi suerte, entonces mi puerta se abrió y mama asomó la cabeza y se dio cuenta de que estaba despierta y sollozando quedamente, entro completamente y me abrazo, ella también lloraba y pedía disculpas no sabía por qué, cuando nos calmamos la dos ella me miro y pude notar que estaba enojada ¿enojada?**

_jum, no la va a regañar después de una situación así ¿verdad? _pregunto Alice, los demás se encogieron de hombros.

**_¿por qué no me esperaste como te lo pedí, como me lo prometiste? me prometiste que no te moverías, ¿por qué te fuiste? _ella estaba muy molesta, pero sus ojos mostraban sufrimiento y desesperación, entonces me di cuenta de que ella realmente si había vuelto a buscarme, pero ¿cómo era posible que no me haya visto? si pasaron tres horas lo vi en mi reloj al salir del restaurant, ella no me vio y yo me quede tres horas esperándola allí pensando que solo habían pasado veinte minutos. No era posible. Sentí que la desesperación se apoderaba de mí.**

**_¿de qué hablas? mama estuve esperándote tres horas, y tú no volvías _mi madre se mostró confusa.**

**_¿qué? no es cierto, me demore solo diez minutos, estaba viendo la hora y cuando te fui a buscar no estabas, me vine pensando que tal vez te habías regresado sola, que te habías aburrido de esperarme, pero cuando llegue aquí, tu no estabas y no me contestabas el celular, no sabes lo que llegue a pensar..._sollozó volviendo a su desesperación, mas yo lo único que podía hacer era aferrarle la mano fuertemente, ella no me vio y ni siquiera eran veinte min sino diez, mucho antes, pero entonces... no lo entiendo ¿cómo es que no me vio? si yo no me moví de allí desde que ella se había ido. Estaba tan confusa, realmente no me cabía en la cabeza, no había una explicación lógica para esto eso ya lo sabía. Mi respiración se aceleró.**

_¿cómo es eso posible? _pregunto jasper  
_no tengo idea _dijo Carlisle.

**_mama yo no me moví de allí te lo juro _le dije con nuevas lágrimas en los ojos _cuando vi mi celular me di cuenta de que habían pasado tres horas, y tú no volvías, y no me moví _me senté y en volví mis piernas con mis brazos, me moví adelante hacia atrás muchas veces repitiendo _no me moví, yo no me moví mama, no me moví..._sentí a mi mama abrazarme y empezar a susurrarme palabras tranquilizadoras, me acostó y arropo esperando a que me durmiera, me acaricio suavemente mientras seguía susurrándome palabras bonitas, y entonces me dormí. **

Edward suspiro fuerte.

**cuando desperté estaba completamente sola, estaba en mi habitación y las luces estaban apagadas, me di la vuelta para mirar al reloj de mi mesita de noche que tenía luz propia, eran las tres justa de la mañana, mis padres estarían profundamente dormidos a esa hora pero no tenía ni idea de por qué me había despertado si seguía teniendo mucho sueño, y me sentía muy cansada, entonces escuche un ruido, era lejano, se parecía al sonido que hacen los pies al pisar un montón de hojas secas, de otoño, se detuvo, se volvió a escuchar pero estaba vez como si estuvieran corriendo. luego volvió a parar y escuche como se abría una puerta, pero no era la puerta de mi habitación era "esa" puerta, la de la pared blanca, me tape solo dejando mis ojos al descubierto, me puse el pelo sobre ellos para que el que sea que entrara no pudiera ver que lo miraba, abrí solo un poco los ojos pero lo suficiente para poder ver y observe como la puerta se abría iluminando la habitación, parecía que del otro lado era de día, pude ver una luz blanca y luego unos árboles y mucho verdor por todas partes**

_eso suena muy forks _dijo Emmett  
_no se sabe ya que en ninguno de los tres capitulo ha señalado en donde vive _dijo Edward con sequedad, por alguna razón (que él no entendía bien porque) no quería que nadie le hiciera daño a Isabella y le molesto de sobremanera saber que alguien podría estar entrando a su habitación por las noches. Jasper lo miro confuso pero Edward solo le ignoro.

**pero también como una figura alta, de hombros anchos entraba a mi habitación por aquella puerta, la dejó abierta, pero no pude verle el rostro ya que estaba a contraluz solo podía ver su silueta, que era delgada pero se notaba lo musculoso así que asumí era un hombre, **

_diablos esa chica es un imán para los malos rollos, entra en uno, y no pasa mucho tiempo y ya está en otro. _dijo Emmett negando con la cabeza incrédulo.

**Al principio me asuste pero entonces oí su voz... llamándome.**

**_Isabella**

**Parecía como si se estuviera asegurando que estuviera durmiendo.**

**_Isabella**

**Dijo en un tono más alto, se agacho al lado de mi cama quedando frente a mí ya que yo estaba de lado. Levantó una mano y me acaricio suavemente, estaba frio, pero su caricia me calmo ya que lo hacía con mucha ternura y delicadeza como si fuera lo más frágil y valioso del mundo.**

Edward frunció el ceño disgustado.

**_shshshshs, no te preocupes, pequeña, porque ese hombre morirá, pagara muy caro por haber tratado de dañarte, yo me encargare _aunque sus palabras llenas de malicia, y amenaza deberían haberme aterrado, me tranquilizo, sentí como mi cuerpo se relajaba lentamente, a pesar de lo que decían sus palabras, su voz era dulce, cariñosa, amable, el con su mano que todavía me acariciaba la cabeza la movió para poder remover pelo de mis ojos y movió la sabana de modo que pudiera ver mi rostro, yo tenía los ojos cerrados, tenía la fuerte impresión de que si abría los ojos, ese ser tan dulce y cariñoso me dejaría, y no sabía por qué pero no quería eso. Sentí una caricia fría pero suave en mi mejilla izquierda**, **y supe que eran sus dedos, luego sentí como se inclinó y sentí sus labios contra mi frente luego se separó solo un poco su boca había quedado muy cerca de la mía.**

**_no volverán a hacerte daño, es una promesa princesa, _pude oler su aliento, me desorganizo todos mis pensamientos, era exquisito, había notado que de su mano y el mismo, se desprendía como un olor a miel y lila, pero de su boca salía más concentrado y lo más delicioso que haya podido oler, pero estaba mesclado con algo más que lo hacía mucho más delicioso si es posible.**

Edward tuvo que detenerse al escuchar varios jadeos, levanto la mirada y toda su familia lo observaba  
_¿qué? _pregunto, antes de que pudiera leer la mente de cualquiera le contestaron.  
_ese es tu olor _le dijo Alice _tu hueles como miel.  
_si pero... ella dice que esta mesclado con algo más y yo solo huelo a..._trato de explicar  
_no es cierto _le dijo Rosalie _hueles a miel, lila y luz de sol, pero ella no es vampiro así que no podría identificar lo último.  
_esto es ridículo, no conozco a ninguna Isabella, y dudo mucho que sea yo, en forks no vive ninguna Isabella _dijo Edward tratando de hacerlos entrar en razón.  
_bueno a menos que tengas una doble vida por las noches y nos estés ocultando algo _le dijo Emmett pero con tono de broma.  
_eso no es cierto _dijo Edward con los dientes apretados  
_tal vez este libro sea para eso, para descubrir a eddie _dijo Emmett solando una carcajada. Edward le gruño.  
_cálmate cielo, Emmett ya deja a tu hermano y Alice puede ser una coincidencia nada más _dijo Esme tratando de calmar a Edward pero este había quedado bastante perturbado con lo que habían dicho sus hermanos.

**Lo sentí acercarse otra vez y escuche como respiraba profundamente como si también estuviera oliéndome, aproveché su cercanía y volví a olerlo, era como una maldita droga, una exquisita, deliciosa y envolverte droga. Luego volvió a besarme pero esta vez en la mejilla y cuando se separó de mi volví a tener miedo, vi como cerraba suavemente la puerta dejando mi habitación a oscuras su perfume aún se sentía en el aire, hice una respiración profunda y me quede dormida otra vez. **

**a la mañana siguiente cuando me desperté, me sentí tan cansada, y decidí que era mejor quedarme acostada, eso era mejor que enfrentarse al interrogatorio de mis padres, me acomode y me tape bien cuando de repente siento a mi mama llamarme:**

**_ ¡Isabella! ¡Isabella! **

**Oh no, no quiero levantarme.**

**_¡Isabella! ¡Isabella! el desayuno está listo.**

**_¡no quiero! _le grite de vuelta, no tenía hambre, además todavía tenía mucho sueño, no contesto como pensé que aria, me encogí de hombros y me acomode otra vez pero...**

**_¡Isabella! ¡Isabella! ¡a comer! _aaaash no puede ser.**

**_¡no quiero mama, te dije que no quiero! _le volví a gritar, ¿es que acaso esta sorda?**

**_¡Isabela! ¡Isabella! ¡Baja a comer! _volvió a gritar.**

**_¡que no quierooooo!_esta vez le grite más fuerte, ¿es que no me escuchaba? o ¿solo lo hacía para molestarme?  
_**que extraño ¿de verdad su madre no la escucha? _se preguntó Carlisle

**En eso escucho unos pasos apresurados por el pasillo y veo como mi madre entra a mi habitación.**

**_¿qué sucede? _me pregunto yo la mire molesta  
_te dije que no quiero comer mama, quiero quedarme acostada y tu seguías llamándome_ella me miro confusa  
_yo no te he llamado cielo _dijo asustada. ¿Qué? ¿Cómo qué no?  
_si te oí _le dije sentándome  
_no cielo yo estaba en el jardín  
_pero mama me llamabas para comer _le porfié  
_no hija, ni siquiera hago el desayuno todavía _dijo nerviosa, deje de mirarla y me puse a pensar ¿quién diablos me estaba llamando? pero si yo oí clarito la voz de mi madre.**

_tal vez su mente colapsó y ahora sí que está loca _dijo Emmett  
_Emmett _lo reprendió Esme  
_¿qué? es una opción _dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

**Comencé asustarme, ¿a quién había oído si no era a mi madre? ¿De verdad estoy loca? ¿y lo de anoche? ¿Había sido un sueño? no ese olor tan endemoniadamente exquisito no podía ser fruto de mi imaginación, mi madre interrumpió mis pensamientos.  
_¿cielo te sientes bien? _me preguntó, **_**no,**_** me hubiera gustado responderle pero...  
_si estoy bien, tal vez estaba soñando... _mire el reloj _se me hizo tarde para la escuela.**

**Ella solo sonrió  
_no importa, ya hable con el director ._dijo sentándose enfrente de mi _y puedes faltar toda lo que queda de la semana.  
_no es necesario mama _le dije tratando de levantarme, mas ella no me lo permitió.  
_no te preocupes, ahora solo debes descansar y relajarte nada más ya luego nos preocuparemos de los demás, ¿de acuerdo? y no quiero quejas _me dijo empujado mis hombros hasta lograr que me acostara de nuevo.  
_gracias mama... por todo, pero esta vez no voy a permitir que esto destruya mi vida, no otra vez_ le dije, ella me miró con terror.  
_¿lo recuerdas? _me pregunto con lágrimas empezando a caer por sus mejillas.  
_si, anoche cuando..._vacile un poco _cuando estuvieron a punto de violarme... otra vez, tuve como una regresión o casi, no lo sé, lo sentí tan real pero era como si estuviera viéndolo desde fuera de mi cuerpo de niña, mama ¿porque no me dijeron lo que me había sucedido? ¿Porque lo ocultaron? _le pregunte serena, para mi asombro.  
_porque decidimos que ya con lo que estabas pasando era suficiente, no podíamos dañarte más, es todo culpa mía _sollozó _si hubiera estado más pendiente de ti, no habría pasado lo que pasó.  
Me senté y la abrace tratando de calmarla.  
_no fue tu culpa, quizás hubiera pasado de todos modos, eso nadie lo puede saber, y si yo no te culpo tu tampoco tienes derecho a hacerlo _le dije de manera suave ella levanto la cabeza y me miro.  
_oh mi niña lo siento tanto _me dijo acariciándome la cara yo negué con la cabeza  
_tranquila, como ya te dije no dejare que esto me afecte. _le sonreí y ella hizo lo mismo pero su rostro todavía mostraba dolor.  
_ahora tengo hambre mamá _le dije y aunque no estaba muy segura de querer quedarme sola estaba decidida a no dejarme caer por mi familia, por mi vida, por mí.**

_que bueno que piense de esa manera, así todo será más fácil _dijo jasper sonriendo.

**_está bien, te preparare algo _dijo mi madre, me dio un beso en la frente y se marchó a la cocina, me quede sentada por unos segundo, esperando tal vez que pasara lo que habitualmente me pasaba, que me descontrolara y empezaran los ataques de pánico y ansiedad, pero... nada paso.  
**_uff_suspiraron todos, eso quería decir que al menos ya tenía un poco de control sobre sí misma.  
**  
Me levante un poco más animada, me fui al baño, me desvestí y me metí a la ducha, abrí el grifo y deje que el agua caliente relajara mis músculos, aunque me sofoque un poco, claro al vivir en Phoenix**,

_hay esta vive en Phoenix, bastante lejos y muy diferente a forks _dijo Edward pero los demás solo se encogieron de hombros, ya que tampoco tenían pruebas más que el aroma de Edward para saber si era el o no. además ¿porque el habría de estar mintiendo?  
**  
era muy difícil que te diera frio y necesitaras de una ducha caliente, pero a mí me relajaba mucho, agarre la botellita del champo y lo mescle con mi cabello, de pronto empecé a escuchar un zumbido, no alcance a asustarme ya que inmediatamente me di cuenta que era música y muy movida, cerré los ojos y aclare mi cabello, no sé cómo paso pero de pronto me di cuenta que estaba moviendo mi cuerpo al ritmo de la música, se sentía extraño, ya que jamás había bailado, y al descubrir esto me di cuenta cuan deprimida, amargada y triste había estado en todo este tiempo, se sentía tan bien, era como una liberación de tenciones, me sentí contenta, y muy optimista, no sabía que la música pudiera hacerme sentir tan viva.**

Edward sonrió sintiéndose feliz por ella, ya era hora que pudiera experimentar algo más que dolor.

**Sabía que no debía desconcentrarme, era muy común en mi hace destrozos cuando me desconcentraba, pero la música me envolvía, moví mis caderas de un lado a otro, la canción terminó, pero inmediatamente después comenzó otra y lal reconocí de inmediato, "careless wishper de george michael,"**

_vaya que buena es esa canción _dijo Emmett

**era envolvente y sensual, otra vez comencé a moverme pero esta vez más suave, la canción termino, me había demorado más de lo normal escuchando esa canción, comenzó otra más movida, seguí bailando a la vez que me bañaba, cogí una botella de la pequeña repisa a mi lado, vertí un poco en la mano y luego la pase por mi pelo haciendo mucha espuma, que buena estaba la música pero... oh! olí mis manos y me di cuenta de que ¡me había echado jabón en el pelo! **

Emmett casi se cae del sofá, jasper estaba doblado de la risa y Edward tuvo que detenerse por que la risa lo sacudía de tal forma que no pudo seguir leyendo, Carlisle y Esme estaban sonriendo, pero Alice y Rosalie tenían una expresión de horror en el rostro, el jabón podía dañar su cabello.

**cerré los ojos y suspire fuerte, luego comencé a reírme, sabía que no debía desconcentrarme pero ah qué más da, me enjuague el pelo y me puse bálsamo para que no quedara tan áspero luego volví a tomar el jabón líquido y vertí un poco en una esponja, la pase por mis brazos mientras escuchaba la nueva canción que comenzaba a sonar pero de pronto sentí una sensación extraña, era como un cosquilleo... a la altura del vientre, baje la mirada y me di cuenta de que estaba pasando la esponja por mi pecho izquierdo...**

Edward carraspeo y se removió incomodo, jasper al sentirlo se rio.  
_cállate _le dijo Edward, Emmett se reía escandalosamente cuando se dio cuenta de lo que le tocaba leer a Edward, Alice y Rosalie solo sonreían, y Carlisle y Esme estaba con expresiones imperturbables.

**se sentía muy agradable pero...¿qué diablos pasaba? saque la esponja y la sensación desapareció, fruncí el ceño, volví a pasar suavemente la esponja y la sensación volvió, sonreí, nunca me había dado cuenta de esto, me encogí de hombros, escuche como sonaba otra canción y sin decidirlo realmente me empecé a mover al ritmo de la música, el cosquilleo seguía, no entendía por que antes no me había dado cuenta de lo agradable que se sentía, tal vez era porque siempre estaba preocupada por algo, pensando y estando indiferente a lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, era como si mi mente estuviese dormida, o en modo automático, no había nada nuevo ahora a la hora de ducharme, baje mi mano con la esponja por mi estómago y suspire, el agua todavía corría por mi espalda, fregué mi cintura y mis caderas, baje un poco más y me estremecí, la esponja estaba justo entre mis piernas y se sentía muy bien, el cosquilleo aumento, pero luego baje a mis piernas enjabonándolas también.**

Edward suspiro aliviado, por saber que no tendría que leer algo que lo hiciera avergonzarse.

**volví a subir y enjabone partes donde todavía no lo había hecho, deje la esponja aun lado y me enjuague el cuerpo, luego pase mi mano por mi entrepierna para aclararla de jabón, pero no me di cuenta de donde metí mi mano y el cosquilleo que había sentido en mi vientre lo sentí esta vez justo allí, donde había rosado mi mano, me sonroje, ahora sabía exactamente lo que pasaba, me sonroje más , pero ¿porque me avergonzada de mi misma? no estaba haciendo nada malo ¿o sí ?  
_**claro que no, eso es muy normal, todo el mundo lo hace _dijo Carlisle, si Edward pudiera sonrojarse estaría mas colorado que un tomate.

**moví mi mano un poco más y entonces oí un gemido... saque mi mano y mire a mi alrededor, estaba sola ¿ese gemido había sido mío? sacudí la cabeza, sintiéndome mal, culpable, no debería estar haciendo eso, cerré la llave de la ducha y salí pero antes de envolverme me mire en el espejo de cuerpo entero que había en la puerta, mire mi cabello de color chocolate, largo hasta casi mi baja espalda, estaba muy largo y entonces comencé a conocerme a mí misma, mis ojos de un intenso color chocolate me miraban como si fuera una desconocida, probablemente lo era, mis largas pestañas estaban curvadas hacia abajo en algunas partes, mi nariz pequeña y respingada, siendo tan pálida se veían un poco de pecas por aquí y por allá, y mi boca de un bonito color sonrosado, me acerque un poco al espejo, jamás me había mirado con tanto detenimiento, luego me aleje y seguí observando, conociéndome.**

_eso es bueno, aprender a conocerse es muy saludable _dijo Carlisle.  
_si sobretodo en la manera en que lo estaba haciendo en la ducha _dijo Emmett con una risotada._ouch!_se quejó Emmett, Rosalie le había golpeado pero sonreía, Edward sintió tanta vergüenza, que jasper no pudo soportarlo y trato de calmarlo.

**Mi cuello tenía la altura justa y moví la cabeza hacia los lados y me di cuenta de que tenía un lunar en el lado derecho, baje mirando mis hombros, mis codos, mis manos, no me había dado cuenta pero mis uñas estaban largas y muy limpias, luego volví a mirar al espejo, a mis senos...**

Edward carraspeo pero no dejo que ni Emmett y jasper dijeran nada

**Sentí un calor en la cara cuando mire esa parte, no eran pequeños pero tampoco grandes, yo creo que estaban bien... me encogí de hombros y mire mi estómago plano lo toque con la punta de los dedos y lo sentí duro, me moví poniéndome de lado, dándome cuenta de lo delgada que estaba, no sabía si estaba bien o me faltaban unos kilos**

Carlisle frunció el ceño pensando que tal vez habría días en que no comía, sabiendo el daño que eso podía causarle.

**Mis caderas no eran muy anchas y pude notar lo poco de vello púbico que tenía ¿eso era normal? teniendo 16 ¿no debería tener más?, no es que me queje, mire mis brazos y no había ni un solitario pelo**

_que afortunada _dijo Alice no es que a ella le salieran es más jamás tenía que depilarse, pero a lo largo de los años cuando trabaja como estilista y diseñadora había conocido a una cuantas mujeres que habían tenido mas de un dolor de cabeza por el problema de los pelitos indeseados.

**Mire mis piernas también, y estaban totalmente peladas, me reí, ya que jamás me había preocupado de eso, me di la vuelta y moví mi pelo para poder observar mi espalda, igual de pálida que el resto de mi cuerpo, baje más la mirada y me reí al observar "esa" parte de mi anatomía, no era pequeño pero tampoco grande hasta ser grotesco**

_¿de qué parte de su cuerpo está hablando ahí? _pregunto Emmett perdido  
_de su trasero Emmett, su trasero _le dijo Rosalie, al parecer perdiendo un poco la paciencia.  
_aahh _dijo Emmett y luego rio.

**Luego me di cuenta de que había pasado algo por alto en mis caderas, había unas marcas**

_¿qué? ¿Marcas? _se sorprendió Rosalie, Edward asintió

**eran como unos círculos alargados, o rectángulos ovalados, habían cuatro a cada lado, fruncí el ceño confundida, ¿cómo demonios habían llegado esas marcas allí? me abrace cruzando los brazos por mi estómago y puse mis dedos encima de las marcas, eran marcas de dedos, aunque todavía sobresalían, parecía que esas manos eran más grandes que las más, no entendía, ¿acaso el hombre del callejón me había apretado las caderas hasta marcarme? no recordaba ningún dolor en mis caderas si no en otras partes de mi cuerpo, pero... no, no debía pensar en eso, no todavía, no podía echar a perder este momento de tranquilidad, volví a escuchar de nuevo música, me di la vuelta y me mire en el espejo otra vez, mire mi rostro y había vuelto esa seriedad que ya empezaba a odiar, sabía que no arreglaría nada mostrándome seria y deprimida así que a sonreír, y en ese momento mi boca se movió formando una gran sonrisa**

Todos los cullen sonrieron también mostrándose contentos porque Isabella decidiera no deprimirse.

**Me puse bizca y me reí de mi reflejo**

Los cullen rieron con ella

**Que bien se sentía sonreír... **

**Entonces, de repente escuche un sonido extraño mire la ventana del baño y estaba entreabierta, fruncí los labios y el ceño, que raro, hubiera jurado que cuando entre estaba cerrada, me acerque un poco...**

_ayy no este libro no te deja descansar ni un poco, ¿es que acaso la chica no puede estar un rato tranquila? _se quejó Emmett en broma, suspirando fuerte _adelante Edward, venga ya_ y Edward prosiguió no sin antes darle una mirada molesta.

**Pero creí que sería una mala idea, debería vestirme o taparme con algo porque si alguien la había abierto, eso quería decir que podían verme desnuda, oh no, lleve un brazo para tapar mis pechos y la otra mano para tapar mi entrepierna, me di la vuelta para sacar una toalla del estante y me sorprendí al ver que no había ninguna**

_que mala suerte _dijo jasper ceñudo

**¿Cómo era posible? si cuando entre estaba lleno de toallas chicas y grandes, ¿dónde demonios estaban? la ventana, mire a la derecha para darme cuenta que ahora estaba abierta hasta atrás, y eso no era todo**

Los cullen contuvieron el aliento esperando que Edward leyera más rápido para saber lo antes posible lo que ocurría, Edward leyendo en sus mentes la ansiedad se apresuró a leer.

**justo cuando mire vi con horror como una mano blanca muy blanca se deslizaba de adentro hacia afuera hasta perderse de vista, me quede paralizada, todavía tapando con mis brazos mis partes íntimas, no era posible alguien estaba en los alrededores de la casa, tal vez habían saltado la muralla o abierto el portón pero ¿cómo es que mi madre no había visto nada y no había venido a por mí? tal vez eso significaba que ella aun no sabía nada, mire fijamente la ventana sintiéndome débil muy débil, mi vista se nublo en los bodes **

_parece que se va a desmayar _dijo Emmett

_cualquiera se desmayaría del susto de ver una mano en la ventana de tu baño ¡y estando desnuda! _exclamó con horror Rosalie

**Y entonces la mano se volvió a posar en la ventana de golpe y pude ver también pelo, no se de qué color era exactamente, salte hacia atrás y grite con todas mis fuerzas pero luego no pude ver nada más porque todo se volvió negro.**

_vaya pobrecita, vaya susto que se dio _dijo Alice

_si, bueno ¿ya termina? **_**preguntó Emmett ansioso por volver a leer.

_no aun no, pero de todas formas no te tocaría a ti _le dijo Edward

_ooooh _dijo Emmett decepcionado

**Escuchaba voces, aunque todavía no podía abrir mis ojos era como si un sopor me adormeciera, como si algo me impidiera reaccionar y despertar, aun así podía escuchar y entender lo que decían**

**_¿pero qué es lo que pasó? _pregunto alguien **

**_no lo sé _le contestó una voz cargada de angustia y desesperación _escuche un grito y cuando vine a verla la encontré tirada desnuda en el baño.**

**_¿qué le habrá pasado? se asustó con algo seguro  
_no lo sé la puerta estaba abierta de par en par y eso me parece raro ella siempre la cierra.**

_no era la ventana la que estaba abierta ¿o no ?_pregunto Emmett

_no aquí dice puerta _le respondió Edward encogiéndose de hombros.

**poco a poco comencé a recordar y entender, me habían encontrado desmayada en baño , pero que extraño que dijeran que la puerta del baño estaba abierta, si yo ni siquiera tuve tiempo de abrirla para salir, pero la ventana, no dijeron nada sobre la ventana entonces eso quiere decir que ahora está cerrada y que cuando me encontraron también lo estaba, de pronto supe que podía abrir los ojos y lo hice y allí muy cerca de mi estaba mi madre abrazada de mi padre que todavía llevaba su uniforme de policía.  
**_¿su padre es un poli? _pregunto Emmett.

_al parecer si _dijo Carlisle

_tal vez por eso él estaba en ese mismo momento en el callejón, tal vez el mismo la andaba buscando _dijo Edward _y quizás por eso cuando cuando Isabella era pequeña y pasó lo que pasó la policía llego rápido, usualmente se demoran

_si eso tiene sentido _dijo jasper

**Cuando me vieron se acercaron a mí con expresiones preocupadas**

**_cielo, cariño ¿estás bien? _me preguntó papa, yo asentí **

**_cielo ¿qué pasó? _preguntó mama, dude un momento no sabiendo si decirle o no**

_es mejor que les diga, no los puede dejar con esa preocupación y la incertidumbre de no saber que ocurrió _dijo Esme preocupada.

_no lo sé pero yo si fuera ella no diría nada _dijo Rosalie, Esme la miro interrogante _lo siento Esme pero no me gustaría que me tacharan de loca sabiendo que lo que pasó realmente si pasó.

Esme la miro pero no dijo nada.

**_no lo sé _le dije decidiéndome a ultimo segundo, fingiendo no recordar, estaba tan confusa, eso había sido real, pero si les decía a mis padres ellos se preocuparían aún más y ya no quiero más, no quiero preocuparlos más, no quiero que sufran por mi culpa, no quiero que se culpen por mi mala salud mental como sé que harán si les digo lo que pasó, no, no puedo hacerles esto, porque no se lo merecen **

a estas alturas Esme tenía sus manos en su corazón y tenía una inmensas ganas de abrazar y consolar a Isabella, era tan noble lo que estaba haciendo, enfrentando todo eso sola para no preocupar a sus padres, eso le decía a Esme lo buena de corazón que era, solo que eran demasiadas cosas malas por las cuales había pasado, Edward estaba de acuerdo con su madre y se lo hizo saber con una pequeña sonrisa

**y como si de pronto recordara dije:**

**_fue una araña, era enorme, lo siento me asuste, _sonreí para tranquilizarlos _estoy bien, no me hubiera desmayado si hubiera tenido algo en el estómago, pero estoy bien**

**_¿te duele algo? _preguntó mama, yo negué, y ella suspiro aliviada _está bien que susto**

**_lo lamento mama, papa**

**_no cariño, está bien, no te disculpes, no es culpa tuya, _me dijo papa dándome una tierna sonrisa, me beso la frente _iré ahora mismo a comprar un insecticida ¿ok cielo?**

**_ok papi _salió de la habitación en silencio, mi madre me miro y sonrió, **

**_te dejare para que te vistas ¿sí? _mire hacia abajo y solo estaba tapada con una toalla, me sonroje, mi madre se echó a reír y juro que al escucharla sentí un calor en el cuerpo, fue como si me hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima al escucharla _baja luego para que puedas desayunar _besó mi frente igual que mi padre y salió, me senté en la cama, ahora estaba sola y sabía que cualquier cosa podía pasar, espere un poco más pero nada pasó, me levante con cuidado y me vestí rápido, salí de mi habitación sin siquiera mirar al baño cuando pase, cerré despacio y baje las escaleras, mi madre estaba en la cocina era temprano todavía, salí por la puerta principal al jardín, mire hacia todos lados y no había nada extraño, gire a la izquierda y rodee la casa hasta llegar al patio trasero, mire hacia arriba hacia la ventana de mi baño, estaba cerrada, pero no había nada de lo que había temido encontrarme, una escalera o algo por el estilo, no había nada, y tampoco había un árbol cerca como para escalarlo y acercarse lo suficiente para abrir la ventana o meter la mano dentro, bueno a menos que supieras escalar una muralla igual que las arañas. Buena mentira, al menos había conseguido lo que quería, no preocupar a mis padres.  
_**¿todavía sigues pensando que ella debería decirle a sus padres lo que vio?_ le preguntó Rosalie a Esme. Esme suspiro pensando en la respuesta

_la verdad ya no sé, si alguno de ustedes estuviera en su situación yo querría que me dijeran lo que les pasa, porque no soporto el pensar que pasaran solos por todo lo que ella ha pasado_Rosalie iba a protestar pero Esme levanto un dedo _pero, si yo estuviera en la posición de Isabella probablemente hubiera hecho lo mismo.

_mmm eso está bien, pero ella en algún momento se dará cuenta de que no es posible pasar por todas esas cosas sola, tarde o temprano tendrá que decirle a sus padres, solo está alargando el momento _dijo Alice. _ella colapsara si no pide ayuda_ todos guardaron silencio. No sabiendo que más decir

_ese es el final del capítulo _dijo Edward _¿quién quiere leer el próximo?

_yo lo haré _dijo Esme, Edward le paso el libro.

* * *

_espero que les haya gustado y tengo que admitir que lo de la música y el jabón en el pelo, me pasó... que se le va a hacer. _

_nos leemos pronto _

_¡chau! _


	5. capitulo 4

_hola, hola, primero que nada muchas muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, me han hecho muy felices todos sus comentarios, con algunos me reí bastante, alguien mencionó un alíen por ahí ;) ahora respecto algunas de las preguntas que he leído... lo siento mucho, pero si contestara echaría a perder el fic, pero les aseguro que se enteraran pronto, mmm bueno si hay algunas que puedo responder como ningún vampiro puede leer los pensamientos de Isabella, para eso esta libro, no todo el fic será la lectura del libro, e Isabella loca loca, jaja no se tal vez un poquito... ¿pero quien no lo está? ahora el capi, debo decir que es uno de los mas cortos, por eso mañana mismo subiré el otro, bueno basta de charla y a leer, que lo disfruten._

**_el texto en negrita: pensamientos de Isabella, el contenido del libro._**

el texto normal: comentarios de la familia cullen

* * *

**Capítulo 4: bronce****...**** leyó Esme **

**_**¿bronce? ¿A qué se referirá? ¿Ganara un medalla o qué ?_pregunto Emmett a lo que nadie tenía respuesta, porque tampoco entendían

**Todavía estaba en el patio trasero, mirando la ventana de mi baño en el segundo piso, me parecía increíble ¿cómo alguien podía haber subido sin una escalera o algo? **

_bueno un vampiro puede, pero no creo que hayan vampiros en Phoenix por el sol _dijo jasper.

**De repente se me vino a la mente la mano blanca y el pelo, era de un color parecido a los rayos del sol, dorado o más bien bronce o tal vez cobrizo. Qué extraño.**

_si bastante extraño la verdad _dijo Emmett mirando a Edward. Este gruño enojado

_¿y ahora porque me ves a mí? _preguntó molesto  
_bueno porque tu...

_no porque yo tenga el pelo de color bronce o cobrizo significa que el del libro sea yo _dijo Edward frustrado.

_bueno pero ya son muchas coincidencias, mmm ese ser que la visita de noche parece venir de un lugar con muchos árboles y eso además está el olor que ella sintió, la piel fría, ahora el pelo_dijo Rosalie

_¡¿pero cómo podría yo estar espiando a una niña muestras se ducha?! y además de asustarla_grito exasperado

_tranquilízate Edward, es solo que es demasiado extraño nada más son demasiadas las coincidencias pero son solo eso, no quiere decir que seas tú. _trato de calmarlo Alice, pero Edward le dio un suave gruñido, no estaba totalmente seguro de que ella pensara eso ya que Alice había cerrado su mente, por esa misma razón no creía en sus palabras.

"_hijo por favor " _le pidió Esme, Edward automáticamente dejo de gruñirle a Alice, pero se cruzó de brazos y se negó a hacer contacto visual con alguno de ellos, jasper le mando olas y olas de calma, Esme se apresuró a seguir leyendo.

**me parecía extrañamente familiar, como si ya lo hubiera visto antes, pero imposible, ¿dónde pude haberlo visto? tal vez... la forma de su cabello, terminado como en punta, todos las hebras desordenadas, ya recuerdo, en mi habitación no hace mucho, aquel ser con olor a miel y lila, solo pude ver su silueta, cerré los ojos tratando de recordar la imagen de aquella sombra, que era lo único que había podido ver a contraluz en mi habitación, y si parecía que aquel también tenía el pelo desordenado pero...¿lo tendría de color bronce, dorado, cobrizo, o una extraña combinación de los tres? **

Para los cullen fue imposible no mirar a Edward, el todavía estaba de brazos cruzados con la cabeza gacha y los ojos cerrados, pudo ver su imagen de diferentes ángulos en la mente de los demás, y se dio cuenta lo enfurecido y frustrado que se veía, ¿porque seguían pensando que era él? ¿Porque? no tenía sentido porque ellos sabían que realmente el nunca aria una cosa así, nadie dijo nada y Esme siguió con la lectura esperando que más adelante se supiera realmente quien era y que no fuera su Edward, aunque ella dudaba sinceramente de que fuera el, siempre tan correcto y caballeroso, "_no _se" dijo_ "mi hijo es un caballero y confío en él"._ Pensó no consiente como Edward la miraba con una sonrisa recibiendo miradas de sorpresa de los demás.

**bueno mejor olvidarlo, no sacaba nada con seguir con esto, y el dolor de cabeza ya empezaba, la tarde paso bastante rápido, mi padre cumplió su promesa y compro el insecticida, roció toda mi habitación y baño, me sentí un poco culpable pero... no podía echarme atrás, cenamos una rica comida, me despedí de mis padres con un beso, ellos se irían a acostar pronto, llegue a mi cuarto y me senté en la cama, suspire, que problema, ya no pienses en eso, es una tontería, tal vez lo imagine tal vez...**

**¿Qué diablos fue eso? **

Los cullen se tensaron automáticamente

**Era un zumbido, no, unos golpeteos, ¿qué diablos? ¿de dónde viene el sonido? me pare y me quede junto a la ventana que estaba justo arriba de mi mesita de noche, corrí la cortina de color gris, por cierto que horrible se veía ese color, oh el golpe seguía, miro hacia abajo por la ventana pero sin abrirla, no había nada y la luz de la luna apenas alumbraba, tal vez era un pájaro o algún otro animalito, podía ser, suspire y volví a sentarme en la cama escuchando, ya no se oía nada, sacudí la cabeza, ¡**_**estoy loca!**_** pensé, me reí sin humor, me levante y fue al baño para alistarme para dormir, entre pero deje la puerta abierta, automáticamente mire hacia la ventana del baño, estaba cerrada, bien, saque la pasta de dientes y puse un poco en el cepillo, lo frote en mis dientes por un minuto cuando el sonido de mi celular interrumpió mi concentración, fruncí el ceño, que raro, ¿quién me llamaría a estas horas? más bien ¿quién además de mis padres tenía el número de mi celular? por un momento me asuste, ¿y si era aquel que había enviado el mensaje con la hora? ¿Qué hacer? lo deje sonar, no quería mas sustos, termine de enjuagarme la boca y me saque la ropa para darme una ducha rápida.**

**_**vaya se la pasa duchándose _dijo jasper

_se parece a..._Emmett iba a decir Edward, cuando este percibió la mirada molesta de su hermano _lo siento, lo siento _dijo levantando las manos _pero es que es inevitable.

Edward le ignoro, estaba muy cabreado.

**Cuando estuve lista salí y me envolví con una toalla, el celular volvió a sonar, enfadada, me fui a la habitación y sin ver la pantalla conteste:**

**_¿hola? _no contestaron _¿quién es? hable ya..._¿pero qué mierda?**

_mami..._dijo Emmett con tono escandalizado, Esme había dicho una mala palabra

_calla Emmett, aquí lo dice _le dijo su madre, Emmett hizo un puchero, no era justo.

**Corte la llamada, lo deje en la mesita de noche y me voltee pero volvió a sonar haciendo que pegara un salto del susto, conteste pero esta vez no pude decir nada**

**_mmmm_se escuchaba_isabellaaaa..._dijo una voz casi imperceptiblemente, oh no, la toalla cayó al suelo, la voz se escuchaba ronca ahora y lo único que podía oír era una respiración acelerada ¿qué demonios...?_¿qué quieres? _le pregunte estúpidamente esperando una respuesta que no llego, en cambio lo único que recibí fue un jadeo y se cortó la llamada ¿que había sido eso?**

_parecía como si alguien la estuviera viendo y se estuviera..._comento Emmett, haciendo un gesto con su mano a la altura de tu entrepierna

_! Emmett cullen! _dijo Esme

_ ¿qué? pero si es verdad, además siempre le pasa algo cuando esta desnuda ¿no es extraño?

_pues sí, muy extraño _dijo Carlisle

**mire estupefacta el móvil no comprendía nada, me vestí rápidamente y me acosté apagado la luz al pasar, me tape hasta la nariz, extrañamente muy nerviosa, mire la hora, faltaban dos minutos para las 12 de la noche, cerré los ojos esperando dormirme, pero al parecer no completamente, al rato pude escuchar el sonido de una puerta al abrirse, me asuste y trate de abrir los ojos pero no pude, estaba dormida pero al mismo tiempo despierta, consciente de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, pero aun así no podía mover ni un musculo del cuerpo, tuve ganas de gritar, pero mi voz no salía, una luz me ilumino el rostro, luego de unos segundos sentí que tocaban mi rostro y una corriente eléctrica pareció recorrer mi cuerpo, luego sentí una presión encima de mí, algo o alguien me presionaba hacia abajo, podía sentir un peso encima y una respiración justo en mi cuello ¿qué sucedía?**

_¿será real? _pregunto Edward preocupado

_ojalá no lo sea _dijo Alice

**pronto la sensación paso y me encontré libre otra vez y antes de que la luz se apagara pude abrir los ojos para darme cuenta de que la puerta de la pared blanca estaba abierta, y pude ver la silueta que ya me era muy familiar, lo vi sacudiendo la cabeza, pude percibir culpa en ese gesto, se quedó justo en el umbral mirando hacia el otro lado donde pude ver un montón de árboles, parecían ser pinos, se quedó allí y luego subió sus manos hacia su cabeza, tirando de su cabello, parecía desesperado, se adentró un poco en la luz y pude verle la espalda, el cabello que si era de color bronce dorado, las manos grandes y blancas, mas su vestimenta llevaba unos pantalones negros, zapatos negros muy bien lustrados, parecía ropa de marca, más un abrigo largo de color azul, el cuello de la chaqueta estaba en punta, y pude ver su cabello todo alborotado, era el, el que me había estado espiando en el baño, quien me había visitado la otra noche cuando casi me violaron, y estaba muy segura de que también había sido el que me llamaba y mandaba mensajes, me senté en la cama cuando lo vi caminar hacia un sendero al parecer se le había olvidado cerrar la puerta, me levante muy despacio y lo vi desaparecer, me acerque a la puerta esperando que esta se cerrara pero no fue así , me adelante unos pasos más, quedando de repente rodeada de árboles, mire hacia el cielo pero era muy poco lo que se podía ver ya que los arboles lo tapaban casi todo pero aun así pude divisar unos pedacitos y estaba totalmente nublado, ¿dónde diablos me había metido?**

Termino de leer Esme.

_es el final del capítulo _dijo con voz queda, todos estaban con la boca abierta de asombro, y Edward miraba hacia el suelo aterrorizado, la descripción de Isabella había sido exactamente como estaba vestido el ahora, y no era posible, él no era ese hombre, pero cada palabra que había leído su madre parecía decir lo contrario.

_Edward _le llamo su madre , el no contesto, estaba muy sorprendido, miro sus ropas, sus zapatos, sus pantalones negros y su chaqueta azul terminado en puntas, no era el, no era el, se repetía, tal vez si, tal vez sus hermanos tenían razón, y le había gruñido a Alice, a su hermanita, también había gritado a Emmett, pero ellos solo veían lo que era obvio, sacudió la cabeza sintiéndose culpable, no era posible, el no había salido de casa para nada, aún faltaba un mes para que empezarán las clases en el instituto de forks, debían ir porque tenían que aparentar ser humanos. De repente le llego a la mente una imagen ¿o era un recuerdo? caminaba por el bosque con esas mismas ropas, miraba hacia abajo y entonces se desvaneció.

_¿qué diablos fue eso? _pregunto Emmett, por un momento Edward creyó que Emmett le preguntaba a él, pero luego quiso abofetearse porque sabía que no era posible que Emmett viera que pasaba por su mente, Emmett se quedó mirando estupefacto a Edward que ahora se agarraba el cabello con ambas manos, Edward levanto la mirada y los demás le devolvieron la mirada algo asustados, creyendo que el podía volver a enfurecerse por sus pensamientos, Edward rodo los ojos sintiéndose molesto, oh maldición, necesitaba salir de allí, se levantó.

_creo que deberíamos tomarnos un receso _dijo con voz insegura, pero él estaba muy seguro de que no era el, recordaría haber salido, él no era un psicópata, ni era un enfermo desquiciado para estar acosando a una niña de 16 años, no era el, se repetía.

_si así lo quieres _le dijo su madre con dulzura, Edward la miro a los ojos, y ni en su mente ni en sus ojos pudo encontrar ningún signo de reproche o acusación, solo amor. Edward se encamino hacia las escaleras pero...

_¿saldrás? _le pregunto Emmett con curiosidad, Edward se detuvo pero no se volteó. Emmett solo le había preguntado por saber tampoco le acusaba de nada, pero aun seguía creyendo que era muy extraño que lo describieran a él en el libro, y al parecer con el personaje malvado.

_¡Emmett!_ lo regaño Carlisle.

_no, no saldré _pero antes que pudiera subir las escaleras se le vino a la mente una idea, quería estar seguro de que no era él. Se volvió y camino hasta donde estaba su madre.

_¿me prestas el libro un momento? _le pregunto estirando la mano para cogerlo, Esme frunció el ceño, pero de todas formas se lo pasó, Edward lo tomó y paso las hojas rápidamente, frunció el ceño profundamente

_que extraño _exclamó sorprendido

_¿qué? _pregunto Carlisle

_no puedo leerlo _dijo Edward.

_¿qué? ¿Cómo que no puedes? _le pregunto jasper

_¿las neuronas se te atrofiaron y por fin te volviste idiota eddy?_le pregunto Emmett burlón

_idiota, quiero decir que nada tiene sentido _le contesto mirándolo con ganas de tirársele encima para borrarle su estúpida sonrisa.

_por supuesto si te adelantas las hojas, es obvio que nada tenga sentido, te saltas partes de la historia y así nada se entiende..._comenzó a decir Carlisle

_¡no! _exclamo Edward enfadándose otra vez _escucha..._Edward miro el libro frunció el ceño y leyó:_ bosque...color...cielo...anchos...maldad...reir... me...hacerlo...soy...en...dolor__leyó Edward _¿ves? nada tiene sentido

_que extraño _dijo Carlisle y tomo el libro para ojearlo _efectivamente, no se entiende nada, ninguna frase parece tener sentido.

se pasaron el libro de mano en mano y todos comprobaron lo mismo que Edward, este incomodo por alguna extraña razón, sintió la necesidad de subir a su habitación, así que sin más se fue a velocidad rayo, y en un segundo estaba tendido en su cómodo sillón negro de cuero, necesitaba una ducha, le se le vino a la cabeza el nombre de Isabella, sacudió la cabeza y se desvistió, luego de un rato terminó y se vistió con unos jeans, una polera negra, y tennis negras, miro hacia el ventanal, estaba amaneciendo, esperaría que lo llamaran para volver ya que sentía la necesidad de tranquilizarse y convencerse de que realmente no tenía nada que ver con la historia de Isabella, se volvió a acomodar en el sillón esperando que el tiempo pasara para después volver abajo y seguir escuchado la historia.

* * *

_espero que les haya gustado, mañana sabrán en donde se ha metido Isabella, el cap ya esta listo de hecho la historia estaba escrita hasta capitulo 6 y ahora mismo estoy terminando el cap 7._

_un abrazo de oso para todos._

_adiós_


	6. capitulo 5

_holaaaaaa, lo prometido es deuda, espero que el cap. sea de su agrado. _

**_el texto en negrita: pensamientos de Isabella, el contenido del libro._**

el texto normal: comentarios de la familia cullen.

* * *

**Segunda parte: posibilidades imposibles**

Toc toc

_ ¿puedo pasar? _Alice preguntó en voz baja, esperando que Edward la dejara entrar

_claro entra _le dijo Edward que estaba parado a lado del ventanal gigante mirando los árboles. Alice entro y se acercó a él con cautela.

_¿estás bien hermanito? _le preguntó con preocupación al ver el rostro de Edward que parecía angustiado.

_sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes, ¿van a seguir con la lectura? _preguntó deseando que la respuesta de Alice fuera no

_si a eso venia. _dijo pero luego en su mente agrego_ "Esme está algo preocupada"_ Edward la miro y ladeo la cabeza hacia la derecha, Alice le entendió "_es por ti" _le contesto, Edward resopló disgustado

__"no no es lo que piensas Edward, es solo que estuviste demasiado silencioso durante el día y tú siempre estás haciendo algo y Esme se preocupó eso es todo, nos lo dijo cuando volvimos de cazar" _Edward levantó las cejas, Alice resoplo y se dio la vuelta "_no te vine a buscar por que vi que me ibas a decir que querías quedarte y pensar así que por eso no te vine a buscar ¿estas enfadado?" _le preguntó girándose para mirarlo, Edward negó pero en cambio le preguntó

_¿qué piensas de la historia que estamos leyendo ?_le preguntó Edward con un tono normal, demasiado tranquilo, pero Alice volvió a comprender

_bueno es algo bastante interesante _y luego en su mente agregó_ "mira, todo es muy confuso y si lo que realmente quieres saber es si creemos que ese lunático que acosa a esa niña eres tú, estas equivocado, estuve pensando durante la tarde y... me di cuenta de que tu no serias capaz de algo así, te conozco demasiado bien, pero algo tiene que ver con nosotros esta historia, es todo muy confuso, solo quiero seguir con la lectura para aclarar todo el malentendido y no tienes de que preocuparte somos tu familia, deberías de tener un poquito más de confianza en nosotros ¿no crees? " _ Alice le sonrió y Edward le sonrió de vuelta, su conversación había pasado en apenas unos segundos así que era muy probable que los demás no se dieran cuenta de nada.

_vamos, ya están todos en el vestíbulo__ "a y no hagas caso de lo que nuestro hermano idiota te diga" _le aconsejo Alice cuando salían de la habitación de Edward

_bien _le contestó

Cuando llegaron abajo Edward comprobó lo que ya sabía, ya todos estaban allí como la noche anterior sentados formando un círculo, Alice se sentó junto a jasper y Edward camino y se sentó en medio de Esme y Alice.

_bien ¿ya podemos continuar? _pregunto Esme con dulzura, los demás asintieron

_vaya te cambiaste de ropa hermanito _dijo Emmett con una sonrisa, Edward lo fulmino con la mirada

_no veo que tenga nada de malo, ¿o sí? creía que después de vivir con Alice y Rosalie tanto tiempo te habrías dado cuenta de cuanto las enfada que utilicemos la ropa dos veces _Edward le contestó serio, Emmett soltó una carcajada dejando confundido a Edward que le iba a preguntar pero sintió que alguien tomaba su mano derecha y vio a Alice sonriéndole y entonces recordó lo que esta le había aconsejado en su habitación, asintió con la cabeza y logro a duras penas tranquilizarse

_bueno ¿quién leerá? _preguntó Esme suavemente

_creo que yo _contesto Carlisle

_ten amor _le respondió Esme con una pequeña sonrisa y le entregó en libro

**Capítulo 5: encuentro demasiado cercano****...** leyó Carlisle, luego frunció el ceño pero no comentó nada

**Vaya sitio más bonito, tantos árboles, tan grandes, y altos, caminé unos cuantos pasos por el sendero pero me voltee al escuchar un portazo, mierda la puerta se había cerrado ¿y ahora cómo diablos voy a regresar? vaya problema, me encogí de hombros pues la necesidad de adentrarme en el inmenso bosque hizo que me olvidara de ese problema.**

**seguí caminando por el sendero no sé por cuanto tiempo pero me parecieron horas, al final vi como el sendero llegaba a su fin y pude ver hasta donde me había conducido, había llegado a un pequeño prado, habían unas flores de color lila por todas la superficie del prado, era tan hermoso, cerré los ojos por un momento escuchando a los pajarillos cantar y también me di cuenta de que debía de haber un arroyo cerca pues podía escuchar el agua correr, sentí una brisa fría golpear contra mi rostro, abrí los ojos sintiéndome extraña...como vigilada.**

**_**oh demonios ya empezamos _comento Emmett.

**Me gire tratando de encontrar algo que hubiera pasado por alto a la hora de observar el prado y no tarde en encontrarlo.**

**_**ahora vamos a saber quién es esa persona que parece acosarla _dijo jasper esperanzado

Los demás asintieron, contagiados por su ansia de saber

**el que me miraba estaba apoyado en un árbol con aspecto despreocupado, tenía los brazos cruzados por su pecho y me miraba de forma inexpresiva, al ver que no se me acerco le quede viendo, su cabello era de un color bronce, dorado o cobrizo no lo sé bien, estaba muy desordenado, mire su rostro y vi que era extremadamente pálido, a la distancia que estaba no podía estar segura pero me pareció que sus ojos era negros, tenía ojeras malvas, la nariz recta perfecta, sus labios rojos y carnosos, era increíblemente hermoso, tanto que por un momento creí que era un ángel pero eso solo significaría que yo estaba muerta y dudaba mucho que yo me encontrara en el cielo ¿quien asegura que existe?**

_vaya te llevarías bastante bien con ella, ¿eh Eddy? tienen ideas bastante parecidas _le dijo Emmett.

_no me llames Eddy _le contesto Edward con un gruñido, pero la verdad es que estaba un poco nervioso así que era inevitable que reaccionara así además odiaba ese estúpido apodo.

**Entonces seguí observándolo, llevaba una polera negra apegada al cuerpo, podía ver sus codos y el resto de sus brazos que también eran increíblemente blancos, se le veía delgado pero musculoso, de hombros anchos, era el sin duda el que se colaba por mi habitación por las noches**

Edward cerro los ojos esperando el resto de la descripción, había nombrado una polera negra pero no había dicho lo demás así que era todavía muy posible que se tratara de otra persona además solo había dicho eso y su polera en el lado izquierdo de su pecho sobre su corazón tenía bordado en negro una E, Alice se la había regalado por su cumpleaños, solo esperaba que no describiera su demás vestimenta porque o sino comenzarían a pedirle explicaciones, unas que él no tenía.

**Llevaba también unos Jeans y unas tennis negras, que guapo y atractivo se veía.**

Edward se levantó de su asiento, era demasiado, todos lo observaban pasear por el vestíbulo.

_no es posible, yo no soy, no soy ese _dijo antes de que pudieran decir algo, Alice levantó y le tomó de la mano

_Edward tranquilo, nadie de aquí piensa que seas tú, es solo otra coincidencia nada más, tranquilo, ven _le tiro para que volviera a sentarse y le acaricio el cabello para tranquilizarlo, eso pareció funcionar más el poder de jasper.

**De pronto su mirada cambio, ya no era una mirada inexpresiva sino más bien de suficiencia, sonrió un poco y pude reconocer un poco de maldad en esa sonrisa, sentí miedo mucho miedo retrocedí un paso y con eso solo logre que rompiera a reír de una forma muy...escalofriante.**

**_vaya vaya vaya _dijo con voz suave pero penetrante, parecía estarse divirtiéndose con mi miedo. _¿pero que tenemos aquí? _preguntó se descruzo de brazos y comenzó a caminar hacia a mí, yo retrocedí unos pasos sin pensar, y él se detuvo y me miro burlón.**

**_¿qui...quien eeres?_le pregunte titubeante.**

**_¿no lo sabes? eso es extraño, veo que ese idiota sabelotodo tenia razón después de todo, la creadora no sabe nada de su creación _dijo dejándome confundida.**

**_¿creadora? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Y qué es lo que tendría que saber? _le pregunte con temor, algo me decía que era mejor no hacerlo enfadar.**

_ese tipo no parece que sea bueno, ¿no les parece? _pregunto Rosalie.

_si, solo espero que no le haga daño y que ella ahora si se escuche a sí misma y no lo haga enfadar _dijo Alice.

**_mmm supongo que tienes derecho a saber, eso es lo que pienso yo ¿sabes? pero hay otros que no quieren que te lo diga porque dicen que aún no estas preparada, pero a mí me importa un comino lo que ellos piensen la verdad, porque habría de hacerles caso _comenzó a acercarse a mi otra vez con una mirada negra, feroz, malvada _cuando ellos no están aquí y yo si**

**Me encogí de miedo ¿por qué tenía que pasarme esto a mí? ¿Porque no me quede en mi cama a salvo y lejos del peligro? así ya sé, porque soy estúpida, por eso. **

**_eres realmente hermosa si muy hermosa incluso cuando te ves tan asustada _de pronto lo tuve a no más de tres centímetros de mí, no sabía cómo había hecho para acercarse tan rápido, un momento estaba a cinco metros y en un segundo a solo centímetros.**

_es oficial, es un vampiro _dijo Carlisle

_si pero ¿quién es maldita sea ?_preguntó Edward, cada vez más ansioso.

_tranquilo, tranquilo, lo sabremos tarde o temprano _le dijo Alice sobando su espalda para calmarlo "_pues espero que no" _pensó Edward sintiendo un mal presentimiento acerca de eso.

**y de repente me encontré tumbada en la fría tierra del prado, había estado tan impresionada con la hermosura de las flores que no me había percatado de las piedras de diferentes tamaños que estaban regados por el lugar y que ahora mi espalda las aplastaba haciendo que quisiera soltar un quejido de dolor, pero la impresión y la sorpresa no me dio tiempo de hacer nada ya que al momento del impacto y de mi conocimiento de las piedras a mi espalda, me di cuenta de que algo duro estaba sobre mi **

_espero que no sea lo que pienso _murmuro Rosalie en un susurro apenas audible, pero Edward si pudo escucharle.

**Abrí los ojos solo para darme cuenta de que hubiera sido mejor dejarlos cerrados, solo pude percatarme de la mirada feroz y maligna de aquel ángel-demonio que se había aparecido como por arte de magia en el borde del prado. Su cuerpo era tan duro que me imagine siendo aplastada por un tronco, pero uno completamente liso, suave y su olor, ¡oh dios mío! ese olor a lila y miel mesclado con algo que me estaba haciendo desfallecer, aún tenía los ojos abiertos y pude observar como aquel ser me miraba con la más perversa diversión, sonreía con maldad y autosuficiencia. Quise decir algo pero su mirada cargada de veneno bastó para hacerme callar, eso y el hecho de que me aplastara con más fuerza haciéndome gemir de dolor e incomodidad al sentir las piedras clavándome en la parte trasera de mi cuerpo. Al escucharme sonrió burlón, estaba tan pegado a mí que su respiración me daba de lleno en la cara haciéndome estremecer de miedo y frio.**

**_¿ eso te gustó no?**

_oh dios ¿cómo puede preguntar algo así? _dijo Esme indignada

**Dijo con voz despiadada, lo mire horrorizada, ¿acaso estaba preguntándome si me gustaba el dolor? eso no podía** **ser cierto ¿porque justamente tenía que toparme con un descarado-loco-depravado-psicópata-enfermo mental? pareció como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos porque sonrió ampliamente de una manera tan fría que me heló la sangre.**

**_aléjate...por favor_ le rogué con un quejido, el como toda respuesta y para mi mayor horror separo mis piernas con brusquedad y se postro en medio mirándome con desafío.**

**_no...no...por...por favor...te lo pido _le rogué otra vez, mis ojos se aguaron y los cerré fuertemente, tomo mis manos poniéndolas por encima de la mi cabeza ,lo sentí separar su cintura de la mía unos segundos para luego sentir un fuerte golpe en mi entrepierna, solloce quedamente deseando morirme, cuando lo sentí volver a separase de mi abrí los ojos y mire directamente a los suyos y cuando eso paso su expresión pareció cambiar , se quedó suspendido a unos 10 cm de mi entrepierna , me miro con intensidad como si estuviera tratando de concentrase enormemente en algo y le parecía costar, a pesar del miedo que sentía no despegue mi mirada de la suya entonces puede darme cuenta de cómo la maldad, la cruel diversión, la excitación y todo lo negativo que había visto en su mirada disminuía hasta desaparecer por completo ante mi asombro por un momento pareció dudar y luego en un susurro casi inaudible dijo:**

**_lo siento **

**y ahora pude comprobar mi teoría de que estaba totalmente loco, primero me ataca y luego se disculpa, hasta podría ser con timidez. Pero de una cosa estaba segura era que ese hombre que me había preguntado por poco que si me gustaba el dolor que estaba sintiendo en mi espalda cabeza y trasero y aquel que recientemente se había disculpado no era ni de cerca la misma persona.**

_**vete, vete _susurro quedamente.**

_¿qué diablos pasa? No entiendo nada _murmuro Emmett frustrado, totalmente perdido pero ninguno le pudo contestar ya que no sabían que responder. Así que Carlisle siguió leyendo muy confundido.

**Solo hicieron falta unos segundos para darme cuenta de lo que debía hacer. El todavía estaba a unos centímetros por encima de mí y sus brazos ahora estaban a cada lado de mi torso, no me había dado cuenta del momento en que me había liberado las manos, pero había bajado sus caderas así que tenía que afirmarme de el para salir, me apoyé de su cintura y con la planta de los pies en el suelo hice fuerza para arrastrarme hacia arriba, el todavía parecía seguir luchando. A los pocos segundos después ya no estaba debajo de él pero si demasiado cerca, gatee en la dirección por la que había entrado al prado, dándole la espalda, me detuve cuando escuché un ruido como de arrastre y luego nada, me di la vuelta y mire hacia atrás, el ya no estaba en el suelo, estaba de pie y me miraba desde arriba con arrogancia, ¡mierda!**

Esme miro mal a Carlisle pero no le dijo nada porque sabía que era por el libro que su amado esposo debía decir malas palabras, Emmett hizo un puchero al ver que el regaño para Carlisle no llegaba.

**Su momento de piedad parecía haber pasado, me levante como pude todavía mirándolo, mientras el sacudía sus pantalones y sus manos dejando su ropa como si nunca se hubiese tirado al suelo, yo estaba cubierta de tierra, sobre todo mis manos, en unos de sus costado la polera estaba subida un poco**

Edward frunció el ceño, preguntándose que importancia tendría un detalle como ese, no llego a ninguna conclusión pero sentía que era importante y que eso se le escapaba.

**Se lo bajó, se arregló el cabello dejándolo aún más desordenado y me miro**

**_no importa, siempre lo puedo intentar otra vez_ dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa, dio un paso hacia mí y se detuvo, su sonrisa se desvaneció y en su rostro apareció una extraña expresión: la diversion. **

**Pero no era mala, más bien me pareció… amablemente juguetona.**

**_**¿qué? ¿Pero, no era malo? _pregunto Emmett, Carlisle se encogió de hombros.

**_será mejor que corras, no vaya a ser que la bestia salvaje se nos escape _dijo con una amplia sonrisa, luego su expresión volvió a cambiar, puso los ojos en blanco negó con la cabeza y mostro una sonrisa resignada.**

**_corre, te ayudaremos**

**Me quede petrificada sin conseguir poner mis pies en movimiento, pues parecía estar escuchando a varias personas a la vez, pero que hablaban con los mismos labios.**

**_no puede, está demasiado asustada _y soltó una risa divertida, me recordó a un niño travieso. Pero entonces en su rostro apareció una nueva expresión, el miedo, la angustia, y antes de que pudiera hacer nada gritó:**

**_¡corre! ¡Deprisa! _para dar paso a unos ojos negros y una sonrisa fría y maligna.**

_mmm _dijo Carlisle, tocando su barbilla mirando a la nada pensativo

_¿qué? _le pregunto Emmett

_es obvio ¿no? Es un claro caso de personalidad múltiple

_ya… en el caso de él. Pero ¿Qué hay de Isabella? ¿De la puerta que la transporta a… donde quiera que sea ese lugar? _pregunto jasper

_¿será real? _pregunto Rosalie y sin esperar respuesta dijo _tal vez no lo sea y ese ser del bosque también forme parte de su imaginación.

_no lo sé…. Creo que esa explicación no me convence _dijo Alice

_a mí tampoco _dijo Emmett mirando a Edward algo preocupado, muy inusual en el como también era inusual ver a Edward distraído ya que se le notaba totalmente perdido en sus pensamientos. Carlisle carraspeo para llamar la atención de todos ya que el capítulo no había terminado aún, Edward le miro inexpresivo y espero a que retomara la lectura.

**Corrí y corrí desesperada, no sabía que estaba ocurriendo si estaba soñando o realmente esto estaba pasando lo único que sabía era que debía alejarme de él, estaba muy asustada pero eso no importaba, debía encontrar la puerta, mi puerta, pero como no, tropecé con la raíz de un árbol que sobresalía en el camino, caí de bruces y mire hacia atrás, me seguía, estaba a unos 20 metros pero se acercaba demasiado rápido, me quede petrificada al ver su expresión, estaba furioso, a pesar de la distancia pude ver sus ojos negros, me di cuenta de que no caminaba normal, lo hacía como si estuviera arrastrando algo muy pasado para él, o alguien estuviera jalándolo para evitarle acercarse, ya estaba más cerca me miro y su rostro volvió a cambiar, se veía angustiado, asustado y sumamente preocupado, al verlo así dentro de mí se despertó un deseo totalmente estúpido e irracional, tuve deseos de correr, sí , pero de correr hacia él,**

_¿qué? _exclamo Emmett _está loca, él quiere matarla o algo

**Abrazarlo, quería decirle que todo estaría bien, encontrar la manera de borrar esas expresiones de su precioso rostro, pero su grito pareció despertarme y hacerme reaccionar… otra vez. **

**_¡corre! ¡Rápido! ¡Vete! **

_al menos las otras personalidades no quieren hacerle daño _dijo Esme con voz amable y preocupada, Edward todavía se veía pensativo pero todos sabían que estaba escuchando y atento a la lectura.

**Como pude me levante y seguí corriendo, no sé por cuanto tiempo corrí, ninguno de los arboles me parecía familiar, de vez en cuando debía saltar mas raíces, pero caí muchas veces y en esas ocasiones aprovechaba para mirar hacia atrás y saber si había tomado algo de ventaja, estaba un poco lejos pero no lo suficiente para hacerme ir más lento, y mis caídas le daban unos segundos para acortar todavía mas la distancia, seguí corriendo lo más rápido que mis adoloridas piernas me permitían, miraba el camino para no tropezar, al darme cuenta de que no había mas raíces por un buen trecho del sendero levante la mirada y pude divisar entre todo ese verdor un fulgor rojo, estaba a unos 25 metros y no se divisaba bien, pero sentí un impulso de correr así allí, era mi puerta, tenía que ser. Y lo era, sentí un alivio tan inmenso que cometí el error de mirar hacia atrás con horror me cuenta de que solo estaba a unos metros de mi ¡cielos! ¿Cómo pudo acortar la distancia tan rápido?**

_los vampiros somos bastante rápidos _dijo Emmett, Edward lo miro y Emmett esperaba que le gruñera o le dijera algo pero Edward simplemente bajo la mirada y espero a que Carlisle continuara, los demás ya empezaban a mirarle preocupados. Aunque el comentario de Emmett no había sido una provocación.

**Eso no importaba, ya estaba a solo unos pasos de la puerta, que estaba entreabierta (muy en el fondo de mi mente me pregunté cómo era posible si recordaba haberla escuchado cerrarse cuando salí)**

_es increíble como aun en su estado de miedo y desesperación puede acordarse de detalles como ese _dijo jasper incrédulo

**Ya faltaba poco, pero él estaba incluso más cerca, podía sentirlo.  
cuando estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta, sentí un tirón muy fuerte en la cabeza, pero no me detuve, cuando estuve en mi habitación tropecé con mis propios pies y al mismo tiempo escuché como la puerta roja se cerraba con un fuerte portazo, hubo un fuerte estruendo, él había chocado contra la puerta, cuando creí que todo había pasado, pude escuchar muchos golpes, parecían puños y patadas, aun así la puerta no se abrió, de todas formas me asuste tanto que me levanté y corrí hacia la otra puerta cuando la abrí y quise salir simplemente no pude.**

Los cullen se mostraron sorprendidos

**Me afirme del umbral e hice fuerza hacia adelante pero no podía, era como lo que le pasaba a él, una fuerza extraña no me dejaba avanzar**

Ahora los cullen se mostraron un poco temerosos por Isabella.

**la diferencia era que el podía avanzar y yo no, cuando los golpes a mi espalda se hicieron más fuertes, me empecé a desesperar y estaba a punto de ponerme a gritar, cuando pude salir de la habitación, no me detuve a analizar la situación o a tratar de encontrarle un sentido, bajé corriendo la escalera y por poco me caigo pero logre recuperar el equilibrio antes de romperme la cabeza contra el suelo, me fui a la cocina y aunque estaba todo en penumbras pude encontrar la pequeña puertecita de debajo del fregadero, lo abrí y me metí allí, aun podía escuchar los golpes y me preguntaba cómo era que mis padres no se despertaban he iban a ver que sucedía, pero luego pensé que era mejor así, ese sujeto se veía peligroso y...malo.**

_ay esa niña, puede estar en los peores momentos y aun así se preocupa por sus padres _dijo Esme con dulzura, mientras que Edward estaba levemente asombrado e integrado, peligroso y malo, esas eran exactamente las palabras con las que solía definirse así mismo.

**Pasado unos minutos y pude tranquilizarme lo suficiente para darme cuenta de que estaba llorando, supe que los golpes ya no provenían de mi habitación si no de mucho más cerca**

Los cullen contuvieron el aliento

**De mi pecho, era mi corazón que latía desbocado.**

Los cullen soltaron un suspiro de alivio.  
_terminó el capítulo _comento Carlisle para que luego la estancia se sumiera en un pesado silencio.

todos estaban pensando en lo leído y eso no ayudaba en nada a Edward en ordenar sus propios pensamientos, cuanto estaba concentrado era más fácil bloquearlos que cuando estaba así de distraído, y es que no lo podía evitar, como tampoco podía evitar pensar en cómo es que el el libro parecían describirlo con lujo de detalles (incluso con la vestimenta que estaba usando en ese momento) señalando que había hecho algo de lo que no se acordaba, y eso era imposible, los vampiros tienen una excelente memoria, de hecho ellos no olvidan, Edward ya no sabía que pensar, sabía que lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento era seguir el ejemplo de Isabella, no calentarse la cabeza con preguntas que no podría responder y poner más atención, a todo, a cada frase que ella dijera y a cada pensamiento, tal vez así lograra concentrarse y pensar en algo. No estaba seguro de que fuera el, es que lo encontraba como algo irreal la verdad pero siendo el un vampiro, un mito, sabía que ya nada podía ser imposible, solo había algo que lo preocupaba, más bien lo asustaba un poco y esa era la reacción de su familia si esa historia llegaba a ser real y por consiguiente ese monstruo del bosque seria él. Los demás también pensaban en algo parecido, las pueblas, las descripciones, casi todo decía que era Edward ese ángel-demonio que perseguía a Isabella pero años de vivir con él y el amor fraternal les impedían aceptarlo. Después de unos minutos de silencio Carlisle los saco del leve estupor.

_bueno, deberíamos leer un capítulo más, pronto amanecerá y debo ir al hospital, reservaremos las lecturas para las noches, así será más cómodo y usted podrán cazar durante el día ¿están de acuerdo?

Todos asintieron.  
_bien un capítulo más entonces, ¿quién leerá?  
_yo _dijo la pequeña Alice, que en un segundo se levantó y fue en busca del libro, se sentó se acomodó y comenzó a leer.

* * *

_¿Qué les pareció? bueno nos leemos pronto, _

_adiós _


	7. capitulo 6

_hola a todos, aquí estoy otra vez, espero les guste el capi. _

**_el texto en negrita: pensamientos de Isabella, el contenido del libro._**

el texto normal: comentarios de la familia cullen.

* * *

**Capítulo 6: tiempo perdido**... leyó Alice, que frunció levemente el ceño y luego se relajó

**Apenas desperté sentí un profundo dolor en todo el cuerpo, pero más en la cabeza, manos y rodillas, al principio no supe bien que es lo que había pasado o porque parecía estar encogida, al abrir los ojos lo único que pude ver fue oscuridad y sentir un profundo olor a humedad. Cuando pude despertar del todo me di cuenta de que estaba debajo del fregadero**

_oh dios mío, paso toda la noche allí, pobre niña _dijo Esme sonando acongojada

**Fruncí el ceño confundida al no recordar como había llegado allí**

_pues en este caso sería bueno que no se acordara por lo que paso _dijo jasper recordando ya todos los traumas que tenía encima, los demás asintieron de acuerdo, mas Edward sabía que de alguna manera eso no era posible, pero no dijo nada.

**A los segundos de tratar de recordar mis ojos y mi boca se abrieron exageradamente al comprender porque estaba allí**

Edward sonrió imperceptiblemente, él tenía razón, pero en este caso no le daba gusto tenerla.

**Me incline un poco hacia adelante y trate de ver por el espacio que había entre las puertas dobles, parecía no haber nadie, pero no podía ver toda la cocina y no sabía la hora. Pero luego pensé que era imposible que mi madre estuviera en la cocina ya que para ella era imposible estar en silencio. si estaba sola, cantaba a viva voz o tarareaba y si estaba acompañada siempre había algo de lo que tenía que conversar, no sé cómo lo hacía pero no importaba que hablara de algo insignificante en sus labios como en los de papá, todo resultaba interesante**

**_**eso quiere decir que la persona es interesante _dijo Emmett asintiendo

**No tuve tiempo a decidir si salir o quedarme allí ya que, mis padres decidieron por mí al entrar en ese momento a la cocina, mamá venia riendo con todas sus fuerzas y papa caminaba detrás de ella, sonriendo mientras al parecer terminaba de contar un chiste, negando con la cabeza se sentó en su lugar de siempre mirando a mi madre divertido. Era normal para ellos hacer eso por las mañanas, papá siempre me decía que lo mejor era empezar el día sonriendo porque lo más probable es que termines el día sonriendo también. Al ver y escuchar a mi madre reír me fue imposible no sonreír, mi madre solía empezar a reír antes de que papá terminara de contar sus chistes, no es que fueran muy buenos pero al parecer lo que mi madre encontraba más divertido, eran sus esfuerzos por contar el chiste de forma cómica. Fue tanto lo que me distraje al verlos interactuar, mi padre contando chistes y mi madre agarrándose el estómago riendo, que se me había olvidado por completo donde estaba y que tenía que buscar una forma de salir. Pero con mis padres allí era imposible, debía esperar a que ellos salieran, ya lo tengo, solo debía esperar a que papá fuera por el periódico y mamá a comprar su pan favorito, ese era el momento, solo esperaba que papa decidiera acompañarla como a veces lo hacía, eso me daría mucho más tiempo.**

_ojalá no la pillen _dijo Emmett _ ¿se imaginan lo que tendría que inventarse para justificar el estar debajo del fregadero? si la pillan ahora sí que la llevan a un loquero _terminó diciendo como quien es un experto en el tema  
_manicomio, Emmett, pero tienes razón _respondió jasper  
_¿en serio? ¿En qué? _preguntó Emmett solo para molestarlo, jasper rodó los ojos.  
_ah ya cállate.

**Me incline hacia delante otra vez y pude ver como mamá ponía la tetera en el fogón, se daba media vuelta, besaba a papa y salía de la cocina, después de unos segundos papa salió detrás de ella, esta era mi oportunidad. Abrí cuidadosamente las puertas y salí gateando de allí, pero apenas puse en contacto mis rodillas contra el suelo tuve que morder mi labio inferior para no gritar de dolor, como pude me levanté y observé el suelo, habían marcas de sangre y barro con formas de manos allí donde me había afirmado y también había sangre allí donde había puesto mis rodillas. Me di la vuelta cerré las puertas tratando de no tocarlas para no mancharlas de sangre, **

**_ **¿qué tan mal estará? _preguntó Carlisle  
_al parecer bastante herida, si deja sangre en todo lo que toca _le respondió Edward, con aire distraído, pero también estaba muy preocupado, los demás le quedaron mirando, ya que desde hace bastante rato que se había mantenido en silencio y lo cierto es que estaba bastante extraño, demasiado pensativo, se dio cuenta del silencio que había dejado con sus palabras, levantó la vista y miro a Carlisle, tratando de no enfurecerse por el comportamiento de su familia.  
_mmm, espero que no sea demasiado grave. _dijo solamente Carlisle.

**Luego lo más rápidamente que pude, saqué un paño de cocina, lo mojé y limpié lo que había ensuciado, cuando termine me di cuenta de que era inútil, mis pies descalzos estaban demasiados cochinos y dejaba barro donde pisara, solté un sollozo de la frustración y miedo que sentía. A ver cálmate, me dije, piensa. me subí al mueble que estaba al lado del fregadero, puse mis pies en el mismo y abrí la llave, cuando mis pies estuvieron lo suficientemente limpios, saque dos bolsas plásticas y me puse una en cada pie, me baje del mueble en donde estaba sentada, cuidando de no pisar la suciedad, moje otro paño de cocina y cuando todo estuvo limpio lo deje junto a los otros que había usado, saqué otra bolsa y eché todo allí, salí de la cocina atenta a cualquier ruido, subí corriendo las escaleras, y me encerré en mi habitación, cerré los ojos, solté la bolsa, respiré profundo y me dirigí al baño, me senté en la orilla de la tina y mire mis piernas, mierda, estaban todas magulladas, con raspones por todas partes pero lo peor eran mis rodillas, estaban todas raspadas o tal vez peor ya que la sangre fluía lentamente hasta llegar a mis pies, me saqué las bolsas y me tire hacia atrás quedando sentada en el centro de la tina, abrí el grifo para poder lavar las heridas, no, así no, me levanté con cuidado, saqué la ducha teléfono y volví a sentarme, regulé el agua para que estuviera temperada y lavé bien mis piernas sacando todo rastro de sangre y barro, cuando hube terminado con eso me volví a levantar y dejé la ducha teléfono en su lugar, fui sacándome la ropa y tirándola en la misma tina para no ensuciar a fuera, me lavé muy bien por todas partes procurando no dejar ningún rastro de tierra.**

_eso es, mientras más limpias las heridas, menos probabilidades hay de infección _dijo Carlisle a nadie en particular.

**Cuando acabé envolví mi cuerpo en una toalla y fui en busca del botiquín que estaba en uno de los muebles para las toallas, cuando termine de desinfectar y envolver bien mis heridas con gasa...**

_debería de ir a un hospital _dijo Carlisle con reprobación

_no creo que lo haga, si ya no les dijo a sus padres menos irá al hospital _comentó Rosalie

_bueno, pero al menos sabia lo básico, que era limpiar y proteger bien sus heridas _dijo jasper con tranquilidad

_mmm _fue todo lo que dijo Carlisle. Claramente en desacuerdo. Alice siguió la lectura

**Me fui a vestir, puse la ropa sucia junto con los paños en la bolsa y bajé al cuarto de lavado, los puse a lavar y subí a mi habitación otra vez, miré la pared blanca y luego a mi cama, me estire en ella, y me quedé dormida de inmediato, estaba tan cansada.**

_pobre niña _susurro Esme.

**Cuando desperté me di cuenta de que estaba acostada sobre mi estómago por lo que mis rodillas rosaban la cama dolorosamente, me di la vuelta quedando boca arriba y miré hacia el techo. Me sentía extraña, débil y con nauseas. Giré la cabeza hacia la derecha y vi el reloj, las 12:05 pm, mediodía, había dormido tres horas, estaba hambrienta pero me dolía demasiado la cabeza como para levantarme de inmediato. Mis padres... ¿que estarían haciendo? Charlie seguramente en el trabajo y reneé cuidando de sus cactus en el jardín, o preparando la comida. Todavía no podía creer y estar segura de lo que había pasado anoche, si no fuera por el cansancio tanto físico como mental más todas los cortes y hematomas en mi cuerpo, pensaría que había sido un sueño muy vívido y por eso tan aterrador, pero yo sabía que había sido real, no soy sonámbula, así que me era imposible encontrar otra explicación de por qué había despertado a las 9:00 de la mañana debajo del fregadero. lo peor de todo y lo que más me preocupaba es que no sabía si podría fingir delante de mis padres que no sentía dolor cada vez que tuviera que moverme, creo que es la primera vez que le encuentro algo negativo a esto de vivir en el valle del sol, ya que por el calor abrazador estábamos obligados a vestir ropas ligeras, pantalones cortos y polerita, pero eso dejaría al descubierto mis heridas, y no podía pensar en una excusa lo suficientemente creíble, que fuera inofensiva, que no preocupara a mis padres pero que a la vez pudiera justificar la gravedad de todos los cortes esparcidos por todo mi cuerpo. **

**_**ahora si debería decirle a sus padres lo que pasa, esto ya se salió de su control, y está saliendo muy malherida _dijo Esme preocupada, y aunque todos querían creer que Isabella no era real y lo que leían solo era una historia más, había algo que nos lo convencía así que les era imposible no preocuparse por ella.

_no lo hará, parece creer que es capaz de sobrellevar todo eso sola... _comento Edward _y estoy seguro de que si puede _dijo Edward la última frase tan bajo que nadie logró escucharle

_si, pero aun así..._dijo Esme, negando suavemente con la cabeza.

**Además aquello traía otro problema más, como dije era tanto el calor que si me abrigaba lo suficiente como para tapar todas y cada una de mis heridas, 1° mis padres sospecharían que algo malo pasaba, 2° empezaría a sudar por el calor excesivo y eso aria que las heridas ardieran por la sal del sudor, y también se podrían infectar, ¡cielos! que problemón, vaya, en los aprietos que me metió mi aventurita de anoche.**

**_**¿aventurita? pero si fue toda una experiencia... woa esa chica me asombra _dijo Emmett con asombro y admiración.  
_es valiente, cualquier otro humano se hubiera desmayado por el miedo o algo así al pasar por algo así ._comento Carlisle con el mismo tono de Emmett  
_o tal vez para ella ya es algo normal ver o vivir situaciones que se salgan de lo común _dijo jasper, Alice se encogió de hombros y siguió leyendo.

**Apropósito, todavía no había repasado con detalle lo que había pasado, pero... ah tal vez luego, ahora lo único que quería era ir a la cocina ya que mi estómago decidió ponerse gruñón y rugirme por comida. Al final después de haber revoloteado por mis cajones y armario decidí que me quedaría con los pantalones de pijama que me había puesto en la mañana, eran sueltos, y no se pegaban a mi piel, busque alguna camiseta de manga larga lo suficientemente ancha para sentir el mismo alivio en la parte de arriba, al no encontrar ninguna, fui a la habitación de mi padre, busqué entre la ropa de papá hasta encontrar una que me iba perfecta. Era color verde agua y bastante sueltecita, listo... pero ¡agh! gruñí de frustración, de repente empecé a sentir unos leves pinchazos en la planta de los pies, regresé a la habitación, me quité las pantuflas y los calcetines y no me sorprendí al verlos manchados de sangre **

_cielos ¿en qué parte del cuerpo no tiene heridas? _pregunto Emmett

**Los revise cuidadosamente y sip, también estaban heridos, fui a por el botiquín y comencé a desinfectarlos estaba por sacar más algodón cuando vi una caja verde, crema de matico**

_cicatrizante _susurro Carlisle, pensando que tal vez Isabella después de todo si sabía lo que hacía.

**mmm, excelente, eso aceleraría las cosas, me desvestí y comencé a untar de esa crema en todas mis heridas, luego volví a envolverlas en gasa, las que estaba en mi estómago y muslos tuve que arreglármelas pegando la tela con tela adhesiva, los bueno es que tenía mucho de todo, mi madre siempre compraba porque sabía que era propensa a los accidentes, me vestí otra vez y cuando hube ocultado mis calcetines y por fin estuve lista, bajé para buscar a mamá.**

**No me fue difícil encontrarlo y digo encontrarlos porque papá también estaba presente. Estaban en la sala de estar, los dos sentados uno al lado del otro en el sofá dándome la espalda, sus cuerpos estaban tensos, rígidos, lo pude notar, como también pude notar al policía (compañero de papá) quien estaba sentado frente a ellos, su rostro era una mescla de curiosidad y compasión. Me pregunte por qué miraba así a mis padres, que de haberse hallados solos no hubieran notado que estaba en la escalera, no hice ningún ruido al bajar, pero el poli sí que pudo verme, y su rostro cambio rápidamente a una expresión tranquila. Eso alertó a mis padres, que se pusieron de pie y voltearon a verme, yo estaba parada en el penúltimo escalón y antes de que pudiera moverme tenía a mama delante de mí, mirándome preocupada.**

**_**oh ¿habrá notado algo? _pregunto Rosalie

_es lo más probable _le contesto Emmett

**_cielo ¿estás bien? _me preguntó, asentí tratando de no hacer ningún gesto, el movimiento había provocado que me doliera la cabeza. En ese momento note algo que había pasado por alto, sus ojos me miraban con horror, no entendía, me tocó delicadamente el pómulo derecho con sus dedos, auch, eso dolió, _cariño ¿qué te pasó?**

**Giré mi rostro hacia la derecha, hacia el cuadro que colgaba de la pared para mirarme en el reflejo, y oh... por todos los ángeles caídos**

**_**interesante elección de palabras _susurro Edward, los demás le miraron, no se habían dado cuenta de cuando había cambiado de postura, ahora estaba con las piernas flexionadas y se abrazaba las piernas con los brazos, tenía los ojos cerrados y el mentón apoyado en sus rodilla, se veía relajado pero jasper podía sentirlo tenso y ansioso.

**¿Porque no me miré en el espejo antes de bajar? tenía un enorme moretón debajo del ojo, y no se me ocurría como justificarlo, porque en realidad, no sabía cómo me lo había hecho, tal vez en una de mis caídas en el bosque, pero no recuerdo haber caído de cara contra el suelo, o sea estaba tan acostumbrada a perder el equilibrio que ya por puro reflejo ponía mis manos al frente para no romperme la nariz.**

**Pero ¿que podía decirle? la verdad lo único que se me vino a la mente fue decirle que el día anterior había tropezado con una piedra, cayéndome encima de sus pequeños cactus porque 1° no tenía que mentir, porque realmente me había caído. **Emmett rio

**2° ya antes me había pasado como unas cuatro o cinco veces y**

**3° no tenía cabeza para inventarme algo más.**

**Pero lo malo es que parecía como si me hubiesen dado un puñetazo, no como si me hubiese clavado espinas en el rostro.**

_pero ¿cómo es que tiene un moretón en el ojo si aquel ser no la agredió de esa manera?_ pregunto Rosalie confundida.

_tal vez se haya caído y golpeado la cara con una raíz en ese sendero y ahora no lo recuerda _le respondió Alice insegura, lo cual era muy extraño en ella. Ya que siempre estaba segura de sus respuestas pero con Isabella era imposible saber. Continúo leyendo

**Pero... ah está bien, lo intentare, mire a mamá consiente de que había estado demasiado tiempo contemplando mis opciones y usualmente ellos no me interrumpían (salvo si fuera totalmente necesario) cuando estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos, ya que la psicóloga Sanders había dicho ay... aquí voy otra vez, contesta, concéntrate, a veces soy tan parecida a mama... oh ya basta. **

Edward sonrió aunque nadie pudiera verlo, empezaba a simpatizar bastante con Isabella, esas discusiones internas las conocía demasiado bien.

**_eh lo que pasó fue que ayer estaba paseando por el jardín, tropecé y al caer me golpee la cara contra... una maseta_ dude al último momento, solo por un milisegundo, solo rogaba por qué no lo hayan notado. **

**_ay cielo ¿por qué no me dijiste? _ preguntó suavemente, pero en sus ojos pude ver como sospechaba de que la media verdad que le había dicho fuera mentira, por eso le conteste firme y más segura.**

**_por que no quería preocuparte, además no sabía que se pondría tan feo**

**Ahora parecía mas convencida... en parte sonó más creíble porque... era verdad. Odiaba verlos preocupados por mi culpa**

Esme sonrió con tristeza.

**_está bien, cielo, pero para la próxima dime ¿sí? mira que podrías lastimarte mucho más y tu sin saber la gravedad de tus heridas, y yo totalmente ignorante de ese hecho.**

**Era justamente lo que pasaba pero yo si sabía la gravedad de mis heridas como también cómo curarlas y cada cuantas horas, dejé pasar ese tema y miré al policía que me miraba... extrañado, me enfurecí pero no lo demostré ¿quién se creía para mirarme como si fuera un bicho raro? **

_¿y no lo es? _preguntó Emmett con una risotada, solo obtuvo como respuesta un gruñido, de Edward, Emmett lo miro con asombro igual que todos los demás, Edward se sentía de misma manera, ¿porque había gruñido? Emmett no había dicho nada en contra de él, miró a Alice que lo miraba todavía con sorpresa, Edward frunció el ceño, se encogió de hombros y solo dijo:

_sigue leyendo

Alice asintió un poco confundida.

**Mi madre se dio cuenta de que lo miraba, tomó mi mano y me guio a la sala de estar, al llegar junto a papá, el me abrazó y besó mi frente con delicadeza. Como nadie me veía no tuve que esforzarme en mantener mi rostro tranquilo y fingir que el abrazo de papá no me dolía, trate de pensar en pajaritos para distraerme del dolor. Me soltó y se dio cuenta de que llevaba su camiseta, pero no preguntó ni comentó nada, yo sabía la razón de ello. sé porque no me pregunto porque usaba su camiseta, se también porque mamá no me había preguntado porque no había decorado la pared blanca también porque no me interrumpían cuando estaba muy metida en mis pensamientos y también sé que en ello la doctora Sanders tiene mucho que ver, sé que les aconsejó a mis padres a no cuestionar mis pensamientos y actitudes por más extrañas que parecieran, pero que si lo hicieran cuando yo hiciera algo "normal" y es para que yo pueda verme y sentirme exactamente así "normal". Que idiotez.**

**_**parece que sus esfuerzos son en vano, ya que si ella no se siente normal..._dijo jasper

_pero es que no lo es _susurro Edward otra vez demasiado bajo.

**_cielo, hija, él es un amigo y compañero de trabajo**

**_hola _el poli ofreció su mano... yo se la acepte, pero con desconfianza, en cuanto papá pronuncio la palabra "amigo" todas mis alarmas se activaron al instante**

_no creo que su padre haya podido invitar a sus amigos a casa después de lo que paso con su hija_dijo Carlisle

_además ella parece que tiene problemas con la palabra "amigo" _comento jasper

_ya , dime alguna palabra con la cual esa chica no tenga problemas _dijo Emmett en tono burlón, Edward estuvo a punto de gruñirle de nuevo pero cuando se dio cuenta de ello se obligó a reprimirlo, no sirvió de mucho, jasper había sentido su enojo y ahora le miraba mandándole olas y olas de calma.

**_me llamo Steve Johnson, tú debes ser Isabella ¿no?**

_nooooo, es el mago de oz _dijo Emmett sarcástico.

_Emmett _le reprendió Esme

_¿qué? pero si es obvio ¿no? ¿Quién más podría ser? ¿Vive otra adolecente en esa casa?_ pregunto Emmett, Esme no le contesto porque... tenía razón. Alice sonrió divertida, luego volvió su vista al libro

**Yo solo asentí y le mire fijamente, eso pareció ponerlo nervioso y por una razón que no entendí eso me causo una cierta... satisfacción.**

**_bueno cielo, Steve esta aquí por los acontecimientos sucedidos el domingo _dijo mi padre, mi cuerpo se tensó y aparté la mirada del policía para mirarlo a él.**

**_¿qué? _logre preguntar, tal vez parezca una actitud algo cobarde, pero en ese momento lo único que quería era salir corriendo, no que mi cuerpo adolorido lo permitiera pero...sabía que esto iba a pasar, que tendría que declarar para que a ese desgraciado pudieran apresarlo por lo que trató de hacer, pero la verdad es que yo no quería tener que pasar por eso. oh no, podía sentir como el pánico me invadía y que estaba a punto de descontrolarme como antes, mi mente volvería a cerrarse, y sentí tanto miedo que comencé a temblar, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, mi boca se secó, me costaba respirar, note que las paredes daban vueltas y me tambalee hacia adelante**

_¿cómo se le ocurre a su padre soltárselo así sin más? _pregunto Rosalie enfadada_sabiendo que tiene una inestabilidad emocional debería de tener más cuidado.

Los demás asintieron dándole la razón.

**Mis padres me agarraron antes de que callera, la debilidad que había sentido al despertar por segunda vez no se había ido, y ahora con esto, pero no había perdido el conocimiento, yo esperaba que sí, porque tal vez así me salvaría de hablar de esa noche y entonces... no, sabía que no era posible. Mis padres me sentaron en el sofá que antes ocupaban ellos, mi padre fue a... no sé dónde, y sentí a mi madre abrazarme y acariciar mi cabello. Su abrazo, su cercanía, su olor y sus caricias tranquilizadoras lograron calmarme lo suficiente como para que pudiera tomar el vaso con agua que mi padre me ofrecía. Ya estaba un poco mejor, pero aun así me sentía muy débil.**

**_tranquila, amor, todo está bien, no tienes que hablar de ello, no todavía_ dijo papá uniéndose al abrazo _lo dejaron en prisión preventiva, mientras dura la investigación, en la cual tu no tendrás nada que ver, aunque estés implicada en ello _su voz tembló al decir aquello, pero el toque de mi madre también funcionaba en él, se recuperó rápidamente, y siguió hablando haciendo que me calmara con cada palabra que decía_ la investigación durara solo un mes, ya que no hay muchas evidencias que sacar para encarcelarlo, bastaría con el testimonio de todas las personas que fueron testigos en el momento en el que te encontramos, no tendrás que declarar ahora... pero si dentro de un mes ¿de acuerdo? **

**Asentí, mucho más calmada y aliviada**

_podría haber comenzado así, le hubiese ahorrado el mal rato _dijo Rosalie todavía molesta

_dudo mucho que no hubiera pasado lo mismo _le respondió Emmett con una sonrisa amable.

**_ahora, aclarado eso, hay otra cosa que debemos discutir _empezó mamá que parecía impaciente.**

**_antes mamá_ la interrumpí _¿podría comer algo? me siento muy débil y no he comido nada en toda la mañana _terminé de decirle avergonzada y disculpándome con la mirada. Sabía que lo que tenían que decirme o debíamos discutir no me iba a gustar, así que mientras más se retrasara, mejor, además que mi estómago ya comenzaba a doler por falta de comida.**

**_oh cielo mío _dijo mama_ ¿cómo pude olvidarlo? dios santo, que irresponsable _sonreí, mamá siempre tendía a exagerar cuando se trataba de mí, _podemos esperar todo lo que quieras cielo, ven, te daré un rico almuerzo alto en vitaminas, muchos nutrientes y..._siguió hablando mama mientras me ayuda a ponerme en pie, me contó un poco, la piel alrededor de los cortes que tenía en el torso y espalda se estiraban cada vez que me movía y dolían como el demonio, ella no sospechó nada, suponía que estaba débil por falta de comida y mi casi desmayo, lo cual era cierto, nos fuimos a la cocina, su monólogo en vez de irritarme, me alegró, a pesar de las cosas que habían pasado, de lo rara que yo podía llegar a ser, mama me trataba de la misma forma y eso me hacía muy feliz**

**_**que lindo y es admirable que pueda ser feliz con un detalle tan simple como ese _dijo Esme con dulzura, Edward volvió a sonreír, otra vez nadie le vio.

**Cuando mi estómago pareció mucho más contento estando llenito, mi madre me dejo reposar unos cuarenta minutos, luego volvimos a la sala de estar, donde mi padre y su amigg... compañero hablaban muy animadamente, supuse que de trabajo. Cuando estuve sentada y cómoda, pusieron delante de mí un computador portátil, mire la pantalla y vi una lista de videos, fruncí el señor.**

**_nosotros ya los vimos, pero necesitamos que tu también los veas para que puedas explicar que pasó... _me tense_ en el restaurante**

**Terminó de decir el policía, me relajé al escuchar la palabra restaurante, sentí la mano de mi padre frotar mi espalda, con ese gesto recordé sus palabras diciendo que no debía declarar hasta dentro de un mes. Le sonreí agradeciéndole y el me devolvió la sonrisa. Volví a mirar la pantalla, al saber que íbamos a hablar del restaurante me relaje completamente, pero me asaltó una duda. **

**_pero... ¿esto tiene alguna relevancia con respecto al intento de violación? _pregunté ya que no le hallaba la conexión, había pasado en el restaurante tres horas antes de que pasara todo ese desastre**

_pues yo tampoco se la hallo la verdad _comento Emmett. Nadie contesto así que Alice prefirió leer más rápido para enterarse.

**_depende _me contestó el poli _depende de lo que tú puedas explicarnos**

**me confundí, ¿por qué no podía ser más claro? mi padre (conociéndome como me conocía) se dio cuenta de que me estaba comenzando a enfadar, ¿qué le costaba a ese hombre responderme si o no a mi maldita pregunta? ¿No era una pregunta difícil o sí?**

_el policía se ganó su desconfianza al mirarla como a un bicho raro _comento Alice _mmm

_¿qué? _le preguntó Emmett, siempre curioso,

_nada, solo que es interesante nada más _ terminó de decir encogiéndose de hombros, Edward la miró entrecerrando los ojos sospechando que estaba pensando en algo y se lo estaba ocultando a él, pero Alice simplemente se apresuró a leer sabiendo que intentaría preguntarle.

**Mi padre intervino antes de que pudiera transformar mi enfado en palabras.**

**_**sabia decisión _comento Emmett riéndose bajo.

**_hija solo queremos que veas los videos, que respondas algunas preguntas y ya _dijo papa con una sonrisa persuasiva, yo levante una ceja y sonreí de lado.**

**_¿responder algunas preguntas? ¿Tendré que llamar a un abogado jefe swan? _le pregunte divertida,**

**_**¡tiene sentido del humor! _exclamo Emmett sorprendido, luego miro a Edward _no como alguien

Edward esta vez le rugió más fuerte, haciendo que Emmett soltara una carcajada, era eso lo que buscaba, le encantaba sacar de quicio a su hermanito querido. Edward dejo de rugir y se quedó mirando a Alice, que al instante retomo la lectura.

**Mi padre me miro sorprendido por un momento y luego se hecho a reír. **

**_no cielo, claro que no, aunque si quieres, tu madre puede tomar ese papel ya sabes,_ se acercó a mi hablando como quien cuanta un secreto_ siempre dijo que le hubiera gustado estudiar leyes.**

**_por supuesto, con lo distraída que soy, sería la mejor de todos, lo se _ dijo fingiendo darse importancia, yo me reí, amaba cuando me seguían el juego así. **

**_está bien, papá _le dije todavía sonriendo, el ambiente parecía estar más relajado, mi padre asintió con más confianza, hizo doble clic en uno de los videos.**

**en la pantalla pude ver desde arriba todo el restaurante en el que estábamos mi madre y yo, mi padre adelanto un poco el video hasta que aparecíamos nosotras, vi como pedíamos nuestra comida, el tiempo que esperábamos por ella, nosotras hablábamos, quiero decir mi madre hablaba porque yo no le respondía, me veía distraída y solo la miraba y seguía todos sus momentos, fruncí el ceño al verme así, ahora que lo veo desde afuera pareciera como si mi madre fuera un extranjera hablándome en un idioma que no lograba entender ni las silabas. Estaba totalmente perdida en mis pensamientos, y lo que me hace sentir más culpable es que ni siquiera recuerdo que era lo que pasaba por mi mente en esos momentos para no prestarle atención a mi madre, aunque cualquiera que no nos conociera pensaría que si lo estaba haciendo, o tal vez simplemente soy estúpida, puedo hablar, escuchar, ver pero no entender, que frustrante.**

**Papa volvió a adelantarlo, paso la comida y se detuvo justo cuando mama se iba luego que le gritara que no quería lencería, eso sí lo recuerdo, ¡qué vergüenza! Y aquí es cuando las cosas se pusieron raras...**

**_**leer más rápido Alice que quiero saber _le urgió Emmett claramente ansioso

_eso intento pero si dejaras de interrumpir _le contesto molesta

**Inmediatamente después de que mi madre se fuera, yo saque mi celular y comencé a apretar teclas. Fruncí el ceño mirando la pantalla confundida, yo recuerdo haber sacado una vez mi celular en el restaurante y fue (para mi) unos veinte minutos después de que se fuera mi madre no a los cinco segundos. Después en la pantalla, yo guarde mi celular y a los 2 segundos lo volví a sacar, le eché solo una mirada y lo guarde, eso lo recuerdo, me pare puse dinero en la mesa y salí. Justo allí el video se detuvo, yo estaba demasiado sorprendida como para comentar algo. pero no importó porque papa inmediatamente después hizo clic en otro video y ahora me podía ver desde afuera del restaurante, vi como salí y me quedé unos segundos parada allí, mi padre le puso pause al video, primero no supe lo que iba hacer pero luego me di cuenta, le dio zoom a la pantalla, hasta que pude ver claramente mi rostro, me sentí algo incomoda, mi expresión era de total aburrimiento, mi padre sin quitarle el zoom le dio play y vi como mi rostro cambio a uno de total indiferencia, no, era... inexpresivo, no había ninguna expresión en mi rostro, estaba... vacío, no pude contener el escalofrió que me recorrió, mi padre le sacó el zoom rápidamente ya que al parecer yo iba a hacer algo más, cuando pude verme de cuerpo entero otra vez me vi caminando hasta colocarme al lado de unos cajas que estaban al lado izquierdo de la pantalla, a la derecha de la puerta del restaurante, estaba justo frente al ventanal donde estaba la mesa en donde mi madre y yo nos habíamos sentado, a los nueve minutos con cincuenta y seis segundos, mi madre apareció de nuevo por el lado derecho de la pantalla y el izquierdo de la puerta del local, a los segundos después mi madre salió, su rostro preocupado y la desesperación ya se comenzaba a notar, se fue a buscarme por el mismo lado por el que había llegado no sin antes mirar hacia todos lados, pero claro las cajas me tapaban completamente, era obvio que ella no me vería si no se asomaba, no lo hizo y no la culpaba, no era su culpa, mi madre sentada a mi lado hizo un ruidito de frustración, sabia más o menos lo que podía estar sintiendo ahora, tome su mano sin despegar mis ojos de la pantalla, papa volvió a adelantar el video y lo que vi me dejo helada, yo realmente me había pasado dos horas con treinta y siete minutos allí parada, sin moverme un centímetro, nada, ni un musculo se me había movido, mi rostro seguía igual de inexpresivo, la gente pasaba sin detener su andar, ninguno me presto atención, ni siquiera los del restaurante que tal vez pudieran haberme visto atravesó del ventanal, pero al parecer no fue así, papa puso a correr el video a una velocidad normal y acerco solo un poco el zoom, entonces cuando se completaron las 2 horas y 37 minutos, mi rostro volvió a la vida, me vi sacando mi celular otra vez y mire la hora, entonces mi rostro adopto una expresión de confusión, luego de asombro para después pasar al horror y por último la irritación, también vi mis intentos por llamar por teléfono a mama y mi frustración al no tener saldo, luego mi determinación al haber tomado la decisión de ir a casa por mi cuenta,, grave error. Las cámaras me siguieron por un par de calles más y digo me siguieron porque solo cambiaba la imagen hasta que yo estaba a la vista de otra cámara, los compañeros de mi padre tienen que haberlo arreglado así para que no tuviera que buscarme en cada cinta. Pero luego ya no hubo más video, recuerdo haber visto los postes de luz estropeados, al parecer esa era una de las entretenciones de los pandilleros, y tal vez por error tienen que haberle dado justamente a las cámaras de esa calle, o quizás fue intencional, para poder llevar a cabo sus fines depravados y vandalitas sin que nadie los filme y tengan pruebas para apresarlos, estaba muy confusa **

**la primera pregunta que se me vino a la mente fue:´¿cómo diablos pude haber estado tres horas sin moverme? no, rectifico, dos horas y treinta y siete minutos.**

**Saque mi celular y vi la hora, las 14:48. Mire la pantalla del portátil y busque la hora actual, las 14:28 y sumando los 20 minutos adelantados daban las casi tres horas que supuestamente yo me había pasado en el restaurante esperando a mama, dios que rollo, ahora entendía por que reneé había estado tan confundida cuando le dije que la había estado esperando más de lo que ella había tardado en regresar. mi cabeza en un lio y que bueno que comí, porque si no hubiese sido así, creo que no hubiera podido resistir el leve shock que me produjo esto, mi mente había estado en blanco por casi tres horas y lo malo es que no sabía cómo explicarles que pasaba por mi cabeza en mis tiempos perdidos. **

**_** ahí termina el capítulo _dijo Alice con tono de sorpresa

_¿alguien podría explicarme qué diablos fue lo que paso? _pregunto Emmett totalmente perdido

_wow ¿ella adelanto la hora en su celular, para que pareciera que habían pasado veinte minutos? _pregunto jasper

_no creo que haya sido intencional, su cuerpo estaba allí pero su mente..._dijo Carlisle no muy seguro

_ ¿y afuera del restaurante?, una persona normal no puede estar quieto por mucho tiempo, ni siquiera veinte minutos seguidos _comento Rosalie

_si eso fue de lo más extraño _dijo Esme _pero lo que es más extraño todavía es que no lo recuerde.

_o tal vez no quiere recordarlo _comentó Alice.

_y ¿qué tal si es ella la que sufre de trastorno de identidad disociativo?_pregunto Edward en un susurro, Emmett puso los ojos en blanco llamando su atención

_a ver señorito-palabras-complicadas ¿qué quieres decir? _pregunto Emmett curioso

Edward suspiro exasperado

_bueno podría ser posible _comento Carlisle pensativo.

_claro que es posible, tiene varios síntomas, la depresión, ansiedad, ataques de pánico, alteraciones en el apetito a veces come o tras veces no, _aclaro ya que Emmett iba a preguntar_ tiene molestias físicas, y también es un poco bipolar, además de los ruidos que ha escuchado que podrían ser alucinaciones auditivas o las otras identidades.

_ya y dime ¿cómo explicas lo del bosque, y que haya quedado toda magullada? _le pregunto Emmett con escepticismo

_¿que acaso nunca lees? en esos casos la automutilación es bastante común, y lo del bosque seria otra alucinación. _terminó de explicar Edward.

_mmm _dijo Emmett todavía escéptico, "_¿y que hay con tu descripción?"_ le pregunto en su mente, Edward le miro y le enseño los dientes, amenazante

_no te atrevas _le amenazo, Emmett solo sonrió.

_chicos ya basta _dijo Carlisle _ eso es todo por ahora, mañana seguiremos con la lectura, ahora debo irme al hospital.

Edward miro por el ventanal, tenía razón estaba amaneciendo, de repente a su mente le llegó una imagen, estaba el mirando su mano que contenía algo...de color café oscuro, la imagen se fue tan rápido como había llegado, miro hacia cada uno los integrantes de su familia y todos parecían estar concentrados en la conversación con sus parejas, de repente se sintió tan solo, tan fuera de lugar, como si no perteneciera a allí, como si estar sentado allí junto a su familia no fuera correcto, se levantó bruscamente llamando la atención de todos

_estaré en mi habitación. _dijo, no espero respuesta y subió, al llegar a ella, se detuvo en el umbral y se quedó mirando todas sus cosas, sintiéndose extraño, como si no reconociera nada, negó con la cabeza, estaba siendo paranoico y estúpido, todo lo que había en esa habitación era de él, sus discos de música, sus libros, la decoración, su ropa, sus pautas de piano, todo era de él, era parte de él, ¿y entonces porque se sentía tan fuera de sí mismo? se sentía igual que cuando entraba en la habitación de Emmett y Rosalie, nada le resultaba familiar o conocido. Se fue al baño pensando en darse una ducha que lo relajara, ya no quería pensar más en Isabella ni en la posibilidad de que el fuese aquel ser malvado, solo quería, estar tranquilo. pero al parecer quien movía los hilos del destino le tenía preparada una sorpresa, se sacó la polera y se dirigió al baño al pasar por delante del espejo algo llamo su atención, allí justo en sus caderas, había algo que no debería estar ahí, parpadeo asustado, y sin saber cómo lo supo llevó una mano al bolsillo derecho de su pantalón y del saco ese objeto de color café, ya tenía una diferencia con Isabella, ahora el sí sabía qué hacía en sus tiempos perdidos.

* * *

_bueno supongo que ustedes ya lo sabían, pero el pobre de nuestro edward no. hay que ver como reaccionará._

_un beso y nos leemos en el próximo capi._

_chau._


	8. capitulo 7

_Habitación de Edward:_

El shock que le había provocado lo que había descubierto todavía lo mantenía parado delante del espejo mirando aquel cabello color chocolate que sacara un momento antes de su bolsillo, ¿de dónde había salido? Entonces se le vino a la mente un pequeño segmento "**Ya faltaba poco, pero él estaba incluso más cerca, podía sentirlo. Cuando estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta, **_**sentí un tirón muy fuerte en la cabeza**_**, pero no me detuve" ** ahí estaba la razón por la que ese cabello estaba en su mano ahora, le había arrancado un mechón de cabello, pensó horrorizado, y las marcas de barro en sus caderas, también esa era la razón por la cual había llamado su atención el hecho de que Isabella se percatara de que la… su polera estuviese levantada de un costado, pero era imposible, hace mucho tiempo que debería haber sacado esa palabra de su vocabulario, porque sabía que ya nada era imposible. Tan ensimismado estaba que ni cuenta se había dado de que había dejado caer el cabello, sus manos temblaban, es que no podía creerlo, no podía ser cierto, pero en el fondo dejando de lado su temor y escepticismo, sabía que todo era real.

No podía explicarse cómo es que no se había dado cuenta de que estaba manchado con barro, ni tampoco que no haya notado la fragancia que desprendía ese cabello. De repente el aroma se intensifico a tal grado, que tuvo que agarrarse con una mano del lavamanos, y con la otra se apretó la garganta, era tanta la quemazón que parecía como si le estuvieran partiendo el cuello con un hacha… después de haberle vertido ácido. ¡Cielos! Estaba tan sediento, no podía soportarlo y el olor era tan exquisito. Si así era el aroma de su cabello, no quería ni imaginar cómo sería el olor de su sangre, demonios si quería, su boca se llenó de veneno de solo imaginar cómo sería su sabor, tenía que salir y encontrar esa delicia, y cuando lo hiciera su sangre sería toda suya, gimió con anticipación y se apresuró a salir del baño, le importaba un rábano que estuviera medio desnudo, lo único que había en su mente era imágenes de como mordería ese cuerpo y derramaría su sangre caliente. Cuando estuvo ya a unos pasos del ventanal una ráfaga de aire puro llegó directo a su rostro aclarando su mente en un instante, ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo? O peor ¿Qué era lo que estaba planeando hacer? _Matar_, reconoció con con horror y asco hacia sí mismo, trató de concentrarse en los diferentes aromas que le llegaban, el musgo, la tierra, las hojas en las zonas húmedas, el romero que no ve pero que sabe que está muy cerca, el humo de hogueras lejanas, la hierba recién cortada, la amalgama de aromas florales, la resina que fluye de una rama recién cortada, e incluso el escaso calor rebotando en la superficie, con eso logró tranquilizarse lo suficiente para saber lo que tenía que hacer, se acercó más al ventanal tomando una bocanada de aire manteniéndolo dentro de sí, concentrado en lo que tenía que hacer, pues el recuerdo del aroma de Isabella todavía latía latente en su mente. Se dio la vuelta y se encamino al baño, lo primero que vio fue las hebras de cabello enredados tirados en la cerámica. Apartando la vista se desvistió rápidamente y se duchó, salió del baño secándose y a los pocos segundos ya estaba vestido. Primero debía de decidir si les contaría a su familia lo que sabía, dio vueltas por su habitación tratando de decidir lo correcto y lo mejor, no podía, simplemente su mente se negaba a a cooperar y pensar coherentemente, se sintió un poco avergonzado al darse cuenta de que Isabella era capaz de pensar en los pros y contra de una situación aun teniendo miedo o estar siendo presionada, entonces recordó como es que ella lo hacía, tal vez debería imitarla, se rio sin humor, después de todo parecía que si seguiría el consejo de Emmett.

Si le contaba a su familia

Lo bueno: podrían ayudarlo, le perdonarían lo que había hecho cuando les dijera que no tenía conciencia ni responsabilidades de sus acciones en esos periodos.

Lo malo: podrían odiarlo, rechazarlo por la atrocidad de sus actos y dejarlo solo, mas solo.

Pero si se quedaba callado

Lo bueno es que no tendría que preocuparse si su familia lo rechazaba o no aun que intuía que en libro tendrían que decirlo en algún momento y entonces allí tendría que dar explicaciones.

Lo malo: es que mientras más solo, encontrar una solución es más difícil.

Debía elegir la opción más conveniente pero él no quería hacerle daño a Isabella, suspiró, pero tampoco quería perder a su familia. Vaya que difícil, de repente sintió que no podía seguir allí, encerrado en su habitación con su familia tan cerca, necesitaba pensar bien así que saltando por el ventanal se dirigió a su prado.

Las sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo mientras corría eran maravillosas, el viento contra su rostro le daba una sensación de libertad, a los pocos minutos estaba en su hermoso prado, tan tranquilo, era el lugar más pacífico que conocía, se recostó en el centro y miro el cielo, tan azul, tan diferente a como se veía desde su ventana. Ya estaba más tranquilo, y pensándolo bien no tenía preocupar de esa forma a su familia, si Isabella había logrado pasar por cosas muchos peores sin derrumbarse ni correr a sus padres al primer susto entonces el también podría, claro que sí, y estaba seguro de que no haría daño a Isabella, lo pensó con tanta firmeza que por un momento creyó que no lo había pensado el, pero que estupidez, siendo vampiro no podría tener trastorno de identidad, los vampiros no enferman, pero si enloquecen, de repente se encontraba de pie y alerta, miro alrededor pero no había nada anormal, se dio la vuelta y al hacerlo localizo un sendero, no estaba seguro de si ese era el prado en donde Isabella había tenido su encuentro con ese… con él. También podía escuchar un riachuelo. Luego de unos segundos de duda decidió que seguiría el caminito hasta donde lo llevara, pero si en el camino se llegaba a encontrar con una puerta roja… no sabía lo que haría.

No tuvo suerte, si a no encontrarse con ninguna puerta roja e Isabella se refiere, al llegar al prado tuvo la imperiosa necesidad de limpiar el centro de este, no solo las piedras y las pequeñas ramitas regados por el lugar si no que también corto la flores dejando solo el corto y fino pasto. Al alejarse un poco observo detenidamente lo que había hecho, había formado un circulo de unos 2 metros de diámetro, las rocas más grandes las había apilado en el borde, no sabía porque lo había hecho, simplemente… lo hizo. Considero la posibilidad de desarmar todo aquello pero se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que no quería, bien entonces lo dejaría así, al demonio si su comportamiento era extraño, decidió que le importaba un carajo aquello, y que no diría que él era realmente un acosador…inconscientemente, al tomar estas decisiones se sintió mucho más tranquilo… todo saldría bien, no había razones para creer lo contrario ¿o sí? Pensó que lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento era aprovechar esas horas e ir de caza.

Cuando regreso a casa faltaba poca más de una hora para el anochecer y en unos cuantos minutos llegaría Carlisle. Se fue a su habitación y antes de hacer nada fue al baño (conteniendo la respiración) sacó un pañuelo, envolvió los cabellos con él, luego fue a su armario, sacó una pequeña mochila del fondo y dejo el pañuelo dentro, no se le ocurría otra cosa para ocultarlos, sabía que debía deshacerse de ello, pero no quería, comportamiento irracional la verdad si su familia lo pillaba…

Al final decidió que rociar con su colonia el interior de la mochila sería suficiente para camuflar el otro aroma, pero luego se sintió algo paranoico, así que encima puse un montón de sus pautas de piano, la cerro y lo dejo en medio de un montón de chaquetas, cuando estuvo satisfecho con eso salió asegurándose de dejar bien el armario, a los segundos después escucho unos pasitos bailarines, que se detuvieron justo fuera de su habitación, Alice, mierda , ni siquiera se había acordado de que su hermana podría haber visto las consecuencias de sus decisiones. Diablos, trato de tranquilizarse nada sacaba angustiándose si no sabía si Alice había visto algo del prado o no. No debía ponerse el parche antes de la herida., en eso escucho unos suaves pero rítmicos golpecitos en la puerta

_ Adelante _ dijo tratando de que su voz no transparentara nada. Alice entró y al verlo sonrió pero luego su sonrisa decayó un poco.

_hola ¿estás bien? _preguntó preocupada, Edward sonrió lo más natural que pudo, se adentró en su mente y no encontrando nada que lo delatara respondió más relajado.

_ Claro estoy bien, ¿Por qué lo preguntas duende? _pregunto jovial, Alice frunció un poco el ceño, claro signo de confusión, pero luego se relajó y sonrió.

_nop, por nada ¿acaso no tengo derecho a preguntar cómo está mi hermano?

_si, por supuesto.

_bueno, venía a decirte que vamos a continuar con la lectura, ya todos están listos.

_ ¿y Carlisle? _pregunto Edward confundido, no sabía que no iban a esperar a Carlisle para leer, Alice subió sus cejas con sorpresa.

_pero… si llegó hace rato, ¿no lo escuchaste? _preguntó entrecerrando los ojos imperceptiblemente, sospechando, ay no, eso era lo que menos quería Edward. Así que se encogió de hombros indiferente al tono de Alice.

_estaba distraído organizando mis pautas _respondió con naturalidad, señalando con su mano su sofá que estaba lleno de ellos. Alice puso cara de entendimiento.

_ah está bien entonces ¿bajamos?

_si

Cuando llegaron a la sala, ya todos estaban sentados en los mismos lugares que antes, esperándolo. Edward le devolvió la sonrisa que Esme le dedicaba. Cuando estuvo sentado en su lugar con Alice a su lado derecho, Esme quien tenía el libro en ese momento preguntó.

_ ¿Quién leerá?

_ supongo que yo _respondió jasper

_ten cariño _le pasó el libro Esme sonriéndole maternalmente.

**Capítulo 7: sigo sin saber porque…** leyó jasper

**Estaba en mi habitación, sentada en la orilla de mi cama, tratando de darle sentido a lo que había visto en la pantalla del ordenador y la verdad es que no podía llegar a ninguna conclusión.**

Edward cerró los ojos por un momento, sabía exactamente como se estaba sintiendo ella, y no le gustaba por que la sensación de angustia era… asfixiante

**Recordé entonces la conversación que se dio luego de que mi padre apagara el computador**

**Flash back**

**_entonces Isabella ¿Qué puedes decirnos de lo que acabas de ver? _pregunto Johnson, a los pocos segundos de terminar de ver aquello. Lo mire ceñuda ¿Qué acaso no podía darme unos minutos para procesarlo? ¿Qué venia ahora? ¿Un estúpido test de contesta-con-lo-primero-que-se-te-venga-a-la-cabez a? **

_wow sí que la agarró fuerte contra el poli _dijo Emmett soltando una carcajada

**_**es un inconsciente, quiera que viera aquello necesitaría unos momentos para recuperarse del shock.

**Pero antes de que pudiera responderle con lo que tenía en mente mi padre dijo.**

**_cielo, lo que recuerdes está bien, tomate tu tiempo _" salvado por la campana" pensé en dirección al policía, pero mi padre me recordó lo que era verdaderamente importante, lo que había pasado en el restaurante.**

**_ es que no recuerdo, o sea recuerdo cuando entramos y pedimos nuestra comida, luego mama dijo que quería volver a la tienda de ropa, me hizo prometerle que me quedaría allí hasta que volviera, recuerdo cuando me pregunto si quería "esa" ropa y yo le conteste que no. Pero después de eso yo no saque inmediatamente mi celular ni apreté las teclas haciendo… no sé qué, supongo que adelante la hora, por lo que vi en mi celular.**

**Dije levantándolo, mi padre me lo quito con suavidad y miro la pantalla, luego se los mostro a mi madre a y al policía, los dos asintieron,**

**_yo creí que había pasado mucho tiempo y me sentí aburrida, así que saque el celular, lo mire y lo guarde, después recuerdo estar al lado de una cajas y volví a sacar el celular y me di cuenta de que había pasado como tres horas, es lo que creí yo, entonces decidí ir a casa es todo.**

**Termine relatando en un susurro.**

**_dices entonces ¿Qué no recuerdas haber sacado dos veces tu celular en el restaurante?_pregunto Johnson**

_no creo que sea bueno, hacerle preguntas de esa forma _dijo Rosalie

**_si, eso es lo que dije _le conteste con el tono más cortes que pude. **

**_ ¿ni tampoco haber adelantado la hora, ni tampoco que te hayas escondido al lado de unas cajas? _pregunto y por sus preguntas y esa expresión de incredulidad en los ojos, supe que no me creía.**

**_**ya la cagó _dijo Emmett

_Emmett _regaño Esme.

**_por supuesto que no lo recuerdo _conteste groseramente, es que ya no lo aguantaba_ ¿ acaso está suponiendo que lo hice a propósito?**

**Iba a contestar pero no lo deje**

**Me estaba alterando y yo sabía que eso no era bueno, pero qué diablos, me pare del sofá cuando se me vino a la mente otra pregunta que hacerle_ ¡¿acaso crees que yo quería que trataran de violarme por segunda vez?!**

**Mis padres se levantaron, tratando de calmarme, mi madre contenía las lágrimas, mierda estaba haciéndola llorar, y todo por culpa de ese inepto policía.**

_estúpido _dijo Edward sin poder evitarlo ni darse cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta, pero nadie dijo nada.

**_hija, cálmate, el no cree eso, ni nosotros tampoco pero necesitaba preguntar _dijo papá abrazándome pero me parecía que estaba conteniéndome, pero ¿Qué creía? ¿Qué me iba a ir encima del policía y golpearlo hasta cansarme? Mmm pues no es mala idea. **

Edward sonrió, no sabía por qué un le causaba tanta gracia que Isabella pensara en agredir a un persona

**_ yo no creo que mientas _dijo Johnson, pero volví a ver en sus ojos que mis palabras no le convencían**

**_ ¡es usted el que miente! _le grite ya harta, me miro boquiabierto _¡no me cree!**

**_Isabella**

**_ ¡yo no me escondía! **

**_ ¡Isabella!**

**_ ¡no estoy tratando…**

**_cielo**

**_ … de llamar la atención! _seguí sin prestarles atención a mis padres, siempre han tenido mucha paciencia, pero creo que ya había agotado la de papa, ya que me tomo de los brazos y me hizo voltear para mirarlo de frente.**

**_ya basta Isabella _ su voz no era bruzo pero su tono autoritario bastó para calmarme lo suficiente para darme cuenta de que estaba teniendo un arranque de furia. Volví a mirar al policía Johnson y lo único que vi en sus ojos y rostro fue consternación… pero también comprensión como si mi arranque fuera de lo más normal dado los acontecimientos. Mierda, solo estaba viendo lo que quería ver. Oh por todos los demonios, que insensata soy.**

_bueno después de lo que ha visto es normal que reaccione de esa forma ¿no? _pregunto Emmett

_supongo que si _le contesto Carlisle.

**_lo siento _ le susurre, pero el solo sonrió un poco, negó con la cabeza quitándole importancia**

**_bien cielo, puedes subir a tu habitación, luego te llamaremos para la cena ¿si amor?_preguntó mamá con suavidad a mis espaldas.**

**_ está bien _conteste sonrojándome, de pronto sentí una gran vergüenza, papa sonrió y beso mi frente**

**_ve _dijo soltando mis brazos, me di la vuelta pasando al lado de mama y subí con rapidez a mi habitación.**

**Fin flash back**

**Y ahora allí estaba, tratando de descubrir qué diablos pasaba conmigo, pero no tuve demasiado tiempo para analizar mis opciones. Escuche que tocaban suavemente la puerta. **

**_ adelante _ conteste, al instante tenia a mi madre a mi lado acariciando mi cabello, calmando mis nervios y temores al instante.**

**_ya está lista la cena _me informó, la mire indecisa sobre si preguntar o no. Al final me decidí **

**_ ¿el policía Johnson ya se fue? **

**_si corazón**

**_madre, siento mucho haber reaccionado así, no fue justo.**

**_**ah eso es lo que les falta a ustedes _dijo Esme

_ ¿Qué?_ pregunto Emmett a la defensiva, ¿su madre estaba diciendo acaso que a él le faltaba algo? Imposible ¡él era perfecto! Edward se río negando con la cabeza.

_pues la habilidad de reconocer sus errores _dijo Esme mirando directamente a Emmett

_ah _dijo este como si realmente eso no fuese importante.

**_no te preocupes hija, todo está bien, y ahora vamos a comer antes de que tu padre se impaciente y nos deje sin comida. _dijo con su alegría de siempre, sonreí, esa era la despreocupada de reneé y la amaba.**

**Cuando llegamos a la cocina vimos a mi padre ya sentado y esperando impaciente por nosotras para comer su cena.**

**Comí en silencio, disfrutando de la voz constante de mi madre y una que otra frase de mi padre, cuando terminamos papa ayudo a mama a sacar los platos de la mesa. Normalmente me hubieran mandado a acostarme apenas terminar, pero esta vez me pidieron que por favor esperara un momento porque debían decirme algo y eso no sonó para nada bien. **

**_**que pesimista es _dijo Emmett

_pero la mayoría de las veces tiene razón _dijo Rosalie

**Se sentaron frente a mí y me miraron serios.**

**Bueno cielo, si analizamos lo que vimos hoy y lo que ha pasado en los últimos años, creo que deberíamos pedir ayuda profesional _ comentó papa con tono muy calmado**

**_ya voy a psicólogo, no comprendo**

**_ Pero aparte de eso creemos que sería bueno consultar con otros profesionales _dijo mama eligiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras.**

**_ ¿quieres decir que iré con un... psiquiatra? _logre preguntar, ay no esto definitivamente no suena bien.**

**_ Bueno esa es mi intención... _comenzó papa pero lo interrumpí**

**_ ¡no estoy loca! _dije, subiendo un poco el tono de voz.**

**_cálmate, nadie está diciendo que estás loca, cariño _hablo mi madre como si yo tuviese cinco años y fuera idiota. Eso me enfureció.**

**_**pero si nadie le está hablando así _dijo Emmett

_tal vez tendrá otro arranque de furia _dijo Carlisle

**_ ¡¿entonces porque quieren enviarme allí?! _ les pregunte con enojo _ ¿ya se aburrieron de mí? _ murmure lastimeramente y de repente gruesas lagrimas caían por mis majillas y los sollozos escapaban de mi pecho sin que pudiera evitarlo sentía tanta pena e impotencia, pero luego sintiendo otra ola de furia les grite _ ¡ ¿es que quieren deshacerse de mí y encerrarme en un maldito manicomio?! **

**Solo podían verme allí sentados, con expresiones de asombro pintado en la cara, mi madre pareció reaccionar.**

**_ ¡no! Calma cielo, claro que no queremos nada de eso, ¿Cómo puedes pensar algo así? Te amamos, queremos lo mejor para ti, escúchanos _me rogó, pero la rabia todavía cegaba mi mente, los sollozos habían desaparecido pero mis mejillas seguían totalmente empapadas.**

**_ ¡no me hables como si fuera una niña! _exclame levantándome y dándoles la espalda, sabía que estaba siendo grosera, pero no podía evitarlo, en el momento en que deje de verles mi furia desapareció. **

**_cielo, solo queremos que nos escuches _ hablo papa**

**_ ¡pero ustedes están…! _me detuve, ya no estaba enfadada, así que no sabía porque me comportaba así, respire profundo varias veces tratando de calmarme_ está bien, escuchare**

**Me di la vuelta y me senté… después de recoger la silla que no me había dado cuenta de que había tirado, en ningún momento levante la vista, sentía mis mejillas arder. De repente una mano con un pañuelo aparecieron ante mi vista, lo tome murmurando unas casi inaudibles gracias, limpie mi rostro, hasta no dejar rastro de lágrimas.**

**_está bien, cielo, todo está bien _dijo mama **

**_si, escuchare pero quiero que vayan al grano, no se anden con rodeos, por favor.**

**_bien, queremos que vayas con un psicólogo hipnoterapeuta _dijo con voz suave y tranquila, fruncí el ceño.**

**_pero… ya antes habíamos probado con hipnosis no había funcionado _dije con calma**

**_si pero cielo, eso que me dijiste la otra noche, me hizo pensar que tal vez ahora si se pueda, lograste recordar aquel… episodio, tal vez ahora… funcione _dijo reneé esperanzada, mire a papá.**

**_ ¿crees que es una pérdida de tiempo verdad? **

**_no _contesto_ pero si esto no funciona o si de todas formas funciona, quisiera que fuéramos con otros especialistas ¿si a ti te parece bien?**

**Papa estaba dándome la opción de decidir, si me oponía yo sabía que ellos no me obligarían, a qué diablos, eso de la hipnosis no suena mal, sin embargo, lo del manicomio… ¡um! Me dio un escalofrío.**

**_está bien creo… que lo de la hipnosis no suena tan mal.**

**Cuando murmure aquello, mi madre se mostró contenta y satisfecha, pero mi padre me miraba esperando que dijera algo con respecto a lo que él había dicho.**

**_papa no lo sé tengo… _dude, sentía una angustia tan grande y estaba tan asustada, pero era la primera vez que lo admitiría en voz alta _… miedo**

**Papá se levantó y se sentó en la silla que estaba a mi lado, me abrazo haciendo que mi rostro quedara en su cálido y protector pecho, allí me sentía segura, sentí a mi madre tomar mi mano.**

**_no dejaremos que te hagan daño, cielo, eres lo más importante para nosotros, daríamos nuestra vida por ti, mi pequeña _besó mi frente _ saldremos de esta.**

**Todavía con el abrazándome le pedí.**

**_por favor papá, déjame pensar sobre lo del psiquiatra, prometo hacer todo lo posible para que lo de la hipnosis funcione y también me comprometo a cooperar más con la psicóloga Sanders, pero por favor por favor, dame un poco de tiempo ¿sí? _termine suplicándole con angustia, el me abrazo un poco más fuerte, y el dolor que eso produjo en mis cortes y moretones no me molesto, al contrario, era un alivio poder distraerme de esa maldita angustia que me carcomía por dentro.**

_ay no eso no es para nada bueno _dijo Carlisle negando con la cabeza

_ ¿Por qué no? _preguntó Emmett

_ ¿Cómo que porque? Si encuentra alivio en el dolor, lo más probable es que empiece a cortarse cuando una emoción la sobrepase _le dijo Rosalie perdiendo la paciencia.

_ah chuta, que mal.

**_está bien, corazón, claro que puedes tomarte ese tiempo, recuerda que estamos aquí para protegerte, amarte, no te dejaremos sola.**

**Eso me reconfortó, pero no era suficiente, esa noche me sentía particularmente vulnerable y el miedo aun me consumía así que con timidez y no poco temor pregunte.**

**_mamá, papá ¿puedo dormir con ustedes? **

**Me sorprendió verlos sonreír ampliamente, y los dos al mismo tiempo dijeron.**

**_claro que si _luego mamá agregó _será mejor que nos vayamos a acostar, necesitamos estar descansados porque mañana a las nueve de la mañana en punto tenemos la cita con el psicólogo hipnoterapeuta.**

**Suspire y asentí.**

**A la mañana siguiente, me desperté con más energías que nunca, al dormir entremedio de mis padres, con ellos abrazándome, sintiéndome protegida, pude dormir tranquila y sin sobresaltos. No me había dado cuenta del constante cansancio con el que vivía. **

_ella no se da cuenta de nada _dijo Emmett, Edward le fulmino con la mirada sin saber porque se sentía tan molesto

**Aunque la tensión era tal que creí que me aplastaría y no podría caminar.**

_creo que inconscientemente está diciendo que no quiere ir _dijo Alice

**Estaba un poco asustada, pero había prometido que pondría de mi parte para que esto funcionara, así que iba con la mejor disposición.**

**Cuando llegamos a la consulta, mi madre nos dijo a mi padre y a mí que la esperáramos sentados en unas sillas plegables mientras que ella se encargaba de hablar con una señorita que tecleaba furiosamente en su computador detrás del mostrador. **

**Cuando mama volvió vagamente le escuche decir que debíamos esperar unos minutos, pero no seguí escuchándola, en vez de eso preferí imaginarme que sería lo que me esperaría allí dentro, nunca había visto mucha televisión, y era poco lo que se hablada de hipnosis, pero lo poco que había visto y oído sobre ellas, no dictaba nada bueno, por eso antes de salir, cuando mis padres se preparaban, me había dedicado a investigar un poco sobre el tema.**

**_**eso si es bueno, una buena manera de distraerse _alabo Carlisle.

**La hipnosis no es peligrosa siempre y cuando sea realizada por una persona cualificada y por supuesto tenga la ética suficiente para no someter a su cliente a ninguna práctica que en estado vigil no permitiría. Las únicas contraindicaciones absolutas de la hipnosis son en los casos de padecer epilepsia o esquizofrenia. Epilepsia porque podría suceder que en pleno trance hipnótico sobreviniera una crisis. En eso no me preocupo, estoy segura de no padecer aquella enfermedad. Y la esquizofrenia porque aparte de ser muy difícil de hipnotizar a un esquizofrénico podrían empeorarle su enfermedad .eso si me preocupa un poco, hace bastante tiempo mi madre ya me había traído a un lugar parecido a este pero no habían logrado hipnotizarme, ni siquiera me adormecí. Me había hecho una pequeña nota mental de los síntomas de la esquizofrenia como por ejemplo:**

**Los síntomas negativos:**

**Falta de energía y motivación: un poco de ambas **

**Trastornos emocionales: ya lo creo**

**Retraimiento social: más que comprobado **

**Los síntomas positivos:**

**Alucinaciones: no podría estar segura**

**Ideas delirantes: me parece que no**

**Trastorno del pensamiento: espero que no**

**Trastorno de autopercepción: eso sí que no **

**Después de eso ya estaba más tranquila, ya que al no encontrar razones solidas que afirmaran con firmeza los síntomas positivos eso significaba que lo más probable es que no sea esquizofrénica.**

**La hipnosis también es útil para curar o mejorar enfermedades o las condiciones físicas o mentales de las personas. También para tratar todo tipo de trastornos mentales o psicológicos: fobias, miedos, traumas, depresión, angustia, nerviosismo, estrés, neurosis nocturno, timidez, etc. Como también erupciones cutáneas, con las hipnosis puedes tratar cualquiera de las enfermedades llamadas psicógenas o psicosomáticas, es decir las que tienen origen de un conflicto emocional o psíquico, también ayuda a dejar adicciones, pero en mi caso estábamos aquí para una hipnosis regresiva. Estaba tan concentrada en recordar aquella información que al momento de volver al presente me di cuenta de que ya estaba acostada en un cómodo sofá negro, miercale, ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de prepararme mentalmente. Frente a mí un hombre ya un poco mayor, con barba y bigote, estaba sentado en un sillón gris, estudiando muy interesado unos documentos, era un poco rechoncho, me di cuenta de que desprendía un cierto aire de tranquilidad que hizo que inconscientemente me relajara.**

**_** ahora entiendo porque eres tan buen psicólogo jasper _dijo Emmett con burla

_oye, mi don no tiene nada que ver _protesto jasper ofendido.

_si claro

Jasper gruñó pero siguió leyendo

**Levanto la cabeza, cuando se dio cuenta de que lo estaba observando, me sonrió, todavía muy tranquilo, como cuando un padre quiere hacerle ver a su hijo chiquito que no hay nada de que temer. Y así lo creí.**

**La hipnosis es una técnica que consigue que pasemos a un estado psicofisiológico diferente al estado de vigilia normal.**

**Ese estado se caracteriza por una gran sugestionabilidad. Es decir que mientras más sugestionable es la mente de una persona más fácil será de hipnotizar. **

**Ya que la capacidad de raciocino y autoconciencia disminuye notablemente, cualquier sugerencia por parte del hipnotizador será admitido como un hecho real. Entonces si me decía que existían cerdos azules voladores, en cerdos azules voladores iba a creer. **

**_**no creo que haya entendido muy bien el concepto _dijo jasper frunciendo el ceño

_ O tal vez solo se está burlando o intentando distraerse del miedo que debe de sentir._ dijo Emmett

**Pero si esto no funcionaba siempre le quedaba a mi madre la posibilidad de llevarme a Egipto, a los templos del sueño. **

**_hola Isabella, me llamo Harold Marshall y para calmar los posibles miedos y dudas debo decir… _ y se enfrascó en un discurso con toda la información que yo ya sabía, agradecía que quisiera mantenerme informada y tranquila pero yo ya no estaba asustada si no ansiosa. **

**Al cabo de un rato terminó y preguntó**

**_ ¿esta lista? **

**_ si, lo estoy _le conteste con calma**

**_bien _se levantó y bajó la intensidad de las luces, pero no lo suficiente como para que me incomodara, al contrario aquello hizo que me entraran enormes ganas de cerrar los ojos, pero no lo hice, se volvió a sentar, me miro y dijo con voz suave y relajante.**

**_ahora cierra los ojos _susurro muy suavemente, así lo hice _eso es, relájate, siente cada parte de tu cuerpo, tu respiración esta acompasada y tu mente tranquila y en blanco, sentirás como si tu cuerpo no pesara nada y estuvieras a punto de entrar en un profundo sueño.**

**Su voz dejo de oírse por unos segundos, supe que en esta ocasión era diferente a la anterior, mi mente y cuerpo reaccionaban y obedecían a sus palabras con precisión, eso me sorprendió un poco, no creí que fuese tan fácil.**

**_ ¿puedes escucharme? _pregunto**

**_si**

**_bien, quiero que busques en tu mente, ahora regresaras a la edad de cinco años.**

**Mi mente obedeció o yo lo hice, ya no estaba segura de nada.**

**De repente pude ver con suma claridad una imagen, mi fiesta de cumpleaños, al creer que tendría que volver a pasar por lo aquello otra vez, mi corazón empezó a latir muy rápido, mi respiración se aceleró. **

**_shh tranquila, _ susurro _di me que ves**

**_una habitación con niños y adultos, es mi fiesta de cumpleaños**

**_bien, ahora te adelantaras unas cuantas horas, mas específicamente segundos después del incidente en el baño. Dime que ves**

**_no mucho, mi madre llora, tengo mucho miedo, escucho a mi padre gritar y golpear a alguien, lo reconozco.**

**_ ¿sabes quién es? **

**_si, lo se**

**_bien, no te concentres en él, concéntrate en lo que sientes o ves en ese momento**

**_puedo sentí unos brazos apretándome, pequeñas gotas caen en mi cara, estoy segura de que es mi madre _ aspire_ puedo sentir su aroma, pero ya no estoy en el baño**

**_ ¿Dónde estás?**

**_no lo sé, es extraño, estoy… volando.**

**_describe la sensación**

**_no tengo cuerpo, no siento mi cuerpo**

**_ ¿puedes ver algo? **

**_si**

**_dime que es **

**_un bosque**

**_ ¿estás en medio de él?**

**_no, lo veo desde arriba.**

**_prosigue**

**_estoy moviéndome, es como flotar, siento que me llaman, pero no es una voz… es… no sé cómo explicarlo.**

**_inténtalo**

**_creo… que soy mi mente, mi mente se salió de mi cuerpo, estoy buscando eso, es como una llama, siento el calor, pero no es físico se hace más grande y caliente conforme me acerco.**

**_ ¿lo encontraste?**

**_si**

**_ ¿Qué es?**

**_veo una casa, es grande, color blanca, pero no puedo verla con detalle porque es de noche**

**_ ¿ves personas cerca?**

**_no, pero siento sus presencias, son muchas y una de ellas es la que me está esperando. Puedo sentirlo.**

**_bien, sigue**

**_rodeo la casa, cerca del tercer piso, hay una ventana muy grande y en el centro mismo de la habitación… hay… un muchacho.**

Edward se inclinó un poco hacia adelante, totalmente atento a cada palabra ¿ese muchacho seria él?

**_ ¿un muchacho?**

**_si, es un joven, esta triste y al parecer se siente muy solo, esta abrazado a sus piernas y me parece que quiere gritar y llorar.**

Edward muchas veces se había sentido así, pero era difícil saber de cuál de todas esas veces estaba hablando Isabella.

**_ ¿lo habías visto antes?**

**_...no estoy segura.**

**_ ¿puedes sentir todavía las otras presencias? **

**_si, están en pares y en diferentes partes de la casa, algo pasa.**

**_ ¿puedes identificar qué es?**

**_no escucho nada, pero el muchacho parece muy molesto ahora, está tirando de su cabello y tiene las palmas presionando sus oídos. Se levantó, camina hacia el ventanal… y se lanza.**

**_ ¿se lanzó? _su voz sonando sorprendida.**

**_si, pero no se ha hecho daño, comienza a correr, cada vez mas rápido atravesando el espeso bosque, estoy siguiéndolo, él no puede sentirme.**

_ ¿tirarse de un tercer piso y no hacerse daño? _ pregunto Alice incrédula

_ Si es increíble para un humano _ dijo Emmett

_ ¿Quién dice que sea un humano? _ le pregunto Rosalie_ puede ser un vampiro

_o un simple delirio _dijo Edward que no le convenía para nada el rumbo de la conversación

_ Tal vez

**_ ¿puedes escuchar algo ahora? **

**_no**

**_prosigue**

**_ya se detuvo, en un acantilado, se sienta en el borde donde el agua no pasa**

**_ ¿y qué hace?**

**_todavía está triste, él no lo sabe, pero ya no quiere existir**

**_ ¿dices que no quiere vivir?**

**_no, él no vive, yo vivo, pero el solo existe.**

**_ ¿sientes algo más?**

**_esta tumbado y tratando de calmarse, su mente está muy vulnerable. Estoy frente a él, justo encima de él, no puedo tocarlo pero lo siento, abre sus ojos… y….**

**_ ¿Y? **

**_estoy dentro.**

**_ ¿dentro de qué?**

**_de él, mi mente se cerró, pero la de él se abrió**

**_ ¿él sabe que estas dentro? **

**_no, pero ya no se siente solo, está preguntándose porque.**

Edward sabía que hablaba de él, porque todo eso estaba grabado a fuego en su memoria, ese fue un día particularmente malo, había discutido con Carlisle por una tontería, aparte de sus constantes pelas con Emmett y Rosalie, se sentía tan solo y vacío, veía a su familia, sus hermanos todos emparejados, a las personas que quería como padres tan felices, estaba siempre de mal humor, tan amargado y triste, sabía que en más de una ocasión a lo largo de su existencia había pensado que sería mejor no llevar esa vida, muchas veces se había preguntado si lo que decía Carlisle seria cierto, eso de que después de morir empiezas otra vez. Le asaltaban esas dudas sobre todo en las noches cuando las parejas en su familia decidían demostrarse afecto físicamente, y gracias a su oído vampírico tenía que escuchar más de lo que él quería. En esas ocasiones su prado, las montañas o acantilados se convertían en sus lugares favoritos en el mundo.

**_ ¿crees que tal vez esa pregunta va dirigida a ti? ¿A pesar de no sentirte?**

**_tal vez, no lo se **

**_ ¿sigue tumbado?**

**_si**

**_ ¿tú que sientes estando dentro de él?**

**_es extraño, a pesar del calor que sentí fuera, dentro de él siento frio, mucho frio.**

**_ ¿hay alguien más aparte de ti?**

**_sí, creo que sí, pero están deprimidos.**

**_ ¿tú te refieres a que están dormidos?**

**_no, están despiertos, pero reprimidos, él los reprime, los encierra, nunca los deja salir.**

¿_Yo reprimirlos_? ¿_Qué diablos quiere decir_? Pensó Edward más que confundido

**_ ¿sabes por qué?**

**_no… estoy segura, pero quiero ayudarlos y a él también.**

**_ ¿Cómo podrías ayudarlos?**

**_ya lo hice, están libres.**

**_ ¿Cómo lo hiciste?**

**_no lo sé, simplemente lo desee y estuvo hecho**

**_ ¿Cómo lo sabes?**

**_simplemente lo sé, están en una superficie, están esperando… algo**

**_ ¿a ti?**

**_no**

**_ ¿Cómo son ellos? ¿Puedes describirlos?**

**_no, solo veo sombras**

**_ ¿sabes que esperan?**

**_salir, pero aun no pueden**

**_ ¿Por qué no?**

**_él no está lo suficientemente distraído, cuando esté vulnerable otra vez, yo saldré y ellos también.**

**_ ¿estas atrapada allí?**

**_no, yo puedo salir pero no quiero**

**_ ¿Por qué?**

**_porque allí es seguro**

**_entiendo ¿pasa algo más? ¿Sientes algo más? **

**_no, el solo se limita a existir.**

¿_O sea que tuve la mente de una niña de cinco años metido en mi cabeza por dos años y yo sin enterarme_? Se preguntaba Edward, _increíble._

**_ bien, quiero que vayas al momento en el cual abandonas su mente ¿Qué es lo que ves?**

**_mi cuerpo ha crecido**

**_ ¿tu mente no?**

**_no, sigue teniendo cinco años**

**_ ¿Cómo te sientes al volver a tu cuerpo? **

**_extraña**

**_descríbelo**

**_ me siento… acompañada**

**_ ¿alguna de esas sombras se vino contigo?**

**_no, aquella presencia apareció en el momento en que yo me Salí de mi cuerpo.**

**_ ¿puedes comunicarte con esa presencia?**

**_no, pero de alguna manera sé que ha estado cuidando de mi**

**_ ¿te lo dijo?**

**_no, solo… solo lo se **

**_ahora, al estar en tu cuerpo ¿Qué ves?**

**_ estoy en un hospital**

_ ¿y no que había estado cuidando de ella? _preguntó Emmett con su tono burlón característico

_ Ya cállate Emmett, seguro hay una explicación _le dijo Rosalie y no aguantándose las ganas le pegó en la cabeza

_ uy mujer, ya cásate _le dijo Emmett, Rosalie le gruño

_lo estoy y por las tres leyes

_ ¿Cuáles tres leyes osita?

_ Por la iglesia, por el civil y por idiota y con la más bestia

Emmett como respuesta solo se rio

**_ ¿sabes porque estas allí?**

**_aun no, hay una maquina extraña puesta en mi cabeza y yo estoy acostada.**

**_ ¿puedes escuchar algo?**

**_si, hay doctores alrededor hablando y una doctora está haciéndome preguntas**

**_ ¿Qué tipo de preguntas?**

**_ como me llamo, si puedo entenderla, le contesto, me pregunta si recuerdo algo, le contesto que no, suspira, me dice que estuve en coma por dos días, que tuve un accidente, sé que está mintiendo**

**_ ¿en que miente?**

**_en lo del accidente**

**_ ¿Cómo lo sabes?**

**_ No sé, solo lo se **

**_ ¿y los dos días en coma, son una mentira también? **

**_no, la otra presencia hizo que mi cuerpo cayera en coma para que yo pudiera regresar.**

**_ ¿tardaste dos días en regresar a tu cuerpo?**

**_si**

**_ ¿Cuántas veces has salido de tu cuerpo?**

**_solo una **

**_ Bien ahora relájate, eso es, regresa, estas en trance todavía, totalmente tranquila, dime ¿Cómo te llamas?**

**_Isabella Marie swan**

**_ ¿Qué edad tienes?**

**_mi cuerpo, 16 años**

**_ ¿tu mente tiene otra edad?**

**_14 años**

_ ¿Cómo es eso posible? _pregunto jasper

_ Tal vez estar fuera de su mente ocasionó que su mente no creciera _contesto Carlisle, Edward pensaba que podía ser por otra razón, y era que cuando se convierte uno en vampiro todo se congela, no envejece ni el cuerpo ni la mente, y si la mente de Isabella realmente estuvo dentro de la suya, (que le costaba mucho creer pero sabía que podía ser cierto) eso significaba que tal vez su mente también se había congelado por esos dos años

**_ ¿sabes qué edad tiene la otra presencia que te acompaña?**

**_no**

**_ ¿puedes comunicarte con ella en estos momentos?**

**_no**

**_ ¿Por qué no? ¿Isabella? ¡Isabella! Despierta. **

**Pero yo ya estaba profundamente dormida.**

**_**vaya la agotó mentalmente _comentó jasper

**Al despertar me encontré en la misma habitación pero totalmente iluminada, vi al psicólogo hablando con mis padres en la otra punta de la habitación, estrecharon sus manos, el psicólogo algo le dijo a mi madre y ella asintió suspirando con alivio y viéndose muy tranquila. **

**Me senté, consciente de que ya había pasado la sesión, tratando de recordar, ni siquiera me di cuenta de cuando me quede dormida ¡cielos! Y en mitad de la sesión ¡qué vergüenza! Podía recordar vagamente lo que había visto. Lo último que recuerdo es al psicólogo preguntándome mi nombre y luego nada. **

**Cavilé un momento sobre lo que sabía ahora sobre mi misma, pero decidí que después lo analizaría con detalles, ahora estaba agotada, a pesar de haber dormido.**

**Nos despedimos, pero mañana volveríamos, íbamos a seguir pero al ver que yo no daba para más decidieron esperar a mañana.**

**Desde que llegamos a casa he estado dando vueltas por el jardín. Es que no podía hallarle una explicación, ¿volar? ¿Por dos años estuve fuera de mi cuerpo? Cielos, que alguien me ayude.**

**_bien, cierra los ojos muy lentamente, se siente muy pesados relájate eso es pon tu mente en blanco, estas en trance ¿puedes escucharme?**

**_si**

**_excelente, quiero que retrocedas cuatro días, en el momento en que entras con tu madre en el restaurante ¿dime que ves?**

**_hay mucha gente, está muy iluminado, mi madre está guiándome a una de las mesas vacías al lado del ventanal. Nos sentamos, mi madre habla de ropa, esta quejándose porque no la deje comprarme vestidos.**

**_ ¿sientes algo extraño?**

**_no, me siento normal**

**_ ¿ves algo fuera de lo común?**

**_no, mi madre sigue hablando.**

**_bien, ahora vas a vislumbrar el momento en que tu madre se va del restaurante**

**_estoy sentada, me siento…. Extraña**

**_ ¿ves algo?**

**_si, veo la mesa frente a mí y a las demás personas comiendo, estoy moviendo mis manos pero no soy yo quien lo hace. Yo no he decidido moverlas**

**_ ¿sabes quién las mueve?**

**_mmm...n-no**

**_ ¿es la otra presencia?**

**_...**

**_ ¿Isabella?**

**_no lo se**

**_ ¿qué hacen tus manos?**

**_sacaron mis celular, no he decidido inclinar la cabeza, pero aun así se inclina hacia abajo, puedo ver la pantalla del celular, está cambiando la hora, adelantado 20 minutos, lo guarda, estoy dentro otra vez, me siento normal, pero muy aburrida**

**_prosigue**

**_he sacado mi celular, y veo que han pasado 20 minutos, me levanto y pongo todo el dinero que me queda para pagar la comida, salgo del restaurante y…**

**_ ¿Y?**

**_estoy flotando otra vez, sigo dentro de mi cuerpo, pero me siento como despegada o no sé cómo explicarlo.**

**_ dime lo que ves**

**_camino hacia la derecha, mi cuerpo se coloca al lado de unas cajas, estoy mirando hacia el frente, la calle es muy ancha y un montón de autos van y vienen**

**_ ¿está mirando algo en específico?**

**_creo… justo al frente al otro lado de la calle hay un bar, las ventanas están tapadas y la puerta cerrada.**

**_ ¿está cerrado?**

**_no, está abierto, alcanzo a leer el cartel que cuelga en la puerta, pero la puerta está cerrada y ni entra ni sale nadie.**

**_ ¿conoces el bar? ¿Habías pasado por allí antes?**

**_sí, he pasado por allí, pero no me había fijado en él, no había llamado mi atención, bueno, nada lo hace.**

**_comprendo, relájate, pon tu mente en blanco, eso es regresa, quédate allí un momento, descansa**

**Le escuche levantarse y colocar papeles encima de su escritorio luego volvió y toco mi frente.**

**_abre los ojos, despacio ¿te sientes bien?**

**_si**

**_bien, puedes sentarte, iré a buscar a tus padres.**

**Lo vi marcharse, me quede pensando en que podía hacer para quedarme, ya que sabía que una vez mis padres entraran me pedirían que saliera, tenía una ligera idea de lo que podía padecer, pero necesitaba que alguien me lo confirmara, no podía ni quería quedarme con la duda, tal vez si ahora fingiera no prestar atención, estar distraída como si no me enterara de nada, podría quedarme, sabía que no era correcto, pero necesitaba saber.**

**_** es por una buena causa _dijo Emmett al ver como Esme fruncía el ceño con desaprobación

**Me quede mirando un punto fijo del piso, quite cualquier expresión de mi rostro y espere, escuche la puerta abrirse y pasos acercándose, trate de no pestañar demasiado, no sabía cómo me veía cuando estaba metida hasta el fondo en mis pensamiento así que esperaba estar haciéndolo bien, por el rabillo del ojo pude ver al psicólogo yendo a su escritorio y luego acercarse a mí.**

**_Isabella, tus padres están aquí, ¿te importaría salir un momento para poder hablar con ellos?**

**Claro que me importaba, ni estando más loca salía de allí.**

**_ ¿Isabella?**

**_ ¿lo ve doctor? Eso ya es normal en ella, esta tan concentrada pensando que no escucha ni reacciona, a menos que la zarandee un poco _esa era la voz de mi madre**

**_bien, entonces no será necesario pedirle que salga, tomen asiento por favor, bueno, la verdad es que con dos sesiones no podría decirles con certeza lo que padece pero, hay una alta probabilidad de que todo esto se deba a un trastorno de identidad pero también es posible que sea el principio de una esquizofrenia.**

**_oh dios mío _oí a mama **

**_ ¿está seguro? _pregunto papa**

**_no la verdad no, estas enfermedades son realmente difíciles de diagnosticar, por eso es necesario que este en observación por lo menos seis meses.**

**¡Diablos! Trate de no cambiar mi expresión, pero estaba asustada ¿no me enviarían a un manicomio verdad?**

**_ ¿Qué es lo que haremos ahora?**

**_lo primero, pedirán cita con un psiquiatra**

**Oh no no no no no no no no no, no quiero, no quiero no pueden hacerme esto.**

_ ¿Por qué tendrá tanto pánico de ir al psiquiatra? de lo que va del libro no ha mencionado que la hubieran llevado a uno _comento Emmett

_ bueno, en la televisión no dejan muy bien parados a los psiquiatras _le dijo jasper con una mueca

**_ ¿hay que internarla? _pregunto mama con pánico**

**_aun no, hay que estar 100% seguros. si es trastorno de identidad o esquizofrenia es necesario tratamiento**

**_está bien, haremos lo que sea mejor para ella. **

**_bien, seguirá los viernes con su psicóloga de siempre, eso es una constante en su vida y quitar aquello podría provocar efectos negativos, lo segundo pedirán cita con un psiquiatra lo antes posible, les recomendare uno, me comunicare con él para comunicarle de todos los detalles, además de que es bueno y necesario que nos comuniquemos entre nosotros y por último, vendrá tres veces a la semana, para psicoterapia, pero eso solo lo haremos una vez que el psiquiatra nos confirme su enfermedad.**

**_ Entonces ¿lo que sí es seguro es que está enferma? _pregunto mama tratando de controlar sus lágrimas **

**_me temo que sí, no se preocupe, tanto una enfermedad como la otra tienen tratamiento, lo mejor que pueden hacer ahora es estar más pendientes de ella y apoyarla en todo lo que puedan, si se llegara a presentar cualquier eventualidad no duden en acudir con el mismo psiquiatra ¿está bien? **

**_si _dijeron mis padres**

**O sea que si me ponía difícil o violenta, tendrían que llevarme a un manicomio sin pensarlo demasiado. Que genial, mis propios padres me encerraran en un loquero. Que bien.**

**_**no debería de pensar así, solo quieren ayudarla _dijo Esme

_ Muchas veces las personas creen que llevándote a un manicomio es el mejor remedio para tus males, sobre todo si están relacionados con la mente, pero muchas veces esa no es la mejor decisión _dijo Alice con tono seco, no recordaba nada de su pasado como humana pero sabía que su familia la había dejado en uno de esos lugares porque pensaban que estaba loca y eso… dolía.

Esme se sintió un poco culpable así que no comento nada.

**Luego me desconecte otra vez, lo siguiente que supe es que estaba acostada en mi cama, vi a mi madre salir de mi habitación dejándola a oscuras, ella estaba llorando, al parecer estaba tan ida (ella lo sabía) que ni se preocupaba de que no la viera llorar, como usualmente lo hacía. Me sentía tan mal, no podía creer que todo esto estuviese pasando. ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué pasaba todo esto? A pesar de todo lo que había visto y oído de mis propios labios estaba consciente de que en realidad no sabía nada, estaba tan confundida, no sabía ni una mierda de lo que pasaba.**

**De repente sentí la necesidad de levantarme, busque debajo de mi cama hasta encontrar lo que estaba buscando y luego volví a la cama, si, totalmente estúpido lo que estaba haciendo pero ¿Qué más da?**

**Sentía mi cuerpo tan cansado, no quería dormirme, pero mis ojos se cerraron sin que pudiera evitarlo, escuche vagamente el sonido una puerta abrirse a mi derecha y mi último pensamiento fue "tengo que despertar" **

Termino de leer jasper.

_ ya termino el capítulo _dijo _ pobre chica, pero no sé, sus síntomas no coinciden específicamente con la esquizofrenia.

_mmm si también pienso lo mismo _contestó Carlisle

_ Edward ¿estás bien? _preguntó de repente Esme, Edward la miró confundido ¿ahora que había hecho?

_claro, ¿Por qué?

_has estado muy callado cielo _le contesto, Edward solo se encogió de hombros sin saber que contestar.

_ no tengo nada que decir _le contesto y luego le sonrió para hacerle saber que realmente estaba bien, aun estaba un poco choqueado por lo que había descubierto y más ahora al escuchar como termino el capítulo ¿es que acaso el había hecho algo más durante la tarde? Esperaba que no hubiese hecho nada demasiado malo, miró sus ropas, gesto innecesario ya que por su nariz lo hubiese sabido, pero le fue inevitable no inspeccionarse buscando manchas de sangre.

_está bien _ dijo Esme no demasiado convencida, jasper estaba sintiendo la molestia de Edward así que para no darle la oportunidad de enfadarse preguntó

_ ¿Quién lee el próximo capitulo?

_ ¡me toca! _gritó Emmett con entusiasmo

_toma

Y ahora Edward se iba a enterar de lo que había hecho en esta ocasión.

* * *

_¡uf! debo decir que este capitulo me costó un poquito, pero espero que haya quedado bien y que les guste. (ah y disculpen si la sesión de hipnosis no quedo muy bien pero es que nunca he presenciado una ni nada parecido)_

_nos leemos pronto, un beso_

_adiós. _


	9. capitulo 8

**_el texto en negrita: pensamientos de Isabella, el contenido del libro._**

el texto normal: comentarios de la familia cullen

**"él" : edward **

* * *

**Capitulo 8: verdad, burla, pánico, odio y misterio…** leyó Emmett

**Cuando fui consciente de mi otra vez, supe de inmediato que algo pasaba, sentía mi cama demasiado dura. Y delante de mis ojos había una luminosidad cegadora, por un momento dude si abrir los ojos o no, debía hacerlo de todas formas, así que puse mi mano derecha encima de mis ojos y los abrí de a poco, fui bajando mi brazo hasta lograr acostumbrarme a la brillante luz. Al observar hacia arriba supe que no estaba en mi habitación si no que… en el prado. **

**Por todos los malditos y hermosos demonios**

**¿Cómo llegué aquí? **

**Me senté con cuidado y al hacerlo lo primero que hice fue… gritar, gritar, gritar y gritar.**

**_ ¡aaaaaaahhh! _ me arrastre unos centímetros hacia atrás _ ¡no! ¡Vete! ¡Vete! ¡No! **

**_escúchame, escúchame, por favor, no voy a hacerte daño _era él, esa hermosa criatura tan peligrosa, yo seguí gritándole que se fuera sin escuchar sus promesas de no hacer daño. Hasta que se las arregló para callarme _ ¡ YA CÁLLATE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ! **

**_** Eso se llama bi-po-lar _ comento Emmett.

_ no seas idiota, es la otra personalidad _ le dijo Rosalie de mal humor.

_aaah claroo

**Abrí la boca indignada, ¿a parte de secuestrarme se atrevía a gritarme? **

_parece que si _dijo jasper

**Porque yo estaba segura de que él me había sacado de mi cama.**

**Su expresión al gritarme había sido de furia e impaciencia, pero luego cambio quedando sereno. Infeliz.**

**_eso no era necesario _dijo con voz tranquila, yo no pude más que mirarlo asustada, este loco me iba a hacer algo.**

**_ Pero al menos ya está calladita _habló de nuevo con voz divertida. **

**_si, pero ahora está más asustada**

**Se agachó muy despacio delante de mí, encogí las piernas, pegando las rodillas contra mi pecho. Levantó las palmas apuntando hacia mí, como si se rindiera. **

**_no vamos a hacerte daño, no queremos lastimarte.**

**_a excepción de alguien**

**_ ¡cállate! **

**Negué con la cabeza confundida. **

**¿Con quién diablos estaba hablando?**

**_**a estas alturas ya debería saberlo ¿no? _comentó Emmett

**_lo siento, no hay nada de que temer**

**_pero tu… tu… quisiste… matarme _conseguí balbucear, sentía que en cualquier momento me daría algo.**

**_no, no, no fui yo… fue alguien más _contestó con semblante culpable.**

**_mentiroso, yo te vi _dije ya tan asustada que me solté a llorar _por favor, déjame ir, por favor.**

**_necesitamos que nos escuches**

Edward estaba confundido y se preguntaba cuando carajos había ido a buscar a Isabella, y para qué.

**Sollocé, mierda. ¿Cómo carajos iba a salir de esta? **

**_ por favor, solo déjame… volver _le supliqué, su rostro precioso se llenó de una gran pena.**

**_ solo quiero…no, te pido que nos escuches, solo eso y te prometo que yo mismo te dejare en casa.**

**Sollocé desesperada, no quería estar allí pero… si esa era la única forma de volver entonces…**

**_por favor**

**_está bien, pero me dejaras sana y salva en mi habitación, y quiero que cumplas con tu palabra. **

**_siempre lo hago _ dijo en un susurro suave, él estaba acuclillado, apoyando los codos en sus rodillas y las manos entrelazadas, no dejé de mirarlo, ni siquiera cuando me senté más recta abrazando mis piernas. Me dio unos momentos para calmarme.**

**_nosotros queríamos disculparnos **

**_ ¿nosotros?_ pregunté con cautela, estaba más calmada pero no tenía idea de hasta cuando duraría así. Me miró sonriendo levemente.**

**_ Si nosotros _susurró tiernamente _ lo del otro día, fue horrible y no sabes lo mal que me siento por no haber podido evitarlo. **

**_ Yo… también me siento mal _habló con voz vacilante.**

**_y yo, a pesar de lo que puedas pensar también me siento culpable, su actitud no fue la más apropiada _dijo con una amplia sonrisa _ese condenado es tan odioso, que a veces dan ganas de molerlo a palos… lo haría si no fuera por yo también tendría que aguantar los golpes.**

**Y comenzó a reírse, me fue imposible no sonreír, se veía realmente adorable, pero luego dejó de reír para quedar con una sonrisa complacida.**

Y Edward también deseaba estar allí para decirle cuanto lamentaba todo aquello.

**_en serio no vamos a hacerte daño**

**_pero… y el que me… _no logré terminar, pero él me entendió, negó con la cabeza.**

**_no te preocupes, él está bien controlado**

**_ ¿cómo puedes estar tan seguro?**

**_ Todos estamos poniendo de nuestra parte **

**_ Pero me gritó _refunfuñé, él sonrió **

**_ Lo sé, y te pido disculpas por eso también, créeme que no era nuestra intención dejarlo hacer su voluntad tan libremente**

**Yo asentí, me era difícil no creer en sus palabras.**

**_está bien, solo… no lo dejen hacerlo otra vez ¿de acuerdo? **

**_claro, eso quiere decir que ¿estamos perdonados? **

**Parecía que era realmente importante para él conseguir mi perdón, me sentí extraña. **

**_si, supongo que si**

**_gracias, Isabella _dijo sonriendo**

**_ eso es injusto _ le contesté ya ahora mucho más tranquila aunque igual me sentía un poco incomoda con su presencia.**

**_ ¿injusto? ¿Qué cosa? _preguntó curioso.**

**_ tú sabes mi nombre y yo no sé el tuyo… el de ustedes. De hecho ¿sería una impertinencia de mi parte preguntar cuántos son?_ le pregunte en un susurró bajo y tímido. Sin embargo él no se molestó con mi pregunta, al contrario su rostro resplandeció como si en vez de pregunta le hubiera dado el mejor regalo de navidad. Rio agradablemente para luego decir.**

**_ oh oh, tendrás que decirle _y rio otra vez**

**_y lo haré, pero debes comprender que hay ciertas cosas que no puedo decirte _volvió a decir con voz tranquila.**

**_ Pero ¿puedo preguntar lo que yo quiera? ¿Seguro? **

**_sip, pienso que es poco comparado con lo que te hemos hecho pasar… pero si, contestare lo más honestamente que pueda dentro de lo que pueda contestar.**

**_bien, es suficiente para mí, me gustaría saber sus nombres y cuantos son en total.**

**_yo soy apolo _contestó con voz extremadamente suave _quien trató de calmarte cuando te diste cuenta de donde estabas.**

**_ ¿apolo? ¿Cómo él…? _ pregunte no muy segura**

**_el dios de la verdad, si**

**_pero tú no…**

**_oh no claro que no _contesto con una sonrisa _no soy un dios, solo tome prestado su nombre, es como… una definición de mi propia personalidad. Oh y respondiendo a tu primera pregunta: somos cinco**

**_mmm _murmuré sorprendida, luego estaba otra vez sonriéndome ampliamente, supe de inmediato que ya no se trataba de apolo ya que este tenía un brillo travieso en los ojos que él otro no tenía.**

**_yo me llamo momo, si, un nombre muy pintoresco lo sé, por tu cara parece que ya lo sabes, pero de todas formas te lo diré, le copié el nombre al dio de la burla ¿sabes? Y es que me burlo y encuentro todo gracioso, es que no puedo evitarlo, ¿por qué amargarse por cosas que pueden solucionarse? Pero no es tan exacta la verdad, ninguno de nuestros nombres lo es, pero era el único más aproximado a mi forma de ser…**

**_**ese se parece un poco a Alice _dijo Emmett burlón

_ ¡oye! No es cierto, yo no hablo tanto _dijo enfurruñada, Emmett se encogió de hombros sin hacerle caso, más Edward sentía un enorme alivio, al fin podría saber quiénes eran aquellos que estaban poniendo su mundo de cabeza.

**¡Vaya! Y también no callaba nunca.**

**_ ¿y no hay un dios que represente la verborrea? _le interrumpí, al escucharme rompió a reír fuertemente, cuando se detuvo, me contestó.**

**_te aseguro que si supiera de uno ¡yo llevaría su nombre con orgullo! _exclamó de lo más feliz, sin ofenderse ni un poco, aunque tampoco era esa mi intención. En unos segundos su expresión mostró una infinita timidez, hasta casi parecer asustado.**

**_ yo soy… fobos _y no dijo nada más. Podía entender un poco más a esta personalidad.**

**_ ¿el dios del miedo? _le pregunte bajito**

**_si**

**_pero… ¿no que fobos era el que provocaba el pánico? ¿Acaso tú…?**

**_no_ contesto de repente mostrándose avergonzado y negándose a mirarme _ en mi caso es al revés, soy yo quien tiene miedo todo el tiempo, me avergüenza admitir que soy el más cobarde, pero como momo señaló, nuestros nombres no nos definen con exactitud, aunque en tu caso si lo hace.**

**Eso me dejó confundida, ¿Qué es lo que…?**

**Pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle, apreció apolo, fruncí el ceño.**

**_ solo se han presentado tres, ¿Qué hay de los otros dos? _pregunte con curiosidad.**

**_ ¿estas segura de querer hacerlo? _ preguntó con tranquilidad.**

**_eh _dudé _sí, creo que si**

**_está bien**

**Y entonces supe que había sido una malísima idea, ante mí ya no se encontraba ninguna de las otras personalidades tan agradables, siguió acuclillado, pero se cruzó de brazos mostrando arrogancia. Su rostro estaba serio pero la maldad estaba allí, allí, no muy bien escondido… pero al menos controlado.**

Edward sentía mucha curiosidad por esa personalidad, constantemente se decía que por el solo hecho de ser un vampiro, la maldad habitaba dentro de él, pero luego pensaba que en su madre adoptiva, Esme, era imposible que hubiese maldad y era vampira también, pero por otro lado él no sabía que había otras formas de conservar oscuridad dentro de su inexistente alma.

**_ ¿vas a hacer tus estúpidas preguntas o te quedaras mirándome como boba hasta que anochezca? _preguntó brusco,**

**_** Pero que grosero _comento Esme molesta

**Yo sabía que esto era un error pero…**

**_solo… quería saber tu nombre _ dije bajito, estaba demasiado intimidada como para hablar en un tono más alto. **

**_ ¿y porque tendría que decirte? ¿Simplemente porque eres tu quien lo pregunta?_ dijo como si me considerara demasiado indigna para siquiera saber su nombre. Eso me molestó. **

Y Edward se sintió avergonzado, él nunca trataría así a una mujer. Jasper le miró confundido, últimamente su hermano parecía tener una montaña rusa con sus emociones.

**_yo… yo… yo solo _no sabía que contestarle ¿no podía decirme su maldito nombre y ya?**

**Él puso los ojos en blanco**

**_tu estúpido balbuceo me fastidia así que te lo diré para que ¡te calles de una vez! Mi nombre es ares. Espero que no tenga que explicarte que representa mi nombre _dijo con desdén. **

**_no hace falta, lo suponía _ parece que no le gustó escuchar eso.**

**_ ¡ ¿ENTONCES PORQUE DEMONIOS PREGUNTASTE?! ¡ ¿CREES QUE SOY COMO LOS OTROS ESTÚPIDOS QUE RESPONDEN A TUS PREGUNTAS COMO VERDADEROS IDIOTAS?! **

_ ¡cielos! Es peor que mi rossie cuando tiene sus "no" días _dijo Emmett con una risotada que le duro muy poco, Rosalie le había vuelto a pegar.

**Su estallido hizo que inconscientemente me reclinara hacia atrás, hasta quedar casi acostada, sus gritos se hacían más fuertes y sus palabras más hirientes, ya cuando logré captar las palabras "estúpida" "inepta" "niña de mente atrofiada" "… menos elocuencia que un trol" me enfurecí, yo también tengo mis limites, y no iba a dejar que ese inmenso montón de porquería viniera a insultarme, sabía que una persona cuerda se hubiese quedado callada, pero ¿Quién dijo que yo gozo de buen juicio? **

**_**nadie _comentó Emmett

**_ ¡con un demonio, cierra tu maldita boca! ¡ ¿Quién mierda te crees para venir a insultarme así?! ¿Mente atrofiada dices? ¡Ja! _dije burlándome _ ¡por favor! ¡No me digas idioteces, que si comenzamos a comparar, el que sale perdiendo eres tú! **

**Si, estaba sentada en el sucio suelo gritándole, él agachado de brazos cruzados y mirándome boquiabierto, muy bizarre lo sé, enseguida recompuso el gesto para mirarme con furia y yo le devolví la mirada lo mejor que pude.**

**Antes de que pudiera contestarme, apareció momo riéndose estruendosamente, era tanto lo que reía que cayó de espaldas contra el suelo, mi enojo se esfumó.**

Edward sonrió levemente, era extraño imaginarse a sí mismo riendo parecido a como lo hacía Emmett, sin duda le gustaría experimentar esa sensación de ahogo y felicidad que las personas "normales" experimentan al reír.

**_ Jajaja… se lo tenía…jajaja…bien merecido _ logró decir, solté una risita, me quedé estupefacta ¡cielos! ¡Estaba riéndome!**

**_aaah _ suspiró, luego me miró, se sentó y sonrió _te admiro ¿sabes? No existen muchas personas que se atrevan a gritarle de esa manera.**

**Suspiré y me encogí de hombros. Solo había hacho lo que cualquiera en mi lugar.**

**Luego recordé algo.**

**_pero apolo dijo que eran cinco y yo hasta el momento solo he visto cuatro.**

Edward se alarmó, ¿no dirían su nombre verdad?

**Iba a responderme, pero su expresión divertida cambió de inmediato a una precavida.**

**_ lo siento de veritas, pero de momento tendrás que conformarte con nosotros cuatro**

**_ ¿ni siquiera puedes decirme su nombre?**

**_ Nop, lo siento. Pero podrías referirte a él como "él" o dios perdido ¿sabes? Yo no creo que le moleste _comento momo con una sonrisa**

Edward soltó el aire que estaba reteniendo llamando la atención de los demás, se sintió muy aliviado al saber que su familia no se enteraría todavía, tenía mucho que pensar, pero se sorprendió luego cuando una ola de decepción lo llenó, instintivamente miró a jasper, que estaba totalmente concentrado en la lectura, y comprendió que se sentía decepcionado por el hecho de que Isabella no tendría noticias de él, no todavía.

**_ ¿está realmente perdido? No comprendo**

**_ No, no está perdido, él no nos conoce, pero sabe que estamos aquí, créeme, se ha enterado hace muy poco y no fue nada fácil para "él" jajaja **

Edward frunció el ceño, pero claro que había sido difícil enterarse que sus demonios tenían voluntad propia.

**_ ¿puedo preguntar qué hizo?**

**_mmm pues _ dudó, se tocó la barbilla como si estuviese recordando la escena_ se quedó como cinco minutos paralizado y luego salió corriendo jajaja **

¡Rayos! ¿Entonces veían todo lo que hacía? Se preguntaba Edward, primero se sintió muy molesto, eso quería decir que tenía no privacidad, pero luego sintió vergüenza, debían pensar que estaba loco.

**Estaba mintiendo, ¿Por qué iba a salir corriendo? Y ¿hacia dónde? Siempre he sido buena en saber cuándo los demás me mienten. Podía ver que algo de verdad había en lo que me había dicho, pero algo faltaba, intuía que la verdadera razón para salir corriendo no había sido el enterarse de que dentro de sí no estaba solo. Pero tal vez fuese algo que no pudieran o quisieran decirme y por eso era momo quien estaba respondiendo y no apolo. **

**_ ¿y vive por aquí cerca? **

**_ Algo así**

**_ veo que no podré sacarte nada **

**Él solo rio como respuesta.**

**_creo que ya es tiempo de volver _dijo apolo volviendo a hacer acto de presencia, parecía muy culpable y apenado por no darme las respuestas que yo tanto quería, por otro lado me sorprendía con cuanta facilidad estaba logrando identificar a cada quien. Me moría de la curiosidad por saber más de este otro personaje.**

Edward sin saber porque se sintió muy emocionado, ¡ella quería saber de él! Se rio en voz alta, y luego se tapó la boca, mierda.

_ ¿de qué te ríes tú? _ le pregunto Emmett confundido. Edward abrió y cerró la boca sin conseguir decir nada, ahora quería darse de cabezazos contra el suelo por ser tan estúpido, pero es que la emoción lo había sobrepasado.

_ Amm…mmm…solo me acorde de algo que leí_ consiguió decir, Emmett le miro mal

_ ¿no estas poniendo atención? Carajo, ahora tendré que leer de nuevo, dime ¿Dónde te quedaste? _dijo devolviéndose algunas hojas frunciendo el ceño

_ ¡no! Claro que puse atención Emmett, soy perfectamente capaz de pensar en muchas cosas a la vez._ dijo Edward cruzándose de brazos fingiéndose ofendido, los demás solo los miraban confundidos, pero extrañamente no comentaban nada, Edward se preguntaba cómo es que no se daban cuenta de que era él quien estaba en el prado con Isabella, eso lo tenía un poco confundido, creía que su familia eran más perceptivos e inteligentes, capaces de armar todo ese rompecabezas, pero al parecer no.

**Y no sabía si insistir más hasta ganar por cansancio, al final decidí no darle más vueltas al asunto, sería paciente, tarde o temprano me enteraría.**

**Él se levantó, se acercó a mí, y me tendió las manos, por unos segundos dude, pero igual las tomé y me ayudo a levantarme. **

Edward sintió un picor en las palmas de las manos, ¿Cómo sería estar tan cerca de una persona que olía tan bien como Isabella?

**Al hacer eso, quedamos demasiado cerca, sentí que mi pulso se aceleraba, era incluso más bello de cerca, y sus ojos negros, en vez de asustarme como lo hacía ares, los de apolo me fascinaban.**

**_realmente tienes unos ojos preciosos _dijo suavemente, ¡vaya! Estábamos pensando casi lo mismo, me sonrojé y baje la mirada, entonces lo vi.**

**_ ¿Por qué está este círculo aquí? _ le pregunté alejándome un poco, para poder observar mejor, era un círculo perfecto, con rocas enmarcando el borde y yo había estado tendida en el centro.**

**_ alguien al parecer tuvo un detalle contigo _dijo momo, le mire confundida. **

Edward abrió los ojos sorprendidos, entonces si era ese su prado, y el círculo que había formado con las rocas, les había servido para poner a Isabella ahí y que no se lastimara.

**_ El otro día, te hiciste daño al estar tendida sobre esas piedras, pensamos que sería una buena idea despejar un poco la zona, claro, hubiéramos traído una cama, pero imagínate lo que hubieses pensado al despertar en una cama justo aquí jaja**

**Sonreí algo incomoda, podía imaginar cómo hubiese reaccionado.**

**_ Bueno, ¿te parece si vamos andando ya? _me preguntó apolo**

**Asentí y comenzamos a caminar por el sendero, llevábamos unos minutos andando en silencio hasta que decidí preguntar eso que tanto me moría por saber.**

**_ Entonces ¿ares es quien se ha metido en mi habitación y me llama por teléfono? **

**Suspiró y bajo la cabeza.**

**_ si, te pido disculpas por su comportamiento, lo hubiéramos evitado pero hay días en que es más difícil mantenerlo bajo control.**

**_ no te disculpes _le dije _tu no hiciste nada de eso, pero ¿Por qué a veces es difícil controlarlo? _quise saber**

**_bueno, básicamente no es nuestra responsabilidad sino de "el", y no me refiero al mismo ares. **

_¿Mía? ¿Por qué?_ Pensaba Edward más confundido que nunca.

**_el otro ¿es la personalidad primaria? **

**_si, lo es, y para serte sincero no me gustaría estar en sus zapatos _dijo luego se rio _ bueno ya lo estoy, pero tú sabes lo que quiero decir, se ha sentido tan confundido y miserable, pero creo que hasta el momento lo ha estado manejando bastante bien, y tal vez no lo sepas o no seas capaz de recordarlo, pero nosotros te conocemos desde hace tiempo**

**Fruncí el ceño ¿de dónde podían conocerme? Entonces lo recordé**

**_si recuerdo _le comenté**

**_ ¿en serio? _pregunto sorprendido _ ¿Qué recuerdas?**

**_ como empezó todo, pero no fue por merito mío, fue por la hipnosis.**

**_ ¿lo viste todo? **

**_si _le conteste distraída, con mi mente en aquellas imágenes. **

**_ Nuestra mente es una caja de sorpresas, estuviste con nosotros por casi dos años.**

**_Lo sé, "él" va a odiarme ¿cierto? Cuando se entere de que yo provoque esto de las personalidades, va a odiarme, igual como lo hace ares _susurre con tristeza. **

Edward frunció el ceño, ¿Cómo podía pensar aquello? Era él quien tenía la culpa de todo.

**_ no, no te odiará, porque en el fondo sabe que no es tu culpa, tú nos liberaste, sí, pero nada más. **

_Exacto _a Edward le hubiese gustado decir, pero ya no podía cometer más errores.

**Yo seguía mirando con tristeza el camino, al verme hizo una pequeña mueca y pude notar como se esforzaba por encontrar algo que decirme y subirme el ánimo.**

**_te explicaré algo _comenzó _cuando una persona padece de trastorno de identidad, no es posible para el controlar a las otras personalidades, no al principio, y si se logra eso toma tiempo, nosotros siempre hemos estado con… "él", "él" nos reprimía sin saberlo y le era más fácil porque era más consciente de su mente y sus emociones, pero también gracias a su condición.**

_Mierda ¿Cómo se le ocurría decir eso? _Pensaba Edward era demasiado arriesgado.

**_ ¿Qué condición? _le pregunté olvidándome momentáneamente de mi tristeza.**

**_ eso no puedo decírtelo, no aun **

**_ ¿Por qué no puedes decirme ciertas cosas? ¿Momo, ares y fobos están escuchando ahora? **

**_si, lo escuchan todo**

**_ ¿entonces "él" también lo hace? _le pregunté, me di cuenta de que él hubiese preferido que preguntara otra cosa.**

**_am, no exactamente, en estos momentos es él quien está bajo la superficie, dormido. **

**_ Entonces si no nos escucha ¿Por qué no puedes decirme su nombre? **

**_no nos escucha, pero se enterara de esto de todas formas y con él otras personas también lo harán, y no se siente preparado para dar explicaciones _ me explicó, no podía imaginar una forma de que alguien más de ellos cuatro se enterara de lo que hablábamos…**

_ni yo, y ahí no hay nadie más ¿y quiénes serán esas personas? _se preguntó Emmett

_ No hay como saberlo pero si siguieras leyendo Emmett _le dijo Rosalie perdiendo la paciencia_ ¡tal vez nos enteraríamos pronto!

Emmett frunció el ceño

_creo que leer no te hace bien osita…_ y tuvo que callar porque Rosalie otra vez lo estaba asesinando con la mirada. Menos mal que ya estaba más o menos muerto.

**a menos que apolo y los otros lo contaran, y como si hubiese adivinado mis pensamientos comentó**

**_ no hemos hablado ni con "él" ni con nadie más, tú has sido la primera y única.**

**_ ¿"él" es consciente de su condición? _le pregunté**

**_ Claro, desde el principio lo ha sabido**

**_ ¿y porque ares es tan malo? **

**Apolo se encogió de hombros**

**_la verdad es que ares fue el primero en aparecer, está lleno de resentimiento y le guarda rencor a "él" por haberlo reprimido por tanto tiempo, de hecho antes ellos convivían bastante bien.**

**_ ¿en serio? _pregunté invitándole a contarme más.**

**_si, hubo un tiempo en el que se dejó llevar, dejó a ares sin riendas, ese fue un tiempo bastante malo tengo que admitir…**

Edward se preguntaba en qué periodo de su existencia había pasado eso, luego pensó que el único momento de su existencia que se había dejado llevar por su sed había sido al principio, cuando no había aceptado que Carlisle lo refrenara, y se había ido para pasar la eternidad a su manera, pero claro eso no había durado mucho.

**_De todas formas nosotros logramos ponerle algunos límites. **

Edward suponía que esos límites lo habían hecho cazar a las peores personas y no a inocentes.

**_Pero después de un tiempo el cargo de conciencia se comenzó a hacer demasiado pesado y descubrió que dejar a ares gobernar su cuerpo iba en contra de sus principios y su moral, (él lo llama de otra forma aunque no sabe que ares tiene conciencia propia y no es él mismo) lo reprimió tanto y con tanta determinación que también nos encerró a nosotros.**

**_vaya, que mal**

**_si, bueno, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?_ preguntó aparentando tranquilidad, pero pude ver lo nervioso que estaba por mi respuesta. Sonreí**

**_claro**

**_solo me preguntaba, ¿Por qué estabas durmiendo con zapatos? **

Emmett se rio, vaya chica más rara.

**Solté una risita nerviosa, la verdad es que ni yo sabía porque lo había hecho.**

**_no sé, sentí el impulso de hacerlo y ya _le conteste con sinceridad. **

**_ ¿tú sabias que nosotros te traeríamos? **

**_no, no lo sabia**

**_ah**

**_ ¿ares volverá a aparecer en mi habitación como lo ha estado haciendo? _le pregunte con cierto temor.**

**_probablemente sí, pero ahora ya sabrás que es él.**

**_ Saber aquello no me deja más tranquila.**

**_lo siento**

**Negué con la cabeza, no lo culpaba a él.**

**_apolo, dices que yo pasé un tiempo con ustedes**

**_si, dos años cuando tu tenías cinco**

**_bien, me preguntaba ¿Por qué pasó esto? O sea aunque suene loco sé porque mi mente se salió de mi cuerpo, lo que no entiendo es ¿Por qué precisamente con ustedes?**

**_ Tal vez porque tenemos cosas en común _me respondió con una sonrisa, pero su respuesta no me satisfacía**

**_mmm, pero yo puedo tener cosas en común con muchas personas ¿Por qué precisamente "él"?**

Eso era algo que Edward también se moría por saber.

**De pronto me di cuenta de que nos habíamos detenido, dejé de mirarlo para mirar hacia el frente y me sorprendió y alivió ver mi puerta roja, volví a mirarlo a él que me observaba a mí.**

**_tienes más dentro de ti de lo que eres consciente, esto va más allá de un trastorno de identidad disociativo, es parte de ti. _dijo acercándose más a mí _ ¿te has preguntado alguna vez cómo es que aparece esta puerta? _preguntó señalando mi puerta roja.**

**_si, muchas veces, pero también me pregunto si todo esto será real.**

**_ ¿tú eres real? _preguntó mirándome fijo**

**_sí, claro que lo soy**

**_pues ahí tienes tu respuesta, todo esto es tan real como tú, esa puerta es tuya, tú haces que aparezca**

**_ ¿Yo? Pero si yo no… _no me dejó terminar**

**_ solo imagina esto, imagínate… una pequeña pelota, de color negro, imagínatela en el centro mismo de la cabeza**

**_ ¿en vez de cerebro, una pelota? _le pregunté sonriendo, pero imaginando de todas formas lo que me decía, él sonrió también.**

**_ O la pelota dentro del mismo cerebro… _hizo una mueca _eso sonó sádico.**

**Me reí **

**_como sea, a lo que iba, está apagada y tiene otra igual, que puede estar cerca o al otro lado del mundo _asentí_ y cuando se experimenta una emoción muy fuerte y un rechazo muy grande hacia uno mismo, la mente obligará a la pelota a encenderse y a guiarla hacia su igual. **

**_ ¿eso es lo que hizo mi mente?**

**_si**

**_entonces ¿Cuántas personas son capaces de hacer esto?**

**_no muchas, de hecho sólo conozco a una persona que pueda hacerlo y esa eres tú, esto no pasa seguido, sino que cada ciertos milenios.**

**_mmm _me quede pensando en lo que me había dicho, luego de un rato dije_…una pelota… **

**Él se rio**

**_ no te lo tomes tan literal, no es algo físico, es más como una fuerza_ me explicó, asentí y le hice saber una de mis tantas dudas**

**_ ¿podré algún día conocerlo a "él"?_ tenía mucha curiosidad, solo esperaba que no fuera como ares, apolo sonrió.**

Edward también sonrió, él también quería conocerla.

_**ya no se trata de "poder" sino de "querer"**

**_pero yo sí quiero conocerlo _insistí **

**_ eso no depende de ti, Isabella _dijo con voz suave y sonriendo levemente**

**_ ¿de quién entonces? _me enfurruñe, cruzándome de brazos. Sabía que me veía como niña pequeña, pero no lo encontraba justo. Ellos parecían saber mucho de mí.**

**_de "él" por supuesto **_¿de mí? _Se preguntaba Edward

**_ ¿"él" no quiere conocerme? _le pregunte haciendo un mohín. **_Oh claro que sí_

**_ no está preparado todavía. **_¿Qué? Um demonios tiene razón._

**_ Mmm **

**Se acercó a mí y acunó con sus manos mis mejillas, me quedé petrificada.**

**_no te preocupes por ares, "él" está consciente ahora de que es su responsabilidad.**

**_ ¿cómo podría saberlo? No está aquí**

**_aun así ya lo sabe, confía en mí.**

**_ ¿y si no quiere hacerse cargo? _le pregunté, apolo suspiró**

Edward se haría cargo, aunque todavía no sabía como

**_es su decisión, pero quiero que sepas, que si "él" llegara a tomar una decisión incorrecta, y eso significa que no le ponga límites a ares o a "él" mismo, nosotros lo haremos, no dejaremos que te dañen ni las dudas de "él" ni la maldad de ares _prometió, en ese momento me sentí más protegida que nunca y extrañamente querida. **

**_ gracias _ solo pude decir, sentía un nudo en la garganta.**

**_de nada, ahora ve a dormir, necesitas descansar _me sonrió y dejó que me acercara a la puerta, ésta se abrió apenas me acerque a ella dejando a la vista mi habitación, me di la vuelta, él todavía estaba allí sonriéndome. **

**_Adiós **

**_ Adiós _dijo suavemente**

**_ Adiós _ dijo con un guiño y una sonrisa gigante**

**_nos vemos _se despidió apolo.**

**Y esa noche soñé con susurros llenos de temor y timidez, sonrisas grandes y juguetonas, con gritos llenos de odio y furia, con miradas tranquilas y sensuales labios, también con un rostro ya conocido pero que solo se quedaba mirándome a distancia, sin moverse ni hablarme, solo observándome sin expresión alguna. **

**A la mañana siguiente cuando abrí los ojos, no estaba muy segura de cómo me sentía, pero eso ya no importaba, me senté bruscamente mirando el techo, cada centímetro de él estaba cubierto por hojas de cuaderno, creí que solo sería eso pero no, al bajar la mirada y mirar alrededor pude ver cientos y cientos de hojas, en las paredes, el suelo, la ventana, encima de mi cama, no podía creerlo ¿acaso ares había hecho esto? Pero ¿con que propósito? **

_no creo que ares lo haya hecho _comentó jasper

**Cuando levanté la mano para recogen una de las hijas de mi cama, me di cuenta de que esta vez ares no tenía nada que ver, era yo. Mis manos estaban todas manchadas **

**¿Y cuando había hecho esto? ¿Y porque? En el suelo estaban regados todos mis lápices, unos estaban rotos y sin tinta y cuando había acabado con ellos, había seguido con las pinturas. Volví mi atención a las hojas, observé el dibujo, lo conocía era un bar, ese bar que me había quedado mirando por casi tres horas, hace unos días. No entendía, ¿Qué había allí? Meré el reloj, las 6:30, mierda, mamá se levantaría pronto, en los siguientes veinte minutos, me encargué de sacar todas y cada una de las hojas, ocultándolas en un bolso grande de viaje, nunca le había encontrado ninguna utilidad, ya que nunca he viajado, pero ahora pienso que había sido bueno dejar que mamá me lo comprara. Cuando me hube asegurado de no dejar ninguna fuera del bolso, lo cerré y partí al baño a darme una ducha rápida, para después vestirme. Miré el reloj,**

**7:10, bien tenía tiempo todavía, yo sabía que lo que estaba por hacer era totalmente estúpido, pero necesitaba hacerlo. **

**Tomé el bolso y salí lo más silenciosamente que pude de casa, antes de las 8:00 estaría devuelta. **

**_ **oh no cuando se deja llevar por esos impulsos algo malo pasa _comento Alice con pesar

**Tomé un autobús y en diez minutos ya estaba en el centro.**

**Caminé un par de calles hasta detenerme afuera del bar, miré hacia atrás, al otro lado de la calle estaba el restaurante. **

**El local estaba tal y como lo recordaba, abrí el bolso y saqué una de las hojas, las comparé y eran idénticas ¡cielos! **

**¿Qué había aquí que pudiera interesarme?**

**No tuve tiempo de contestarme ya que en ese preciso momento la puerta se abrió, saliendo un hombre andrajoso y se le veía un poco tomado. Al verme sonrió ampliamente dejando a la vista unos pocos dientes amarillos. Sabía que si se acercaba solo un poco vomitaría, y no era por su aspecto sino por su olor, que a pesar de los tres metros que nos separaban yo, por desgracia, podía olerlo.**

**_ ¿necesitas ayuda, dulzura? _dijo con voz pastosa por el alcohol.**

**_no…, gracias _le contesté, sabía que debía salir de allí lo más rápido posible _no necesito de su ayuda.**

**Me di la vuelta y comencé a desandar el camino andado.**

**_yo… podría ayudarte _volvió a decir giré la cabeza sin dejar de caminar, negué con la cabeza. Y apresuré el paso, era obvio que ese hombre pensaba que no era de por aquí, por el bolso grande debía de parecer una extranjera. Pero yo conocía bastante bien la ciudad, y mi siguiente parada era, el vertedero. **

**_** ¿Por qué no simplemente votarlo en el tarro de la basura de su casa? _ se preguntó Emmett

_así es menos probable que la descubran, ¿Cómo podría explicar aquello? _ comento Edward

_ Si pero ¿vale la pena el riesgo? _ preguntó Esme.

_ Quien sabe

**Cuando llegué a él, luego de caminar unas siete calles, tuve que rodear un edificio, para ocultarme de los transeúntes. El vertedero no era muy grande, y estaba rodeado de una muralla, excepto por un pequeño agujero que se encontraba detrás del edificio. Allí nadie podía verme. Me agaché y pasé el bolso con un poco de dificultad, luego lo hice yo, me puse detrás de un pequeño montículo de porquería, abrí el bolso y saqué todos los dibujos, dejando solamente uno dentro. Tener uno estaría bien, miles de ellos sería extraño, Salí de allí tan rápido como había llegado. Llegué a casa diez minutos para las ocho. Entré lo más silenciosamente que pude hasta llegar a mi habitación, al cerrar la puerta suspiré, dejé el bolso encima de la cama, lo abrí y saque la única hoja, estudiando cada detalle, me fui al baño todavía mirando el papel. **

**Al levantar la mirada me quede petrificada.**

**¿Eso era…? **

**_** ¿era qué? ¿Era qué? Emmett ¡¿Por qué te detienes?! _le gritó Alice ya apunto de un colapso.

_es que ya…

_ ¡dame eso! _se abalanzó encima de Emmett, pero este fue más rápido y se levantó dejando a Alice caer en el sofá

_ ¡oye enana tramposa! Primero : ahí terminaba el capítulo y segundo: a quien le toca leer es a mi rossie no a ti _Alice se levantó malhumorada. Se sentó al lado de Edward moviendo su pequeño pie con impaciencia. Edward no les estaba prestando atención, estaba tratando de dilucidar el asunto de ares. Si ares era quien el creía que era la única solución, seria… cazar.

Cuando se dio cuenta se levantó de golpe, eso era, ares era la misma bestia llena de sed a quien el concia tan bien. Solo que él creía que era él mismo y no una mente aparte.

_Emmett, jasper ¿vamos de caza? _les preguntó, iría acompañado así había menos probabilidades de que ares apareciera en algún momento.

_ ¿ahora? _preguntaron al unísono

_por supuesto _contestó levemente molesto.

_pero tenemos que seguir con la lectura _ reclamó Emmett _ ¿no puedes esperar a que amanezca?

_no, pero si no quieren acompañarme voy solo. _dijo y salió a toda velocidad por la puerta principal, eso era justamente, que no podía esperar al amanecer, debía alimentarse lo que más pudiera lo antes posible, luego de un par de kilómetros sintió a sus hermanos siguiéndolo de cerca, se sintió aliviado, al menos no había peligro y ares no aparecería para cambiar sus planes. El primer tigre que vio se lanzó sobre él precisión y rapidez, quebró su cuello antes de que el gran felino se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba, hundió sus filosos dientes en su carne aun tibia y succionó hasta dejarlo seco, se alimentó de cuanto animal estuviera a su alcance, sabía que sus hermanos estarían preguntándose porque demonios estaba alimentándose tan exageradamente y para que los había hecho ir con él si no les estaba dejando casi nada, pero decidió que eso no era importante en esos momento ya se encargaría luego, cuando estuviese lleno y seguro de que ares no iría a por Isabella. Solo que ares no era el único que podía dañarla, alguien mucho más cerca estaba a punto de acometer.

* * *

_¡uf! mal fin de semana, siento la tardanza, costó un poco pero igual salió, dejenme sus opiniones con respecto a los nombres de las personalidades, me costó mucho decidirme y ya no puedo cambiarlos pero igual me gustaria saber que piensan_

_nos leemos pronto_

_adiós._


	10. capitulo 9

_al fin ¡al fin! me costo tanto poder sacar este capitulo y es que mi computador ya no funciona y tengo que ocupar el de mi hermano y el no siempre puede prestármelo, además salió muuuuuuuy largo el cap., había pensado en cortarlo y subirlo por parte pero no me gustó así que al fin aquí esta, espero que les guste, de veras me esforcé mucho y espero que no lo encuentren latero ya saben. muchas gracias a todos por sus hermosos reviews. _

**el texto en negrita: pensamientos de Isabella, el contenido del libro**

el texto normal: comentarios de la familia cullen.

* * *

**Parte final: dulce venganza.**

Cuando Edward, Emmett y jasper volvieron a casa ya estaba anocheciendo otra vez, había ocupado todo un día para cazar, Carlisle ya había llegado. Alice estaba muy impaciente por seguir con la lectura así que sin más demora se sentaron en los sofás de la sala de estar del primer piso. Rosalie tomó el libro y comenzó a leer.

**Capítulo 9: reflejos… **leyó Rosalie.

… **era yo, sonriendo de forma extraña, toqué mis labios que estaban tensos y no había ninguna sonrisa, pero mi reflejo si sonreía y al levantar mi mano para tocar mis labios la sonrisa de mi reflejo se amplió mucho más y hasta me guiño un ojo. **

**¿Qué diablos pasaba? **

**_ ¿Qué…? No… entiendo _dije muy confundida.**

**_Eres tan lenta _ dijo con expresión molesta mi reflejo, miré el espejo estupefacto.**

**Esto no era posible, yo no había movido los labios, podía jurarlo, mi reflejo rodó los ojos con exasperación. **

**_Claro que no eres tú, estúpida _comentó con sorna _Y no pienses que estás loca o que soy producto de tu imaginación, porque yo soy real.**

**Ahora sí que estaba asustada, era justamente lo que estaba comenzando a creer. **

**_ ¿Quién diablos eres? _le pregunté**

**_Me llamo Kris _dijo con indiferencia.**

**_ ¿Tú eres…? _comencé a preguntar, más ella me interrumpió moviendo su mano con impaciencia. **

**_Sí, sí, sí, yo soy quien estuvo en tu cuerpo por dos años cuando te ausentaste _era tan extraño, ver a mi reflejo moverse y hablar y yo totalmente inmóvil, era algo para enloquecer. **

**_**Sin duda _ comento Emmett, Edward se veía preocupado y un poco ansioso. ¿Él podría hacer lo mismo?

**_ ¿Eres una alucinación? _le pregunté**

**_Mmm… _dudó_ Podría ser, soy real, pero si alguien más entrara por esa puerta solo verían tú reflejo en un espejo, sin moverse ni hablar. Solo tú puedes verme y escucharme. Claro, a menos que tome el control sobre tu cuerpo, entonces sí podría hacerme escuchar por alguien más.**

**_ **Eso significa problemas _ dijo jasper.

**Eso no sonaba para nada bien.**

**_ ¿Qué es lo que quieres? _ le pregunté con cautela. **

**_Muchas cosas la verdad, pero todo a su debido tiempo, querida.**

**_No sé porque eso me suena a que son cosas malas_ me aventuré a decir, mi reflejo mostró enojo.**

**_Eso no te incumbe, y ay de ti si te metes en mis asuntos _amenazó, recordé lo que momo me había dicho sobre los golpes, no importaba a quien golpearan todos lo sentirían. Así que su amenaza no logró amedrentarme como ella quería.**

Edward sintió una extraña emoción al escuchar el nombre de momo, ella los tomaba en cuenta y eso de alguna manera… lo alegraba.

**_ ¿Te atreverías a lastimarte a ti misma? Si me haces algo, tú también lo sentirás _ le advertí, se encogió de hombros y sonrió.**

**_ Oh yo tengo mucho aguante y tengo otras maneras de hacerte pagar si cometes alguna imprudencia _ me volvió a amenazar.**

**No me parecía posible, hiciera lo que hiciera ella también sufriría todo lo que me provocara, sin embargo, me asustó un poco no verla preocupada por eso.**

**_ ¿Cómo podría meterme en tus asuntos si no estoy al tanto de ellos? _le pregunté y al instante me arrepentí, me quede sin aire, doblándome hacia adelante, abrí los ojos, no me había dado cuenta de que los había cerrado. Al mirar hacia abajo vi mi mano derecha empuñada presionando contra mi estómago, trataba de tomar aire pero me costaba, el dolor era intenso, ella había golpeado con mi propia mano mi estómago, caí de rodillas y mis ojos se aguaron, maldición.**

**_Escúchame bien, no me creas estúpida, es inútil que hagas esas "inocentes" preguntas. Intenta inmiscuirte otra vez y ya verás lo que te pasa.**

**Y desapareció, bueno no desapareció, seguía conmigo pero el espejo ahora me reflejaba a mí, solo podía ver mi cabeza. Todavía seguía de rodillas, pero ya podía respirar un poco más normal. **

**Debía tener cuidado con kris. **

**_ **Diablos ¿puede lastimarla? _ pregunto Emmett

_ Creo que puede hacer mucho más que eso _ dijo Edward muy molesto. Sus hermanos lo observaron con extrañeza, sin embargo Edward no presto atención.

**Al rato cuando ya pude erguirme completamente bajé a la cocina, mis padres estaban allí, mi madre estaba terminando de arreglar la mesa. **

**_Oh cielo, buenos días, estaba a punto de ir a buscarte _dijo acercándose a mí para besar mi frente.**

**_Buenos días, mamá, papá _ saludé acercándome a mi padre después de que mi madre me soltara. Me senté a la derecha de mi padre, en frente de mi madre. Comimos en silencio, al terminar mi madre me dijo que estuviese lista por que en un rato teníamos nuestra cita semanal con la psicóloga Sanders. Los viernes se repetía siempre la misma rutina, despertaba, desayunaba, me arreglaba por orden de mi madre, íbamos con la psicóloga Sanders, llegábamos a casa y luego pasaba todo el día encerrada en mi habitación haciendo… nada.**

**Cuando llegamos al consultorio, nos sentamos y tuvimos que esperar como siempre. Se suponía que en esta ocasión tendría que ser lo más sincera posible, no iba a contarle sobre la puerta, ni tampoco de Apolo, Fobos, Momos y Ares.**

**Pero si de kris, tal vez ella pudiera ayudarme.**

**_ **Creo que es una buena decisión _ comento Carlisle. Y Edward se preguntaba porque Isabella no quería hablar con alguien más de… ellos.

**_ ¡Isabella Marie Swan! _oí mi nombre, me levanté y caminé hasta la oficina de la doctora Sanders.**

**Toqué la puerta.**

**_Adelante _contestó de inmediato, pasé y cerré la puerta, me senté frente a ella, nunca me recostaba en el diván, no me sentía cómoda, prefería la silla frente al escritorio.**

**_Hola Isabella**

**_Hola doctora Sanders**

**_ ¿Cómo has estado? **

**_No muy bien**

**_ ¿Me diarias porque?**

**_ Antes ¿debo asumir que mi madre ya le informó sobre mis posibles enfermedades? _le pregunté extrañamente relajada.**

**_ Si, ya hablé con el psiquiatra que te tratará y también con el sr Marshall.**

**Me informó, que rápidos pensé.**

**_ **Es lo que se debe hacer _ comento jasper con tono de obviedad.

**_El sr Marshall les dijo a mis padres que debía estar en observación por seis meses _le dije, dejando ver un poco de mi angustia, ella sonrió cálidamente. **

**_ Eso no será necesario _dijo calmadamente, intentando tranquilizarme**

**_ ¿Por qué? _le pregunte**

**_Ya les envié un informe detallado a cada uno, y digo que no será necesario eso seis meses porque desde el primer momento en que tú entraste aquí, para mí fue muy claro lo que tenías.**

**_ ¿Estoy loca? _ le pregunte con temor, ella rio suavemente.**

**_No, claro que no, cielo, tu enfermedad si es mental, pero no estas demente ahora déjame preguntarte algo.**

**Asentí**

**_ ¿ya conociste a kris? _me preguntó como si nada. La miré con sorpresa, ¿Qué…? ¿Ella la conocía? Abrí la boca sin saber qué hacer, si preguntarle o contestar, ¿desde hace cuánto conocería a kris? Luego de unos segundos decidí que no valía la pena mentir. Ellas ya se conocían.**

**_ Hoy en mañana _le dije muy bajito, sin embargo ella me escuchó, asintió con la cabeza y preguntó.**

**_ ¿Qué te pareció?**

**_ Horrible _le contesté al instante sin pensar demasiado. **

**_ ¿Por qué? _frunció el seño **

**_ No es muy amable _contesté tragando saliva al recordar cómo me había tratado.**

**_ ¿Te golpeó? _preguntó con cautela**.

_ debe conocerla bastante bien si le está preguntando aquello._ dijo Alice

**_ En el estómago_ asintió**

**_ Debes tener cuidado ¿Por qué lo hizo? **

**_ Según ella, yo estaba tratando de inmiscuirme en sus asuntos _ le respondí.**

**_ ¿Y no era así? **

**_ No, simplemente le dije que no estaba al tanto de sus asuntos y que como iba a saber si me inmiscuía o no.**

**_ Mmm _ asintió_ So podría pasar como una forma de sonsacarle información. **

**_ Lo que haga o deje de hacer me tiene sin cuidado.**

**_ Deberías tratar de llevarte bien con ella, piensa que podría meterte en problemas ¿no lo crees así?**

**_ **La psicóloga tiene razón, debería hacerle caso _ dijo jasper.

_ ¿Quién podría llevarse bien con una persona así? _ le pregunto Edward de mal genio, jasper se encogió de hombros.

_ Al menos debería intentarlo.

**Me encogí de hombros, no sabía que pensar. **

**_ ¿Puedo preguntar algo? _pregunté con timidez**

**_ Por supuesto**

**_ Es sobre kris**

**_ Adelante **

**_ ¿Cómo sabía usted que ella me había golpeado? **

**_ Cuando tu llegaste aquí a la edad de siete años, pasabas la mayoría del tiempo callada y distraída, cuando intenté acercarme a ti respondiste de mala forma.**

**Yo iba a comenzar a negarlo, mas ella levantó su mano pidiéndome que guardara silencio.**

**_ No fuiste tú, lo sé, cuando te llamé por tu nombre, te levantaste y gritaste que no eras Isabella. En ese momento era kris quien hablaba.**

**_** ¿Por qué no le habrá dicho antes? _pregunto Emmett confundido, Rosalie no les dio tiempo de contestar y se apresuró a leer.

**_ Ella es totalmente diferente a ti, pero tienen algo en común, las dos son muy fuertes mentalmente, pero kris también tiene una fuerza física increíble.**

**En las siguientes semanas intentaba ayudarte a la vez que trataba de controlar a kris. Pero era difícil, un día cuando intente llegar al tema de la violación esa fue la primera vez que me atacó ¿recuerdas que la primera vez que llegaste aquí habían muchos floreros y cuadros por todos lados? **

**Asentí, lo recordaba, recuerdo también lo confundida que me sentí al llegar un viernes y no encontrar nada de aquello.**

**_ ¿Qué sucedió? _pregunte asustada**

**_ Me lanzó los floreros y los cuadros, en medio de la crisis te desmayaste, tuve tiempo de llamar para que limpiaran todo antes de que tú despertaras, no creí que estuvieras preparada para enterarte y entender algo así tan chiquita, si me equivoque, te pido disculpas, pero lo único que quería era ayudarte y protegerte.**

**_ **¿Satisfecho con esa respuesta?_ le pregunto Rosalie de mal humor, Emmett le sonrio a la vez que asentía.

**_ No se equivocó _ susurre, bastante sorprendida por lo que me estaba contando _ ¿Cuantas veces la atacó?**

**_ Fueron varias, pero no seguidas**

**_ ¿Mis padres saben de esto? _le pregunte**

**_ No, hice un trato con kris, creo que para ella su palabra vale más que nada, le hice jurar que no te dañaría y a cambio yo no les diría nada a Reneé y Charlie.**

**_ **¿Qué? ¿No les dijo a sus padres? _pregunto Esme con asombro _¡pero ellos tenían derecho a saberlo!

_ mama, creo que la psicóloga lo único que trataba era de llevarse en buenos términos con kris, como dijo era una forma de protegerla _ le dijo jasper suavemente.

_ pues podría haberlo hecho sin que ella se enterara _comentó, jasper negó con la cabeza

**¡Vaya!**

**_ Pero ella está faltando a su palabra ella me golpeo y por su culpa la otra noche casi me violaron _le comente con rencor hacia kris**

**_ Ella no contaba con que ese hombre aparecería para hacerles daño, ella las hubiera defendido, como te dije es más fuertemente, pero tu mente se abrió a los recuerdos negándole el control sobre tu cuerpo _ me explico**

**_ ¿O sea que es mi culpa?**

**_No, por supuesto que no es tu culpa, pero tampoco de ella y con respecto a lo de esta mañana, prácticamente no está rompiendo ningún acuerdo porque ya no hay acuerdo, en el momento en que yo hablara de ella con alguien más, ya no habría trato.**

**_Pero usted le prometió no contarles a mis padres y eso no incluye a las demás personas así que…**

**_ No Isabella _ dijo negando con pesar _ Esa fue otra de las ocasiones en que se puso violenta, cuando se dio cuenta que estaba intentando engañarla con eso. Es muy inteligente y suspicaz, así que me hizo jurar que no le diría a nadie, ninguna persona ni siquiera a ti, ella encontraría la forma y el momento de hacértelo saber**

**_ Pues vaya forma _comenté**

**_ ¿Puedo saber qué hizo?**

**_ Hizo que la viera en el espejo como si fuera mi reflejo quien me hablara pero dijo que nadie más a parte de mi podía verla y escucharle.**

**La doctora Sanders asintió**

**_ ¿te dijo algo?**

**_ Pues, se presentó y después se dedicó a amenazarme**

**_Eso es bastante común en ella**

**_Entonces, usted al enviar eses informes hizo que el acuerdo de rompiera ¿verdad?**

**_ Si**

**_Pero ¿Cómo podría ella saberlo?**

**_** Eso mismo me pregunto yo _susurro Esme

**_ Pues es muy intuitiva, ¿me equivoco al pensar que fingiste no poner atención para quedarte y escuchar lo que el doctor Marshall le decía a tus padres?**

**Wooa me conocía mejor de lo que yo creía**

**_No se equivoca**

**_ Bueno kris también estaba escuchando y supongo que al oír que te tendría por seis meses en observación, sabiendo también que las probabilidades de que te internaran eran altas y que eso llegaría a mis oídos, debió haber llegado a la conclusión de que yo no dejaría que pasaras por eso y que les haría llegar lo que sabía a aquellos encargados de diagnosticarte _termino diciendo**

**Más no pude contestarle porque otra voz interrumpió lo que estaba a punto de decir **

**_Y está en lo correcto _hablo kris. La vi en el tenue reflejo del escritorio. Me quede muda de la impresión.**

**_ ¿Isabella?_ me llamo la doctora**

**_A…ella…kris _logre decir**

**_ ¿Qué sucede?_ preguntó con preocupación**

**_Me acaba de decir que usted está en lo correcto _dije aun choqueada, iba a costar acostumbrarme.**

**_ Oh _ dijo con sorpresa _ Era probable que estuviera escuchando.**

**_Aja _Respondí volviendo a mirarla _ ¿Qué es lo que puedo hacer? _le pregunte con creciente angustia.**

**_Intenta llevarte bien con ella, si ella no quiere decirte de esos asuntos tu no insistas.**

**_Se ve algo difícil _le comente**

**_Debes entender algo cielo, tú no eres la única que ha sufrido con esto, ella les guarda rencor a muchas personas sobre todo a tus padres**

**_** ¿Qué? _ exclamó Esme

**_ ¿A mis padres? ¿Por qué? _pregunte sorprendida**

**_Ella los culpa por haberte dejado sola. Dice que si reneé hubiera estado más pendiente de ti, no estaría pasando por esto**

**_Pero eso es injusto, mi madre no tiene la culpa… _le dije con enojo**

**_Lo sé pero es lo que piensa kris.**

**Apreté los labios con rabia, si en esos momentos kris estaba escuchando lo que decía en mi mente, pues me gustaría que supiera que pienso que es una niña estúpida y grosera.**

**Y creo que si me escucho ya que al instante sentí que algo me empujaba hacia adelante, golpeando mi cabeza contra el escritorio.**

**_** Auch eso debió doler _ dijo Emmett con una mueca

**Caí en de la silla y lo último que recuerdo es la psicóloga gritando mi nombre. Después todo se puso negro.**

**Cuando desperté estaba en mi cama sin saber cómo había llegado allí, me dolía la cabeza horrores, no sabía si estábamos a viernes o ya a sábado, si recién habíamos llegado o ya había pasado una semana o años, no sabía nada y estar pensando tonterías agravaba más el dolor de cabeza.**

**Oh cielos**

**En eso escuche una risita leve. Levante la cabeza e hice una mueca. Mire alrededor pero obviamente no había nadie.**

**Ah, podía apostar lo que sea a que era kris quien reía.**

**A pesar de haber despertado recién me sentía tan cansada. Pero no importaba debía levantarme y averiguar que había sido del resto del mundo. Pase por la sala de estar, el comedor que nunca usábamos hasta llegar a la cocina. No había nadie en casa y eso me extraño fui al refrigerador, tenía hambre, en la puerta había una nota.**

_**Isabella**_

_**Cielo en el refrigerador esta tu cena, solo tienes que ponerla en el microondas, cinco minutos bastara para que se caliente como a ti te gusta.**_

_**Tu padre y yo fuimos al supermercado**_

_**No tardaremos.**_

_**Te amamos.**_

**Mmm ahí estaba la razón, ellos nunca me dejaban sola y los sábados cuando hacían las compras para la semana siempre me llevaban a mí aunque para mí era como ir a ninguna parte, puesto que siempre estaba distraída y cuando ponía atención ya estábamos de vuela.**

**Así que ya estábamos a sábado, había dormido el resto del día viernes y toda la tarde del sábado, cielos nunca había dormido tanto, con razón tenía tanta hambre.**

**Abrí el refrigerador y saque mi cena.**

**La puse dentro del microondas y presione el cinco. **

**Estaba a punto de ir a sentarme a esperar cuando capte mi reflejo en la puerta del microondas yo estaba seria pero mi reflejo sonreía, puse los ojos en blanco ¿ahora que querría esta?**

**_ Otra vez sola _dijo burlona**

**_ ¿Qué quieres ahora? _pregunte fastidiada, el dolor de cabeza aún no había pasado y ella lo sabía, sonrió mas **

**_Aparte de hacerte enfadar, nada _dijo con simpleza. la mire con indiferencia, me di la vuelta dispuesta a ignorarla pero ella volvió a hablar.**

**_ ¿Así que piensas que soy estúpida y grosera por decir la verdad no? _preguntó con un tono que decía que dijera lo que dijera yo estaría equivocada.**

**_ ¿Qué verdad? _le pregunté saliéndome por la tangente, no quería discutir con ella, me dolía mucho la cabeza.**

**_ Pues que tu despistada madre es la verdadera culpable de que te hayan violado _dijo como si nada, abrí los ojos estupefacta, luego me enfade.**

_ Oh cielo santo ¿Cómo puede decirle eso? _exclamo Rosalie, mirando enfurruñada el libro.

Edward estaba muy enojado. No quería que lastimaran a Isabella, lástima que él no pudiera hacer nada

**_ ¡Eso no es cierto! _exclame con enojo.**

**_Ah y tu padre también tiene parte de la culpa por no saber elegir mejor a sus amigos **

**_ ¡No sigas!**

**_ Si no hubiesen dejado entrar a cualquiera a la casa, nada hubiera pasado _siguió sin prestarme atención.**

**_ ¡Ya cállate! _Sentía mi cuerpo temblar, estaba furiosa pero también muy triste.**

**_ Tu padre es un incompetente, es un policía y no supo reconocer a un violador. **

**_ ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate, no sigas, no hables más! ¡Ellos no tienen la culpa de nada, yo la tengo! ¡Yo! ¡Por ser demasiado débil y no poder defenderme!_termine gritándole al microondas con enojo, solté un sollozo, maldito el día en que cumplí cinco años, yo seguía llorando**

**_ ¿Isabella? _ deje de sollozar y gire la cabeza hacia la izquierda, mierda, ahí estaban mis padres con bolsas en las manos y mirándome asombrados. Miraron el microondas y luego se miraron entre ellos, vi como sus rostros se llenaban de resignación. yo también mire el microondas y pude ver mi reflejo lloroso y asustado, luego volví a mirarlos y comprendí que me habían encontrado gritándole al microondas, oh no ahora si me encerraban en un manicomio. **

**_ **Pobre niña _ suspiro Alice, jasper la abrazó.

**_ ¡No!_ grite espantada caminando hacia atrás chocando con una repisa llena de ollas, estas empezaron a caer encima de mí, me di la vuelta cubriendo mi cabeza y volví a caminar hacia atrás en dirección a mis padres, escuche una risa, en el reflejo de las ollas podía ver a kris riéndose de mí, tropecé con un silla, caí golpeando mi cabeza y espalda duro contra el suelo, sentí que me faltaba el aire. En ningún momento había escuchado a mis padres gritando mi nombre, los vi encima de mí, revisándome, mama a punto de llorar y luego nada, otra vez desmayada.**

**Pase todo el día domingo en cama, mama había dicho que tenía que descansar que habían sido demasiadas emociones en muy poco tiempo. Solo había pasado una semana desde que todo empeoró, pero para mí es como si hubiesen pasado años, y también sentía que había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que había visto a apolo, fobos, momo y ares. Si era sincera conmigo misma debía admitir que los extrañaba, incluso a ares. Los demás si parecían entenderme, ares no tanto. **

Edward flexionó las rodillas y las rodeo con sus brazos, escondió la mitad de debajo de su rostro para poder sonreír a gusto, le complacía y encantaba cada vez que Isabella los nombraba, no lo nombraba a él solo porque no lo conocía, pero al nombrar a los demás sentía como si estuviese hablando de él.

**Poco a poco fui quedándome dormida.**

**Cuando desperté el día lunes por la mañana, me di cuenta que hoy debía retomar mis clases, ya no podía faltar más, así que me levante y me fui al baño para bañarme y ponerme el uniforme, falda azul, blusa blanca, la corbata azul, zapatos negros, calcetines azules y el estúpido y caluroso chaleco negro. Cuando termine de vestirme, peine como pude mi largo cabello, era increíble que no recordara como es que lo llevaba normalmente si suelto o amarrado.**

**_Suelto, siempre lo llevas suelto, es por eso que siempre tus estúpidas compañeras te golpean de improviso, no te das cuenta porque llevas el pelo sobre la cara, así que amáratelo_ me ordeno kris, fruncí el ceño ¿Quién se creía para darme ordenes? Puso los ojos en blanco con exasperación.**

**_ ¿Podrías hacerme caso por una maldita vez en tu vida? _preguntó enfadada**

**_ Nunca me has hecho ninguna sugerencia con respecto a nada _ le comente, sin inmutarme por su tono.**

**_Claro que si _refutó _Cuando tomas una decisión y sé que estás equivocada, siempre hago que te sientas insegura para que tomes la decisión correcta pero tú como la cabezota que eres nunca pones atención a nada. Así que ahora hazte ese maldito moño si no quieres que lo haga yo.**

**_ **¿estará diciendo la verdad?_ pregunto Emmett

_ Quien sabe _ le respondió Carlisle.

**La observe por unos segundos y luego decidí que discutir con ella no me traería nada bueno. Haría caso a la doctora Sanders y trataría de llevar la fiesta en paz. ¿Qué perdía con intentarlo? No tenía salud mental así que… me encogí de hombros y me fui a la habitación a buscar un moño para amarrarme el pelo. Me hice una cola de caballo, fue difícil, aparte de tenerlo largo era demasiado espeso. **

Edward se descubrió pensando en cómo sería pasar sus manos sobre él, otra vez sintió un cosquilleo en las palmas

**Me mire en el espejo me veía muy diferente pero no atractiva.**

**Escuche un bufido y en el espejo vi a kris moviéndose y tocándose el cabello.**

**_ Sí que estas ciega ¿eh? Tal vez tú no te veas atractiva, pero yo me veo hermosa, mira como resaltan mis ojos.**

**_ **vaya, se parece a alguien…_comento Emmett mirando a su esposa, ella sintió su mirada, empujo su cabello hacia atrás sin hacerle demasiado caso. Ella sabía que era hermosa, ¿Por qué no admirarse? Edward bufó.

**Rodé los míos**

**_ Eres un poco presumida _ le comente sin ánimos de ofender, ella se encogió de hombros.**

**_ ¿Nunca has escuchado que como te sientas es como te verán los demás? Si estas triste los demás lo verán, si te sientes desgraciada también lo sabrán.**

**_Puedo sentirme triste y desgraciada sin verme como tal _le contradije**

**_Eso es lo que tú crees _dijo con aire de suficiencia. Me di la vuelta, cogí mi mochila y Salí de mi habitación.**

**Cuando llegue al final de las escaleras, pude escuchar a mi madre en la cocina cantando, no tenía ganas de hablar así que me dirigí rápido a la puerta principal, allí me topé con mi padre que venía entrando con una bolsa en su mano y una carpeta en la otra.**

**_ ** no puede ser que no desayune, se enfermará _ se quejó Carlisle por lo bajo.

**_ Hija ¿tan temprano levantada? ¿Qué haces con el uniforme puesto?_ pregunto extrañado**

**_Es lunes, debo ir a la escuela _le respondí**

**_ Ah, creí haber escuchado a tu madre decir que podías faltar.**

**_Era solo por la semana pasada, papa.**

**_Ah, bueno ¿y no vas a desayunar? _preguntó con desaprobación**

**_ Es que no tengo hambre y no quiero llegar atrasada… _ no pude terminar, papa pasó su brazo con suavidad por encima de mis hombros y negando con la cabeza dijo:**

**_ Oh no, tienes tiempo de sobra, además tienes que desayunar_ y me condujo a la cocina**

**Asentí resignada.**

Carlisle suspiro _ Que bueno

**Y resulto que llegue con tiempo suficiente a la escuela ya que mi padre insistió en ir a dejarme. Me dejó en la esquina, porque dijo que él sabía que llegar a la escuela en el auto del padre no sería de lo más cool.**

**Al escuchar esa palabra en los labios de mi papa, me reí, me despedí de él y luego camine los pocos pasos que me faltaban para llegar a la escuela.**

**Durante la mañana todo paso dentro de lo normal, Jessica y sus secuaces me molestaban pero de lejos , podía escuchar a kris de vez en cuando gruñir de rabia, varias veces me dijo que me acercara y le diera un puñetazo, pero yo no le hice caso.**

**_ **Pues que tonta, ahora si estoy de acuerdo con kris, ¡sería la solución a sus problemas!_ exclamó cuando se dio cuenta de las miradas que le daban

**Todo se puso medio raro a la salida, me sentía vigilada.**

**Iba caminando tranquilamente hacia la esquina en donde debía doblar y luego caminar unas diez calles para llegar a casa, cuando de repente siento que alguien me toma por atrás y me azota contra el muro de concreto que estaba a mi izquierda. Mi primer pensamiento fue que había sido kris y estaba a punto de preguntarle porque diablos me atacaba ahora, cuando me dan la vuelta y veo a…**

**Jessica**

**_ **¿lo ven? Tengo razón. _dijo Emmett con aire de suficiencia, el resto rodo los ojos.

**No estaba sola, habían unas seis o siete chicas más detrás de ella, mierda.**

**_**Que canalla _ dijo Emmett

_ ¡Jessica es una chica despreciable y ruin! _ exclamó Esme con indignación y enojo.

_ es una maldita cobarde _ comento Alice.

**Jessica estaba tan cerca, que podía verme reflejada en sus ojos castaños, y quería reírme, no me veía a mí, sino a kris, que tenía una mueca furiosa en el rostro.**

**_ golpéala, hazlo maldita cobarde, pégale y demuéstrale quien manda _ dijo kris impaciente, Jessica también estaba hablando pero solo capte el final de su frase.**

**_…y me debes algo _dijo con desprecio, yo solo sonreí, me hacía gracia que kris dijera que era una cobarde, a pesar de estar rodeada de ocho chicas dispuestas a golpearme no sentía miedo, extrañamente no sentía miedo.**

**_ **eso es muy valiente de su parte pero si no sale corriendo de allí… _ Emmett dejó la frase incompleta.

**_ ¿Te atreves a burlarte de mí? _preguntó Jessica furiosa, kris volvió a hablar en ese momento.**

**_ ¡golpéala de una maldita vez! _ exclamo todavía muy enfadada.**

**_ No _le respondí **

**_ Mas te vale _ dijo Jessica, y no pude aguantarme las ganas de reírme, sentía la necesidad de responderle a kris y no a Jessica, pero parecía como si le estuviese respondiendo a la rubia y no a la voz dentro de mi cabeza, volví a reírme, era un rollo.**

**_ Ahora veras _ dijo Jessica tomando en sus puños mi chaleco.**

**_ Si no quieres hacerlo tú, entonces lo hare yo _ dijo kris**

**_ ¡No! _ grité pero ya era tarde, lo siguiente que vi fue a Jessica en el suelo y otras dos chicas más, las otras habían corrido y estaban varios metros lejos de mí.**

**_ **¡eso es! Kris cada vez me cae mejor _ dijo Emmett con una sonrisa que le duró poco _ ¡auch! Mama ¿tú también ahora me pegas?

Esme se había levantado para golpearlo

_ ¡Emmett te he dicho muchas veces que la violencia no es buena y solo trae más problemas!_exclamo Esme volviendo a sentarse, Edward volvió a esconder su sonrisa porque en el fondo le daba la razón a Emmett, Isabella no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados.

**Jessica estaba recostada sobre su espalda, con una mano se apretaba las costillas y con la otra su nariz y boca. Lloraba, retiró su mano y pude ver su nariz que estaba un poco chueca, mucha sangre salía de ella. También su boca sangraba, escupió y vi dos dientes en medio del escupitajo.**

**Las otras dos chicas no estaba en mejores condiciones y yo solo podía verlas con asombro. Mierda, a kris se le había pasado la mano.**

**_ Tu… tu… las… _murmuré**

**_Se lo merecían _escuche a kris que decía con voz lejana.**

**_Déjame, te ayudo _le dije a Jessica tratando de acercarme a ella.**

**_ ¡Aléjate! ¡Maldita loca, no te me acerques! _gritó, yo me erguí y la mire con pena.**

**_ Lo siento _murmuré, tome mi mochila dispuesta a irme, quería ayudarla, pero kris podía volver a hacerle daño escuchando los insultos de Jessica.**

**_ **es una niña tan buena _dijo Esme con una sonrisa. Emmett rodo los ojos, él quería que ella hiciera travesuras.

_ ¡Emmett! ¡Te vi! _ exclamo con enojo Esme, Emmett era como el cristal demasiado transparente. Edward ahogo su risa.

**_ Yo mando _ escuche que dijo kris, me entraba la furia, ahora la que tendrá problemas seré yo, a pesar de no haber hecho nada, igual los regaños y problemas me llegarían a mí.**

**Me había dado cuenta que cuando no podía ver a kris me parecía más difícil de escuchar y descifrar sus palabras. A lo largo de la mañana varias veces había escuchado murmullos y no eran mis compañeros, pues trabajaban en completo silencio. Cuando había mirado mi cuaderno otra vez este estaba lleno de groserías y caritas burlonas, estuvieron a punto de pillarme y si lo hubiesen hecho me hubieran castigado y todo por culpa de kris. Ya estaba harta.**

**Así que apenas llegue me dirigí a mi baño cerrando con llave las dos puertas, mire el espejo.**

**_ ¿Por qué lo hiciste? _ pregunte con enojo**

**_ ¿Hacer qué? _respondió kris, mirándose las uñas. **

**_ ¡No tenías derecho! _exclamé**

**_ Iban a golpearme _dijo reaccionando y mirándome molesta.**

**_ ¡no! ¡Iban a golpearme a mí! _le dije _ Este es mi cuerpo, tu eres la intrusa y no tienes derecho a decidir por mí_ le reclame eso la enfureció**

**_ No te atrevas a cuestionarme _ dijo con voz leve_ ¡Y además te defendí! Malagradecida **

**_ Si, evitaste que me golpearan, dejando malheridos a otros ¿no pudiste simplemente salir corriendo? _ le pregunte**

**_ ¡No soy una cochina cobarde! _ me gritó**

**_ ¡Pues es preferible eso a ser una maldita matona! _le grite de vuelta. **

**_¡Ya basta! _gritó más fuerte_ Te voy a enseñar a mantener la boca cerrada y no reclamar estupideces **

**_ **Vaya, creo que ahora no me cae muy bien _dijo Emmett

**Para mí fue como si solo hubiese pasado un segundo, pero enseguida supe que había pasado más, porque estaba totalmente desnuda, sentía dolor por todas partes, comencé a mirar hacia abajo con temor, me aguanté las ganas de gritar, en todo mi cuerpo habían múltiples cortes, pequeños otros bastante grandes, me mire en el espejo de cuerpo entero y pude revisarme mejor. Me eche a llorar, maldita kris, hasta mi espalda estaba herida y dolía como el demonio. **

**_ **Definitivamente ya no me cae bien _dijo Emmett cruzado de brazos

**¿Por qué hacía esto? ¿Por qué no me dejaba en paz?**

**_ Yo mando _ le escuche decir, llore más fuerte, trate de calmarme, era inútil, sentía tanta impotencia, tanto dolor, tanta rabia. ¿Acaso yo merecía esto? ¿Tan mala había sido en mi vida anterior para estar sufriendo tanto? No era justo, seguir llorando era inevitable, pero aun así pese al dolor y todo me dedique a revisar los cortes, rogando que no los hubiera hecho demasiado profundos, gracias al cielo solo eran superficiales, pero igual dolían. Cuando terminé de vendarme, parecía una verdadera momia, a pesar de estar llorando, me reí, eso probaba lo trastornada que estaba, ya me había bañado, así que me puse mi pijama que al vivir en el valle del sol nadie usaría, pero yo sí, eran unos pantalones blancos largos de algodón más una camiseta blanca también de manga larga, me fui al baño y me revise, bien nada se notaba, mis ojos estaban rojos y un poco hinchados, mis padres se darían cuenta de inmediato que había llorado. Me moje la cara con agua helada, la ducha caliente no había servido, así que esperaba que el agua fría si lo hiciera, luego de secarme me di cuenta de que era inútil, suspire, debía resignarme a lo inevitable. **

**Cuando llegue a la cocina, solo encontré a mi mama, que extraño eran pasadas las ocho**

**_ ¿Mama, donde esta papa? _pregunté tomando asiento. **

**_ En el trabajo cielo _ dijo sin mirarme, fingiendo estar concentrada en la olla. Ella mentía, la mire por un largo rato, pero ella no volteo.**

**_ Pero papa llega a las siete _ comente**

**_ Si, lo sé cielo, llamo en la tarde para decirme que… tenía trabajo y llegaría más tarde.**

**_Ah _me limité a decir, algo me decía que papa estaba en ese momento en mi escuela. Mama se acercó en ese momento y me miró, frunció el ceño y luego lo relajo, forzó una sonrisa y puso delante de mí un plato con mi cena. Beso un costado de mi cabeza y se dirigió a la salida**

**_ ¿no vas cenar? _Le pregunté, ella no se había servido.**

**_ No cielo yo… comí con una amigas _dijo y salió. Me quede mirando la puerta, luego miré el plato, lo empuje despacio hasta dejarlo en medio de la mesa, se me había quitado el hambre, no me importaba cuando las demás personas me mentían, pero dolía cuando lo hacían mis padres.**

_ no sé porque no se limitan a simplemente decirle lo que pasa, así la dañan mucho más y ahora deja de comer _ dijo Carlisle quien rara vez se enojaba, ahora lo estaba.

_ nadie nace sabiendo cómo ser padres corazón _ le dijo Esme con dulzura

**No sé cuánto tiempo paso, pero ya era bien tarde cuando mi padre llegó, entró a la cocina acompañado de mi madre, yo seguía sentada en el mismo lugar, mi cena ya se había enfriado.**

**Mama se puso frente a mí al otro lado de la mesa.**

**_ Cielo, no comiste nada _susurró, me levanté tomando el plato y dejándolo en la encimera, no pasé por alto que mis padres dieran un paso atrás en sus lugares cuando tome el plato, volví a sentarme con un suspiro tembloroso.**

**_ **oh por dios no pueden hacerle eso** _ **Alice también estaba muy enfadada.

**_ ¿Tienes algo que decirme? _ le pregunte a papa sin llegar a ser irrespetuosa, quería subir a mi habitación, sentía un vacío hondo en mi interior y unas tremendas ganas de llorar. Pero no estaba enojada con ellos, ¿Quién podía culparlos de temerle a una loca? Aunque esa loca fuese su propia hija.**

**_ Bueno hace poco llamé a tu director _comenzó mi padre a decir, más yo sabía que lo que decía era mentira**

**_ Desde el trabajo _ mentira**

**_ Tu madre y yo hablamos hace un tiempo ya y decidimos… _mentira, esto era reciente.**

**_ Que ya que has pasado por mucho y en las siguientes semanas iras con diferentes doctores, creímos que sería demasiada presión y es mejor que dejes de ir a la escuela por un tiempo_Suspendida o expulsada eso significaba su discurso. Jessica y sus amigas me habían acusado por lo que había hecho kris, logrando que me sacaran de la escuela, el único lugar que hacía que me sintiera un poco más normal, las niñas normales van a la escuela y no caer bien a todo el mundo es parte de la vida. Era todo tan injusto. **

**_Bien, buenas noches **

**_ **¡agh! Que rabia, es demasiadocomprensiva _ dijo Rosalie, todos se encontraban muy molestos, también con Isabella, ella soportaba demasiado y no se quejaba.

**Me paré, pasando por el lado de mi padre me dirigí a mi habitación, cuando llegué cerré, apoyándome en la puerta y deslizándome hasta el suelo.**

**Era todo tan injusto, era lo único que podía pensar, ahora mis padres también me tratan diferente, pero no era culpa de ellos como quería hacerme creer kris.**

**Era culpa de las circunstancias, mis padres se han sacrificado mucho, lo menos que podía hacer por ellos era tratar de salir de todo esto como sea. Estaba segura de que kris no se iría así que tendría que encontrar una manera de hacer que cooperara.**

**Sería muy difícil por supuesto, pero como se había hecho muy común en mí pensar así, nada perdía con intentar.**

Llegado a ese punto Rosalie se detuvo frunciendo el seño

_ ¿Qué ocurre? _ le preguntó Carlisle.

_no lo sé, pero no puedo seguir leyendo, es muy extraño, hay palabras sueltas… pero no se entiende

_ ay no, ¿es como cuando tratamos de adelantarnos a la historia? _ pregunto Emmett molesto

_ Al parecer si _le respondió Rosalie, retrocediendo y adelantando páginas, las que ya había leído estaban intactas pero las de más adelante no tenían sentido.

_ Entonces eso quiere decir que tal vez lo que viene a continuación no debemos leerlo todavía_aporto jasper

_ no debemos y no podemos _dijo Rosalie

_ tendremos que esperar _dijo Carlisle encogiéndose de hombros.

_ ¿esperar que? ¿Y cuánto? _ pregunto Alice impaciente

_ supongo que hasta que las palabras se vuelvan legibles, de todas formas está amaneciendo así que será mejor que yo me vaya al hospital, en la noche veremos qué pasa _contesto Carlisle poniéndose de pie.

_ está bien _contestaron los demás con desgana.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Al llegar la noche.

_ ¡al fin! _ exclamo Alice sentándose y esperando impaciente que comenzaran _ Edward date prisa

_ ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que Edward? Yo todavía no termino el capítulo _reclamo Rosalie frunciendo el seño

_ está bien Rosalie pero apresúrate

Rosalie suspiro, y abrió el libro un poco nervioso, esperaba que si se pudiera seguir leyendo, pego un gritito de alegría cuando cuando pude leer perfectamente la continuación.

**Al día siguiente, martes desperté a las siete justa de la mañana, me quede acostada hasta que a las nueve mi madre tocó mi puerta diciendo que el desayuno estaba listo, fui al baño y me duche y vestí, hoy iría al psiquiatra y estaba muy asustada no sabía que pensar.**

**Solo me estaba dejando llevar por lo que la gente solía decir sobre los psiquiatras, que para ellos todo el mundo está loco, no era cierto, debía sacarme esa tonta idea de la cabeza.**

**Desayune con mis padres en completo silencio, escuche a papa decir que había dicho en el trabajo que hoy faltaría por asuntos personales.**

**Nadie fuera de esta casa sabía que iría a un psiquiatra, no sabía porque tanto secretismo si ya todos sabían que me faltaba un tornillo.**

**Cuando llegamos al dichoso lugar, me sorprendió que nos hicieran pasar de inmediato, nos sentamos frente al escritorio, allí sentado en una silla reclinable, se encontraba un hombre de mediana de edad, no pasaría los treinta, era un poco pálido pero sin exagerar, rubio, ojos azul oscuro y facciones finas, su rostro estaba muy serio, no pude encontrar ninguna otra expresión, ni buena ni mala.**

**Nos saludó cortésmente y procedió a interrogar a mis padres, no presté atención, mi miraba estaba en la pared a mi derecha, extraños artefactos habían allí sobre un mesón, cuadros sin vidrio cubrían casi la totalidad del muro.**

**_ **¿cuadros sin vidrio? ¿ y porque? _ pregunto Emmett

_ recuerda que la psicóloga hablo con él de kris, tiene que haberle dicho que sus objetos favoritos para tirar eran esos _ le respondió jasper

_ah

**Salían diferentes personas, pude reconocer al psiquiatra en cada una de ellas acompañado por hombres y mujeres de diferentes edades y en todas detrás de ellos se apreciaban árboles y un establecimiento grande de color blanco perla.**

**_ **un manicomio _ contesto jasper, antes de que Emmett preguntara cualquier cosa.

**_ ¿Isabella? _ mire al dueño de aquella voz, gire mi cabeza para mirar a mis padres y me sorprendió no verlos en la habitación, vaya ya se habían ido.**

**Asentí en dirección al doctor, me sentía demasiado insegura para hablar, el frunció levemente el ceño. Bajo la mirada hacia un montón de papeles que habían sobre su escritorio. Debía ser informes médicos de las consultas anteriores.**

**_ De acuerdo, soy el doctor dan Owen, ¿Qué tal si me hablas un poco sobre ti? _ preguntó sin demasiada parsimonia. **

**_ Am…_dude y mordí mi labio inferior, ¡cielos! Esto era lo que más me costaba, creo que el entendió mi actitud, ya que me dio la primera sonrisa amistosa y luego comenzó a hacerme preguntas sobre mi vida.**

**Sobre la familia, si tenía amigos, como me iba en la escuela, mi relación con mis padres, etc. **

**Luego me pregunto sobre mis gustos, música, color favorito, películas, aficiones y hobbies , libros, asignatura favorita, en fin un montón de cosas, cuando termine de hablar me dijo que me haría unos pequeños exámenes (psicológicos) para evaluar mi personalidad, autoestima, asertividad, impulsos, timidez, comunicación, carácter, hipocondría, actitud, sensibilidad, inteligencia mental y emocional. Me realizo algunos test de expresión social, actitudes disfuncionales, ansiedad, vulnerabilidad al estrés, obsesivo-compulsivo, enfrentamiento al estrés, síndrome depresivo, del logro y hasta de impulsos sexuales. **

**También midió mis capacidades, de cálculo, memoria, observación y atención y lo que más me asusto y costó un poquito fue el dichoso test de rorshach (manchas) me mostro 10 placas en las cuales debía decirle lo que veía con lo primero que se me viniera a la mente al verlas. Después de eso volvió a hacerme pruebas para medir mis capacidades, me hizo resolver comparación de series, buscar la figura que se repite, descubrir el sentido de giro del sistema, calcular el valor que falta, encontrar el camino en el laberinto de colores, comparar las expresiones, palabras incompletas, series de figuras, de letras, numéricas, sinónimos y antónimos y sumar números consecutivos. Me hizo un test de resenberg para saber cuánta dignidad había en mí, y sorpresivamente y para mi completo alivio Salí triunfante y normal en la mayoría de ellas, claro menos en los test de ansiedad, depresiva, vulnerabilidad al estrés, autoestima, comunicación y todo lo que me dijo con respecto al test de expresión social fue que yo era totalmente anti-social, y que prontamente podía desarrollar una fobia social. **

**Genial, algo más que agregar a la lista.**

**_ **Bueno, eso no es tan malo si salió bien en todas las demás, _ comento Carlisle

**Pero de todas formas no estaba tan mal como yo creía, desde que había llegado ya habían pasado como tres horas. Cuando creí que ya habíamos terminado comenzó a hacerme preguntas tipo:**

**¿La gente me critica sin motivo?**

**¿Alguna vez me han acusado de robo?**

**¿Busco problemas o me meto en peleas con facilidad?**

**¿Me he herido a propósito alguna vez?**

**¿La gente comenta que mi humor cambia constantemente?**

**¿Dicen que soy fría y distante o arrogante o excéntrica?**

**¿Si en ocasiones aparezco en un lugar sin saber cómo he llegado allí?**

**¿Si hay veces en que no capto el paso del tiempo?**

**Me di cuenta de que ahora las preguntas se relacionaban con los síntomas del trastorno de identidad disociativo, respondí afirmativamente a la mayoría de ellas. **

**Él escribía en todo momento en un cuadernillo, en la portada, en las tres líneas que allí había, en la primera estaba su nombre y su profesión, en la segunda mi nombre y edad y la tercera estaba vacía. **

**El cuadernillo estaba ocupado hasta la mitad y vi que el doctor le había sacado fotocopia a algunas de las hojas de los informes para pegarlas entremedio. Escribía rápido y sin pausa. Puso un punto final, acomodo el cuadernillo, lo cerró y en la línea que faltaba en la portada escribió:**

"**trastorno de identidad disociativo"**

**Era mi fin.**

**_ **Bueno pero era algo que ella ya sabía _dijo Emmett _ que más pruebas que la misma kris

**Cuando llegamos a casa papa partió de inmediato a la farmacia para comprar todos los medicamentos que debería tomar por algún tiempo.**

**Básicamente el tratamiento para el trastorno de identidad consiste en hipnoterapia y las medicinas son para controlar todos los demás síntomas como la depresión, también me recetó unas pastillas para dormir y unos calmantes. **

**Mi hígado es el que saldría peor parado esperaba no intoxicarme con tanto medicamento. Lo bueno es que eran dosis pequeñas, así que el psiquiatra Owen dijo que no debería de haber problemas. Ojalá tuviera razón.**

**Pero la verdad es que todo estaba empeorando.**

**Me tome una pastilla para dormir justo antes de acostarme. **

**_ **¡OH MALDICIÓN! _ grito Rosalie más que enojada

_ ¡Rosalie! _regaño Esme _ ¿Qué sucede?

_ ´pues otra vez

_ ¿cómo que otra vez? Dámelo _dijo Emmett quitándole el libro _ ¡por todos los demonios! Tendremos que esperar otra vez.

Querían seguir leyendo pero como no podían decidieron ir todos de caza y así aprovechar ese tiempo.

Carlisle volvió al hospital al amanecer, los otros se quedaron a seguir cazando. Edward estaba en su prado recostado sobre la hierba algo seca, el circulo seguía allí, se estaba preguntando si sería una buena idea para buscar la puerta de Isabella y también se preguntaba cómo es que lo hacía ares o apolo para encontrarla, pero luego decidió que sería demasiado peligroso con sus hermanos internados en el bosque.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_ Ya ya ya ya Rosalie, rápido. _ llamo Alice

_ya voy _ se sentaron y continuaron

**El miércoles por la mañana cuando desperté, me sentí muy confusa, hasta el punto de no saber qué diablos tenía que hacer a continuación. No podía creer que esa diminuta e insignificante bolita de químicos me produjera efectos secundarios tan rápido. De pronto sentí movimiento a mi lado de derecho. Abrí los ojos con dificultad, me sentía aturdida y soñolienta. Era mi madre quien me ofrecía una pastilla y un vaso de agua, puso la pastilla en mi lengua y levantó mi cabeza para que no me ahogara con el agua.**

**_ ¿Cómo te encuentras, cielo? _preguntó con preocupación.**

**_ Bien… confundida… no se _ trate de explicarme**

**_ No te preocupes, se pasara, cuando te sientas mejor baja a desayunar ¿si corazón? _ pregunto con voz suave y amable, asentí.**

**Ella salió y yo me quede acostada por un buen rato, condenadas pastillas, no estaba acostumbrada a tomar medicinas y aunque llevaba ya varios años con distintos tipos de trastornos, había sabido sobrellevar todo bastante bien, pero si el psiquiatra decía que esto era lo mejor ¿Quién era yo, una adolecente traumada de 16 años, comparada con sus años de experiencia? **

**_** si pero por mucha experiencia que tengan, también a menudo se equivocan _dijo jasper, Emmett lo miro boquiabierto.

_ no puedo creer que te estés criticando a ti mismo si eres como Edward, el segundo niñito perfecto de la casa _ dijo Emmett en tono burlón, recibió dos gruñidos y él sonrió satisfecho, hace días que no había hecho rabiar a Edward.

**Me levante cuando creí sentirme mejor, llegue al baño y me atravesó un fuerte dolor de cabeza, maldita sea ¿Qué hice para merecer esto?**

**_ Para empezar tomar esas malditas pastillas, eso hiciste _dijo kris con enfado.**

**_Oh cállate por favor _le suplique, agarrando mi cabeza, mientras la miraba a través del espejo.**

**_ Claro que no, esto es tu culpa, antes estábamos muy bien _replico, me reí y sentí que me latía el cerebro.**

**_Por favor, nunca hemos estado bien, estar bien seria que tu no existieras, estar bien seria no tener ataques de ansiedad y pánico, ni ser anti-social _ replique acercándome al lavabo para sacar el cepillo de dientes.**

**_ Tú sabes a lo que me refiero, al menos antes no sufríamos estos horribles dolores de cabeza ni nos sentíamos como bobas al despertar.**

**_Creí que tenías mucho aguante, y yo no me sentí como boba al despertar si no confundida que es muy diferente _ le comente con calma, ella solo apretó los labio con rabia, debía estar sufriendo bastante con el dolor de cabeza como para no replicar nada, por supuesto yo también los sentía.**

**Cuando termine de lavar mis dientes, me desnude y me metí a la ducha, a ver si el agua caliente ayudaba un poco, y en efecto lo hizo, al salir del chorro de agua me sentía mucho más despierta y ahora solo tenía un leve dolor en la sienes, pero kris seguía totalmente irritada, me encogí de hombros, no era mi culpa, pensé bajando por las escaleras.**

**_Claro que es tu culpa _ voltee hacia el cuadro en donde estaba reflejada _ Y no te atrevas a volver a consumir esas mierdas, hacen que me sienta fatal.**

**Rodé los ojos.**

**_Tú no eres la única que está sufriendo _murmure por lo bajo, se enojó mas**

**_ Maldita masoquista _murmuró, no le preste más atención y me dirigí a la cocina. Allí estaban mis padres**

**_Buenos días _ salude besándolos a los dos.**

**_ Buenos días _contestaron a coro y sonriéndome.**

**_ ¿Dormiste bien, cielo? _preguntó mama, iba a contestar que sí, pero luego vi cómo me miraban con una inmensa sorpresa. Mama tenía la boca abierta de la impresión.**

**_ ¿Qué sucede? _pregunte alarmada, mire hacia abajo tal vez se me veía alguna venda o algo, me eche una rápida mirada y todo estaba bien. No comprendía porque entonces me miraban así**

**_ Tú… _dijo mama demasiado impresionada como para seguir hablando, yo estaba comenzando a desesperarme.**

**_ ¿Qué? ¿Yo que? _le pregunte con apremio.**

**_ Lo que contestaste… _ susurró papa aun incrédulo.**

**_ ¿Contestar yo? Pero si no he dicho nada… _mis padres se miraron asustados y entonces comprendí, era kris quien había respondido. Mierda, quizás que les había dicho para reaccionar así. Kris era tan irascible y me fastidiaba.**

**_ ¿Qué fue lo que dije? _pregunte resignada_ Palabra por palabra, mama por favor _le pedí con finura**

**_ Dijiste "dormí bien, pero desperté mal, vieja bruja por esas malditas pastillas que me haces tomar" _ termino de decir taciturna, me quede impresionada. Esta vez kris se había pasado.**

**Rabia me carcomía por dentro pero también impotencia porque sabía que no podía hacer más que regañarla, maldita sea **

**_Lo siento mama, no pretendía decir aquello, ¿Quieres que suba a mi habitación? _le pregunte esperanzada, si pasaba menos tiempo con mis padres, kris no tendría la oportunidad de insultarlos.**

Edward sintió como algo dentro de si se calentaba, como había dicho su madre ella era buena, pero luego lo embargo la tristeza, ella era buena y el… un demonio.

**_No cielo, no es necesario _dijo con una sonrisa despreocupada, sin embargo yo ya no quería estar allí. **

**_Si es necesario, subiré ahora _farfulle, levantándome y subiendo rauda a mi habitación, cerré con seguro y fui al baño cerrando con llave esa puerta también, puse las manos en el borde del lavabo y mire fijamente el espejo.**

**_ ¿Por qué mierda hiciste eso? ¡ No tenías ningún derecho a hablarles así a mis padres!_Exclame con enojo**

**_ Claro que lo tengo _respondió sin interés**

**_ ¡No! ¡No lo tienes! _hable elevando mi tono de voz _ ¡Ellos son mis padres! ¡De hecho tú ni siquiera deberías estar aquí! _dije señalándome la sien derecha con el índice. Me di la vuelta sin importarme lo que dijera. Lo único que quería era que me dejara en paz.**

**En lo que resto de la tarde me dedique a ordenar mi cuarto, por desgracia esta tarea no me llevo todo el tiempo que a mí me hubiese gustado y eso que lo hice con una lentitud desesperante limpiando cada superficie dos veces, tal vez sea una actitud muy obsesiva-compulsiva pero no quería tener la oportunidad de pensar, quería mantenerme lo más ocupada posible, pero ordenar y limpiar solo me tomo dos horas y quedaba mucha tarde todavía. Decidí ordenar mis libros, cuando me topé con cumbres borrascosas deje todo tirado y me puse a leer. Al fin había encontrado la manera de que el tiempo pasara un poco más rápido. Cuando mi madre me llamo para almorzar esa fue la única vez en la tarde que baje, comí rápido y volví a subir.**

**Ya en la noche, mama volvió a llamarme, me extraño que kris estuviese tan silenciosa, no es que hablara mucho conmigo y fuera amable y tampoco es como si lograra entenderla cuando no estaba viéndola en un espejo pero ya me estaba acostumbrando a los murmullos ininteligibles que escuchaba de vez en cuando. Me encogí de hombros y baje a cenar, papa ya había llegado, estaba sentado en su lugar habitual, mama también, comimos en silencio, en ningún momento me hicieron preguntas de ningún tipo y todo por culpa de kris y sus estúpidos comentarios mordaces.**

_Al fin está echándole la culpa a la persona correcta y no así misma _pensó Edward.

**Estaba en la ducha enjabonándome y tratando de hallar una manera de arreglar las cosas con mis padres, no era aceptable que kris hiciera esas cosas siempre, tomé la botella de champo y vertí un poco directamente sobre mi cabeza, comencé a masajear, debería encontrar una manera de hacerle entender que no debía comportarse de esa manera…**

**No pude seguir pensando en nada mas, algo andaba mal, primero: no había hecho nada de espuma con el champo y segundo: no debería sentir que mi cabello se mueve, mire mis manos y estaban manchadas con una cosa café, las lleve a mi cabello y comencé a tantear, tome entre mis dedos una de esas cosas que se movía, baje mi mano y…**

**Mierda ¡GUSANOS! **

Rosalie hizo una mueca de profundo asco.

**Y eso café era tierra.**

**_ Ay no ay no, ay no, ¡ay nooo! _comencé a chillar, mientras me ponía debajo del chorro de agua para sacar esos cochinos bichos, no podía creerlo, pero ¿de dónde habían salido? _ ¡Maldita seas kris!**

**Enseguida escuche su risa.**

**_ ¡Estas demente! ¡Tú si estas demente! _ dije mientras trataba desesperadamente de sacarlos, de repente sentí náuseas y un asco tan grande que fue inevitable, vomite.**

**_** No la culpo, esos malditos bichos y en su cabello _dijo Alice con horror.

**Me pase mucho rato bajo la ducha, tanto que se acabó el agua caliente, pero no me importó que el agua estuviese fría, lo único que quería era sacarme esos bichos, no sabía cuándo había comenzado a llorar. Comencé a sentirme mareada, como pude salí de la ducha, me afirme del lavabo, me costaba respirar sentía mi garganta demasiado seca e imaginaba mis pulmones llenos de tierra y gusanos, caí al suelo jadeando.**

**No podía respirar, maldita sea… no podía respirar, las paredes se inclinaron de un modo extraño.**

**_ Ayu… da _ fue lo último que dije antes de caer desmayada… otra vez.**

_ va a terminar matando a pobre chica con tanto desmayo _ dijo Emmett.

_ Maldición _dijo Rosalie cerrando el libro de golpe, los demás suspiraron fastidiados.

_ ¿Por qué pasara esto? _ pregunto Emmett

_ Mmm… tengo una teoría, si esta historia realmente es real, creo que los hechos mencionados en el libro están pasando a la misma vez que los leemos o al menos estamos cerca. Por eso debemos esperar a que pase otro día, que Isabella viva otro día para que podamos seguir leyendo.

_ Que fastidio _ refunfuño Emmett

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_ ¡por favor Emmett deja ya a Rosalie tenemos que leer! _gritó exasperada Alice_ ¡ya tendrán la eternidad para tener sexo salvaje y destruir su habitación!

_ Oh que impaciente, ya estamos aquí enana relájate _le aconsejo Emmett. _auch demonios

Alice le pego, Rosalie bajo arreglando su ropa y con una enorme sonrisa plasmada en la cara, Alice el asesino con la mirada para que se apresurara.

**Ay ay ay, sentía que mi cabeza explotaría, me senté y mi cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas, ¿y ahora que había pasado para que me sintiera así? Abrí los ojos no me acordaba lo último que había hecho anoche, ni tampoco como había llegado a la cama, si recordaba estar en la ducha y entonces… **

**Fugaces imágenes comenzaron a pasar por mi mente, recordando poco a poco lo que había pasado. Me deje caer contra las almohada suspirando, kris otra vez había hecho de las suyas, no entendía cuál era su afán de hacerme esas cosas.**

**Debería poner más atención en lo que hiciera de ahora en adelante.**

**No era seguro estar despistada con kris al acecho.**

**Me levante y al hacerlo el dolor de cabeza se agravo.**

**_ Maldito dolor _me queje.**

**_ Maldita tú, y malditas pastillas que no sirven para nada _ dijo kris cuando estuve frente al espejo, cerré los ojos con cansancio.**

**_Esto no es por los medicamentos, si no por tu culpa _ le dije mientras sacaba el cepillo y el dentífrico.**

**_ ¿Mi culpa? No puedo creer que me culpes a mí de lo que has hecho tu _dijo con arrogancia, me detuve en lo que estaba haciendo y la mire**

**_ ¿En serio? _ le pregunte levantando una ceja, me miro ceñuda _Entonces vas a decirme que ¿yo cambie mi champo por tierra y esos bichos asquerosos?**

**_ No, no lo hiciste, pero sigue siendo tu culpa**

**_ ¿Y porque? _le pregunte**

**_ Tú te desmayaste _dijo indiferente, no podía creer que fuera tan cínica.**

**_ ¡Agh! _gruñí frustrada, pero luego me sentí confundida, no recordaba lo que estaba a punto de hacer, había lavado mis dientes, toque mi cabello, estaba mojado y peinado, bien… entonces, un momentito ¿Por qué estoy frente a la puerta principal? No recordaba haber bajado ni siquiera me había vestido, mire hacia abajo y ahogue un grito ¿Qué? Pero… llevaba puesta una falda pero parecía que fuera en miniatura por lo corta que era, la polera era demasiado escotada y dejaba a la vista mi ombligo, estaba usando unos zapatos altos de mama, mierda kris.**

**_ ¿Isabella? _escuche, oh no mi madre, no podía dejar que me viera así, subí lo más rápido que los tacones me permitieron pero al llegar arriba como no me tropecé con el ultimo escalón, caí de bruces.**

**_ Auch, si dolió _ me levanté y corrí a mi habitación.**

Emmett iba a soltar la carcajada pero Rosalie lo golpeo antes de que lo hiciera, ella recordaba muy bien de su vida humana como era caminar con tacones y correr ¡fiuuu! Era un suplicio. Y para nada gracioso cuando tus pies se torcían haciéndote caer y dejando al aire tu lindo culito.

**_ ¿Isabella, cielo ere tú? _escuche a mama que gritaba desde abajo, cerré de un portazo.**

**Fui a mirarme a espejo.**

**_diablos, me veo vulgar _ dije al observarme **

**_ ¡Oye! ¡No es cierto! Te ves… aceptable, si cambiaras esa expresión de tu cara sería mucho mejor, en cambio yo me veía muy sexy.**

**Puse los ojos en blanco.**

**_ ¿De dónde sacaste esta ropa? Es demasiado vulgar para ser de mi mama _le comenté**

**_ ¡Por supuesto que no es de ella! ¡Yo no usaría nada que fuese de ella! _exclamo, otra vez enojada.**

**_ ¿Y los zapatos? _le pregunté con calma**

**_ Una excepción _ comentó indiferente. Cerré los ojos por un momento, ya estaba cansada de tanto jueguito.**

**_ ¿A dónde pensabas ir vestida así? **

**_ ¿Y a ti que te importa? _ pregunto con frialdad. Ahora la que se enojó fui yo.**

**_ ¡Claro que me importa! ¡Es mi cuerpo! ¡A quien hubieran visto vestida así, es a mí! Hubiesen pensado que yo me puse esta ropa tan… indecente porque nadie me creería si dijera que tengo trastorno de identidad y a la otra personalidad le gusta vestirse de forma tan indecorosa_Termine diciendo con desagrado.**

**_ ¿Y te importa mucho lo que piensen los demás no? _ preguntó socarrona**

**_ Claro que no _dije con fastidio _ Nunca me ha importado, pero esto definitivamente acarrearía problemas y más de un disgusto a mis padres, no serían para ti ni siquiera para mí.**

**_ ¿Y no se lo merecen? _ preguntó con rencor**

**_ Ya estoy harta _ susurre, me saque toda esa ropa y la puse en una bolsa, busque en el armario algo que ponerme, me decidí por un pantalón y camiseta que me tapara pero que no fuera demasiado abrigador o apretado, tenía heridas que cuidar.**

**_ **qué bueno que es tan responsable _dijo Carlisle aliviado de que al menos ella se preocupara de su salud física, más o menos , porque no le gustaba para nada que Isabella no comiera.

**Cuando estuve lista tome la bolsa y me dirigí a fuera, cuando alcance la vereda levante la mano con la que sujetaba la bolsa, en eso empecé a escuchar murmullos, era kris no comprendía lo que decía pero me pareció que estaba furiosa, sonreí levemente y abrí la mano dejando caer la mano en el tarro de la basura. Sacudí mis manos sintiéndome satisfecha, por fin estaba teniendo un poco de control, me di media vuelta y entre a casa.**

**Otra vez había pasado toda la tarde leyendo, me faltaban unas cinco páginas para terminar, cuando de pronto escuche un grito que venía de la habitación de mis padres, me asuste y me puse de pie al mismo tiempo escuche los pasos apresurados de papa al subir las escaleras y correr a la habitación, mama seguía gritando.**

**¿Qué diablos pasaba?**

**Corrí al cuarto de mis padres, mi madre estaba histérica ¿La razón? La única vez que había visto así a mama fue cuando había visto a un ratón en la encimera de la cocina. Les tiene fobia, mi madre ha sido siempre muy estricta con la limpieza, tanto dentro como fuera de la casa. Pasó varios días nerviosa y no se explicaba cómo es que ese roedor había llegado a su muy limpia cocina. **

**Después de eso su control sobre la limpieza subió a niveles insospechados.**

**Ella aseguraba que el ratón debía de haber sido dejado allí por alguien, porque era imposible que el olor a limpio los atrajera y ella estaba en los cierto. A los cuatro días después de eso vimos a una vecina de unas cuantas casas más abajo entrando a nuestra vivienda con dos bolsas en las manos, una con basura y y la otra con animalitos que fácilmente encuentras en un basural y con este calor las sobras de comida se descomponen más rápidamente, ¿Cómo es que la vimos? Mi madre le insistió a mi padre en que pusiera una cámara al lado de la luz del porche y así fue como la descubrieron. Mi madre siempre ha sido una mujer alegre y optimista a pesar de la adversidad. Cae bien en todos lados y es seguro que desde fuera debe de parecer que disfruta de una familia unida, feliz y sin problemas. Cuan equivocados estaban, si somos una familia unida y algunas veces felices, pero tenemos problemas como todos y que mi madre sonría siempre no significa que no los tenga. De hecho mi madre es la que más sufre, no podía imaginarme como sería el dolor de madre al ver a su hija sufrir y con problemas y no poder ayudarla.**

Esme sintió una gran pena, eso había hecho que se acordara de su bebe perdido, el dolor por la pérdida aun latía latente en su interior, Carlisle como si supiera exactamente lo que su amada esposa pensaba la abrazo.

**Esa señora estúpidamente le tenía envidia a mi madre, en la comisaría confeso que le tenía aversión y que no soportaba verla tan feliz. ¿Cómo se enteró de que mi madre le tenía fobia a los roedores? Ni idea, yo solo sabía que era por algo que pasó en su infancia, después de todo esto era razonable que mi madre reaccionara con enojo, me miro, mierda. Papa sabía muy bien lo que le había pasado a mama y no sería capaz de hacerle algo así, yo no sabía tanto pero tampoco sería capaz. Pero la única que había pasado toda la tarde en el segundo piso y ahora era la principal sospechosa, era yo.**

**_** que mala pata_ dijo Emmett

**_ ¿Qué…? ¿Por qué hiciste esto? _me pregunto llorando mientras papa la abrazaba.**

**_ Yo… no… _no sabía cómo decirle que no había sido yo. Estaba segura de que había sido kris **

**¿Quién más seria capaz de algo así?**

**_ ¿Y quién más podría haberlo hecho? ¡Tú eres quien ha pasado todo el día aquí! _exclamo, algo se movió en la cama y mama volvió a chillar. Allí en las sabanas favoritas de mi madre había ratones, cucarachas y un monto de basura. Kris se estaba vengando por haberle botado su ropa. **

**_ Yo no lo hice _ le dije lastimeramente, sintiéndome como la misma mierda, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Podía soportar que los demás me insultaran, se enojaran conmigo y no me creyeran, pero mi madre…**

**_**es su pilar y apoyo incondicional _susurro Esme entristecida, las ganas de abrazar y consolar a Isabella se hacían cada vez más grandes, y para Edward era a un peor. Sentía que pasaría un tiempo antes de que apolo se volviera a reunir con ella.

**_ Vete a tu habitación _dijo con voz neutra.**

**Me di la vuelta y me fui a mi cuarto. Mis mejillas estaban totalmente empapadas, los sollozos oprimían mi pecho y la impotencia y rabia no me dejaban pensar con claridad.**

**Por enésima vez me dirigí al baño.**

**_ ¡ya me tienes harta! _ le grite _ ¡te he dicho mil veces que no tienes derecho! ¡Eres una maldita! ¡Estás loca, desquiciada! ¡Lo único que quieres es un poco de atención y estas sufriendo estúpida, tienes envidia porque no posees tu propio cuerpo! **

**Respirábamos agitadamente, me miro con los ojos entornados y furiosos. Apretó los puños y sonrió, eso no presagiaba nada bueno y en lo que me parecieron segundos supe que estaba en lo correcto. Ya no estaba en el baño si no en el centro de mi habitación, solo que ya no parecía mi habitación, estaba todo desordenado y roto, las mantas de mi cama, mis almohadas, mis libros, mis preciados libros hechos jirones por todo el suelo, mis cuadernos, mi ropa desgarrada, las paredes estaba rajadas en algunas partes y mis adornos destrozados. O kris había tenido un ataque de furia o lo había hecho para castigarme, no lo sabía, solo podía ver con tristeza lo que quedaba de mis posesiones. **

**_ Y eso no es todo _ le escuche decir, pero no tuve tiempo de reaccionar, en cambio lo único que pude hacer fue gritar y llorar, mis brazos dolían, mis piernas, mi estómago, mi mejilla derecha. Abrí los ojos estaba en el baño igualmente destrozado, me di la vuelta, mi ropa estaba tirada en el piso a mis pis, solo tenía puesta la ropa interior que estaba ensangrentada, estaba peor que la última vez que kris me había herido, comencé a marearme, seguí gritando, eran gritos desgarradores, esos que hacen que sientas tu garganta como si le estuvieran pasando lija.**

**Mi mano izquierda sujetaba un cuchillo grande y ensangrentado. Mis gritos y mi llanto debieron de alertar a mis padres que en segundos estaban golpeando la puerta de mi cuarto (estaba con seguro) la del baño estaba abierta. Mi padre debió de darle una patada o algo porque a pesar de mi estado de agonía y mis lamentos escuche un crujido, en segundos tuve a mis padres en frente mirándome estupefactos.**

**_ llama al doctor _escuche a papa decir, oh no me llevarían, me llevarían.**

**_ ¡no! _grite _ no por favor, no fui yo, ¡Fue kris! ¡Ella fue!, mama, lo siento, lo lamento.**

**Trate de acercarme a ellos, mama retrocedió, pero papa se acercó, levante los brazos para abrazarle, creyó que lo quería atacar ya que en solo un instante me había inmovilizado, me quito el cuchillo y salió cerrando la puerta de paso.**

**_ ¡NOOO! _con mis puños golpee la puerta gritando y llorando, tome la manija, estaba sin seguro pero al parecer algo había puesto del otro lado, estaba desesperada, seguí golpeando y pataleando sin éxito alguno.**

**_ ¡mama! ¡Por favor! No lo hagas, no lo hagas, no lo hare más, ella tampoco, ella tampoco lo hará _solloce fuerte, mientras seguía golpeando y haciendo fuerza para salir _ lo prometemos, ¡papa! Te lo… pido ¡por favor! No los dejes, ¡No los dejes!, van a matarme _ no me daría por vencida, una vez entrara en ese maldito lugar yo sabía que sería muy difícil salir y no quería no quería estar allí. Después de lo que parecieron solo unos segundos la puerta se abrió, creí que eran mis padres, pero no, allí delante de mi habían dos hombres con pantalones y camisas blancas, en sus pechos tenían puesta una placa con sus nombres y más abajo decía **

"**enfermero de la institución psiquiátrica" **

Alice contuvo un escalofrió, no recordaba nada de su experiencia en el psiquiátrico, las cosas ahora habían cambiado mucho pero ella a pesar de no recordar sabía perfectamente cómo eran tratados los pacientes en lugares así.

**_ ¡Nooo! _me di la vuelta metiéndome en la tina, ellos fueron tras de mí, trataron de sacarme, mientras yo gritaba, lloraba y pataleaba, les tire puños y patadas, acertando en algunas ocasiones. Uno de ellos me tomo de los brazos y tiro fuerte sacándome de allí, el otro se puso detrás de mí tomándome de la cintura y levantándome _ ¡Suéltame!... no me toquen, ¡Nooo, no me toquen! **

**Mordí en el cuello al que estaba frente a mí logrando que se alejara. Con mis brazos libres, golpee al tipo que me sostenía por atrás, fuerte con el codo. Me soltó también, corrí hacia una de las esquinas alejándome de ellos, los dos tipos sangraban, el que no lo hacía de la nariz si no del cuello, sacó un aparato del bolsillo delantero de su pantalón y pronuncio unas breves palabras, al instante tres hombre más vestidos igual entraban a mi habitación.**

**_**ja pensaron que sería cosa fácil, jajaja _dijo Emmett riendo pero igualmente asombrado no era usual y normal que una niña de 16 años con la fuerza de una niña de 10 por su peso, pudiera librarse y burlas a dos hombres. Y que estos necesitaran refuerzo.

**_ ¡Fuera! Malditos ¡Fuera! _comencé a tirarles cosas, uno de ellos traía una camisa de fuerza, entre los cinco se acercaron a mí y trataron de inmovilizarme, pero cuando el miedo y la desesperación te recorren el cuerpo eres más difícil de reducir. Logre lastimar a un tercero, los dientes y uñas, todo sirve a la hora de defenderte. Finalmente todos se me lanzaron encima, literalmente, sentí un piquete en el brazo derecho y ya no pude seguir luchando, me sentí languidecer, toda la tensión se fue de mi cuerpo. **

**Aprovecharon y me pusieron la camisa de fuerza, sentía mi cabeza muy pesada y me costaba mucho mantener los ojos abiertos. Finalmente caí en la inconciencia.**

**Me sentía adormilada y confusa.**

**Moví la cabeza hacia los lados, no sentía dolor, de hecho era la primera vez que despertaba tan relajada. **

**Había algo detrás de mi cabeza que me molestaba así que quise levantar mis manos para revisar… pero no pude. Abrí los ojos estaba en una habitación que no era la mía, esta era pequeña, de paredes oscuras e iluminada solo con una luz tenue. Mire mi cuerpo, estaba recostada en una camilla. Correas apretaban mis muñecas y tobillos, mis muslos y justo por debajo de mis pechos. Mire hacia los lados, notaba mi respiración acelerada, no había nadie más, pero muy cerca de mi pude ver unos monitores, cables salían de ellos y estaba conectados en mí. En el dorso de mi mano derecha había una intravenosa, mierda. **

**Al ver todos aquellos aparatos mi corazón se aceleró haciendo que una de las maquinas sonara un pitido. En seguida entro una mujer vestida de blanco, por una puerta café a mi izquierda, se acercó y reviso el monitor. Anoto algo en un cuadernillo y salió. Al cabo de unos minutos entraron en tropel varias personas, entre ellos destacaba una mujer muy elegantemente vestida y peinada muy estilizada.**

**Llevaba también una bata blanca sin abrochar.**

**Se acercó a mí mientras las enfermeras revisaban las correas y otras revoloteaban alrededor.**

**_ Buenas noches Isabella _ella esperó, pero por alguna razón que no supe no le conteste, quería contestar y demostrar que yo estaba bien. Pero no pude.**

**_De acuerdo _dijo con voz suave, sin embargo eso me dio desconfianza y miedo.**

**_Y deberías tenerlo _ dijo kris, me sorprendí, le entendí perfectamente y eso que no estaba frente a un espejo. Por alguna razón escuchar a kris me tranquilizo, me hizo sentir menos vulnerable, como me hubiese sentido de haber visto a mis padres entrar para estar allí conmigo, pero ellos no estaban, en cambio tenia a kris, la responsable que a consecuencias de sus actos, me tenían así.**

**_**pero algo es algo, ya no está completamente sola _dijo Emmett que como siempre le veía el lado positivo a las cosas.

**_ Soy la psiquiatra Victori, Fox Victori _ se presentó**

**_Zorra _escuche decir a kris con desprecio**

**_ Voy a explicarte, suponiendo que me entiendes, por qué estás aquí _ me dijo, fruncí el ceño, kris estaba más que furiosa.**

**_ **¿y quién no lo estaría si prácticamente le está diciendo retrasada? _comento Rosalie con enojo.

**_ La zorra se atreve a decirnos idiotas, maldita ya vera.**

**_kris _ le advertí en un susurro bajo y asustado.**

**_ ¿Te llamas kris? _ pregunto la psiquiatra, negué con la cabeza _Mmm _dijo levemente molesta _Bien **

**Una enfermera le entrego una carpeta**

**_Estas aquí por una depresión bipolar, al parecer trataste de suicidarte, golpeaste a una compañera y quisiste atacar a tus padres con un cuchillo. **

**_ **¿Qué? Pero si ella no tiene y no hizo nada de eso _dijo Emmett sorprendido

_ tiene que haber dado esa impresión a sus padres _contesto Esme con acongojada.

**_No… no… _susurre negando con la cabeza a la vez que gruesas lagrimas caían hasta mojar la camilla.**

**_ Sabiendo de la fobia de tu madre hacia los roedores, colocaste en su cama ratas y cucarachas _dijo haciendo caso omiso de mi negación_ Ataques de furia, de histeria, ansiedad…**

**De repente su voz se interrumpió, sus ojos se volvieron fríos y duros, con su mano izquierda tomo mi mentón con fuerza. **

**_ Ya basta de niñerías _dijo, bruscamente me soltó, miro a los enfermeros_ Procedan_ ¿Qué? ¿Proceder qué? ¿Qué había hecho? Una de las mujeres se acercó a mí trayendo unos papelitos blancos.**

**_ Abre la boca _ordeno, no tuve tiempo de hacer nada porque enseguida me abrió la boca bruscamente e introdujo los papeles acomodándolos entre mis dientes y lengua. Comencé a forcejear, pusieron unos tubos en mis sienes después de ponerme gel. No podía ser.**

**_ Ya está lista _ dijo la enfermera **

**_ Inyéctenla _dijo la psiquiatra con voz neutra**

**Otra enfermera se acercó con una jeringa y me inyecto vía intravenosa, mi cuerpo se relajó y luego nada.**

**Cuando desperté me sentía rara, leves temblores sacudían mi cuerpo, no llegaban a convulsiones eran más bien como estremecimientos. **

**_Despierta, Despierta _era kris, su voz se escuchaba un poco difusa. Logre hacer lo que me pedía, sentí algo presionando contra mi rostro, al entrecerrar los ojos vi una mascarilla y estaba en la misma habitación. Personas se acercaron a mí, sacaron la mascarilla y las correas, mi cuerpo se sentía lánguido, sentí que movían la camilla.**

**_ Kris _dije en un susurro inaudible**

**_ Calla _fue todo lo que dijo.**

**Pasaron unos minutos y luego todo movimiento se detuvo, levantaron mi cabeza y sentí que pasaban algo cálido por debajo, también por debajo de mis rodillas levantándome. Estuve solo por unos segundos suspendida luego me pusieron en una superficie blanda y me cubrieron con mantas.**

**Escuche el ruido de una puerta cerrarse con seguro, después de unos minutos de silencio, empezó el infierno.**

**Gritos, lamentos, llantos, risas, maullidos, aullidos y hasta relinchos. **

**Me tape hasta la cabeza y comencé a llorar, era imposible no enloquecer en un lugar así.**

**Sin saber cómo me quede dormida.**

**_ ** Ya está _dijo Rosalie enojada y triste.

_ ¿Termino el capítulo?_ le preguntó Emmett.

_ Aún no._ murmuró cabizbaja, no podía creer como Isabella podía soportar tanto, creía que llegaría un momento en el que se desmoronaría, se imaginó a su hermana Alice en la misma situación, no pudo evitarlo, y sintió un gran dolor, amaba a Emmett, su gran amor, al igual que amaba a sus hermanos y padres adoptivos, ver a cualquiera o si quiera imaginárselos en aquella situación, le partía el alma. Todos se sentían igual, Isabella había calado hondo, sobre todo en Edward que sin conocerla, sentía un profundo vacío en su interior cada vez que Isabella tenía que soportar tanto dolor, y el añoraba estar con ella y consolarla, estaba quedando tan sola. Pasaron el resto del día allí, Carlisle fue a trabajar y al llegar encontró a su familia tal y como la había dejado.

_ ya rossie, creo que ya puedes seguir _ le dijo Carlisle, ahora ya no tenían tantas ganas de seguir leyendo pero igual lo hicieron

**Al otro día cuando desperté supe de inmediato que no me encontraba sola. Me di la vuelta y allí se encontraban tres personas muy conocidas para mí, sentado a mi lado estaba el psiquiatra Dan Owen, detrás de él, mi psicóloga Sanders y el doctor Marshall.**

**Inevitablemente comencé a llorar, me senté y abrace al psiquiatra por el cuello, el me respondió el abrazo, comenzó a mecerme suavemente mientras me susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras. **Los cullen a pesar de estar tristes respiraron aliviados, al menos ella no estaría sola como ellos habían creído.

**Cuando nos habíamos conocido realmente no habíamos congeniado muy bien, no nos llevábamos mal pero tampoco bien, al verlo ahora sentí la enorme necesidad de abrazarlo, a los tres. Ver caras conocidas en este horrible lugar me hacía sentir más tranquila. Estire la mano y la doctora Sanders me la tomo dándole un suave apretón. Yo seguía llorando, sentí una caricia en mi cabeza, era el doctor Marshall.**

**_ Lo siento tanto, pequeña _susurro el doctor Owen frotando mi espalda tratando de tranquilizarme, entre los tres estaban consolándome. Y no sabían cuánto necesitaba de ellos, a pesar que nunca me había acercado demasiado a ellos, por miedo, pero estaban aquí demostrándome que si les importaba. Porque personas como ellos deberían comportarse fríos y profesionales como Fox Victori, y no cálidos y paternales.**

**De repente vi a la psiquiatra Victori parada en el umbral de la puerta. Mi cuerpo se tensó y sentí que el aire se me atoraba en la garganta. Ms tres acompañantes lo notaron, giraron a ver qué era lo que me tenía así. Me había puesto tiesa. El doctor Owen todavía me abrazaba se levantó cargándome sin ninguna dificultad.**

**_ Por favor doctores, les pido profesionalismo, esta clase acciones no ayudaran a la paciente _ dijo ella con esa voz tan fría e impersonal.**

**_Disculpe usted _ dijo la doctora Sanders educadamente _ Pero es el trato que nosotros le daremos, porque queremos y porque consideramos mejor.**

**La mujer de cabello castaño peinado en una perfecta coleta, frunció los labios.**

**_ Tratar a esta adolecente como a una niña, no ayudara a mejorar su situación y problemas mentales.**

**Mi psicóloga Sanders volvió a hablar esta vez con un poco más de rudeza pero igualmente Cortez. Apreté un poco más los brazos en el cuello del doctor y en respuesta el apretó un poco más su abrazo por mi cintura y con el otro rodeo mi espalda, dio un paso atrás.**

Edward realmente no podía creerlo, pero al escuchar cómo Isabella era abrazada por ese doctor se sintió… celoso. Trato de eliminar esa emoción, no era correcto, además debía hacerlo antes de que jasper la captara pero al parecer era tarde porque este lo miraba con extrañeza, confusión y asombro. Edward negó y se encogió de hombros imperceptiblemente dándole a entender que el no entendía porque se sentía si, y era cierto.

**_ No quiero faltarle al respeto, pero puedo asegurarle que sabemos cómo tratarla y apoyarla. He estado con ella por muchos años, las conozco y se cómo reaccionaran a ciertas situaciones y como calmarlas.**

**_ la falta que usted cometió al autorizar y dirigir un procedimiento como el electrochoque en una adolecente de 16 años quien padece de trastorno de identidad disociativo, es muy grave_dijo el doctor Owen con frialdad**

**_Era lo que se debía hacer, el tratamiento con medicación no funcionó y estaba en un estado en el que ponía en peligro tanto su integridad como la de los demás, usted saben que el mejor método para ayudar a una persona con depresión bipolar, dada la ineficacia de los medicamentos, es el electrochock. _termino de decir esa mujer. Oh dios mío… no.**

**_Está equivocada señora _dijo el doctor Marshall _ Como muy bien sabemos todos, los antidepresivos no actúan de inmediato, si no luego de un par de semanas, ella está con una depresión leve y había comenzado con el tratamiento hace unos días.**

**La mujer se quedó callada por unos segundos, luego dijo:**

**_ Todavía queda el ataque de furia e histeria.**

**_ No fue un ataque, ella tiene arranques de rabia que han sido pocos y son verbales.**

**Es kris, la otra personalidad quien es destructiva, rebelde, extrovertida y lo peor de todo es que acostumbra a castigar cuando es desobedecida _refutó la doctora Sanders.**

**_ El intento de suicidio y homicidio.**

**_ le estoy diciendo que fue kris _ dijo mi psicóloga con una nota de impaciencia en la voz_**

**Isabella debió de haberla desobedecido en algo porque nunca ha tenido pensamientos suicidas y con respecto al supuesto intento de homicidio _su voz se volvió como el hielo _ Ella sería incapaz de dañar a las personas que ella saben la protegen y la aman. Por el contrario, para Isabella sus prioridades son la salud y bienestar de sus padres. Incluso es capaz de callarse cualquier dolor o problema con tal de no provocar intranquilidad. Yo soy su psicóloga desde hace nueve años y las conozco muy bien.**

**_Y como le dije en su oficina le repito que tendría que habernos llamado antes de tomar cualquier decisión. _ le comento el doctor Owen aun con frialdad.**

**Pasaron unos breves segundos de horrible tensión, finalmente la señora Victori dijo:**

**_ Bien, pero ella tendrá que residir aquí porque este es el lugar que sus padres han elegido para cuidar de ella.**

**_**parece que esa señora lo único que quiere, literalmente es dejarle el cerebro como hígado picado _dijo Emmett haciendo mímica con las manos como si estuviese triturando algo

_ Ay Emmett por dios _dijo Rosalie fastidiada, Emmett se alejó antes de que lo golpeara.

**Y sin esperar respuesta se marchó.**

**Inmediatamente después comencé a hiperventilar, sentía una presión en el pecho y estaba mareándome.**

**_ ¿Isabella? _oí que me llamaba el doctor Owen, me sentó en la cama y se acuclillado frente a mi _Mírame, tranquila, respira despacio, despacio y profundo.**

**_No… puedo _dije con respiraciones muy cortas y rápidas, iba a morirme lo sentía, me desespere. Iba morir aquí y ahora en este horrible lugar.**

**_Mírame, mírame_ le hice caso, se notaba muy preocupado _Respira despacio, inténtalo, despacio, eso es, calma, inhala… exhala, así.**

**Poco a poco mi respiración comenzó a regularse, cuando estuve tranquila fui consciente de los doctores Marshall y Sanders sentados a mi lado.**

**Luego de eso estuvieron conmigo todo el horario de visita, mis padres no habían ido ya que como la psiquiatra Victori pensaba que yo quería matarlos les aconsejo no venir hasta un par de días hasta que lograran "establecerme". Cuando mis protectores doctores se enteraron, se enojaron mucho pero lo disimularon cuando estuvieron frente a mí. Cuando ellos se fueron regrese a la habitación individual que estaba ocupando. **

**Me coloque frente al pequeño espejo y susurre.**

**_ Hazlo _ kris sabía a qué me refería y esa fue su primera acción noble.**

_ hay que esperar otra vez _ dijo Rosalie, los demás suspiraron y se fueron a hacer actividades para matar el tiempo, lo intentaron al día siguiente pero aun no podían, y al siguiente también pero no hubo suerte ya para el tercer día comenzaron a preocuparse, tal vez le había pasado algo a Isabella y por eso ya nada se reflejaba en el libro. Jasper y Alice habían estado investigando los nombres de los doctores que se nombraban en el libros, curiosamente cada vez que parecían que estaban cerca de saber, algo pasaba, o se cortaba la luz, los computadores dejaban de funcionar o no los dejaba conectarse, ya de tanto insistir por parte de Alice logro que uno de los computadores explotara. Rosalie podía ser muy buena en los autos y Emmett en las redes sociales, había logrado meterse en los archivos de los registros nacional de las personas, encontraron muchas Isabellas y cuando se estaban acercando al apellido swan el equipo simplemente dejo de funcionar para no prender jamás. Carlisle intento contactarse con los mejores detectives y abogados de la familia, algunos corruptos otros no pero cada vez que lo intentaba los celulares explotaban. No sabían qué diablos pasaba, si alguien había pinchado los celulares y sabían que estaban tratando de buscar información sobre Isabella, la pregunta era ¿Quién? ¿Quién no quería que supieran más de lo que ya sabían? ¿Por qué les habían enviado el libro entonces? ¿Para qué? Edward sabia la respuestas de las dos últimas interrogantes pero por supuesto el no dijo nada y fingió estar confundido también sobre eso.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Se cumplió una semana, Rosalie estaba en la sala de estar revisando una revista de moda, el libro estaba en la mesita de centro, lo miro y sin muchas esperanzas lo abrió y al verlo grito:

_ ¡yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!_ Los demás que se encontraban en diferentes lugares de la casa, se reunieron en un instante en la sala, Rosalie con una gran sonrisa comenzó a leer.

**Los siguientes días no fueron tan terribles como yo creía. Seguí tomando los medicamentos que me había recetado el psiquiatra Owen y él había dejado prohibido el uso de electrochock conmigo. Si bien no había sufrido ni me había roto ningún hueso, por la anestesia y el relajante muscular, había quedado con mucho miedo, fue tanto, que cuando mis doctores llegaron el día sábado a visitarme les llevó más de cuarenta minutos convencerme para salir dela habitación. **

_ Oh maldición, ¿le dieron electrochoque? _pregunto Emmett, los demás asintieron _bueno al menos no sufrió

**De hecho mi estadía allí se reducía a esas dos horas de visitas, el día viernes cuando me quede sola le pedí a kris que tomara el control**

**_ "hazlo"**

**_ "Está bien" **

**Así que yo estaba consciente de mí en esas dos horas, para los demás pacientes solo había visitas los fines de semanas, pero mis doctores lo habían arreglado para que me pudieran ver todos los días. Cuando pregunte me contestaron:**

**_ "Privilegio de doctor" _ respondió dan, como él me había insistido en que lo llamara, a mi psicóloga ya la llamaba melisa y al doctor Marshall Bernardo. **

**Cuando iban me distraían, me conversaban pero también me escuchaban mucho. Yo les había confesado que era kris quien tomaba el control el resto del día. En un primer momento creí que ellos me dirían que eso no estaba bien, sin embargo me dijeron que si así lograba estar tranquila y kris podía sobrellevar todo eso, entonces estaba bien.**

_ Ella se merecía un descansito ¿no? _comento jasper, los demás estuvieron de acuerdo

**Era miércoles por la noche y ya había pasado seis días desde que llegara al hospital psiquiátrico. Estaba acostada, obviamente sin saber cómo había llegado allí porque yo no lo había hecho. Estábamos las dos en silencio hasta que me atreví a preguntar**

**_ ¿Hiciste algo malo?**

**_ No, yo quiero salir de aquí tanto como tú _ me contesto sin una gota de hostilidad en la voz.**

**_ ¿Crees que saldremos pronto? **

**_ Yo espero que si**

**_ Kris…**

**_ ¿Qué?**

**_ Lo siento _me disculpe en un susurro lleno de culpabilidad.**

**_ ¿Por qué? _me pregunto confundida y sorprendida.**

**_ Si no te hubiera reclamado y hecho enfadar no estaríamos aquí.**

**No respondió de inmediato**

**_ No seas idiota, no te disculpes tú no tienes la culpa de nada.**

**_ ¿En serio lo crees? _le pregunte con incredulidad, ella rio suavemente.**

**_ sí, pero no esperes que te diga que me puedes culpar a mí, ni tampoco que me vaya a disculpar de algo _termino diciendo**

**_ No esperaba nada de eso _conteste con sinceridad **

**_ Lo sé**

**Pasaron unos minutos y se me vino a la mente una duda**

**_ ¿kris…? _pregunte, ella rio divertida**

**_ Se lo que vas a preguntar _comento risueña**

**_ ¿Entonces?**

**_ Le dije: "vuelve al bosque como la zorra que eres" _ y se hecho a reír, yo no pude evitarlo, me reí también.**

**_Con razón después quiso freírnos el cerebro _ comente espontáneamente, ante mi comentario rio más.**

**_ Si, y tendrías que ver la cara que pone cada vez que nos ve, parece que estuviera chupando un limón, jaja _ Seguimos riendo por algunos segundos. La imagen mental era realmente graciosa. Solo esperaba que las enfermeras que hacían guardia no me escucharan o si no pensaran que me había vuelto realmente loca y estaba hablando con un amigo imaginario.**

**_ ¡Oye! _exclamo kris**

**_ Lo siento _le dije sonriendo.**

_ ahora entiendo por que el cambio de la psiquiatra cuando le estaba "explicando" a Isabella porque estaba allí, kris la insultó pensando que era Isabella y su depresión bipolar _comento Alice.

_ y tal vez también le haya dicho algo a la enfermera que le ordeno que abriera la boca, me puedo imaginar varios insultos o respuestas que tengan que ver con abrir jeje _dijo Emmett con una sonrisa traviesa, Edward hizo una mueca, las imágenes en la cabeza de Emmett eran… indecentes.

**Pensé en que debería quedarme dormida, pero esta era la primera vez que hablaba con kris de forma civilizada y me agradaba. Así que pensé en proponerle algo**

**_ Kris… _la oí suspirar**

**_Si, acepto**

**_ ¿Qué?**

**_ Si quiero que tengamos una tregua _respondió con calma, escuchar eso me hizo muy feliz.**

**_ ¡Genial! _exclame**

**_ Shh calla _dijo con apremio _Si te escuchan reír o hablar sola ahora si pensaran que perdiste tu salud mental. **

**Solté una risita nerviosa… pero bajita.**

**_ Lo siento _susurre**

**_ Está bien _contesto**

**_ **Al parecer kris ha decidido cambiar de actitud _comento jasper

_o le hizo más efecto el electrochoque que a Isabella jaja _ le respondió Emmett con su sonrisa habitual.

**_ Kris… ¿Te molesta que te haga una pregunta? No es para meterme en tus asuntos _ me apresure en decir _ pero realmente tengo curiosidad sobre algunas cosas.**

**Pareció meditarlo por un momento.**

**_ Está bien, puedes preguntar**

**_ Es con respecto a ese bar que dibujaste… _le comente, suspiro quedamente.**

**_ Sabía que algún día preguntarías sobre eso _dijo con pesar **

**_**eso quiere decir que ella planeaba acercarse y hacer las paces con Isabella _dijo Alice con asombro

**_Ese bar lo frecuenta una… persona la cual he esperado por ver desde hace mucho tiempo.**

**_ ¿Quién es esa persona? **

**_Tu no quieres saberlo _ respondió kris.**

**_ ¿Cómo qué no? Claro que quiero saberlo, pareces tener mucho interés en ese bar y ahora sé que es por una persona dime ¿lo conozco?**

**_ Mmm… tal vez _contestó con cautela**

**_ Pero ¿he visto a esa persona alguna vez? ¿Es hombre o mujer? **

**_ ¿Cómo me preguntas eso?**

**_ Ah chuta, lo siento, ¿es un enamorado?**

**_ ¡Claro que no! _gritó enfurecida. Oh oh mala pregunta.**

**_ Lo lamento, lo lamento, pero es que no me dices nada ¿Cómo voy a saber? _ le pregunte, eso pareció calmarla**

**_Esta bien**

**_ ¿Por qué te sorprendes si te pregunto si es hombre o mujer? **

**_ Pues porque por el lugar deberías saber ya de que sexo es _respondió como si fuera obvio.**

**_ No entiendo, en un bar _mi ingenuidad no me daba para más, kris suspiro**

**_ Deja de decirle bar y es un lugar donde los hombres van a beber y pagan por ver mujeres desnudas entre otras cosas _me explico sin rastro de vergüenza, yo me sonroje.**

**_ ¿Y entonces como le puedo decir? _ le pregunte sonrojándome más**

**_Burdel es que el que más se le acerca.**

**_ Ah… y entonces ¿lo he visto alguna vez? _volví a preguntar**

**_ Si, si lo has visto**

**_ ¿Por qué estás tan segura de que esa persona va allí? _quise saber**

**_ Porque lo vi**

**_ ¿Cuándo?**

**_ Ese día que fuiste al centro comercial con tu madre, quise esperar para ver si salía… pero se hizo demasiado tarde.**

**_Entonces dices que lo conozco _comente después de una leve pausa _ ¿vas a decirme ya quién es? _ pregunte con impaciencia**

**_ ¿estas segura? **

**_ Si, lo estoy _respondí completamente convencida de saber**

**_ ¿y quién me asegura que no vas a terminar con más traumas cuando te lo diga? _pregunto desconfiada**

**_ Yo y no voy a quedar más traumada te lo aseguro _ le asegure**

**_ Bien, pero queda bajo tu responsabilidad _advirtió **

**_Si está bien **

**_** ¿Por qué no querrá decirle? _ pregunto Emmett, Rosalie se apresuró a leer

**_ Esta persona era el amigo de tu padre quien abusó de ti cuando tenías cinco años**

**_ **Ah por eso _dijo Emmett con una mueca de enojo al recordar cuando leyeron sobre eso.

**Me quede en silencio, no me lo esperaba pero de todas formas no estaba demasiado sorprendida.**

**_ Me asombras lo estas tomando bastante bien _dijo kris**

**_Pero… ¿él no estaba en la cárcel? _ le pregunte**

**_ Debería, le dieron 20 años**

**_ ¿Y entonces?**

**_Escapó**

_ ¿escapó? Maldito hijo de… _Rosalie iba a seguir pero Emmett le tapó la boca para que no terminara el insulto. Sin embargo todos se encontraban muy enojados por esa nueva información.

**_ ¿En… en serio? **

**_ Si, a los seis meses de haberlo apresado escapó, pero no fue el único, el lugar en donde lo encarcelaron se incendió, nadie salió herido pero muchos vieron su oportunidad para escapar y no la desaprovecharon. Ahora esta diferente no lo reconocerías, pero estoy 100% segura de que es el, escapo a otro país y solo hace poco que volvió, una mala decisión para él.**

**_ ¿Lo buscaron cuando se dieron cuenta de que no estaba?**

**_ Claro que sí, tu padre fue uno de las principales personas en dirigir y organizar la búsqueda. Cuando tenías 12 años, o sea siete años después, suspendieron la búsqueda por falta de pistas.**

**No sabía cómo sentirme con respecto a la información que me había dado kris, no debía alterarme eso lo tenía claro, bostecé.**

**_Duerme, no deberíamos estar conversando _dijo kris**

**_Buenas noches _le desee por primera vez**

**_ Buenas noches _me contesto suavemente **

**Pero luego de unos segundos me asaltó otra duda.**

**_ ¿Qué hubieras hecho de habértelo encontrado? _ pregunte con curiosidad**

**_ Hacerlo pagar. **

**Pensé en ello durante unos segundos y luego me quede dormida. **

Rosalie creyó que otra vez tendrían que para pero para su sorpresa no fue así

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Estaba muy contenta, anoche había hablado con kris y hasta ahora seguíamos igual de bien, aunque igual me he cuidado de decir algunas cosas para no molestarla. **

**Pero hay otra razón para que este tan contenta.**

**Habían dejado que fuera a casa.**

_ Qué bueno _ dijo Rosalie, aliviada

**Kris realmente se había portado bien si nos habían dejado ir tan pronto, después me dijo que era obvio que nos dejarían irnos porque ella no tenía ningún problema y era completamente normal,**

**_ **si seguro _dijo emmett sarcástico.

** eso dijo.**

**Si eso la hacía sentir bien yo no iba a contradecirla. Además que había descubierto que kris de buen humor era muy divertida.**

**En los horarios de visita de vez en cuando la psiquiatra Victori se daba unas vueltas por donde estábamos nosotros, kris pegaba grititos de alegría cada vez que la divisaba, pero no porque le agradara verla, al contrario se empecinaba en hacer claro todos sus defectos, comparándola con animales o nombrando sus posibles trastornos mentales. **

**Muchas veces me hizo reír, así que tuve que explicarles a Dan, Mel y Bernardo por qué a veces parecía que me reía por nada, así que cada vez que la veían cerca me rodeaban para que no la viera, aun así eso no impedía que kris despotricara, al menos la señora Victori no podía verme cuando me reía a carcajadas de ella.**

**También podría ver a mis padres, estaba ansiosa, no había rencor solo estaban haciendo lo que creían mejor. Yo creí que me irían a buscar, pero luego dan me dijo que ellos mismo me irían a dejar a casa. Mel me confeso, luego de un poco de persuasión de kris, que mis padres habían quedado muy tristes con todo lo que había pasado, yo intuía que ellos habían quedado más que tristes pero no comente nada.**

**Cuando llegamos a casa mis padres estaban esperándome, se lanzaron sobre mí para abrazarme y besarme. **

**Mama llorando me decía lo mucho que me amaba. Mi papa también me besaba, pidiendo perdón entre beso y beso. Ahora solo me faltaba ver a ciertas personas para ser completamente feliz. Apolo, Fobos, Momo, Ares… y aquél ser misterioso y desconocido. **

Edward se sorprendió mucho, pensaba que ella los extrañaba solo a ellos, pero al parecer también a él a pesar de no conocerlo. Eso lo hizo sentir muy feliz.

_Termino el capítulo _dijo Rosalie _ Edward te toca

_...

_ ¿Edward?

_¿Dónde se metió?

_ Estaba aquí hace un segundo

Pero Edward no estaba, lo buscaron por todas partes, lo llamaron al celular que estaba apagado. Al principio no se asustaron porque Edward a veces desaprecia por unas cuantas horas sin decirle nada a nadie, pero ahora le tocaba leer y además ¿Por qué se había ido? La noche no acababa aun.

_ Bueno ¿Qué tal si seguimos leyendo? _pregunto Emmett

_Eso no es justo ¿y Edward? _pregunto Alice

_ Ya se pondrá al día cuando regrese _dijo sin darle mucha importancia.

Esme tomo el libro porque era la que seguía después de Edward pero resulto que al llegar a la página se encontró con esas palabras desordenadas y sin sentido.

_ No se puede. Tendremos que esperar a mañana_ dijo Esme

_ Tal vez Edward ya sabía más o menos que esto pasaría y por eso decidió salir _dijo Rosalie

_Tal vez _respondió Carlisle

Sin embargo al día siguiente tampoco pudieron leerlo y Edward no llego, ni al día siguiente ni al siguiente, ni al siguiente. Pasaron dos semanas, el libro seguía ilegible y Edward desaparecido, lo buscaron por todos lados, pero parecía que la tierra se lo hubiese tragado, Edward no aparecía, ni su rastro pudieron seguir por que… no había rastro, era como si simplemente se hubiese esfumado.

* * *

_¿Dónde diablos se habrá metido nuestro Eddie? bueno en el próximo capi lo sabrán, espero que les haya gustado, y por favor ténganme un poquito de paciencia, ya saben, tengo que superar esos malditos bloqueos mentales a como de lugar_

_muchas gracias por leerme_

_un beso y un abrazo, nos leemos pronto_

_adiós_


	11. capitulo 10

**el texo en negrita: pensamientos de isabella, el contenido del libro.**

el texo normal: comentarios de la familia cullen.

* * *

El viento chocaba contra su rostro suavemente, trayendo consigo el aroma de tierras lejanas. Dejándole saborear todo lo que había recolectado en su camino recorrido hasta llegar a él.

Había silencio, pero detrás de aquel silencio, él podía escuchar lo que otros no.

Se sentía confundido. Pues sabía que él no debería estar allí.

Debería estar en casa, rodeado de su familia acabando de leer un capítulo más de aquel libro.

Pero en cambio estaba en su prado. Experimentando una sensación ya hace mucho olvidada.

El terror.

Era difícil definir lo que realmente sentía en ese momento. Puesto que aparte del terror, había muchas emociones mescladas.

Quería volver a casa… pero tenía miedo.

Miedo de lo que podría encontrar al volver.

Miedo a ser acusado de hacer algo que no había hecho.

Pero también tenía miedo de estar solo. No sabía con exactitud lo que Ares era capaz de hacer con tal de hacer daño. Empezaba a entender a Isabella. Ese sentimiento de desesperación y angustia de saber que estuviste perdido en el espacio-tiempo sin saber que has hecho, que otro haya tomado el control de tu cuerpo. Y no le gustaba, claro que no. Debía volver a casa. Tenía que ser valiente. Pasará lo que pasara debía enfrentarlo.

Pero no se dio prisa en regresar. Caminaba lentamente, planeando y calculando cada paso, observando y escuchando a su alrededor cuanto abarcaban sus sentidos. Por todo el camino percibió los diferentes aromas característicos de su familia. No le dio muchas vueltas al asunto, pues sabía que se enteraría de todas formas de porque el aroma era tan intenso, como si hubiesen pasado muchas veces por el mismo lugar. Era inevitable, llegó a casa.

Subió los escalones del porche sin hacer el menor ruido. Entró a casa con cautela cerrando la puerta lentamente, no había nadie a la vista, pero eso no significaba que la casa estuviese vacía. Podía leer los pensamientos de su familia con claridad y lo que vio en ellas no le gustó para nada. Jadeo y a los segundos estaba tirado en el suelo.

Alice lo había reconocido de inmediato, bajando y lanzándose encima de Edward para abrazarlo. Lo había hecho con tanta fuerza que lo había derribado, si Edward no hubiese estado tan distraído tratando de digerir la información recibida, se habría mantenido en pie.

_ ¡Alice! _ exclamó

_ ¡Edward! _le respondió de vuelta la pequeña que se abrazaba a su cuello con una fuerza demoledora _ ¿Cómo te atreves a desaparecer así? ¡Estábamos tan angustiados, temíamos que te hubiera pasado algo, no paramos de buscarte y tú no contestabas el celular ni yo podía ver tu futuro! ¡Era como si a tierra te hubiera tragado o no hubieses existido nunca! _le reclamó con enojo, alivio y tristeza, levantó la cabeza sacándola de donde la tenía firmemente enterrada, en el cuello de Edward para mirarlo aun apresándolo contra el suelo, se quedó suspendida a solo unos centímetro de él, entrecerró los ojos mirándolo con furia contenida, enseño los dientes y gruñó _ no vuelvas a hacernos esto nunca. O estoy dispuesta a arrancarte las piernas para que no vuelvas a alejarte así.

Edward solo la observó con asombro y asintió.

No era la primera vez que Alice lo amenazaba, pero si era la primera vez que la amenaza parecía real. No había notado a los demás parados a unos cuantos pasos de ellos, solo se percató cuando Alice se quitó de encima. Cuando estuvo de pie frente a ellos vio las diferentes expresiones en sus rostros.

Emmett le sonreía… como siempre.

Rosalie lo miraba indiferente, más en su mente le reprochaba por haberlos preocupado.

Carlisle lo miraba preocupado y aliviado.

Jasper solo con curiosidad, pero en su mente también podía ver que estaba contento de verlo en casa y que no le hubiera pasado nada.

Y Esme… Esme le miraba de muchas formas, para él era su hijo, su niño consentido, el prodigio. El tiempo que no había tenido noticias de Edward había sido horrible, se sentía dolida, enojada, y tenía unas enormes ganas de darle un par de coscorrones por haberla preocupado así. Pero también estaba feliz, tan aliviada de verlo totalmente sano y a salvo. No pudo contenerse por mucho más y se acercó para abrazarlo. Edward le correspondió sintiéndose tan culpable, él había causado el sufrimiento de su familia.

_ ¿Dónde estuviste estas cuatro semanas, Edward? ¿Por qué te fuiste así? _ le preguntó Esme con dolor en la voz. Edward no respondió ¿Qué podía decir? Si no tenía la menor idea de lo que había pasado, Esme se separó para poder mirarle y frunció el ceño al verlo tan angustiado por encontrar una respuesta a su pregunta. _ ¿Edward?

Edward seguía totalmente enmudecido, su familia lo miraban confundidos y preocupados.

Abrió la boca para decir lo que fuera y… la cerró.

Esta desconcertado, él no había dicho nada pero su familia ya no le pedían explicaciones, sino que… sonreían y en sus ojos solo había comprensión. Esme se le acercó y le acaricio la mejilla

_ Está bien Edward, si era eso lo que necesitabas solo tenías que decirlo, nosotros hubiéramos entendido _ ¿de qué demonios estaba hablando?_ Anda ve a darte una ducha y luego bajas para seguir con la lectura, si es lo que tanto quieres

¿Qué diablos…? Buscó en la mente de su familia buscando la supuesta respuesta que al parecer había dado, pero no encontró nada. Nada de nada, la mente de todos estaban totalmente bloqueadas, eso no le dio buena espina. Aun desconfiado y muy confundido subió a su habitación. No sabía que pensar.

¿Apolo, Momo, Fobos y Ares habían hecho de las suyas interactuando con su familia y sacándolo del apuro? Al parecer sí. Se ducho y cambio de ropa, en todo momento pensando y dándole vueltas y más vueltas a todo lo que estaba pasando, y es que no era lógico que aun vampiro le ocurrieran esta clase de cosas. Era simplemente… tonto creer que un vampiro pudiera tener algún tipo de enfermedad mental, pero al parecer en su caso si era posible. Si ya era raro entre los de su misma especie no quería ni saber lo que dirían si alguien se llegaba a enterar de había más de una personalidad conviviendo con él. Negó con la cabeza sintiéndose tan frustrado, odiaba no saber y entender, sobre todo si el problema estaba relacionado con él mismo.

Pero nada podía hacer…

A menos que… claro que podía hacer algo. Debía hallar la manera de comunicarse con sus otras personalidades y pedirles explicaciones. Pero ¿Cómo? ¿Con un espejo? No creía que a él le funcionara lo mismo que a Isabella, además de que se sentiría un poco estúpido hablándole a su reflejo esperando que este le contestara. Lo pensó por unos segundos más dando vueltas por su habitación. Hablar era una pésima idea, su familia podía escucharlo y era lo que él no quería. Así que decidió que probaría escribiendo las preguntas.

Sacó lápiz y papel de su escritorio y se sentó frente a él, detuvo el lápiz a unos milímetros de la hoja ¿Qué se suponía que debía escribir? ¿Cómo empezar? Diablos, que difícil. Aún no había escrito nada y ya se sentía tonto. Suspiro, nadie estaba viéndole y nadie leería aquello. Decidió que escribiría algo básico solo para probar

_Hola _

Cerro los ojos y espero unos segundos, abrió un solo ojo y miro el papel… no había nada más que su patético "hola". Suspiró y con un golpe seco pego la frente contra el escritorio. No tenía la menor idea de cómo debía hacer para que las otras personalidades tomaran el control de su cuerpo y que le contestaran. Eran ellos quienes decidían, no él. Levantó la cabeza dispuesto a dejar aquella estupidez pero solo le bastó mirar una vez más el papel para quedarse petrificado. Ahora había dos palabras. Quería gritar, pero no de miedo, sino de emoción, realmente había logrado comunicarse con ellos

Solo habían respondido a su saludo

_Hola_

Pero ya era algo, sonrió ampliamente sintiéndose eufórico y nervioso. Se rio incrédulo, esto era de locos. Se percató de algo que había pasado por alto. Él había escrito con la mano derecha pero ahora el lápiz estaba en su mano izquierda. Frunció el ceño y luego se encogió de hombros al mismo tiempo que cambiaba el lápiz a su otra mano y escribía:

_¿Quién eres? _

Casi al mismo tiempo más abajo apareció otra palabra y el lápiz volvió a su mano izquierda.

_Apolo _

Edward volvió a cambiar el lápiz

_Esto es extraño, pero necesito respuestas _

_Puedes preguntar_

_Quiero saber que está pasando_

_Tú lo sabes, Isabella ya lo sabe, entonces tú también._

_Entonces ¿realmente estoy… enfermo?_

_No, esto no es una enfermedad sino una condición. _

_¿A qué te refieres con que si Isabella lo sabe yo también?_

_Has leído el libro._

_¿Cómo sabes de él?_

_Porque como tú, nosotros también hemos estado escuchando la lectura._

_¿Quién envió el libro? _

_Eso no lo sabemos. _

_¿Por qué debería creerte?_

_¿Mi nombre no te dice nada?_

Edward lo pensó por un segundo y luego decidió que sí.

_Está bien, ¿podrías decirme entonces donde estuve metido en el último mes, y que fue lo que le dijeron a mi familia para que no siguieran preguntando sobre eso?_

_Tienes que leer el libro, allí se encuentran muchas de las respuestas a tus preguntas y no te preocupes por lo que le hayamos dicho a tu familia, solo lee el libro. _

_¿Le dijeron la verdad?_ Preguntó Edward alarmado

Larga pausa

_Leer el libro._

Y eso fue todo lo que consiguió. Trato de preguntar más pero ni apolo ni los otros le contestaron. Así que más que frustrado bajo a la sala donde su familia ya estaba reunida.

_ ¡Al fin! Creí que tendría que ir a buscarte _ comentó Emmett con fingido fastidio, Edward solo rodo los ojos.

_ No es necesario Emmett _ contesto con calma.

_ Si bueno, ¿Qué tanto hacías allá arriba? _ le preguntó con un gesto de curiosidad, Edward le miro mal, sentía el nerviosismo tratando de apoderarse de él, pero con jasper cerca era mejor controlarse.

_ ¿Y porque tengo que darte explicaciones de lo que hago? _le reclamo de malhumor. Emmett levanto las manos en son de paz.

_ Está bien, está bien. No te sulfures hermano

Edward no le contesto, solo se dirigió al sofá y se sentó al lado de Esme y Alice.

_ Bueno supongo que han avanzado bastante estas semanas sin mi _comento Edward como que no quiere la cosa.

_ En realidad no _ le contesto Alice con calma.

_ ¿Cómo qué no? _ le pregunto sorprendido.

_ Luego de que te fuiste te estuvimos buscando

_ O sea que no han abierto el libro para nada

_ Si claro que sí, cuando no estábamos buscándote lo revisábamos pero no podíamos leer _ le contesto Rosalie también de malhumor.

_ Pero no lo hicieron con frecuencia _susurro Edward sintiendo la culpa recorrerlo.

_ Puf otra vez te equivocas, Emmett lo revisaba todos los días y cada cinco minutos_ le respondió Alice con una sonrisita _ Y era tanto lo que rezongaba cuando no había nada que leer, que Rosalie termino por esconderle el libro

Emmett hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos

_ Mala mujer _ susurro por lo bajo.

_ ¿Vamos a leer o no? _ preguntó jasper sorpresivamente impaciente

_ ¿Qué te hace pensar que ahora podremos leer? _pregunto Emmett, mientras miraba a su mujer levantarse e ir por el libro. Rosalie volvió en menos de dos segundos

_ Aquí está _dijo sin darle tiempo a jasper de contestar. _ Y… _ abrió el libro en la página en donde se habían quedado, dio vuelta una hoja y sonrió _Si ya se puede

Le tendió el libro a Edward, este dudo un poco pero finalmente lo tomo. Estaba un poco nervioso, pues suponía que le tocaría leer lo que había pasado en los últimos dos meses y le hubiera gustado que alguien más leyera. Con un suspiro se acomodó y comenzó a leer.

**Capítulo 10: sentir****… **Leyó Edward sin mucho ánimo.

**Me sentía tan bien, estaba de vuelta con mi familia y los doctores se habían quedado a cenar. Les dieron a mis padres muchas indicaciones y también un par de consejos. Mis padres no estaban muy bien informados con respecto a kris así que se encargaron de hacerles saber lo más posible sobre ella, lo que era capaz de hacer y las cosas que podían hacerla enfurecer, incluso les dijeron sobre ese rencor que les profesaba **

**Mis padres se entristecieron pero prometieron hacer todo lo posible para cambiar eso, kris no había comentado nada, al menos no en mi mente. No parecía molesta por que estuvieran hablando de ella, al contrario, parecía estar bastante complacida por la atención.**

_ ¿Y ella como puede saber eso, si kris no le ha comentado nada? _preguntó Emmett interrumpiendo a Edward, que suspiro y fue él mismo quien le contesto.

_ ¿Acaso no es obvio? _Emmett se encogió de hombros, Edward suspiro _Si kris hubiese estado molesta se hubiera empeñado en hacerlo saber, no olvides que no tiene pelos en la lengua a la hora de decir lo que piensa.

Emmett lo pensó durante unos segundos

_ Mmm supongo que tienes razón _dijo con duda, le costaba mucho darle la razón a su hermano ya que una de sus actividades favoritas era llevarle la contraria a Edward. Así que ahora sentía que estaba faltando a sus principios. Edward rodo los ojos con fastidio al leer su mente. Pensando que su hermano realmente era un estúpido.

**Al cabo de unos minutos mis padres decidieron que ya era muy tarde y debía descansar, me despedí de todos y subí a mi habitación. Me duche y coloque mi pijama, me dirigí a mi confortable cama apagando la luz al pasar. Había notado que mi habitación ya estaba reparada, claro, no lucia como antes, faltaban todas aquellas cosas que la marcaban como mía, pero eso no me preocupaba con el tiempo iría reponiendo lo perdido.**

**_ ¿Estas contesta kris? _ pregunte en un susurro**

**_ Mmm supongo _contesto con voz queda y apagada.**

**_ ¿Qué sucede? Ya estamos en casa, era lo que queríamos.**

**_ Si, ya se, ¿pero de qué sirve haber salido de ese lugar si aquí no estamos mejor?**

**_ kris, no entiendo ¿es por mis padres? _ pregunte triste.**

**_ No, no es por ellos _ hizo una pausa _ Esta no es mi casa.**

**Me sorprendí.**

**_ ¿Qué? Claro que sí, haz vivido aquí toda tu vida… _ trate de convencerla.**

**_ Eso no lo hace mi hogar _ me refutó **

**_ Tal vez no hayas pasado los mejores momentos de tu vida aquí, pero ¿ha sido tu refugio, no? A pesar de lo que creas aquí nadie puede dañarte.**

**_ Aun así no es mi casa, no es mi hogar y no me siento segura _ me dijo firme pero sin llegar a sonar agresiva. **

**_ ¿Qué puedo hacer para cambiar eso? _ le pregunte.**

**_ Tú… ¿harías algo? _contesto sorprendida.**

**_ Si por supuesto _ dije totalmente segura. La oí suspirar.**

**_ Agradezco el gesto… pero no hay nada que puedas hacer, no ahora.**

**_ Bueno, está bien _ había aprendido que era mejor no presionarla _ Pero todavía no me dices porqué crees que no es diferente nuestra casa con el manicomio. Acaso… kris ¿la pasaste muy mal? _ no se me había pasado por la cabeza preguntarle aquello, dándome cuenta de lo egoísta que estaba siendo, preocupándome solo de mí cuando para ella también debió ser una experiencia desagradable. **

**_ ** yo creo que quienes la debieron pasar mal fueron los otros locos, con kris revoloteando por allí _ comentó Emmett con una carcajada.

**_ No, es solo que estar privada de la libertad no me gustó para nada _ contesto**

**_ Pero aquí no estamos encerradas como allá, tal vez mis padres seas un poco sobreprotectores pero si me dejan salir.**

**_ Entiende Isabella que después de esto no tendremos tranquilidad _ me contesto perdiendo la paciencia. **

**_ ¿Y porque no? _ quise saber, ella volvió a suspirar.**

**_ El doctor Marshall nos someterá a hipnoterapia.**

**_ ¿Y por eso estas preocupada? _ le pregunté incrédula, pero sonriendo**

**_ No te burles de mí, además no lo podemos tomar a la ligera. Quizás… _ dudo, cambiando tan abruptamente de tema que me desconcertó _ Si estoy contenta de que saliéramos de allí, yo realmente ya no soportaba ver a la zorra esa rebuznar cerca de nosotras _ manifestó con fastidio, solté una carcajada. **

**_ **me encantaría saber si kris hizo algo para molestar a la psiquiátrica chiflada _ comentó Emmett riéndose estruendosamente.

_ ¡Emmett! _ le regaño Esme, ella aun no comprendía que le encontraba Emmett de divertido ver pasar por malas experiencias a otras personas.

**_ ¿Esa es tu ultima teoría, es un asno? _ pregunte con una gran sonrisa.**

**_ Y es la más acertada _ aseguró divertida. **

**Bostecé, odiaba tener que dormir cuando deseaba seguir charlando con kris.**

**_ Será mejor que duermas, ya sabes, tus padres podría venir en cualquier momento. **

**_Si lo se _cuchichee _ Hasta mañana**

**_ Hasta mañana.**

**A los minutos después ya estaba dormida, y no era por las pastillas ya que por insistencia de kris había decidido dejar de tomarlas.**

_ ¡¿Qué?! Eso no se hace _ replico Carlisle**. **

_ Es su cuerpo ¿no? Ella tiene el derecho de elegir lo mejor para ella _ comento Emmett

_ Tal vez, pero ella no sabe si es mejor o no dejar de tomar las pastillas que médicos profesionales le recetaron.

Emmett se encogió de hombros, no estaba de acuerdo con su padre.

**Lo sé, era una actitud deplorable en mí, desobedeciendo a los doctores y haciéndoles creer a mis padres que si las estaba tomando pero es que debía admitir que me sentía mejor sin ellas. Kris me había contado que ella solo había tomado los tranquilizantes, puesto que encontraba que esos si servían para hacerla sentir mejor, pero las pastillas para dormir… no. Me enoje un poco con ella cuando me relató lo que había hecho.**

**Como ni las enfermeras ni los doctores confiaban en los pacientes, se quedaban frente a ellos a la hora de tomar los medicamentos, pero para asegurarse de que realmente se tragaran las pastillas revisaban cada centímetro de la boca.**

_ ¿Eso es cierto? _ le preguntó Emmett a jasper, este asintió _ ¡guácala!

**Pero no contaban con aquellos que eran demasiados extremos a la hora de no querer consumir las drogas.**

**Kris era una de ellas. Las tragaba pero al momento de quedarse a solas, las vomitaba.**

**Y como nadie puede escoger devolver específicamente algo, kris terminaba regurgitando las pastillas, la cena y cualquier otra cosa que tuviese en el estómago. **

**Eso me hizo reflexionar.**

**Yo estoy muy delgada, es un hecho.**

**Pero no siempre fui así.**

**Apenas había pasado un rato de haber llegado a casa me había escabullido a la habitación de mis padres. Sabía que en uno de los cajones de mi madre guardaban Las carpetas con fotografías y documentos importantes. **

**Saque cuanto álbum pude encontrar, busque entre las páginas imágenes de cuando era más pequeña (antes de los cinco años) era gordita, cuando bebe, yo era gordita. **

Edward sonrió al tiempo que trataba de imaginarse a Isabella chiquita y rellenita tal y como la misma Isabella se describía. Como deseaba tener aunque sea una foto de ella.

**Al paso del tiempo mi peso se fue regulando pero aun así mis mejillas eran abundantes. Había fotos de mi quinto cumpleaños y vi exactamente lo mismo. Si hubiese seguido una dieta normal y sana ahora estaría en mi peso ideal, pero no lo estaba.**

**Siempre tengo hambre y haciendo memoria me di cuenta de que como mucho pero en vez de engordar, adelgazo.**

**Entonces algo pasaba aquí.**

**Después de pensarlo por mucho tiempo llegue a la conclusión de que…**

**Kris es bulímica. **

_ ¡Caracoles! Otro problemón que echar en el saco _ comentó Emmett.

_ Pero esta enfermedad no la tiene Isabella sino kris. _ menciono Alice.

_ Si pero afectan a un mismo cuerpo _ contestó Edward enfadado. ¿Acaso kris no se iba a cansar nunca de hacer daño a Isabella? Se preguntaba muy molesto. Sin dar tiempo a los demás para que opinaran siguió leyendo.

**En el instante en que esa palabra llegara a mi cabeza, muchas cosas se aclararon. **

**Nunca le di mucha importancia a nada, y sobre todo nada que tuviera que ver con mi propio cuerpo. Pero ahora estaba mucho más consciente y la capacidad para recordar lo que había hecho en días pasados estaba mejorando. **

**Yo creía que tenía las defensas bajas y que por eso me enfermaba constantemente, pero ahora que lo pienso bien, esos dolores de garganta y estómago y cualquier otra molestia, se debían a eso. **

**A la bulimia de kris. **

**Solo bulímica, aun no era anoréxica, pero poco faltaba. **

**Y eso era un misterio para mí. Cualquiera pensaría que después de tantos años debería estar en solo los huesos pero al parecer y aquí comienzo a especular, kris se había controlado para que esto pasara solo por una delgadez. Por casualidad me había enterado, ella no planeaba decirme y eso por un momento me preocupó y asustó. Quien sabe que pasaría de aquí a unos meses más. **

_ probablemente si no le pone un alto a kris, terminara matándola _ comentó jasper. Edward apretó los dientes.

**Kris había sido concienzuda, extremadamente detallista y cuidadosa, tanto que ni siquiera yo me había dado cuenta, pero ya lo había descubierto. Kris sabía que yo lo sabía. Pero ninguna de las dos comentó nada. **

**La semana que había pasado en manicomio había sido muy tranquilo, las noches igual, ahora no era diferente pero desperté varias veces con la sensación de no estar sola. Y no me refiero a kris. Me sentía mucho más acompañada, pero eso no me alarmó, al contrario, me hizo sentir protegida. **

_ ¿acompañada? ¿Ese misterioso ser tan chiflado otra vez en su habitación? _ preguntó Emmett sin expresión alguna.

_al parecer si _ le contesto Carlisle en el mismo tono. Edward se puso un poco nervioso, y para tranquilizarse siguió leyendo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Frote mis palmas transpiradas contra el pantalón, estaba muy nerviosa. Kris tenía razón, no íbamos a tener tranquilidad luego de llegar a casa.**

**Hoy nos tocaba nuestra sesión de hipnoterapia y esta vez el doctor Marshall no iba a dejar que me saltara ningún recuerdo.**

**Al momento de entrar a la oficina del doctor Marshall me sentía como en un sueño, nada parecía real, sólido, tangible, era mi miedo actuando.**

**Tendría que revivir aquellos recuerdos dolorosos, recuerdos que queríamos olvidar, ahora no tenía como convencer a mis padres para que detuvieran esto.**

_ Además que prometió que pondría de su parte _ comentó Esme, aun así no estaba muy convencida de que eso fuera lo mejor para la pobre Isabella.

**Si bien sabía que existía un escape no podía ser tan cobarde.**

**Al momento de sentarme en el diván y escuchar la voz del doctor Marshall diciéndome que me relajara, que cerrara los ojos, que pusiera mi mente en blanco, el infierno realmente se desató para nosotras. Todo se descontroló. Veía imágenes cortadas como cuando adelantas de golpe una película, era como en esos sueños en donde estas en un lugar y luego de improviso apareces en otro. Primero estaba acostada, y luego parada en medio de la habitación con las manos alzadas por encimas de mi cabeza y el doctor Marshall al otro lado de la habitación con sus palmas en mi dirección tratando de apaciguarme, era lo que veía. Sus ojos me mostraban miedo y preocupación. **

**Cuando subí la vista hacia mis manos me di cuenta de que sostenía un florero y estaba a punto de lanzarlo.**

_ Me perdí ¿Qué pasó? ¿De quién eran los recuerdos? _ preguntó Emmett

_ De kris, supongo que por eso Isabella no describió nada _ le contestó Edward _ Y es la única que siente cierto placer por destruir todo lo ajeno.

_ Ah

**Mi respiración era muy agitada, algo había pasado pero yo no tenía idea de qué.**

**Solo recuerdo estar acostada entrando en un trance inquieto, al parecer kris ya no estaba de acuerdo con esto. **

**_ ¿Isabella? _me llamo tentativamente el doctor. Al parecer había reconocido mi expresión de desconcierto.**

**_ Lo… lo siento mucho _ murmuré bajando el florero, mire alrededor, en el suelo habían papeles, vidrios rotos, otros floreros y demás. Deje el florero intacto en el suelo, escuche a Bernardo suspirar con alivio. **

**_ ¿Isabella, te sientes bien? _ preguntó acercándose a mí con cuidado. **

**_ Lo lamento _ volví a decir**

**_ No importa _ dijo ya frente a mí _ Fue culpa mía, no debí presionarla tanto. Creo que con esto perdí la oportunidad de lograr un acercamiento con kris. _ musitó con derrota, fruncí el ceño.**

**_ No debería darse por vencido tan pronto _ le dije ceñuda, cruzándome de brazos. El soltó una pequeña carcajada. **

**_ Tú sabes mejor que nadie lo que pasa cuando se siente presionada. **

**Lo pensé por un momento.**

**_ Si ya lo sé, aun así tal vez yo pueda hablar con ella.**

_ yo si fuera ella no haría eso _ dijo Emmett negando con la cabeza

_ Si tu fueses Isabella no te atreverías a muchas cosas _ dijo Rosalie con indiferencia.

_ ¿Qué insinúas? _ le preguntó entornando los ojos, Rosalie solo se encogió de hombros con una apenas perceptible sonrisa.

**_ ¿Segura? _ pregunto con duda.**

**_ Sí, pero no prometo tener éxito _ conteste con una sonrisa. **

**_ Bueno adelante. **

**Mordí mi labio con nerviosismo y trague fuerte. Me removí un poco incomoda en mi lugar. Ya estaba acostumbrada a chalar con kris… pero a solas. **

**Carraspee. **

**_ ¿Kris? _ musite con timidez, mirando el piso.**

**_ Que se valla _ escuche su voz furiosa, no necesite preguntarle nada.**

**_ Kris no quiere hablar mientras usted esté aquí _ le informe al doctor, el abrió los ojos sorprendido.**

**_ Oh si, si claro, lo siento, estaré afuera _y salió. Suspire con alivio. **

**_ Kris… **

**_ No _ me interrumpió**

**_ Kris escucha…**

**_ No, no dejare que se entrometa en mi vida.**

**Me pase una mano por el cabello.**

**_ Nadie está tratando de entrometerse, solo quieren ayudarte. _le comenté con paciencia. **

**_ ¿Ayudarme con qué? No necesito ayuda de ningún tipo.**

_ Si claro _ comentó Emmett con sarcasmo _ y yo como pan y queso a la hora del almuerzo

_ Ay Emmett _ Rosalie se froto la frente con la palma derecha, eso no quería decir que le dolía la cabeza, eso era indicativo de que estaba haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por no dale un golpe que lo mantuviera callado.

**Pensé cuidadosamente mi respuesta.**

**_ Tu y yo sabemos que tenemos problemas.**

**_ Claro que no _ _ me porfió.**

**_ No seas necia kris _estaba perdiendo la paciencia._ Tienes que dejar que nos ayuden.**

**_ No _ se mantuvo firme**

**_ Está bien _ sabía que no iba a convencerla _ Mantente al margen entonces porque yo si quiero esa ayuda. **

**_ ¿No entiendes en que consiste esto, verdad? **

**_ Si claro que si, tal vez ahora tenga que sufrir, y no es que me guste mucho la idea, pero esto ayudara, ya lo veras, será una solución a largo plazo.**

**_ No lo creo _ uy que terca. **

**_ Bueno, ¿puedes mantenerte al margen? _le pregunté, no quería que se pusiera a armar esos planes arruina todo. **

**_ Si, si puedo, no aré nada, es tu decisión si quieres sufrir, pues sufre.**

**_ Bien, gracias _ me dirigí a la puerta, la abrí despacio y Salí al pasillo, mire hacia la izquierda. Allí estaba el doctor Marshall varios metros alejado sentado en una de las tantas sillas junto a mis padres. Me paré frente a ellos.**

**Después de un pesado silencio y un gran suspiro por mi parte, asentí y dije:**

**_ Estoy lista. **

**Luego de explicarles en lo que había quedado con kris, el doctor Marshall y yo volvimos a la oficina. **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**_ Uf! No… uh n-no… ****_ mi respiración acelerada era lo que más se escuchaba.**

**_Serénate _dijo el doctor Marshall _ ¿Qué es lo que ves? **

**_ Oscuridad, mucha oscuridad, veo la cara de mi madre, esta tendida en el pavimento tratando de alcanzarme. Pero el agujero tiene por lo menos dos metros de profundidad _ mi voz se convirtió en un quejido _ Tengo miedo**

**_ Tranquila no hay nada que temer, estas segura.**

**Mi respiración se normalizó de inmediato.**

**_ Aún estoy gritando, mi madre también, hay muchas personas alrededor. Alguien consiguió una soga… _ negué con la cabeza _ Es inútil, estoy atorada.**

**_ Adelántate al momento en que te rescatan.**

**Mi respiración volvió a acelerarse. **

**_Han pasado dos días.**

**_ Tranquila, continúa.**

**_ Hay unas máquinas, han tenido que picar alrededor. No han podido sacarme de otra forma porque el agujero es demasiado pequeño, no entienden como una niña de tres años ha podido llegar allí.**

**_ ¿Te han sacado?**

**_ Si ya lo han hecho.**

_ ¿se habrá metido en alguna alcantarilla? _ Emmett otra vez.

_ debió ser una que terminaran, por eso era muy pequeña incluso para una niña._ le contestó Alice.

_ pobre chiquita _ susurro Esme.

**_ Relájate, eso es, ve a la edad de dos años…**

**No pudo terminar porque al escucharlo comencé a retorcerme sobre el diván jadeando profundamente por falta de aire.**

**_ No… pu…edo…aire…ah…aire…cof cof.**

**No podía respirar, sentía el pecho muy apretado y un líquido obstruía mi garganta entrando por mi nariz y boca.**

**Con mis brazos y piernas comencé a patalear desesperada. Hasta que escuche la voz del doctor Marshall que me ordenaba.**

**_Obsérvalo desde otra perspectiva Isabella. ¡Tranquilízate! Eso es, está bien. Todo está bien.**

**Estaba a mi lado sujetándome por los hombros. Cielos esa sensación de ahogo había sido horrible.**

**_ Dime lo que ves**

**_Yo… en una bañera _ solloce _… Ahogándome. ¡Maldición! ¡Estoy ahogándome! Mi… madre ha salido… por un… momento ¡me ha dejado sola! Y… no puedo… respirar _ me costaba relatarlo, pero ahora no era por la sensación de ahogo sino por el llanto.**

**_ Tranquila tranquila, ¿tu madre ya volvió?**

**_ Acaba de hacerlo, esta… sacándome de la bañera…y… gritando por ayuda… mi padre ha… entrado al baño, me llevan al hospital…**

**Una pausa**

**_ He pasado cuatro semanas en la uci***

**Respire más tranquila y suspirando comente:**

**_ Ya estoy bien.**

_ es un milagro que esté viva _ comentó Rosalie _ con una madre tan descuidada.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**_ Dime que ves**

**_ Tengo cuatro años y estoy jugando con una pequeña muñeca de trapo. Tengo otras de plástico y de porcelana a mi lado, pero esas no me gustan, prefiero mi muñeca de trapo, parece que necesita mucha atención, amor y cuidado.**

**Estoy dándole su comida, tsk _ hice un sonido de disgusto _ He manchado su vestido y casi todo su precioso rostro. Tengo que lavarla, mamá podría enfadarse, aunque ella no se molesta cuando yo me ensucio con comida, en vez de enfadarse y gritarme como loca por manchar mi ropa, se ríe y me saca un montón de fotografías.**

**Pero yo no quiero que mi muñeca de trapo se quede así. Así que decido imitar a mi madre cuando se cansa de sacarme fotos y voy a limpiar a mi muñeca. **

**He visto en otras ocasiones a mi madre poner la ropa en esa lavadora enorme. Me dirijo a la habitación en la que sé que se encuentra la lavadora., mientras voy despojando de su ropita a mi muñeca. Al llegar al cuarto veo un canasto con ropa, las máquinas están abiertas. Sonrío.**

**Al parecer mama también iba a lavar.**

**Dejo a mi muñeca en el suelo y trato de dejar el vestidito dentro de la lavadora pero está demasiado alto y no tengo ninguna silla cerca. El comedor está muy lejos como para ir a buscar una. Miro el canasto y pienso que con eso será suficiente.**

**Lo pongo justo al frente y afirmándome de la lavadora me subo a esa montaña de ropa, estuve a punto de caer, pero recupere el equilibrio. Ahora está mucho mejor. El vestidito ya está adentro pero no alcanzo a ver si la maquina contiene agua. Por eso apoyo mi pecho en la orilla y con las manos en el mismo borde me doy impulso hacia adelante**

_ oh dios mío, que no sea lo que estoy pensando _ dijo Esme con miedo y tapándose los ojos, Carlisle sonrió pasándole un brazo encima de los hombros.

**_ no calcule bien y… he caído dentro.**

_ Oh no _ se lamentó Esme.

_ Maldición. Bueno, al menos va a quedar bien limpiecita _ comentó Emmett despreocupado.

_ ¡Emmett! _ Esme y Alice le tiraron un cojín justo en el rostro para después recibir una patada en la pantorrilla.

_ Auch ¡vampiras!

**Antes de que pudiera alterarme el doctor Marshall me ordeno mirar desde otro punto de vista.**

**_ Solo una cuarta parte de la lavadora esta con agua. Pero aun así me golpee la cabeza contra el fondo, no demasiado fuerte, pero lo suficiente para atontarme por unos segundos. Me siento tosiendo y agarrando con mis manitos el lugar que me he golpeado. El agua me llega a la cadera, me quedo en silencio para saber si mi madre anda cerca, ella siempre está cantando. **

**De improviso algo cae encima de mí, no es pesado pero ha hundido mi cabeza en el agua por unos segundos. Es mi madre, ha tirado la ropa a la lavadora y comenzado a tararear muy fuerte, no escucha mis intentos de llamar su atención. Hay mucha oscuridad ahora, al parecer ha bajado la tapa. Siento a la lavadora dar una sacudida y más agua comienza a caer. **

**Con mis pequeños bracitos saco toda la ropa que me aplasta, cuando lo logro me pongo de pie y con mis puños comienzo a golpear desde el interior. Estoy gritándole a mi madre, estoy empapada, la ropa está en el fondo y yo estoy parada encima, es poca pero el agua sigue cayendo, estoy llorando y gritándole a mi madre para que me saque, me paro de puntitas para ver si puedo salir por mi cuenta pero ni siquiera alcanzo a tocar la tapa, me cuesta respirar pero el agua todavía no cubre mi cara. Estoy teniendo un ataque de pánico, empiezo a sentir la lavadora demasiado pequeña y sigue encogiéndose, cuando el agua llega a mi barbilla deja de caer. Hay silencio por unos segundos y entonces comienzo a girar pero de inmediato se detiene, ahí está mi madre sacándome y tratando de calmarme, está muy alterada, me abraza fuertemente cuando se cerciora que no estoy herida y me pide perdón.**

_uf _ suspiro general.

**Cuando Bernardo me sacó del trance me di cuenta de que mis mejillas estaban empapadas. Sentía un nudo en la garganta, ahora comprendo por qué estaba tan traumada y sabía que faltaba por recordar todavía.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Ahora que estaba aquí, me di cuenta de lo mucho que había extrañado este lugar. Tan grande, verde, tan húmedo pero apacible.**

Edward sabía que hablaba del bosque porque era así mismo como lo describía él.

**Tenía esa misma sensación que había experimentado cuando llegue a casa, luego de salir del psiquiátrico. **

**Como si después de mucho tiempo volviera a mi hogar.**

**Y era extraño ya que no tenía muy buenos recuerdos de este lugar.**

**Sin embargo, ese aire de tranquilidad que se respiraba me ayudo a calmar un poco el agitado latido de mi corazón.**

**Camine un largo trecho y con cada paso que daba más tranquila me sentía pero no estaba completo. Faltaba…**

**_ Isabella **

… **eso. Sonreí y me di la vuelta que era de dónde provenía su melodiosa voz.**

**_ Apolo**

**_ Hola isa _saludo momo con su hermosa sonrisa**

**_ Que tal momo _le respondí la sonrisa, aunque no tan linda.**

**_ Buen día Isabella _saludo más formal**

**_ Buen día, ¿Cómo estas fobos? **

**_ Pues… bien ¿tu? **

**_ Ahora bien gracias**

**_ ¿Tu otra vez aquí, niñita? _ pregunto arrogante y con ese aire de grandeza que le quedaba tan… bien. **

**_ buenas tardes Ares, un gusto para mí también verte de nuevo.**

**Y no mentía. **

_ ¿Cómo puede estar contenta de ver a una persona así? _ preguntó Emmett.

_ ¿Y tú no estás contento de ver y molestar a Edward todo el tiempo? _le preguntó Rosalie.

_ Pues si

_ ¡Ey! Yo no soy arrogante y no tengo aires de grandeza _ se quejó el recién mencionado.

_ Si como digas _ le respondió Rosalie. Edward gruñó

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

**_ ¿Entonces, es por esa razón que sufres tantos ataques de pánico y crisis de ansiedad? _ me preguntó apolo recostado sobre su costado derecho con su brazo doblado y descansando su cabeza allí.**

**_Sip _ le conteste acostada a su lado, pero mirando el cielo nublado.**

**Le había contado sobre los accidentes de pequeña, momo se había reído.**

**_ Con una madre tan despistada y tu tan traviesa, dime ¿Cómo es que sigues viva? _ había comentado para después retorcerse en el suelo a carcajadas. Yo le había sonreído porque también me preguntaba lo mismo.**

**_ ¿Y qué piensas de aquello? _ pregunto apolo con curiosidad. Me encogí de hombros.**

**_ Mala suerte supongo**

**Escuche un bufido, fruncí el ceño y le mire, apolo negó con lentitud. Suspire… Ares.**

**_ No culpo a mi madre, ella también lo ha pasado bastante mal _ les asegure un poco más ruda de lo pretendido.**

**Sentí un toque…**

Edward hizo una pausa inapreciable saltándose a propósito la palabra "**helado**" su familia no sabía que ese ser era él. Y supuso que esa información podía hacerlos sospechar aún más. O tal vez confirmar. Porque ya sospechaban.

…**en mi mejilla, ladee el rostro para ver a apolo con su brazo izquierdo extendido y acariciando mi mejilla suavemente, él sonreía. **

**_ Eso ya lo sabemos, pequeña…_ murmuro quedito.**

Esta vez se saltó una frase entera. "** Nadie nace sabiendo cómo ser padres" **¿qué diablos pasaba con apolo? Esme había dicho esa misma frase. Edward pensó que sería demasiada consecuencia ya. Así que optó por silenciar aquella frase tan inoportuna.

**Sentí mis facciones ablandarse, le sonreí. El quito su brazo y yo cambie de posición quedando frente a él. Me costaba creer que alguien como él fuese real. No lo pienso solo por su aspecto, es hermoso si, que digo, es bellísimo, pero detrás de toda esa belleza estoy segura que se esconde algo más maravilloso aun. Aquel misterio que representaba aquella personalidad desconocida, me llamaba. **

Edward comenzó a leer más lento y mucho más bajo, si su familia no fuese vampiros no habrían logrado escucharlo.

**Algo tenía que… me invitaba a estar cerca y yo no me podía resistir. A pesar de lo agresivo que pudiese ser ares, para mi ellos representaban seguridad y cada vez más confianza. **

**_ Te extrañamos _ murmuro de pronto. **

**Yo sabía a qué se refería, así que me enfrasque en relatarle todo, del intento de violación, kris, el bar, los castigos, mi paseo por el psiquiátrico, absolutamente todo. Si este ser tan bello y fascinante resultaba ser producto de mi imaginación entonces no había riesgo alguno en contarle todo aquello. **

**Conversamos mucho y me sorprendió la facilidad con que podía charlar con ellos y me escuchaban y entendían. Preguntaban justo en aquellos momentos en que a mí me parecía que no tenía nada más que contarles. **

**Aunque estaba muy nerviosa y no se debía a que estaba contándoles sobre mis miedos y demás. **

**Era… su mirada. **

**Me miraba tan fijamente y con tal intensidad que me imaginaba que podría derretir glaciares. **

**Perderse en aquellos ojos era… vibrante. **

**Había tantas emociones, tantos sentimientos, todo lo que a ellos los caracteriza… junto. **

**Me quede mirando tan fijamente sus ojos también que por un momento creí ver un destello…**

¿Un destello…**" dorado"**? Edward trato de recordar alguna imagen o momento que hubiera pasado por alto, tal vez pudiera recordad estar frente a Isabella mirando sus ojos con esa intensidad, pero no halló nada en su mente. Siempre que Isabella los describía, a cualquiera de las otras personalidades, nombraba los ojos negros, a pesar de que él hubiese cazado hasta casi estallar. Así que ese destello dorado en sus ojos solo podía significar que había logrado estar allí con ella. Como deseaba conocerla, pero aun no hallaba los pro suficientes para considerarlo una buena idea. ¿Y si la mataba? No quería ni imaginárselo

…**pero fue tan rápido que me pregunte si habría sido mi imaginación. Tal vez sí. No sé cuánto tiempo pasaría, pero de pronto tenía tanto sueño. Pestañee lentamente varias veces, hasta dejarlos cerrados por un período largo. Los abrí una última vez encontrándome con su rostro hermoso y apacible demasiado cerca, volví a cerrar los ojos y me quede profundamente dormida. **

_ no creo que se buena idea quedarse dormida allí con ellos. Podría hacerle algo _comento jasper preocupado. Edward al escucharlo, se enfadó pero se controló rápidamente.

_ ella confía en ellos _ comentó lo más tranquilo que pudo. No estaban desconfiando de él pero al escuchar el recelo en la voz de jasper al referirse a ellos, se sintió tan enojado y ofendido como si lo estuvieran juzgando a él.

**Al despertar me encontraba en mi tibia y cómoda cama. Sonreí mirando hacia el techo, no había podido despedirme de ellos, sin embargo sentía que pronto los vería de nuevo. Y no estaba equivocada. **

**Los siguientes días fueron demasiado extraños. **

**Mi depresión había vuelto con fuerza, si es que alguna vez se había ido. Fue a tal punto que lloraba por cualquier cosa, me enojaba repentinamente y sentía que en cualquier momento me daría un ataque o algo, porque me asustaba de todo y mi corazón parecía que se me saldría por la boca en cada oportunidad. **

**Tener que recordar todo aquello había provocado eso. **

**Después de tres semanas las cosas se pusieron extrañas. Bernardo había comentado que en la mayoría de esos recuerdos no se encontraban las razones de mis traumas. Así que me ordenó ir a la época en que se originaban. **

**_ Veo arena, un cielo muy azul. A mis espaldas hay una casa, no es muy grande pero tampoco pequeña de color verde agua. En el porche hay una mujer. Está sentada en una hamaca leyendo una especie de revista. Lleva un vestido color marrón y sandalias blancas. Yo tengo puesto un vestido turquesa y estoy descalza. **

**Comencé a reír. **

**_ ¿Qué sucede?**

**_ Algo húmedo y suave está lamiendo mi mano, es un perrito de color negro, lo estoy tomando entre mis brazos. Su color es confortable. Aunque el clima está muy caluroso también. **

_ ¿playa? ¿Un perro? ¿Y cuándo nombró todo eso que no me di cuenta? _ preguntó Emmett desconcertado.

_ eso no es lo ha mencionado, Emmett _ le dijo Alice levemente confundida, ella estaba segura que no. Pero aun así no sabía de donde salían esas imágenes.

**_ ¿Puedes reconocer a alguien? **

**_ Emm, en ese momento… sí. **

**_ ¿A qué te refieres? **

**_ Esa mujer rubia, quien me sonríe tiene 32 años y es mi madre. **

**_ ¿Qué? Pero reneé tiene 35. **

**_ Esa no es reneé, no es la misma madre de esta vida. **

_ ¡¿Qué?! ¿Está recordando vidas pasadas? ¡Yo quiero! Jasper ¿puedes hipnotizarme? _preguntó Emmett con gran ilusión

_ no creo que sea posible hipnotizar a un vampiro Emmett _ le informo jasper mirándolo como si fuese el ser más raro que hubiese visto _ como la misma Isabella dijo, mientras más sugestionable es la mente de una persona más fácil de hipnotizar, y los vampiros tenemos demasiado control de nuestra mente.

"_si claro"_ pensó Edward con sarcasmo. Si fuese así, él no tendría esos problemitas que piensan por si solos.

**Un jadeo de asombro.**

**_ Continúa ¿Qué más puedes ver? ¿Sabes el nombre de esa mujer?**

**_ Se llama Jacqueline, y no es nadie a quien conozca en esta vida. **

**_Comprendo. **

**_ Ahora estamos cenando, hay un hombre sentado justo en la cabecera de la mesa. Tiene el cabello rojo, es pecoso y bajito. Se llama pedro y es mi padre. Está sonriendo es… Charlie. Estoy segura. El perro está en el patio y está ladrando, hay un olor extraño, como a quemado. Se… hace más fuerte _ comencé a toser _ La casa se quema… no puedo respirar, estamos corriendo… cof cof… me quedo rezagada… no… respiro. **

**_ Tranquila, no hay humo que aspirar. Estas a salvo. **

**Mi cuerpo se relajó. **

**_ Mis padres me llevan cada uno de una mano. Van un paso por delante de mí, una viga se desprende y… los aplasta, ¡dios mío! Están… están muertos. _Comencé a sollozar, la imagen era… abrumadora. **

_ ¡cielos! Lo que le faltaba _ murmuro Rosalie**. **

**_ Otras vigas han bloqueado… la salida, pero… yo ya no me quiero ir… de allí, y de todas formas… no puedo. No puedo respirar… no hay ni un poco de oxígeno para que me pueda… salvar… y ahora estoy… flotando. **

**_ ¿Flotando? ¿Percibes algo más? **

**_ No**

**_Bien, descansa… descansa ahí un momento._ y salió.**

**Mis sollozos habían parado, pero irónicamente aquellas imágenes estaban grabadas a fuego en mi mente. No sabía qué creer. ¿Esto sería real? ¿O sería una fantasía? ¿Kris tendría que ver con esto? ¿Sería capaz de hacer algo así, si pudiera?**

_ Tal vez si, tal vez no. Con lo malvada que es _ comento Edward en un susurro lleno de rencor. Kris ya no se portaba mal con Isabella, pero Edward no le perdonaba que por su culpa la hubiesen encerrado en un manicomio, y la hubieran tratado con electrochock.

**Bernardo volvió, yo aún estaba en trance. Me ordeno nuevamente que buscara las causas de mis traumas. **

**Después de eso pude recordar otras dos vidas. En una había sido una mujer bajita de pelo castaño, había muerto a la edad de 17 años. Sufría del corazón, se suponía que debía evitar cualquier emoción fuerte. Trabajaba en una especie de peluquería… muy pobre. **

**Se notaba un lugar antiguo. No sé con exactitud en que época sería. Lo único que pude vislumbrar de los utensilios para el cabello habían sido unas tijeras un poco oxidadas y un peine al que le faltaban varias púas. Al terminar me había dirigido a otra habitación, justo en medio del piso había un agujero muy ancho, como de unos 50 centímetros de profundidad. En el fondo se apreciaba solo tierra, sosteniendo una cajas algo pesadas pasé demasiado cerca del borde, perdiendo el equilibrio caí al agujero. Las cajas de alguna manera me cayeron encima. Las saqué de un manotazo, solo para darme cuenta de que aquel hoyo no contenía solamente tierra, eso era solo en la superficie. Dos centímetros más abajo estaba rebosante de gusanos. Malditos gusanos de mierda. En mi desesperación por salir solo había conseguido hundirme más. Logrando así que se metieran en mi nariz y boca, hasta que me hundí por completo. Más el miedo que sentía fue suficiente para que me diera un infarto.**

_ vaya manera más horrorosa de morir _ dijo Rosalie haciendo un gesto de asco**.**

**Allí recostada en el diván, en cuanto había visto a esos bichos comencé a hacer arcadas, incluso mientras le relataba a Bernardo lo que veía. Él me había asegurado que los gusanos no eran reales y que estaba a salvo. Pero el asco si era real y cuando las arcadas estaban comenzando a ser dolorosas… vomité.**

**Fue inevitable. **

**Bernardo ayudo a limpiarme, pero yo no me quede tranquila hasta que me hube lavado la boca. Mientras limpiaban la habitación, mi padre se fue corriendo a comprar lo que necesitaba para sentirme limpia. Volvimos dentro. Bernardo quiso terminar con la sesión. Pero aún quedaba para terminar así que le insistí en que continuáramos. **

**La siguiente vida que vi, yo era un chico de cabello café oscuro. La edad de mi muerte había sido a los once años. Estaba en un hospital, me habían atropellado. Era huérfano y estaba extremadamente delgado y sucio. **

**Estaba cruzando una calle demasiado ancha, el auto que me había arrollado parecía un escarabajo. No venía a mucha velocidad, pero yo estaba tan débil, que para mí frágil cuerpo el impacto había sido igual como si me hubiese pasado por encima un tren. **

**Las personas se apilaban a mí alrededor, algunos se agacharon a mi lado. Sangre salía por mi boca y ellos intentaban que no me ahogara. **

**Observé la ropa de los transeúntes, las mujeres con hermosos vestidos largos y voluminosos, y los hombres con trajes elegantes, color negro y todos iguales. Era el año 1805. Estaba en la cama de un hospital, el colchón era demasiado duro y las colchas muy ásperas. Bernardo me ordenó mirar aquello desde otra perspectiva. Pero aun así mi muerte había sido dolorosa, no lo sentí pero si lo vi. Observe cómo me retorcía en esa cama sin que nadie hiciera nada por ayudarme, porque era huérfano y habían dicho que no valía el esfuerzo por tratar de salvarme, mi cuerpo estaba demasiado herido. **

_ Qué triste _ dijo Esme, con su labio inferior temblando**.**

_ eso fue cruel _ aportó Rosalie enrabiada. Pensaba que nada le hubiera costado hacer algo , para que al menos no sufriera, malditos tacaños.

**Finalmente deje de sufrir y comencé a flotar. **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**_ Eso se oye horrible. **

**_ Fue horrible. **

**Estábamos sentados en un tronco caído, justo en el borde del prado. Yo tenía encogida las piernas y las abrazaba con mis brazos. Fobos con quien hablaba en estos momentos, imitaba mi pose. Cuando le había contado sobre los gusanos, se había estremecido y hecho un gesto de profundo desagrado. **

**Cuando había terminado de contarle lo que había visto me preguntó si no era peor recordar todos aquellos episodios. No supe que contestarle.**

**Kris le hubiese contestado que sí. **

**_ ¿Y tú crees que realmente sea posible recordar vidas pasadas? _preguntó en un susurro tímido. **

**_ No lo sé, yo creo que sí, pero todo aquello no me lo he inventado. **

**_ ¿Qué? ¡No!, claro que no ¡No quise decir eso! _ respondió, visiblemente asustado de haberme ofendido. Frote su brazo tratando de calmarlo, el miro mi mano desconcertado. Le sonreí. **

**_ Sé que no quisiste insinuar que soy mentirosa, fobos. Descuida. **

**Me miró a los ojos y me regaló una leve pero encantadora sonrisa. **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Esto no podía estarme pasando, no ahora. ¿Dónde diablos se habían metido los días? Estaba frente al calendario, mirándolo fijamente, es que no podía ser. Hoy en el desayuno, mi madre con toda la delicadeza que tenía me comunicó que debíamos ir al juzgado a declarar. Y no me sentía preparada, tendría que volver a ver a ese violador del callejón. **

**_**pobre, no tiene ni un minuto de descanso _comentó jasper.

**Estaba empezando a verle el lado malo a esto de dejar que kris tomara el control como antaño. Porque era lo que estábamos haciendo, yo solo estaba consciente de mi cuando visitaba el prado y en las sesiones con mis doctores. Patético lo sé, pero es que el miedo no me dejaba en paz. Incluso empecé a temerle a mi habitación, en cualquier momento creía que los hombre vestidos de blanco del manicomio entrarían para llevarme, era horrible. En momentos como aquellos el único lugar que sentía seguro era… debajo del fregadero. **

**Kris, aunque pareciera increíble, se portaba como un amor. Intentaba calmarme, y cuando se daba cuenta de que no me convencería para salir de mi súper escondite, se empeñaba en distraerme y si podía, entretenerme. **

Edward a pesar de leer aquello aun le tenía antipatía, no se fiaba de kris. Seguía pensando que Isabella estaría mucho mejor sin ella.

**Así la pasamos por cinco días, pero cuando también ese lugar me empezó a parecer insuficiente para mi seguridad, kris decidió hacer algo al respecto, dejándome el control solo cuando estuviese acompañada, bueno a veces ni eso, no importaba si estuviese con mis padres, kris no confiaba en ellos, parecía que los únicos que eran dignos de su confianza eran mis tres doctores favoritos y Apolo, Fobos, Momo y Ares. Con ellos todo iba más que bien, Podría decirse que incluso éramos amigos y Cuando no estábamos hablando de mis sesiones yo trataba de sonsacarles información de aquella personalidad desconocida, pero era imposible.**

Edward volvió a sentir un cúmulo de emociones y sensaciones. Le pasaba cada vez que Isabella se refería a él.

**_ Isabella, hija, deja ya de mirar tan de cerca el calendario que te podrías quedar bizca permanentemente _ dijo con una risita nerviosa _ anda, vamos ya que solo tenemos unos minutos para llegar a tiempo al hospital.**

**_ Mamá… no creo que sea necesario que…**

**_ Oh claro que es necesario _ me interrumpió _ Ya escuchaste a Mel, tenemos que vigilar esas heridas y poner mucho cuidado para que no se infecten. Y por eso es necesario ir a curación al hospital. **

**_Pero… **

**_ Nada de peros. Y apresúrate que después tenemos que ir al juzgado.**

**Puse mala cara al escucharla, ella me sonrió. **

**_ Tranquila cielo _ susurro acariciando mi cabeza con ternura _ Pronto todo acabara, y no tendrás que preocuparte por nada más. **

**Asentí no muy convencida. **

**_ Bien andando. **

**Mi madre con su cartera y mi bolso en mano se dirigió a la puerta principal que estaba entreabierta. La abrió hasta que toco la pared de atrás y esperó a que yo saliera, pero no pude. Estaba petrificada. Quería mover los pies y salir pero estos simplemente no me respondían. Logre mover mi pie derecho solo unos centímetros y mi corazón se aceleró tanto, que tuve que retroceder dos pasos. Note mi respiración muy acelerada. Mis manos estaban muy húmedas, a decir verdad sentía mi cuerpo demasiado caliente y húmedo. Mi vista comenzó a nublarse, mierda… ahora no. **

**_ ¿Isabella? Cielo, ¿me escuchas? _era mamá pero su voz se escuchaba lejana.**

**_ No puedo, lo siento _murmure _ No… puedo salir, no quiero. **

**Me tambaleé, ella me sostuvo. **

**_ Cálmate, no pasa nada **

**Mama trataba de tranquilizarme, pero ella no era muy buena en eso. Levanté la cabeza y miré al frente pero ya no veía a mi madre, solo podía ver la misma habitación en la que me encontraba hace segundos pero… en llamas. **

**Sentía el calor envolverme y el humo asfixiarme. **

**_ No… **

**De repente mis padres aparecieron, venían corriendo desde la cocina, tomados de la mano se dirigían a la puerta pero antes de que pudieran llegar a ella un pedazo de cielo raso les cayó encima… aplastándolos. Vi algo rodar rápido hacia mí, hasta chocar contra mi pie. **

**Era… era… era una… cabeza. **

**Mis ojos se abrieron y el aire se hizo incluso más espeso. **

**_ Isabella… _ murmuro… mi madre. **

**_ ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! _ grité hasta sentir que me dañaba la garganta. Me di la vuelta y salí corriendo. No me importaba a donde me llevaran mis pies. **

**Abrazaba mis piernas con fuerza. La misma fuerza con la que lloraba. Era injusto que me pasaran estas cosas. ¿Es que no era ya suficiente? ¿Mi mente no podía dejarme en paz? ¿Qué tenía que hacer para lograr ser una chica normal? ¿Venderle mi alma al diablo? Estaba segura de que ni siquiera él tenía tantos problemas. Es que no era justo, no era justo, no era justo…**

**_ ¡NO ES JUSTO…!**

**_ ¿Isabella? Isabella cielo, ven aquí. Sal de allí **

**_ ¿M…Mel? _ pregunté con un sollozo.**

**_ Así es pequeña. Ven aquí.**

**_ No…ah no… pu…edo. **

**_ Claro que sí, cielo, no hay nada que temer aquí, estas completamente a salvo.**

**Trataba de tranquilizarme a la vez que me sacaba de abajo del fregadero.**

**_ eso es, tranquila _ me abrazó fuertemente, mientras yo lo único que podía hacer era llorar. Ya no lo soportaba, ya no quería estar allí. **

**_ Lo siento _susurre _ ¿kris…? **

**_ **¿fobia a salir? ¿Cómo se llama? _ le preguntó Emmett a jasper con curiosidad.

_ Agorafobia es lo que más se le parece**. **La agorafobia es el miedo a estar en lugares que la persona no considera seguros y en los que teme sufrir un ataque de pánico y no poder escapar del lugar. Realmente eso no sucede en espacios abiertos como la calle, porque resulta muy fácil salir de allí. Le temen a los lugares como los cines o centro comerciales. Pero como el miedo va en aumento, el único lugar que considera seguro es su casa y evitan salir de ella. Pero Isabella ni siquiera había salido todavía, así que su problema debe ser más grave aún.

_ miercale, no sé cómo puede aguantar tanto _ comento Emmett entendiendo la gravedad del asunto.

**Lo siguiente que vi fue mucha luminosidad. Mire a mí alrededor y lo reconocí enseguida, estaba en una habitación de hospital, acostada en una camilla con solo una bata puesta. En ese momento entro una doctora. **

**_ ¿Isabella? _ preguntó. Yo asentí _ Bueno ya puedes vestirte. Tus heridas están muy bien. Y no hay ninguna infectada. Ahí está tu ropa**

**Señaló una silla que estaba en una esquina.**

**_ Tus padres están esperando abajo. ¿Te sientes bien? **

**_ Si **

**_ De acuerdo, nos vemos en tres días, hasta luego**

**_ Hasta luego **

**Despacio me vestí tratando de no pasar a llevar ninguna venda. Algunas dolían todavía. **

**Todavía no podía acostumbrarme del todo. Era como tele transportarse. Ahora estaba en el pasillo, no tenía idea en que parte del hospital me encontraba. Al parecer kris se había impacientado por mi lentitud al vestirme y lo había hecho ella misma y de paso había salido en busca de mis padres. Camine unos metros tratando de encontrar la salida. Pero en cambio me encontré con un elevador, no sabía en qué piso me encontraba. Dude un momento, pero luego encogiéndome de hombros pulse el botón para que se abrieran las puertas, no paso mucho tiempo cuando estas se abrieron, entre y presioné el 1. Estuviera donde estuviera, sabía que en el primer piso se encontraban mis padres esperándome. Mire la pequeña pantalla y vi que aparecía un siete, a la vez que el elevador bajaba también bajaban los números. Si algo sabía es que curaciones estaba en el piso dos entonces ¿Qué diablos hacia yo vagando por el séptimo piso? **

_ oh oh creo que kris otra vez hizo travesuras _dijo Emmett para después reírse.

**_ Kris… **

**_ ¿Qué?**

**_ ¿Por qué estábamos allá? **

**_ No sé de qué me hablas _ murmuro indiferente. **

**_ ¿Pero qué…? **

**No pude interrogarla como quería porque las puertas se abrieron dando paso a la recepción del hospital. Inmediatamente después de salir, pude ver a mis padres y a Mel esperándome cerca de la salida. En cuanto me vieron se acercaron a mí. Mi madre me abrazó.**

**_ ¿Te encuentras bien cielo?**

**_ Si mama estoy bien. **

**_ ¡Excelente! _exclamo, e hice una mueca _ Tenemos que ir a…**

**No terminó de hablar. Miro con duda a la doctora Sanders. Ella se aclaró la garganta y me miro.**

**_ Isabella, ahora iremos a casa.**

**Fruncí el ceño, confundida.**

**_ ¿No iremos al juzgado? _ le pregunté. Ella negó sonriendo levemente.**

**_ No corazón._ suspiro. _ es mañana. **

**Miré a mi madre.**

**_ Lo siento cariño. _ encogió un poco los hombros mostrando vergüenza o timidez, no sé, era tan extraño y nuevo verla de esa manera, porque por lo general mi madre es muy extrovertida…y liberal. _ Me equivoque. **

**Le sonreí. Y me encogí de hombros quitándole importancia. Yo ya estaba acostumbrada y sus despistes siempre me divertían, incluso ahora. **

**_ Bueno, vamos a casa entonces. _ murmuro papá. **

**Nos dirigimos a la salida, pero a dos metros de llegar me detuve, sintiéndome mareada y con nauseas. Kris tuvo que hacerse cargo otra vez. **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Otra vez aquí. Luego de cerrar la puerta, solo camine dos pasos y me detuve. Miré a mí alrededor sintiéndome familiarizada con cada color, con cada sonido, con cada olor. ¿Por qué podía estar aquí fuera sin sentir pánico? Tal vez era porque no consideraba este lugar tan colorido, tan espeso y húmedo, como el exterior. De hecho lo sentía como una parte más de mi habitación. Extraño. El bosque era inmensamente grande, varias veces me había cuestionado ¿Qué encontraría si decidía caminar y caminar a través del bosque? ¿Y qué haría en caso de encontrar algo?**

Edward esperaba que no lo intentara ¿y por casualidad se encontraba con la casa? ¿Qué haría su familia? Atar cabos sueltos. No, rogaba a quien fuese que estuviese arriba que eso no pasara.

**Entrar en pánico. Era lo único que sabía hacer. Maldita sea. Las lágrimas ya cubrían mis mejillas. ¿Es que no podría salir nunca más a la calle? ¿No podría ir a la escuela? Mis sollozos se hicieron más intensos cuando me di cuenta de que tal vez nunca sabría lo que significaba ser una adolecente normal. Sin problemas mentales y miedos estúpidos que me aqueje. Tampoco sabré lo que es un verdadero romance. Experimentar el amor. No es que ansíe emparejarme. Pero quiero ser normal, y eso también implica enamorarse. Sentir que alguien me ama y se preocupa de una manera diferente a como lo hacen mis padres. Realmente pienso que no sería tan malo. **

_ claro que no, eso es algo hermoso _ dijo Esme mirando a Carlisle con todo el amor que sentía por él, los demás estuvieron de acuerdo mirando a sus parejas con un inmenso y profundo afecto. Edward se sintió incomodo, eran esos momentos lo que odiaba más, descubrir cuan solo se encontraba.

**Y sentir el temido "corazón roto" sentir ese dolor que provoca saber que no eres amado por esa persona que tu adoras. Tal vez eso si lo sienta, tengo sentimientos y sé que algún día me voy a enamorar pero ¿Quién se enamorara de mí? Nadie ¿hay algo en mí que valga la pena conocer? No. **

**Cualquiera perdería la paciencia y se aburriría conmigo. **

**_ No estoy de acuerdo contigo **

"_quien quiera que seas, estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo en estar en desacuerdo con Isabella" _pensó Edward, con todo lo que habían leído sobre ella, Edward estaba más que seguro de que era una persona fascinante.

**Deje de llorar al escuchar esa voz tan suave y aterciopelada. Levanté la mirada y allí estaba él, mirándome preocupado y a la vez triste. **

**_ ¿Qué? _ le pregunté, no entendiendo por que había dicho estar en desacuerdo conmigo ¿y con qué? Sin despegar en ningún momento su mirada de la mía se fue acercando a mí con pasos lentos. Tenía un andar elegante, felino y… sexy. Sentí un calor en las majillas al pensar aquello cielos ¿Qué diablos sucedía conmigo? No era la primera vez que lo observaba caminar, pero al parecer llorar tanto me había secado los ojos y de paso el cerebro. Cuando estuvo a solo unos centímetros de mí se detuvo.**

"_¿solo unos centímetros? Demasiado cerca" _pensó Edward, no sabiendo como sentirse al respecto, cuando había leído que el psiquiatra la abrazaba se había sentido muy celoso, pero ahora se imaginaba a él mismo muy cerca de Isabella, era su cuerpo, pero no era "él". Ya se estaba confundiendo, ni que fuera Emmett.

**_ Eres muy interesante para resultar aburrida, y demasiado inteligente como para hacer perder la paciencia. _ susurro tan quedito, aun así le pude escuchar fácilmente, gracias a su cercanía. De repente sentía que me temblaban las piernas. Tenía el corazón acelerado y mi respiración pronto se uniría a su mismo ritmo. Pestañe varias veces, para orientarme. **

**_ ¿Lo dije… en voz alta? _ ahora sentía toda mi cara caliente. Quizás que cosas dije sin pensar. Él subió sus manos hasta posarlas en mis mejillas y con sus pulgares limpió mis lágrimas. **

Ahora sí que Edward pudo ponerle nombre a una de las tantas emociones que lo abordaban, la envidia. Mierda, apolo podía acercarse a ella sin poner en peligro su vida, ¿él podría hacerlo también? No estaba seguro, si con sólo oler su cabello había provocado que se le llenara la boca de ponzoña y su garganta ardiera hasta ser insoportable. Estaba seguro de que su sangre haría que se descontrolara… y se dejara llevar.

**_ Sí, pero no te preocupes, solo dijiste aquello. _ contesto como si hubiese intuido lo que me preocupaba_ Pero ahora quiero saber que sucede. ¿Qué es lo que te provoca tanto llanto? **

**Al escucharle, me recordó las razones de mis tristezas. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas otra vez. Me encogí de hombros y baje la mirada.**

**_ Nada, lo mismo de siempre. **

**_ ¿Nada? Si no pasara nada, no estarías así. _ murmuró pegando su frente con la mía _ Por favor cielo, dime que pasó. **

**No pude soportarlo, rompí en llanto nada más escucharlo hablarme tan tiernamente. **

**_ Es que… es que ya no puedo… _sollozo_ No puedo… hay tantas cosas… _ otro sollozo_ tantas cosas que quiero hacer… tantas cosas que sentir… tantas experiencias por las cuales pasar… sin embargo… no puedo… por el maldito miedo. **

**Sin darme cuenta, apretaba fuertemente la tela de su polera, a la altura de su cadera. Él siguió junto a mi frente mirándome fijamente, deslizó sus manos un poco más atrás hasta rodear mi cuello, pero sus pulgares aún formaban círculos en mis mejillas.**

**_ ¿Miedo a qué? _ preguntó bajito. **

**_ No lo sé, pero… ya no puedo salir de casa… no… no puedo… me mareo… me siento muy mal… y este último tiempo me he sentido tan sola. **

**_ Pero no estás sola. Nosotros estamos aquí.**

**_ Lo sé. Y… no sabes cuánto se los agradezco. No sé cómo o dónde estaría de no ser por ustedes. **

**_Hay más personas que están contigo _ susurró frotando suavemente la punta de su nariz contra la mía. Esa acción me provocó un cosquilleo en el estómago. Ahora si sentía la necesidad se sujetarme porque sentía que mis piernas no podrían sostenerme. Al parecer y para mi vergüenza, él se percató de eso, ya que bajó su brazo izquierdo para rodear mi cintura y me levantó solo un poco, no demasiado pero lo suficiente para que solo las puntas de mis pies tocaran el suelo. Su mirada era tan intensa. Sus ojos estaban llenos de emociones difíciles de descifrar. Su aliento frío y exquisito golpeaba contra mi rostro con cada exhalación. Mis brazos habían quedado atrapados debajo del suyo, comencé a temblar, pero no era de miedo. Era una sensación desconocida y vergonzosa porque… quería que se acercara más, mucho más de lo que ya estaba. Miré sus labios, no demasiado gruesos, eran a mi parecer… perfectos. Se veían tan suaves y delicados con el tamaño justo ¿Cómo se sentirían bajo el tacto de mis dedos? ¿Y de mis propios labios? No, el no querrá besarme. Alguien tan perfecto, tan hermoso, tan noble, tan carismático, tan sensible, tan caballeroso y bueno como él no podría sentir algo por alguien como yo. Una persona con tantos defectos. **

"_como puede estar tan ciega ¿yo? ¿Hermoso? Soy un monstruo." _ Pensaba Edward.

**_ Sea lo que sea que estés pensado, estamos seguros de que estás equivocada. Eres mucho más valiosa de lo que crees, mucho más valiente y hermosa de lo que piensas. **

Apolo cada vez le caía mejor a Edward.

**Comencé a negar, pero el detuvo el movimiento con su mano derecha que seguía en mi cuello, se acercó aún más. **

**_ Eres una persona maravillosa _ jadee, sus labios habían tocado los míos por un milisegundo al hablar_ Debes creerme, porque yo jamás te mentiría. Eres la persona más increíble que hemos conocido. **

**_ Es difícil creer en lo que me dices, cuando he vivido con mis defectos toda mi vida._ le refuté, quería creerle… pero simplemente no podía _ Mi vida está arruinada. Y tengo tanto miedo. **

**_ Jamás te dejaremos sola. **

**_ Ay apolo _ dije volviendo a llorar _ Lo siento tanto, sé que soy una molestia, no te sientas con la responsabilidad de confortarme… solo porque Ares haya tratado de…matarme. Ustedes no tienen la culpa de nada, es mía. Yo no debí salir de mi habitación, seguro tienen cosas mucho más… importantes que hacer ahora, que estar escuchando los problemas de una estúpida niña miedica. **

**_ ¿Pero de donde sacas todo eso, niña?_ preguntó en un susurro enojado que me sorprendió.**

**_ ¿Ares? **

**_ Si estamos aquí es porque queremos. A mí nadie me obliga a hacer algo que no quiero. **

**Yo solo me quede mirándolo, aun estábamos muy cerca, pero ahora su mirada era demasiado oscura, más que antes, con algo maligno en el fondo, sin embargo eso ahora no me asustó, al contrario, de una extraña manera me reconfortó, porque si alguien como Ares, tan difícil de tratar decía que prefería estar conmigo que estar en cualquier otro lugar, eso tenía que significar algo. De pronto su rostro enojado cambio a uno de gran alegría.**

**_ ¿Ya lo sabes, verdad? **

**_ ¿Saber que Momo?**

**_ Lo que provocas en nosotros. _ manifestó con una gran sonrisa. Al escucharle me sonroje.**

**_ No sé a qué te refieres _ trate de desviar la mirada pero no me dejó.**

**_ Comprendo que tengas miedo, porque yo estoy bastante asustado ahora _susurro fobos sin separarse de mí. **

**_ ¿Miedo a qué? _ Mi voz tembló un poco.**

**_ No lo sé _ contestaron. Se acercó completamente a mí, posando suave y delicadamente sus labios contra los míos. **

Edward frunció el ceño definitivamente molesto, besarla ya era una imprudencia, podrían matarla.

**Deje mis ojos abiertos. Demasiado impresionada y fascinada. Me mantuve quieta, sentía mi cuerpo demasiado vivo. Cerré los ojos cuando las sensaciones me sobrepasaron. Sus labios… **

Edward volvió a saltarse unas cuantaspalabras** "estaban fríos pero"**

… **eran de una suavidad desconcertante. Movió su cabeza solo un poco hacia el costado buscando una respuesta por mi parte. Empuje mis labios contra los suyos sin llegar a abrirlos. Y parece que esa era respuesta suficiente porque de inmediato tomó mi labio inferior entre los suyos succionándolo. Lo hizo varias veces, me daba pequeños besitos en los labios, si dejar ningún centímetro sin besar, luego tomaba mi labio inferior lo succionaba o lo mordía. Puede parecer extraño, pero estaba completamente segura de que los cuatro estaban besándome. Apolo lo hacía con mucha ternura adorando y mimando cada centímetro de mis labios. Momo, era más travieso y atrevido, con su lengua los delineaba y humedecía. Fobos era más tímido pero succionaba con una dulzura que calentaba el cuerpo y derretía el alma. Y Ares, dios mío, me mordió varias veces, y no eran mordisquitos suaves. Pero aun así me hizo sentir bien, hasta el punto de hacer que se me escaparan vergonzosos gemidos. Yo nunca antes había besado a nadie, pero ellos no parecían molestos por mi falta de experiencia. Aun así, aprendo rápido y devolví cada beso, cada succión, cada mordisco. Cuando por fin nos separamos, mi respiración estaba acelerada y mis labios ardían. **

Edward suspiro.

_vaya ya decía yo que la chica se merecía un poco de pasión ¿no? Jaja _ se rio Emmett_ auch rosie ¿y ahora porque?

_ ¡cállate! Es una niña

**_ Lo lamento, están un poco hinchados _ comentó apolo con semblante culpable. **

**_ Así los ciento _ sonreí y dolió _ auch. **

**_ Estas bien ¿verdad?**

**_ Deja ya de preocuparte _ dije en un susurro tímido _ No soy tan frágil**

**_ Sí, claro _ dijo sarcástico, fruncí el ceño y sin querer hice un puchero, él sonrió malicioso y me dio un besito rápido.**

**_ ¡oye! _ me reí. Pero de pronto _ Mmm _ escondí mi cara en su cuello y bostecé. Mierda no. **

**_ Es hora de que vuelvas a tu habitación. Tienes que dormir._ me dejó en el suelo pero no me soltó completamente.**

**_ No quiero ir _ dije después de echarle un vistazo a la puerta detrás de mí. **

**_ ¿Por qué? **

**_ Mañana… mañana debo ir… a declarar. Y tengo miedo.**

**_ Escucha _volvió a tomar mi rostro entre sus manos _ Nada va a pasarte, no dejaremos que nadie te dañe. Él no podrá hacerte daño. Y nosotros estaremos aquí siempre que nos necesites. **

**_ No, no siempre.**

**_ Si claro que sí. ¿Por qué piensas que no? **

**_ Porque… bueno porque… ah tú me dijiste que yo controlaba la puerta, pero yo no lo creo así, de todas formas solo por las noches puedo verte, noche allá día aquí. Esa maldita puerta solo aparecer cuando allá anochece. **

**_ tú controlas la puerta, solo que lo haces inconscientemente y es solo de noche porque es cuando estas más cansada, pero eso no importa porque pase lo que pase, siempre estaremos aquí. **

**Yo no estaba muy convencida, y él lo notó. Los necesitaba tanto, y sabía que estaba siendo muy egoísta porque ellos también debían de tener su vida, cosas que hacer, cosas más importantes por las cuales preocuparse. **

Edward quiso estar allí para poder refutar todas y cada una de esas ideas absurdas.

**Sin embargo yo los estaba amarrando aquí, pero por una vez en mi vida no me importaba ser egoísta, porque los necesitaba y me angustiaba pensar que llegaría una noche en que esa puerta podría no aparecer y no los volvería a ver. Él también noto eso. **

**_ Escúchame, no importa dónde te encuentres y que no estemos a tu lado. Cuando nos necesites y no puedas venir, solo háblanos. **

**_ ¿Hablarles? Pero si no están físicamente a mi lado ¿Cómo van a escucharme? _ pregunte confundida.**

**_ Solo hazlo. Si nos necesitas y te sientes sola, solo háblanos, estaremos escuchando aunque no te podamos ver.**

**_ ¿No importa donde me encuentre? **

**_ No importa, estés donde estés, nosotros siempre escucharemos, siempre. **

**_ ¿Y si lo que quiero es huir? _ él sonrió y volvió a acercarse lentamente a mí.**

**_ Solo hace falta caminar, sin dudar, nada más. _ contestó _ también puedes hablarle a "EL". **

_¿A mí? _Se preguntó Edward con asombro ¿Isabella lo tomaría en cuanta?

**_ ¿En serio? ¿El me escucharía si le hablara? **

**_ Será el primero en hacerlo, créeme. Y estará tan interesado como nosotros en oír lo que tengas que decir.**

"_Por supuesto que sí"_

**Medite sus palabras por unos segundos pero al final…**

**_ Está bien. Lo intentare _ él sonrió. **

**_ Ve a descansar, nos veremos pronto**

**Asentí y me di la vuelta. Caminé los pocos pasos que me separaban de la puerta y tomé el pomo… **

**_ Isabella… **

**Me di la vuelta al escucharlo solo para encontrarlo a centímetros de mí, antes de que pudiera preguntar nada, me besó y antes de que pudiera responder el beso, se alejó. **

**_ Que sueñes bonito _ me deseó, me dio un último beso, se dio la vuelta y se alejó corriendo… dejándome en las nubes. **

**_ Soñar bonito, voy a soñar bonito _ repetía atontada. Tal vez si experimentaría el amor después de todo. Esa noche soñé con la oscuridad, una oscuridad que me rodeaba y no tenía fin, pero frente a mi había algo, más bien alguien, estaba segura. Al caminar solo un paso logré ver una silueta no muy bien definida. Se me hacía muy familiar, de repente una bolita de luz aparecía por encima de su cabeza dejándome ver un cabello que yo conocía muy bien, al momento de que la luz llegara a la altura de sus ojos, me desperté. **

Con una gran sonrisa oculta detrás del libro Edward se preguntaba_¿Estaría soñando conmigo? ¿Sería posible?_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Otra vez estaba frente a la puerta principal de mi casa, sin poder salir. A mi lado izquierdo estaban mis padres y al derecho, Mel, Dan y Bernardo. **

**_ Tranquila todo saldrá bien _ intentaba Mel de tranquilizarme, pero ellos sabían que era muy difícil para mí. No podría salir, de eso estaba completamente segura.**

**_ ¿Puedes intentarlo? _ preguntó Bernardo con sutileza. No le contesté enseguida. Yo sabía que no podía. Pero no quería aplazar esto por más tiempo, mientras más rápido pasara el día mejor. Pero si no salía de casa… **

**_ Aun no, lo siento _ me disculpe, mi madre me frotó el brazo, Dan se acercó a mí y me abrazó con ternura.**

Edward reprimió un gruñido y aflojo las manos para no destrozar el libro.

**_ No importa. Hazlo cuando te sientas preparada._ comentó separándose de mí, pero dejando sus manos en mis hombros en señal de apoyo. _ Nadie te apura**

**Asentí **

**_ Gracias. **

**_ Bueno cariño. ¿Y entonces? _ preguntó Mel maternalmente. Yo solo los observé, temía defraudarlos y que creyeran que era una cobarde. Probablemente lo era, aunque apolo dijera lo contrario. No me agradaba la idea de salir pero tampoco me gustaba esconderme. Por ahora haría lo que me hacía sentir más segura, suspirando me removí un poco en mi lugar y solo comente vacilante:**

**_ ¿kris…? **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**_ Llamo al estrado a Isabella swan _ como una autómata me levanté al oír mi nombre y me senté en donde me indicaban. Un hombre con un libro en mano se acercó a mí, hizo que pusiera mi mano izquierda sobre el libro… la biblia. **

**_ ¿Jura decir la verdad, toda la verdad y nada más que la verdad? _ preguntó con voz que me recordó a la de un robot.**

**_ Si _ contesté. Escuche a kris remedar a aquel hombre, tratando con poco éxito igualar su tono. Eso me distrajo por unos segundos. Tarde me di cuenta de que distraerme con eso había sido un error, todos estaban mirándome, al perecer esperando la respuesta de una pregunta que claramente yo no había escuchado.**

**_ Emm, lo siento, no estaba escuchando _ murmure avergonzada. Sentía la cara caliente… mierda. **

**_ Te estas poniendo en evidencia _ susurro kris para luego reírse. Reprimí las ganas de decirle que se callara, si me estaba hablando no iba a conseguir nunca escuchar lo que me preguntaban y no quería quedar como una tonta… bueno no más aún. **

**_ **jaja pobrecita _ Emmett como siempre riéndose**.**

**_ Pregunté por tu nombre completo _ murmuró el hombre, un poco enfadado por mi clara muestra de falta de atención.**

**_ Isabella Marie swan ****Higginbotham _ contesté. **

**_ Pero que apellido más extraño _ comentó kris burlonamente. Trate de no prestarle atención. **

**_ **Completamente de acuerdo ¿de dónde lo sacaron? _ dijo Emmett con una risotada.

_ Como si tu apellido humano fuera muy normal_ le aguijoneo Alice.

**_ **McCarty ¿Qué tiene de malo? _ preguntó enfurruñado y frunciendo el ceño. Alice se encogió de hombros con un pequeña sonrisa bailándole en los labios._ mi apellido es excelente.

_ prefiero cullen _ dijo Alice.

_ También yo _ dijeron sus demás hermanos. Emmett rodó los ojos

_ Si ya sé, ninguno se le compara.

_ Tal vez… Swan si _ comentó Edward con timidez.

_ ¿Qué?

_ bueno solo digo que el apellido Swan, que significa cisne es hermoso ¿o no?

Los demás le quedaron mirando, haciéndolo sentir incómodo. Hasta que Esme dijo

_ si tienes razón, es precioso_ los demás se mostraron de acuerdo.

**_ ¿Edad? _ pregunto aquel hombre otra vez. Escuche a kris rezongar.**

**_ ¿Es que acaso no va a preguntar mi nombre? Yo también estuve allí y también estoy aquí. _ kris estaba empezando a desesperarme. ¿Estarían la jueza, los abogados, los testigos y todas esas personas presentes, al tanto de mi enfermedad? **

**_ 16 años _ conteste con unos segundos de retraso. **

**_ ¿Tu Rut?_ ese tono de voz tan autómata me estaba poniendo nerviosa. Y kris no ayudaba.**

**_ ¿A mí cuándo me va a preguntar? **

**Dije mi Rut rápidamente. No sabía qué diablos pasaba con kris, no se callaba nunca. ¿Qué quería? ¿Qué la hiciera callar para que todos pensaran que estaba loca? **

_ probablemente es eso lo que quiere _ dijo Edward con fastidio.

**_ Bueno aclarado eso, te aré un par de preguntas… _ comenzó a relatar algunos hechos de esa noche, sin embargo solo pude escuchar el principio. Ya que kris al comprender que no preguntarían por ella, se enfureció ladrando palabrotas sin parar.**

**_ ¡Yo también soy importante! ¡Maldición! **

**_...**_**el día tres de junio…**_

_**_**_** ¡Imbéciles! **

**_…**_**al salir de un restaurant… **_

_**_**_** ¡¿Quiénes se creen para no tomarme en cuenta?! **

**_...** _**a la hora de…**_

**_ ¡Idiotas! ¡Estúpidos! ¡Subnormales! ¡Deficientes! ¡Retrasados mentales! ¡Mentecatos! ¡Cretinos! ¡Por mi pueden irse a la puta mierda…! **

_ wow _ exclamó Emmett mirando a Rosalie con disimulo, a veces su esposa se gastaba una boca de camionero, decía todas las palabrotas que te pudieras imaginar y en el idioma que fuera, con esa boquita tan sexy que lo volvía loco, tan sensual, tan deliciosa, tan experta a la hora de hacer sus "trabajitos…

_grrrrrrrrrr _ los pensamientos de Emmett fueron interrumpidos con el gruñido enojado de Edward, quien siempre sufría cuando Emmett se ponía recordad esas cosas.

"_envidioso" _ murmuro Emmett en su mente. Edward volvió a rugir esta vez enseñándole los dientes pareciéndose mucho a un puma enfurecido. Alice le hizo una señal a jasper para que lo calmara, mientras ponía una mano en su brazo, ya que sabía que en cualquier momento se podría lanzar encima de Emmett

_ Chicos _regaños Esme cansada de tanto rugido, Edward dejo de gruñir y volvió su atención al libro.

**Ya no lo aguantaba, el abogado del violador hablando con ese tono y kris gritando dentro de mi cabeza, estaba por enloquecerme.**

Que coincidencia, justo como se sentía Edward

**_ ¡Ya cállate! _ exclamé exasperada. Todas las voces se callaron, aproveche el silencio temporal, me agarre la cabeza con ambas manos. El dolor en las cienes, y en la parte de atrás de la cabeza estaba enfermándome.**

**_ ¿Sta Swan? _ oí que me llamaba el abogado, ofendido y molesto, ay no. **

**_ No… no… no se lo decía a usted. _ le comente avergonzada, mierda, mierda, mierda.**

**Que estúpida soy. Por el rabillo del ojo capte movimiento a la derecha, hacia arriba. Mire a la jueza quien se había removido en su lugar para alcanzar unas carpetas que estaban en la orilla de su mesa. Esas carpetas se me hacían conocidas, se parecían mucho a las carpetas que utilizaba Dan para… oh maldición. La juez llamo al abogado y le entrego de la carpeta una hoja de color marfil, la cual leyó por unos minutos. Mientras, yo desvié mi mirada hacia donde estaban sentados mis doctores, ellos al notar mi escrutinio, me sonrieron… mire rápido al abogado parado frente a la jueza leyendo y luego de nuevo a ellos. Me entendieron. Y como respuestas solo recibí tres encogimientos de hombros y sonrisas supuestamente inocentes. Les fruncí el ceño, sacándome el pelo de la cara, molesta. ¿Por qué diablos todos tenían que enterarse de mis problemas? Miré al hombre quien le entregaba la hoja a la jueza y asentía con entendimiento. No entendía ¿acaso la existencia de kris tenía relevancia en mi declaración contra el maldito violador? Yo creía que no. Lo único que quería es que me hicieran las estúpidas preguntas de una buena vez e irme de aquí. **

**Al menos no estaba viendo a mi atacante. El lugar que debiera ocupar había estado vacío desde que entre. Esperaba que no lo hicieran entrar mientras yo estuviese aquí. Era lo único que me faltaba. Hacer una escena de histeria frente a todas estas personas. **

**_ **Si eso ya sería el colmo _ comento jasper.

**_ Bien. Isabella, suponiendo que estas al tanto de tu otra personalidad, ¿podrías decirnos su nombre?_ preguntó escéptico. Esto no me daba buena espina. Aquel hombre tenía una mirada calculadora y una leve sonrisa burlona y un tanto arrogante. Zoquete, ¿acaso creía que no me daría cuenta de lo que pensaba? Yo no estaba loca y no era ninguna mentirosa y se lo iba a demostrar, más bien kris lo iba a hacer. **

**_ Te cree una alucinación kris o un invento mío _ susurré demasiado bajo como para que el alcornoque ese me escuchara.**

**_ ¡¿Qué?! _ exclamó kris**

**_ El cree que tu no existes.**

**_ ¿Pero quién se ha creído ese zopenco? ¡Carajo! **

**_ Contesta tú**

**_ ¡Bien! **

**Supe de inmediato cuando lo había hecho, ya que tanto la jueza como los abogados me miraban asombrados, conociendo a kris, sabía que no se había limitado a solo decir su nombre. **

**_ Entonces, ¿****Kristie Janice Lovely curse? ****¿Así te haces llamar? _ preguntó anotándolo en una pequeña libreta, fruncí el ceño y rasque mi cabeza un tanto confundida. ¿Kristie Janice Lovely curse? ¿En serio? **

_ Jaja _ se rio Emmett _ por favor, ¿kristie Janice encantadora maldición? Ese nombre le pega, puede ser muy encantadora pero generalmente es un dolor en el trasero.

**_ Que nombre tan extraño _ murmure**

**_ ¡Oye mi nombre es perfecto! _ me reclamo kris. **

**_ supongo que sí, es perfecto para ti _ le conteste. El abogado había estado atento a mis palabras.**

**_ La conoce ¿sí o no? _ preguntó el abogado impaciente. **

**_ Si pero ella desde un principio me dijo que se llamaba kris. Por eso me sorprende un poco escuchar su nombre completo. **

**_ ¿O sea que nunca antes se lo había mencionado? _ pregunto a mi parecer tontamente. Lo mire por unos segundos. **

**_ Eso es obvio _ le respondí con el mismo tono de obviedad. Y presume de ejercer la abogacía ¿no que los abogados son inteligentes? Pues este me parecía bastante bobo. Me miro entornando los ojos. **

**_ ¿Podría contarnos lo que paso exactamente esa noche? _ ay no, no quería hablar de eso.**

**_ Déjame a mí _ oí a kris, iba a negarme pero ya era tarde, el abogado estaba volviendo a preguntar. **

**_ De acuerdo, teniendo en cuenta todos tus antecedentes en hospitales y psiquiatría ¿Cómo podemos estar seguros si lo de esa noche no fue una alucinación? _ preguntó paseándose ligeramente delante de mí, sin dejar de observarme. No pude evitar rodar los ojos. **

**_ O sea que no cree en la posibilidad de que una persona sufra de trastornos de identidad, pero si cree en la alucinación colectiva _ dije con un tono burlón bastante impropio en mí_ porque yo no logré escapar del abusador, ¡y cuando me encontraron ese asqueroso todavía estaba encima de mí! _ cuando termine mi acalorada declaración, me di cuenta de que me había parado inclinándome hacia adelante. Desconcertada por mi comportamiento me senté lentamente a la vez que mis mejillas se teñían de un color rojo intenso. **

_ **Lo siento _ murmure casi inaudiblemente. La jueza miro al abogado, este parecía esperar a que ella me reprendiera. Pero todo lo que dijo fue:**

**_ Prosigan _ el abogado defensor suspiro. **

**_ Bien, hablemos un poco de kristie _ ese abogado me estaba sacando de quicio._ ¿Esta enfermedad es de nacimiento? **

**No venia al caso pero suspirando decidí que era mejor contestar.**

**_ Creo que desde los 5 años, pero solo hace unas semanas que soy consciente de ella. **

**_ ¿Ah sí? Aquí dice que kristie es agresiva, vengativa e incluso engatusadora ¿eso es cierto? **

**_ Emm bueno pues… **

**_ También aquí dice que en varias ocasiones la ha lastimado.**

**_ Pues… **

**_ ¿Cómo podemos estar seguros de que fue una violación? ¿Cuándo cabe la posibilidad de que usted, con la excusa de ser kristie, lo hubiera seducido?**

_ uy estúpido abogado, voy a sacarle los sesos ¿Cómo se le ocurre preguntar algo así? _ Rosalie enojada hacia pedazos un cojín. Esme hizo un puchero, sus preciosos cojines. No la regaño porque sabía que Rosalie después lo repondría tal y como lo hizo con la mesa que había destruido.

**_ ¿Excusa? _ pregunté desconcertada **

**_ Objeción su señoría, hay pruebas y testigos, y esa pregunta insulta a mi cliente_ reclamó el fiscal, vaya esto ya parecía un juicio de película. Que mal. **

**_ ¡cómo me gustaría estar allí! _ exclamó Emmett con aire soñador.**

**_ Objeción aprobada _ dijo la magistrada, ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Qué no debía contestar? **

**_ Está bien, una última pregunta, si lo que pasó aquí realmente fue un intento de violación, según lo que nos informaron nuestras fuentes, usted no hizo nada por defenderse, ¿Por qué? **

**Caray, ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que contestar? **

**_ La verdad, juraste decir la verdad ¿o no? _ aconsejo y pregunto kris.**

**_ Estaba en medio de una regresión _ conteste con voz apagada. El abogado solo sonrió.**

**_ No más preguntas. **

**Después de eso dieron un receso de diez minutos, me encerré en el baño, moje mi cara y me mire en el espejo. Me veía horrible. Kris puso los ojos en blanco.**

**_ ¿Estas asustada? _ preguntó **

**_ ¿Por qué debería estarlo?**

**_ No lo sé. Tal vez porque puede que lo dejen libre y no pague por lo que hizo igual que el otro desgraciado. _ baje la mirada, y me apoye en el lavabo. Me encogí de hombros.**

**_ Creo que no me importa _ murmure volviendo a mirar a kris en el espejo, ella frunció el ceño**

_ ¿acaso es tonta? _ preguntó Rosalie sin poder creer lo que escuchaba, el maldito hijo de puerco (sin ofender al puerco) tenía que pagar por lo que hizo**.**

**_ Si lo dejan en libertad, de todas formas no es posible para mí salir a muchos lugares.**

**_ Pero no siempre será así _ dijo completamente segura de lo que decía.**

**_ Pero por el momento las cosas están así _ suspire _ Decidan lo que decidan, después de esto solo quiero estar tranquila, y no tener que preocuparme por estupideces.**

**_ Mmm _ hizo una especie de ronroneo, fruncí el ceño_ Entonces no consideras "estupideces" lo que tenga que ver con ese chico tan apuesto ¿he? _ comentó con tono coqueto y enredando en su dedo un mechón de cabello.**

**_ ¡Por supuesto que no! _ exclamé, entrecerré los ojos _ ¿Por qué lo dices con ese tonito?**

**_ Bueno pues… _ se carcajeo _ Tú sabes. Vaya manera de distraerte de tus momentos de desconsuelo… jaja. **

**_ **jaja al parecer no fue la única en disfrutar de aquello _comentó Emmett soltando una risita. Edward frunció el ceño, no le gustaba como sonaba eso.

**_ Kris no me digas que…**

**_ ¡Oye! _ me interrumpió, apuntándome con su dedo enredado en cabello _ no te atrevas a decirme cotilla. Porque ya sabes es que es inevitable para mí. **

**_ Uf _ suspiré. Supongo que tenía razón.**

**_ Entonces ¿volverás a verlo? **

**_ No por la razón que tú crees _ comenté sonrojándome.**

**_ Ay por favor, besa increíble ¿cierto? **

**_ Si… digo no… digo… ay kris **

**_ Jaja… pues si te gustó ¿Por qué no repetir?**

**_ Porque no depende de mi**

**_ ¡Ja! ¿Entonces sí quieres repetir eh? **

**_ ¡No kris! Cielos ya cállate. **

**_ Pero ¿Qué hay de malo en ello?**

**_ Somos amigos**

**_ Pero él fue quien te beso ¿no?**

**_ Sí. Pero estoy segura que la próxima vez que lo vea me dirá que fue un error _ dije triste_ Seguramente lo hizo para que no siguiera llorando y funcionó. **

Edward se sintió desilusionado, pero él no tenía por qué sentirse así, entonces ¿de donde venía ese sentimiento? no creía que de jasper.

**_ No lo creo, ya oíste lo que dijo cuándo te pusiste en plan "no valgo nada" **

**_ Ya deja de burlarte. **

**_ Isabella ya pasaron los diez minutos, debemos volver cielo _me llamo mamá asomándose por la puerta entreabierta. **

**_ Si está bien. **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Ahí estábamos, esperando poder entrar, abrieron las puertas y nos hicieron pasar, el fiscal iba delante de mí. Miré hacia la izquierda y me quede petrificada. Los dos asientos estaban ocupados. **

**_ Isabella hija, debes ir a tu lugar _ deje que me guiaran, no podía despegar mi vista del sujeto, mi corazón se aceleró y kris comenzó a maldecir. Podía ver a la jueza moviendo sus labios, sin embargo no lograba escuchar lo que decía. Me sentía extraña, como cuando acabas de despertar, ves un poco borroso y tus oídos están un poco tapados, la magistrada me miró y dijo algo. Mis labios de movieron por si solos, sin que yo hubiera decidido hacer nada. Luego todo volvió a la normalidad. **

_ ¿Qué sucedió? _ preguntó Emmett

_al parecer… al parecer presenció el breve momento en el que kris tomo el control, parece que ya lo está dominando _ contesto Carlisle. Pensando en las posibles teorías.

**_ En vista de todas las pruebas y declaraciones de testigos, de los antecedentes de ambas partes. La corte falla a favor de la Sta swan condenando al acusado a 5 años de prisión. **

**Pegó solo una vez con su martillo. Me levanté para salir lo antes posible de ese lugar. Cuando iba al encuentro de mis padres sentí un tirón que hizo que trastabillara, aun no pasaba la pequeña puertita que separaba los asientos de los abogados de los testigos. Caí sentada en la silla del fiscal y cuando levante la mirada me topé con… el hombre del callejón, que me miraba enfurecido, con sus manos esposadas agarro mi chaqueta acercándome más a él. **

**_ Él está esperando.**

_ Oh hijo de la grandísima…

_ ¡Rosalie!

Otro pobre cojín descuartizado.

**Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir, todo había pasado tan rápido. Los guardias lo tironearon hasta que me soltó, yo me quede allí, estaba muerta de miedo y me preguntaba ¿Qué diablos había querido decir con eso? Me recorrió un escalofrió, vagamente me di cuenta de que mis padres me ayudaban a levantarme y salir. Mi respiración estaba muy acelerada y ya me estaba mareando. Dan lo notó y apenas estuvimos fuera de la sala, me tomó en brazos. Quise decirle que me bajara que no era necesario. Pero no encontraba mi voz. **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Lo primero que hice al llegar a la habitación antes de cambiarme de ropa fue sentarme en la cama, los últimos días habían sido más que horribles, me levanté y abrí la ventana, sentía que me ahogaba. Entré al baño y me desnude rápido. Me sentía sucia. De repente estaba enfurecida. Se suponía que los guardias estaban allí para nuestra seguridad entonces ¿Por qué mierda ese estúpido había logrado llegar hasta mí? ¿Acaso no sabían porque ese… ser tan repugnante estaba siendo enjuiciado? Serán idiotas. **

**_ **Lo mismo digo _ murmuró rosie con los labios apretados.

**Termine de bañarme y me vestí con lo primero que encontré, no estaba de ánimo para nada. Me recosté en la cama y no pasaron ni dos segundos cuando comencé a llorar sin razón. ¿Sin razón? Existían tantas razones por las que llorar. Necesitaba hablar con alguien.**

**_ **tiene que desahogarse _ comentó Esme**.**

**_ ¿kris…? _ pregunté con un sollozo. Ella no contestó_ kris, por favor. **

**Siguió sin responder. No quería estar sola. Pero tampoco quería molestar a mis padres, ellos ya tenían bastante. Debía dejarlos que descansaran un poco de mí. Girándome hacia la derecha me senté en la cama. Observe la pared blanca con detenimiento. Ahora necesitaba que apareciera la puerta, necesita estar con apolo, momo, fobos y ares. Pero por más que me concentraba, la maldita puerta no aparecía. Maldita sea mi suerte. Pegue mis piernas al pecho y me abrace a ellas escondiendo mi cabeza con los brazos. Llore más fuerte, parecía que las lágrimas no dejarían nunca de caer, sentía una necesidad tan grande de estar junto a ellos… **

**Recordé las palabras de apolo. Hablar con ellos, me sentiría estúpida. Ni siquiera lo estaba haciendo y ya me sentía tonta. Levanté la cabeza con los ojos cerrados. **

**_ Apolo… los necesito… necesito que vengan. ¡Que alguien me diga que tengo que hacer para controlar esa maldita puerta! _ me sentía tan exasperada, y sentía una enorme desesperación por salir de allí, volví a levantarme para pasearme por toda la habitación. Quería salir pero sabía que no iba a poder, por miedo, y no podía esperar a la noche para que la puerta apareciera. Yo quería que emergiera ahora. **

Edward sintió tanta impotencia, si solo supiera como encontrarla, iría corriendo sin demora hasta a ella. Tampoco sabía hace cuánto tiempo había pasado eso.

**_ tengo que ir al prado. Ya no quiero estar aquí, tú ya lo sabes, ¿Por qué no vienes a buscarme? _ pregunté, tenía claro que esto ameritaba otra vuelta por el manicomio, pero eso ya no me importaba, yo sabía que no estaba loca y sabía perfectamente a quien le estaba hablando.**

¿Sería posible que le estuviese hablando a él? Si era así no podía ir porque no sabía qué dirección tomar para llegar a ella. Ya había comprobado que el sendero no servía.

**_Apolo dijo que estarías escuchándome. Sé que tú no quieres verme pero realmente los necesito ahora. **

"_si, definitivamente está hablándome a mí" _ pensó Edward con cierto regocijo.

**Me paré frente a la pared blanca _ por favor, me siento tan mal… el prado es el único lugar en donde me siento segura... En el momento en que apolo dijo que había otras personas que estarían escuchando lo que hablábamos… me asusté un poco, pero ahora pienso que no es tan malo… si solo pudiera recibir una respuesta o una señal de que realmente me estás escuchando… Sería fantástico**

"_si supiera la manera de enviarte esa señal, créeme que lo haría" _pensó Edward con añoranza.

**_… Apolo dijo que no estabas preparado… pero ha pasado ya bastante tiempo ¿no crees?...**

"_si, y eh tenido el suficiente para pensar, pero aun así…no confío en mi"_

**_... Entendería si me tienes rencor… después de todo yo soy la causa de los posibles problemas que tengas ahora… **

"_jamás podría culparte de mis problemas"_

**_... Aunque ellos digan que ya los tenías de antes… eso no me lo creo… Y si no los tienes… también comprendo que no quieras conocerme por temor a tenlos… **

"_nunca en mi existencia había deseado algo como ahora… pero no quiero lastimarte"_

**_...No me conoces y no te importa conocerme ya lo entendí… Que de divertido puede ser conocer a una traumada.**

**Me di la vuelta, me apoye en la pared y me deslice hasta caer sentada en la piso. **

**_ Supongo que tienes cosas más interesantes y entretenidas con las cuales ocupar tu valioso tiempo _ murmure enfurruñada, al menos ya no lloraba, estaba agarrándole el gustillo a esto de hablar sola _ ¡Demonios! ¿Cómo voy a conseguir ser una chica normal si me gusta hablar sola? ¡Esto es tú culpa kristie! Si me contestaras no me vería en la penosa necesidad de hablarle a los fantaaaaaaaaaaaaaas… mas. **

**Caray. Sin previo aviso la pared detrás de mí ya no estaba. Ahora estaba recostada, con el trasero en el piso de mi habitación y mi espalda y cabeza en la tierra. **

Emmett comenzó a reír.

**No podía ver el cielo ya que los espesos arboles lo tapaban casi por completo, pero aun así la poca luz se las arreglaba para colarse entre las ramas. El viento soplaba fuerte, causando que algunas hojitas me cayeran encima. Me apoye en los codos, mire la puerta entrecerrando los ojos. Era muy extraño. En ocasiones anteriores la puerta siempre se abría hacia adentro y ahora que estaba justo apoyada se abría hacía afuera. Me levanté y pegándole una patada murmure:**

**_ Puerta endiablada. ¡Ja! Y se supone que yo la controlo, como si a mí me gustase andar toda sucia, ahhh qué más da. **

**Me di la vuelta y camine un par de pasos por el sendero. **

**_ Hasta que lo conseguiste. _ comentó kris divertida. **

**_ Hasta que te dignas a contestarme _ le conteste de malhumor. **

**_ No seas fastidiosa, además tengo algo que contarte.**

**_ ¿Qué cosa? _ me pico la curiosidad de inmediato**

**_ Fue algo que hice hace un tiempo**

_ Cuando no _ comento Edward sin producir sonido alguno.

**_ ¿Qué hiciste kris? _ le pregunté deteniéndome_ Anda anda dime ya **

**_ No seas impaciente _ me regañó _ y dirígete al prado, allí te lo diré. **

**_ ¿Y porque en el prado y no me lo dices ahora? ¿Qué diferencia hay? **

**_ ¡Solo haz lo que te digo!**

**_ Está bien, está bien. No hace falta que me grites. **

**Y sin más que decir, me encamine al hermoso prado.**

**Esperaba encontrarme con los chicos allí.**

**_**terminó el capítulo _ informó Edward con un suspiro, no había resultado tan terrible como había creído. Al menos no había hecho nada malo, claro a menos que besar a una chica de 16 años se considerara como "malo".

_ ¿Quién leerá ahora?_ preguntó Emmett impaciente

_ está amaneciendo, tengo que ir al hospital._ comentó Carlisle levantándose

_ ¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero yo quiero saber que tiene que decirle kris a Isabella!_ exclamó Emmett parándose también.

_ ¡Emmett! Tu padre tiene que ir a trabajar, esperamos todo un mes para leer, unas cuantas horas más no te mataran_ le regaño Esme.

_ ¿Por qué no leemos nosotros y tu papá cuando llegues te pones al corriente?_ le preguntó con carita de cachorrito abandonado. Carlisle sonrió.

_ está bien Emmett, puedes seguir leyendo querida_ le dijo a Esme dándole un beso.

Esme tomo el libro y buscó la página.

_ malas noticias, no podremos leer _ dijo mostrando la página con letras dispersas y sin sentido.

Entonces eso significaba que lo último que aparecía en el libro estaba ocurriendo en estos momentos… Isabella se dirigía al prado, Edward salió sigilosamente de la sala, había tomado una decisión que esperaba fuera la correcta. Después de la que se desataría con la rabieta de Emmett, nadie notaria su ausencia, con una última mirada y una gran sonrisa, se perdió en el inmenso bosque. Corriendo lo máximo que le permitía su súper velocidad.

_ ¡malditos cojones de mierda! _ exclamó Emmett sentándose muy brusco en el sofá logrando romper las patas, siempre después de ver sus películas españolas favoritas, maldecía como todo buen español. Algo que hacía enfurecer a Esme. Sobre todo cuando en cada oración metía su grosería predilecta: gilipollas.

_ ¡Emmett! Ahora si

_ ¡No mamá!

Emmett podía ser enorme pero Esme enojada sí que daba miedo.

El grandulón al pasar muy cerca de la mesa, pasó a llevar el libro haciendo que esta callera abierto al suelo. Esme se detuvo y lo recogió. Estaba a punto de cerrarlo y seguir con su persecución cuando algo llamó su atención.

_ Emmett ven aquí, mira esto.

_ No voy a caer, cuando me acerque me vas a aforrar _dijo parado al principio de las escaleras.

_ Ay Emmett, solo quiero que veas esto.

_ ¿Qué es?_ preguntó jasper acercándose, Esme le mostró.

_Mmm, ¿tan rápido ya se puede leer?

_ Al parecer si _ comentó Alice. Rosalie también estaba allí.

_ Carlisle querido. Leeremos ahora si no te importa_ le comunico Esme a su marido al verlo bajar las escaleras.

_ Está bien cariño _ Carlisle miro a su alrededor _ ¿y Edward?

_ Debe estar en su habitación _ dijo Esme luego de echar un vistazo a la habitación.

_ Voy a buscarlo.

Carlisle no se demoró ni dos segundos en volver.

_Edward no está

_ ¿Cómo que no está? ¿Desapareció otra vez?

_ ¿Pero entonces porque podemos seguir leyendo si él no está?

_ Papá lo siento pero será mejor que te quedes _ Alice lo miró suplicante.

_ ¿Por qué? _ le preguntó extrañado.

_ No lo sé, solo presiento que será mejor que lo leamos todos juntos.

_ ¿Y Edward? _ preguntó jasper.

_ Excluyéndolo a él por supuesto.

_ Está bien, llamare al hospital y avisaré que no iré

Tenía que haber una buena razón para que Alice le pidiera faltar al trabajo y por eso mismo se iba a quedar si no fuera importante, Alice no se lo pediría.

Se acomodaron otra vez, Esme tomó el libro y lo abrió pero antes de leer, se levantó con mucha elegancia, y con esa misma elegancia le pego un manotazo en la cabeza a Emmett.

_ Eso fue por las groserías.

_ Ay mamá no dejas pasar una _ se quejó sobándose la cabeza.

Ahora si Esme estaba lista para leer. Y la curiosidad de todos por saber que pasaría quedaría satisfecha, pero a la vez sugerían nuevas interrogantes.

* * *

_Lo siento, lo lamento enserio, no quería demorarme tanto, pero es que al no tener compu, era muy dificil escribir. pero bueno aqui esta. espero que sea de su agrado y no se hayan aburrido de mi todavia. _

_una preguntita, todavia no lo decido y necesito que me digan: _

_¿quieren lemmon? _

_no soy una experta, pero puedo esforzarme. desde un principio queria hacerlo pero no estoy muy segura todavia. _

_bueno, espero sus opiniones. _

_un besote y un abrazo bien grande. _

_adios. _


End file.
